Ce qui ne tue pas
by Mrs O S
Summary: Hermione Granger, Médicomage à l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste va vivre une garde difficile. Sa vie entière risque d'en être affectée.
1. Chapter 1

A l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, Hermione Granger, attendais avec impatience la fin de sa garde.

Elle était médicomage ici depuis déjà cinq ans et était devenue depuis quelques mois la chef du service de médicomagie d'urgence. Un poste prestigieux compte tenu de son jeune âge, mais nous parlons d'Hermione Granger tout de même !

Dès la fin de la guerre, dix ans auparavant, Hermione avait passé ses ASPICS en candidat libre grâce à une dérogation ministériel. Les aillant obtenus avec succès, cela va sans dire, les portes des universités les plus prisées du monde sorcier c'était ouvertes à elle.

La lionne avait opté pour une université française très sélecte, dans laquelle elle avait décidée de suivre des cours avancés de médicomagie et de potion, en plus du cursus général. Menant de front ces deux instructions, Hermione avais eus parfois bien du mal à concilier le tout ! Dès le départ, elle savait ce dans quoi elle s'engageait. Elle partait pour cinq ans de bourrage de crâne intensif, dans deux matières extrêmement exigeantes qui plus est.

La difficulté n'était pas un problème pour elle, mais lorsqu'il avait été question de convaincre deux Maîtres d'apprentissage de l'accepter, et surtout d'accepter d'adapter leurs temps d'instructions en fonction de leurs emplois du temps respectif, cela avait été une autre paire de manche ! Mais comme toujours, en bonne Gryffondor qui se respecte, elle n'avait pas lâchée ses (futur) Maîtres jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne gain de cause.

C'est après ces cinq années éprouvantes, mais au combien satisfaisantes pour elle qu'Hermione sortie de l'université, majore de promotion bien sûr.

Avec ses maîtrises de médicomagie et de potion sous le bras, la jeune femme était revenue en Angleterre. Les temps avaient bien changés depuis toutes ces années. Le pays c'était reconstruit, tant bien que mal.

Hermione n'avait pas encore 24 ans lorsqu'elle c'était présentée à Mr Mc Gregor, le directeur de Saint-Mangouste, afin de lui proposer ses services en tant que médicomage et de Maîtresse de potion.

Là encore, il avait fallu user d'une bonne dose de patience et de persuasion à la jeune diplômée dans le but de convaincre l'un de ses pères de ses qualités professionnel indéniables.

Mais Hermione Granger n'était pas réputée pour sa couardise ou son défaitisme, bien au contraire !

Elle avait été contrainte d'apprendre dès le plus jeune âge a ce battre pour obtenir gain de cause.

D'abord, c'est en apprenant sa nouvelle condition de sorcière qu'elle avait dû faire face au sarcasme et autres injustices venant des sorciers au sang pur, devant ce battre pour être acceptée, et redoublant constamment d'effort afin de leurs prouver qu'une née-moldu pouvait être largement à la hauteur.

Ensuite, la guerre était survenue. Et c'est au côté de Harry, celui-qui-a-survécu, et de Ron, leurs acolyte, qu'Hermione avait dû luter, aidant le jeune brun dans sa quête aux Horcruxes et lors de l'ultime combat contre le malade-a-tête-de-reptile.

C'est donc vainqueur qu'elle sortit du « combat » contre Mc Gregor. Le directeur lui avait offert un poste de médicomage dans le service de médicomagie d'urgence. Sa qualité de Maîtresse de potion avait également été retenue. C'est ainsi que la lionne était arrivée à partager son temps entre son service et le laboratoire de potion de Saint-Mangouste, où elle réalisait et créait les différentes potions et autres onguents nécessaire a tout l'hôpital.

Il était donc 8 heures, en ce lundi matin ensoleillé du mois d'octobre. La jeune Médicomage consciencieuse qu'était Hermione Granger ne pouvait décemment pas quitter l'hôpital sans avoir rempli TOUS les dossiers des patients qu'elle avait traités lors de ces dernières 24 heures. C'est trente minutes plus tard qu'elle attrapait sa plume a papote, une magnifique plume rouge et or que Harry lui avait offerte en cadeau de fin d'étude, afin de la ranger soigneusement sur son porte-plume, mettant un point final à cette garde interminable.

Quittant enfin son bureau, c'est d'un pas endormie que l'ex Gryffondor regagnait les vestiaires du personnel de l'hôpital, afin d'y ranger sa blouse et d'y récupérer son sac à main. Elle pourrait alors ENFIN transplaner directement dans son lit !

Entendant des bruits, signe d'une agitation anormale dans le couloir, Hermione ralentit.

-« Guérisseur Granger ! » L'appela un de ses jeunes stagiaire, visiblement essoufflé.

La jeune femme se retourna.

\- «? Paterson»

-« Un accident de potion vient d'avoir lieu à Poudlard ! il y a de nombreux blessés, une équipe est déjà sur place pour organiser les transplanages d'escorte, ils vont bientôt arrivés et le directeur m'a demandé de vous rattraper. »

Hermione soupira, « je dormirais un autre jour » ce dit-elle intérieurement.


	2. Chapter 2

C'est au pas de course que la médicomage avait rejoint son service. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps devant elle pour organiser les choses et la confusion régnait déjà.  
Essoufflée, elle sortit sa baguette de sa manche, grimpa sur une chaise devant le comptoir d'accueil et se lança un sonorus.

-« Écoutez-moi tous ! » Tout le monde se figea et se retourna pour la regarder, attentifs.

-« Comme vous le savez, de nombreuses victimes vont arriver dans le service incessamment sous peu. » Elle marqua une pause et reprit.

-« Nous devons nous organiser au plus vite ! Je demande à chaque infirmière d'évacuer immédiatement les patients pouvant être transportés vers d'autre service. » Dans une synchronisation quasi parfaite, les infirmières se dispersèrent, exécutant l'ordre donné par leur chef.

-« Paterson ! » Le jeune homme en question la fixait, blême, tremblant de tous ses membres.

-« Ressaisissez-vous et allez au labo chercher tout le stock de potion et d'onguent » Voyant qu'il était comme stupéfixé, elle cria.

-« MAINTENANT !» Ce qui fit déguerpir le gamin. Elle continua à donner ses instructions.

-« Les autres, métamorphosez tout ce qui vous passe sous la main et qui n'est pas absolument nécessaire en civière, couverture, oreiller, porte-potion, tout ce dont nous pourrions avoir besoin.»

Hermione désactiva le sonorus et descendit de son perchoir. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Bien sûr, en tant que Maitresse de potion qualifiée, elle connaissait parfaitement les nombreux risques liés à cet art, mais elle n'avait jusqu'à lors eu aucune information précise concernant l'accident de Poudlard.  
Tout en métamorphosant divers objets et en attendant la première vague de blessés, ses pensées s'égaraient vers le château.

Elle avait vécu tellement de choses en ces lieux ! Quasiment tous les grands moments de sa vie s'y étaient déroulés. Son arrivée à Gryffondor, sa rencontre avec Harry, Ron et les autres, la découverte de la magie avec un grand M, ses premières amourettes, d'abord Viktor, puis Ron, mais surtout, Poudlard lui rappelait la lutte constante contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.

Elle ressentit un frisson d'angoisse qui fut vite ignoré à l'entente des premiers « POP » distinctifs du transplanage.

En une fraction de seconde, les urgences étaient encombrées, surchargées, assaillies de tous côtés, par les médicomages responsables des escortes transportant les victimes.  
D'un coup de baguette, Hermione sépara la pièce en plusieurs zones, permettant la répartition des victimes selon la gravité de leurs états. Elle attribua ensuite à chaque zone une couleur. Vert pour les blessés léger, jaune pour les blessés plus sérieux, mais dont la vie n'était pas en danger immédiat, rouge pour les blessés grave et enfin noir pour les morts éventuel. Cela ne prit que quelques minutes pour que les premiers blessés soient répartis.

En qualité de chef de service, Hermione assigna à chaque zone, hormis la noire, deux médicomages, quatre stagiaires et six infirmières. Elle changea les robes de chacun des employés en la couleur de la zone à laquelle ils avaient été assignés. Elle-même allait gérer la zone rouge en plus de superviser l'ensemble du service.

Le médicomage en chef responsable de l'évacuation des blessés, un grand homme, de prêt de deux mètres, qui avait l'air d'avoir passé la quarantaine, arriva vers la jeune guérisseur.

-« Guérisseur Granger, je suis le Guérisseur Clark, je gère les opérations sur place. » Hermione le salua d'un bref signe de tête, trop concentrée sur son travail pour converser poliment. Il poursuivit.

-« Je vais vous transmettre les informations que j'ai pu recueillir pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas eu connaissance de la nature de la potion, mais elle m'a tout l'air d'être puissante. » Sur ces paroles, la jeune femme se raidit, réfléchissant à toute vitesse aux différentes catégories de potions et surtout aux antidotes nécessaire pour endiguer leurs effets. Clark la coupa dans sa réflexion en continuant son rapport.

-« Il y avait dans la salle de classe vingt-huit élèves et leur professeure, soit vingt-neuf blessés potentiel. Sur les vingt-neuf personnes présentes, quinze d'entre elles, qui étaient le plus éloignées de la déflagration, s'en sont sorties plus ou moins indemne, de la bobologie pour la plupart. Ils sont donc pris en charge par l'infirmerie de Poudlard. »

-« Les quatorze autres ? » Demanda Hermione, inquiète.

-« Une première vague, comptant sept victimes, vient d'être transférée. Les sept autres ne vont pas tarder. Je retourne sur place immédiatement.» Dit Clark en attendant la réponse de la jeune chef de service. Un hochement de tête fut la seule chose à laquelle il eut le droit. Sur ce, Clark disparut dans un « POP ».

Hermione s'affairait toujours sur les trois blessés de sa zone, deux jeunes garçons et une fille, tous trois d'environ 15 ans. « Surement des cinquièmes années » se dit-elle. En passant sa baguette au-dessus d'un des garçons pour continuer son diagnostic, Hermione remarqua sa cravate, rouge et or, bien que légèrement calciné, elle était reconnaissable entre toutes. « Gryffondor » chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même, esquissant un sourire nostalgique.

Les blessures des victimes étaient diverses et variées, allant de l'égratignure, en passant par les brulures, fractures, entailles plus ou moins profondes, traumatismes, commotions, intoxications et bien d'autre choses plus ou moins atroce. Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire pour traiter correctement les patients, mais Hermione veillait au grain. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Sur le petit Gryffondor blond qu'elle auscultait en ce moment, la lionne pouvait constater de nombreuses lésions. Sa peau était entaillée plus ou moins profondément selon les parties de son corps. Ses bras avaient été les plus touchés. Sans doute, le jeune homme s'était-il protégé le visage avec.

De nombreuses incantations murmurées montraient à la médicomage que le jeune homme souffrait de plusieurs fractures, mais surtout d'un traumatisme crânien. Son état inconscient était alors relativement préoccupant. Hermione ne mit pas longtemps à ressouder les os fracturer, administrer diverses potions, régénération sanguine, antalgique, antipyrétique, anti-inflammatoire, antipoison. Elle referma ensuite patiemment chaque plaie du jeune garçon, avant d'y appliquer un onguent de sa création, destiné a limité, si ce n'est faire complétement disparaitre, tout éventuelle cicatrice.

Mais que faisait donc Clark avec les autres blessés ?!  
N'y avait-il aucun autre survivant à évacuer ?

L'état de son patient étant stabilisé, Hermione le fit transférer dans une autre aile du bâtiment. Tout d'abord parce que son état ne nécessitait plus de soin d'urgence, mais bien une surveillance accrue, et aussi parce qu'elle avait besoin de libérer des lits pour accueillir les futures victimes.

Le Guérisseur Granger slalomait entre les brancards, surveillant le bon déroulement des opérations, prodiguant de nombreux conseils quant à l'administration de tel ou tel potion ou onguent, aidant aux diagnostics, épaulant ses confrères.

Elle était en train d'organiser les transferts des patients stables dans d'autres services, indiquant aux infirmières et aux stagiaires qui pouvaient être transportés et où.  
Ses ordres fusaient lorsque la deuxième salve de blessés arriva.


	3. Chapter 3

_PARDON, j'ai d'abord publié ce nouveau chapitre sans corrections. Je me rattrape, celui-ci est le bon !_

_Un grand MERCI à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews.__Pour ceux qui l'ignorent encore, c'est la première fois que j'écris. Vos encouragements m'aident beaucoup.__Sur les "conseils" de Nouméa, j'essaie de faire en sorte que mes chapitres soient un peu plus longs.__Pardon pour les fautes restantes.__Bonne lecture.__Mrs O S_

À l'heure actuelle, les urgences médicomagiques de l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste ressemblaient plus à une fourmilière qu'a quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Le service continuait d'accueillir, en plus des victimes de l'accident de potion de Poudlard, les sorciers malheureux qui étaient eux même sujets à divers « _accidents domestiques_ ».

Une jeune sorcière, travaillant à la ménagerie magique du chemin de traverse, avait reçu un vilain coup de patte d'un des fléreur dont elle s'occupait, lui balafrant ainsi le visage.

Un peu plus loin se trouvait un vieil homme. Il avait apparemment tenté de métamorphoser un miroir en mug à café. Mais le malheureux n'avait probablement pas pensé au phénomène de réverbération, et s'était donc retrouvé affublé d'une anse jaune vive un beau milieu de la poitrine.

Au fond de la salle d'attente, c'était les victimes d'un entrainement de quidditch ayant mal tourné qui attendaient d'être vues. Moitié de l'équipe s'était fait éjecter de leurs balais, suite à un malencontreux sort de confusion, lancé par inadvertance par l'un des entraineurs. Un homme indéniablement maladroit, à en juger de l'état des sportifs. Les joueurs présentaient, entre autre, de nombreuses fractures, tordants leurs membres dans des positions plus étranges les unes que les autres.

Malheureusement pour tous ses sorciers, ils n'étaient pas la priorité d'Hermione Granger, et devraient faire montre de patience pour être pris en charge. Le délai d'attente des urgences médicomagiques ne différait pas vraiment de celui des urgences moldu.

De son côté, la médicomage qu'était Hermione venait de faire transférer dans d'autres services les sept premières victimes de l'école de magie, permettant ainsi une prise en charge optimale pour les sept suivantes.  
Comme précédemment, les nouveaux blessés, qui étaient enfin arrivés, furent rapidement et efficacement triés en fonction de la gravité de leurs blessures.

Le Guérisseur Granger avait cette fois quatre patients dans sa zone. Elle s'afférait elle-même au chevet d'une des jeunes victimes. Une petite brune, aux cheveux longs, ébouriffés, sans doute à cause de l'explosion, était allongée sur un brancard.

La jeune élève Gryffondor était inconsciente.

Oui, au vu des uniformes des victimes, c'était bien une classe de Gryffondor qu'Hermione et ses collègues avaient à traiter.

En regardant sa patiente, Hermione ressentit comme un léger sentiment de « _déjà vu_ ».

Ce sont sans doute les cheveux embroussaillés de l'étudiante, ainsi que leurs couleurs, qui rappelaient à la jeune médicomage l'apparence qu'elle avait elle-même lorsqu'elle étudiait à Poudlard. Pour son plus grand bonheur, elle avait bien changée depuis cette époque.

Après ce bref interlude, la lionne reprit son auscultation. La jeune patiente était allongée sur le dos, inerte. Elle souffrait comme ses camarades de nombreuses ecchymoses. Néanmoins, Hermione constatait, plus que surprise, que la petite ne présentait aucune lésion de la face, ni du thorax. Seule ses mains et ses bras étaient légèrement blessés.

D'après les informations données par Clark, cette jeune fille était pourtant la propriétaire du chaudron explosif.

Tout en poursuivant le diagnostic de l'élève, le cerveau d'Hermione tournait à plein régime. Elle ne comprenait décidément pas comment l'étudiante pouvait être encore en vie alors que la déflagration du chaudron aurait dû la faire littéralement exploser avec lui.

La lionne était au paroxysme de sa concentration, pensant Médicomage et Maitresse de potion simultanément, espérant ainsi allier au mieux ses deux qualités afin de donner la meilleure chance de guérison à la jeune victime.

Elle ne prêta donc pas attention, de prime abord tout du moins, à la dernière des sept civières que venait de faire transplaner deux infirmiers. Mais du coin de l'œil, la chef de service les vit s'approcher de la zone noire.  
Elle se raidit. C'était le premier blessé, enfin, le premier mort si l'on en croit je jugement des infirmiers, à être trié dans cette zone macabre.

Hermione, comme tout bon médicomage, détestait perdre un patient. Bien que, dans les faits, elle était parfaitement consciente de ne pouvoir sauver tout être vivant sur cette terre.

En voyant clairement les deux infirmiers « _transporteurs_ » déposer sans délicatesse (jeter, autrement dit), le corps inerte sur l'un des brancards, la médicomage appela Paterson pour qu'il la remplace au chevet de la jeune Gryffondor comateuse.

Ceci fait, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers la fameuse zone noire.  
Par Merlin, que ce comportement avait le don de l'énerver!  
Pour elle, un patient, même mort (surtout mort d'ailleurs), avait le droit d'être traité avec respect.  
C'est donc une Hermione toute _Gryffondor_ qui s'approcha à grand pas des deux idiots.

-« Messieurs ! » Les invectiva-t-elle.

-« Guérisseur Granger. » Répondirent ensemble les deux crétins.

-« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ? » Elle haussa un sourcil finement épilé.

-« Nous ramenons la dernière victime, c'est le professeur de potion, il est mort. »  
À ces mots, un silence de plomb s'installa entre les trois protagonistes.  
Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement et tomba en chute libre au fin fond de son estomac. Elle reprit, avec le maximum de contenance dont elle était encore capable.

-« Un médicomage a-t-il constaté le décès sur place ? » Elle tentait de se maitriser. Elle était une professionnelle tout de même ! Mais elle se sentait de plus en plus mal. Pourquoi diable n'avait-elle pas fait le lien entre les mots Poudlard, accident de potion, et l'homme qui se trouvait actuellement dos à elle, allongé, manifestement mort, sur l'un des brancards de son hôpital !

Les deux infirmiers la fixaient, hébétés, avant de baisser la tête, soudain captivés par les dalles qui couvraient le sol des urgences. Elle continua sèchement, concluant que la réponse à sa question était « non », au vu de la tête que faisaient les deux trolles en face d'elle.  
Mais elle n'allait pas les laisser s'en tirer si facilement, foi de Gryffondor !

-« Il me semble vous avoir posée une question somme tout assez simple pour laquelle j'attends une réponse immédiate ! » La voie de la lionne avait alors gravi quelques octaves.

-« On a estimé que c'était pas nécessaire, vu son état. C'était vraiment le bordel là-bas. On a préféré laisser les médicomages s'occuper de ceux qui pouvaient être sauvés. » Un des deux jeunes infirmiers avait terminé sa phrase du bout des lèvres. Hermione lui répondit, folle de rage.

-« Vous avez estimé !? Mais vous n'avez rien à estimer mon pauvre garçon ! Avez-vous reçu récemment un diplôme de médicomagie avancé sans m'en informer ? Vous comptiez me faire la surprise peut-être ? Vous octroyant ainsi le droit de prendre des décisions vitales pour un patient ? » Elle était à deux doigts de leur coller une gifle monumentale à chacun pour les punirent de leurs flagrantes incompétences !

-« Écoutez Miss ...»Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Hermione siffla entre ses dents, d'une voix d'un calme trompeur, au ton des plus acerbes.

-« C'est GUERISSEUR Granger ! » Elle avait lourdement insisté sur son titre tout en foudroyant les deux hommes du regard.

-« Guérisseur Granger » Renchérit le second jeune homme, un peu trop dédaigneusement au goût de la médicomage. « On a fait notre boulot, c'est tout »

-« Vous avez fait votre « _boulot_ » ? C'est tout ? Et bien, c'est manifestement loin d'être suffisant ! Qui vous dit que ce patient n'aurait pas pu être sauvé s'il avait été transféré ici en temps et en heure ? En plus de vous prendre pour des médicomages, vous vous prenez pour Merlin en personne ! Dégager de mon chemin avant de recevoir un sort entre les deux yeux ! Mais nous en reparlerons ! Faites-moi confiance messieurs ! »

Pour toute réponse, les deux fautifs déguerpirent à toute vitesse de son champ de vision, et surtout, du champ d'action de sa baguette.

Encore rouge de colère après cette altercation, c'est le cœur au bord des lèvres qu'Hermione s'approcha doucement de l'unique brancard occupé de la zone noire. Merlin, dans quel état allait-elle le trouver ? Était-ce au moins lui ?

Son encéphale ne put s'empêcher de la ramener dix en plus tôt, dans la cabane hurlante, en ce soir du 2 mai 1998. Soir ou Ron et elle avaient suivi Harry, encore une fois, dans sa lutte effrénée contre Voldemort.  
Elle avait alors vu, de ses yeux, son professeur de potion, Mangemort de son état, traitre de l'Ordre du Phénix, directeur de la maison Serpentard, ennemi juré des Gryffondor, mais aussi directeur de Poudlard suite à l'assassinat du professeur Dumbledore, se faire trancher la gorge d'un coup de baguette par son soi-disant maitre.  
Mais surtout, elle l'avait vu se faire sauvagement attaquer par l'immonde bestiole rampante qu'était le dernier Horcruxe.

Elle se souvenait exactement de l'état dans lequel elle l'avait trouvé. Hermione pouvait encore sentir l'odeur que dégageait le corps du directeur à cet instant, couvert de son sang mélangé au venin reptilien.  
C'est agonisant, que l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène avait supplié Harry de prendre ses dernières larmes. Elle se souviendrait toute sa vie de cette horrible vision, de la tension palpable qui régnait dans la pièce ainsi que des sentiments exacerbés des trois protagonistes qui étaient avec elle dans la cabane à cet instant précis.  
Si elle avait fermé les yeux rien qu'une seconde en ce moment, elle aurait juré Merlin qu'elle s'y trouvait de nouveau.

L'ex Gryffondor se souvenait surtout qu'après le départ d'Harry et Ron de la cabane, elle s'était retrouvée, seule, avec cet homme sombre quasiment mort dans ses bras.  
N'écoutant que son instinct, elle avait à l'époque pris la décision de faire elle-même un transplanage d'escorte jusqu'à Saint-Mangouste, ou elle avait laissé son professeur aux mains de Médicomage avant de retourner à Poudlard pour prendre part à la bataille finale.  
Le professeur était à l'article de la mort lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois.

C'est donc ici, dans cette même salle d'urgence, dix ans après l'y avoir laissé, qu'elle allait le revoir, vraiment mort cette fois.

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour les en empêcher. Elle s'approchait du brancard, le cœur tremblant. Les suites d'une explosion due à un accident de potion n'étaient pas belles à voir en général, et ça, la jeune sorcière en avait pleinement conscience.

Elle avait l'impression que le thorax de l'homme bougeait légèrement. Son esprit fatigué lui jouait des tours !

Hermione plaça une main sur l'épaule du professeur et une autre sur sa hanche, dans le but de le retourner sur le dos. À ce contact, un frisson irrépréhensible la traversa. Une fois l'homme allongé, elle ne pouvait que constater un nombre incalculable d'entailles et de brûlures lui couvrant le visage, le torse, les bras et les mains. Mais le doute n'était plus, c'était bien lui, Severus Rogue.

Comment cet homme faisait-il fait pour constamment se mettre dans des situations plus dangereuses les unes que les autres ? Son rôle de Mangemort lui avait fait frôler la mort une bonne demi-douzaine de fois, et il en était de même pour son rôle d'espion de l'Ordre du Phénix.  
Maitre de potion, surtout lorsque celui-ci pratiquait l'enseignement, était également un métier des plus dangereux. D'autant plus avec Neville Londubat comme élève. Là encore, le Professeur Rogue avait réchappé in extremis a la mort suite à un certain nombre « _d'incidents_ ».

Était-il suicidaire finalement ? Était-ce simplement de la témérité ? De l'inconscience ? De la stupidité ? Elle doutait que le dernier adjectif ne soit recevable. En tout cas, cet homme avait eu plus de vie qu'une famille de chat au grand complet !

Dans un élan de tendresse, somme tout inapproprié se dit-elle, Hermione eut l'envie folle de poser sa main sur le visage de l'homme. Elle leva donc lentement le bras, tendit la main, l'approchant délicatement, vraiment délicatement, du visage blessé. « Granger, tu es vraiment débile, il est mort, tu ne risques pas de lui faire plus du mal ! » Se morigéna-t-elle.  
C'est à cet instant, perdu dans ses auto-reproches qu'elle le sentit.

Un souffle!

Un souffle de vie émergent laborieusement des lèvres desséchées et entrouvertes de son ancien professeur.

Sortant sa baguette plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait fait face à Voldemort en personne, elle entreprit d'énuméré à voix haute un certain nombre de sorts, tous plus divers les uns que les autres. Soudainement, le corps de Rogue émis une faible lumière vert pâle. Faible, certes, mais existante !

-« Il est vivant ! » Hurla Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin soit loué ! Elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle sentait son souffle, elle voyait le halo de lumière autour de son corps, il était réellement vivant !

Le cœur d'Hermione s'était emballé à cette révélation. Elle devait agir le plus rapidement possible si elle voulait avoir une chance, si infime soit-elle, de le sauver.

Se retournant vivement, elle constata que personne de son équipe n'avait encore bougé. La colère la prit.

-« Vous attendez peut-être des invitations par _hiboux spéciaux_ ? Bougez-vous ! » Cria-t-elle.

Le stress l'avait submergé. D'ordinaire, Hermione gérait très bien ses réactions face à une situation d'urgence. C'était une condition sine qua none pour être un bon médicomage. Mais là, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi dire, comment agir. Comme si toutes ces années d'instructions avaient été oubliées à la seule vue de cet homme.

Le remue-ménage que faisaient ses collègues en s'approchant de la zone noire la sortit de sa torpeur. Bien vite, elle dut se ressaisir. Elle devait quitter sa peau de jeune étudiante Gryffondor nouvellement retrouvée pour se remettre rapidement dans celle de la Maîtresse de potion et Médicomage Hermione Granger.

-« Paterson ! Apportez le chariot de potion. Moreen, commencez à le déshabiller. Guérisseur Johns, je vous laisse entamer un premier diagnostic des membres inférieurs. Lola, invoquez immédiatement une bassine d'eau, des compresses, des bandages. Guérisseur Clark, retournez à Poudlard, voyez comment ils s'en sortent là-bas et essayez d'avoir plus d'informations sur les circonstances de l'accident. Les autres, retournez vous occuper des blessés qui attendent... »

Les instructions avaient été données à la chaîne, ne laissant pas de place au hasard. Tout le monde s'exécuta face au ton autoritaire qu'avait employé la jeune chef de service.  
Au milieu de cette agitation, Hermione se focalisait uniquement sur l'état de santé de son nouveau patient.

Reprenant fermement sa baguette en main, elle la faisait passer au-dessus du corps immobile, récitant une série de sorts d'examens qui étaient censés lui indiquer les lésions les plus importantes du professeur. Néanmoins, l'étendue des blessures brouillait sa magie. Le diagnostic ne faisait que se contredire.  
Elle para donc au plus pressé. Il manquait d'oxygène et son cœur s'arrêterait d'un instant à l'autre s'il n'en recevait très vite. D'un accio, elle amena à elle un respirateur et un plateau d'intubation.

En tant que sorcière, Hermione avait appris la médicomagie. Soit l'utilisation de baguettes, potions, onguents, sortilèges et autres formules pour soigner ses patients, tout aussi _magiques soient-ils_.  
Mais sa condition de née-moldue lui avait permis de compléter ses compétences en se servant régulièrement de la médecine pour traiter ses malades. Elle avait trouvé ainsi un certain équilibre entre ces deux disciplines, qui bien que différentes sur la forme, avait le même but dans le fond. Celui de soigner.

Elle avait travaillé dur pour adapter magiquement le matériel médical moldu au monde sorcier, et en tant que Miss-je-sais-tout, rien ne lui résistait. Elle y était parvenue. Bien que souvent aidée par un Arthur Weasley des plus enthousiaste !

Le respirateur arriva rapidement à elle. La médicomage se plaça donc à la tête de Severus Rogue, sous les regards inquisiteurs de ses collègues. Eux ne s'étaient toujours pas habitués à ses méthodes, même si elles avaient fait leurs preuves à maintes reprises. Les Médicomages étaient pour la plupart des sorciers conservateurs, qui, par définition, étaient réfractaires à tous changements.

N'en aillant cure, Hermione posa sa main gauche sur le front de l'homme, la droite trouvant automatiquement sa place sous son menton, et d'un geste assuré, elle lui inclina la tête vers l'arrière.  
La peau du visage du professeur était brûlée, entaillée, boursouflée, œdématiée, et commençait à se teinter de bleu. Cette pigmentation était révélatrice d'une cyanose, soit, en d'autres termes, un signe clinique attestant sans nul doute que le sang de Rogue manquait bien d'oxygène.  
De plus, son visage était froid. Cette sensation provoqua chez la jeune médicomage un nouveau frisson d'angoisse.  
Il fallait qu'elle agisse vite ! Le temps était plus que compté.

Tout en se saisissant d'une lame d'intubation ainsi que d'un tube, elle priait Merlin pour que Rogue tienne le coup.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, son ex professeur se retrouvait avec le dit tube sortant de la bouche, fermement maintenu à ses lèvres grâce a du sparadrap. Il était relié à la petite machine qu'Hermione avait adaptée bien des années auparavant pour qu'elle fonctionne magiquement. Cela devait l'aider à respirer, stabilisant ainsi un minimum son état, qui restait tout de même très critique.

Dans un long soupir, Hermione releva la tête, soulagée de savoir que le serpentard allait continuer à respirer, pour le moment du moins. Cette technique moldu, même si elle était sujette à controverses au sein du corps médicomagique de l'hôpital, devait permettre à son patient, et aux autres malades souffrant de problèmes similaires, de respirer de manière « artificielle ». Et à l'heure actuelle, aucune technique sorcière ne permettait de telles prouesses.

La chef de service exigeante qu'était Hermione observait ses collègues s'activer autour de son nouveau cobaye. Elle fut contrariée de devoir constater que Moreen, l'infirmière, n'avait toujours pas terminé de déshabiller son patient, s'acharnant toujours sur l'un des innombrables boutons que comptait le pourpoint du professeur.

-« Moreen ? Puis-je savoir ce qui vous prend tant de temps ? Je vous ai demandé de débarrasser cet homme de ses robes il y a de cela dix minutes déjà. » La pression, la fatigue et le stress rendait Hermione exécrable, il en avait toujours été ainsi. Moreen répondit d'une voie quasi-inaudible.

-« Je suis désolée Guérisseur, je...j'ai...il y en a trop...tous ses boutons...je vais aussi vite que possible... » Moreen baissait les yeux sur ses mains tremblantes. Elle s'acharnait toujours sur l'un des fameux ronds de métal noir. Et la pression que lui mettait sa supérieur n'arrangeait pas sa dextérité !

-« Par Merlin Moreen ! Vous êtes une sorcière ! Vous devriez sérieusement envisager de commencer à agir en tant que telle. » Hermione était vraiment _insupportable_ quand elle était fatiguée. Et fatiguée, elle l'était ! Sans l'ombre d'un doute ! Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que cette garde aurait dû se terminer pour elle. Mais c'était sans compter sur les aléas de la vie à Poudlard !

Fronçant les sourcils parce qu'un peu honteuse de la façon dont elle venait de _pourrir_ son infirmière, l'ex Gryffondor sortit sa baguette de sa manche, lâchant du bout des lèvres un « Devestio » au-dessus du corps de Rogue. Les robes récalcitrantes quittèrent instantanément la silhouette inerte du professeur.

Hermione se figea un instant, le corps entièrement nu du Maître de potion sous les yeux. C'était assez...gênant...

Se ressaisissant, c'est d'un œil scientifique qu'elle commença à l'examiner, reportant son attention sur chacune des cicatrices dont la peau diaphane de l'homme était maculée. Il y en avait des dizaines, plus ou moins grandes, plus ou moins larges, plus ou moins anciennes.

Une bouffée d'empathie submergea alors la médicomage. Elle prenait soudain pleinement conscience d'à quel point ce sorcier avait pu souffrir au court de sa vie. C'était plus qu'un sentiment, c'était bel et bien un constat. Cette souffrance physique, en plus d'être clairement visible, était presque...palpable...  
Mais que pouvait-il bien en être des souffrances morales que cet homme avait subies ? Si souffrance morales il y avait eu... Mais de cela, Hermione n'en doutait pas une seconde.

Suite à l'accident du jour, de nouvelles entailles étaient apparues sur la peau de Severus Rogue, venant ainsi se greffer aux scarifications plus anciennes.  
Parcourant du regard le corps ainsi dénudé de son malade, les yeux de la jeune femme remontaient vers son torse lorsqu'ils furent attirés plus haut, vers son cou.  
Là, partant du bas de son oreille gauche, courait une longue cicatrice, s'étirant jusqu'à sa carotide.  
C'était un souvenir de plus que lui avait _gracieusement_ laissé son « Maître ».

-« Accio serviette. » Murmura Hermione, coupant ainsi court à ses propres divagations. Elle entreprit alors de recouvrir l'intimité de son patient, le soustrayant ainsi aux regards scrutateurs des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Elle tira vers elle la table à roulettes sur laquelle Lola avait fait apparaître une bassine d'eau. Ne levant pas les yeux du corps latent de Rogue, elle ordonna à son équipe.

-« Que tout le monde sorte immédiatement ! Retournez dans vos zones vous occuper de vos patients respectifs, faites transférer ceux qui n'ont plus rien à faire là. Réaménagez le service. Appelez les elfes et demandez leurs de venir remettre de l'ordre. Remplissez vos dossiers et déposez vos rapports sur mon bureau. » A ses injonctions, personnes ne pris le risque de répliquer, trop conscient de la tornade que pouvait devenir Hermione Granger si elle était contredite. D'autant plus dans l'état de fatigue physique et émotionnelle dans lequel elle se trouvait en ce moment...

Quand tous les protagonistes furent sortis, la lionne érigea autour de Rogue et elle un mur de dissimulation et conjurât un silencio.  
Elle inspira profondément puis saisit un tas de compresses qui étaient prêtes sur la table. Elle les imbiba de potion antiseptique et commença, méthodiquement, à nettoyer les plaies de son ex professeur, une à une.

D'abord, le bras droit. Sa peau était toujours plus froide que ce qu'elle aurait dû être. Tout en travaillant sur ses soins, Hermione récita une formule de réchauffement à destination de l'homme étendu devant elle.  
Passant au bras gauche, elle ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir lorsque sa main frôla la marque des ténèbres.  
Des années s'étaient pourtant écoulées depuis la sombre période à laquelle ils avaient tous dû faire face. Néanmoins, cette vision la mettait toujours autant mal à l'aise. Elle remarqua cependant que ladite marque c'était clairement estompé par rapport à ce dont elle se souvenait.

La sorcière abandonna le bras de son patient pour débuter le traitement des plaies de son thorax. Elle désinfectait, refermait, badigeonnait ou pansait les innombrables lacérations.  
Elle passa ensuite au visage du Maître de potion, où après avoir réitérer les mêmes soins que précédemment, elle appliqua généreusement l'onguent cicatrisant de sa création.  
Ceci fait, la jeune femme fit léviter Rogue pour constater l'étendue des blessures de son dos. Bien que moindre, elles étaient tout de même conséquentes. Après les avoir toutes traitées, Hermione reposa le professeur sur le drap propre.  
Elle finit son labeur en disposant magiquement des compresses, couvertes du fameux onguent cicatrisant, et des bandages un peu partout sur le corps de son patient.

Faire tous cela sans l'aide de la magie lui avait pris un temps fou. Mais elle avait travaillé avec minutie et délicatesse. Personne ne pouvait affirmer avec certitude qu'un patient comateux ne ressentait pas la douleur. Elle n'avait voulu prendre aucun risque.

Hermione prononça alors un unique sort. C'était un « _réparo corpus_ », aillant pour but de traiter les fractures de l'homme. Elle avait fait tout ce qui était en _ses pouvoirs_ de Médicomage et Maîtresse de potion pour soigner le plus efficacement possible les nombreuses et diverses blessures de Severus Rogue.

Rogue, lui, respirait toujours. Bien que de manière saccadée, à cause de la machine. Une ultime vérification à coup de baguette permis à l'ancienne rouge et or de confirmer que les constantes vitales de l'homme étaient aussi stables que possible. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour lui dans l'immédiat.

Les émotions la submergeaient toujours, et plus la fatigue augmentait, plus elles étaient exacerbées. Elle devait à tout prix sortir d'ici. Cela faisait maintenant plus de six heures qu'elle aurait dû quitter cet enfer. Exténuée, elle désactiva les charmes de silence et de dissimulation invoqués plus tôt, et s'éloigna du Maître de potion.

Le calme était plus ou moins revenu dans son service, chacun aillant vaqué à ses occupations. Chaque chose était de nouveau à sa place, comme si rien d'important ne venait de se passer.  
Hermione se dirigea vers son bureau, parcourant les couloirs dans lesquels régnait un calme réconfortant. En entrant dans la pièce, elle fut forcée de constater le nombre effrayant de parchemins qui jonchaient le meuble en chêne massif sombre. Découragée, la lionne fit instantanément demi-tour en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Revenant du vestiaire, elle priait qui voudrait bien l'exaucer de pouvoir _enfin_ rentrer chez elle. Elle rêvait de dormir, et surtout, elle avait impérativement besoin d'une douche ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait puer, par Merlin ! Cela faisait trente heures qu'elle était à l'hôpital, toujours à s'activer auprès de patients plus blessés les uns que les autres.  
Déjà, en temps normal, vingt-quatre heures de garde la faisaient se transformer en loque humaine, puante, débraillée, échevelée et souvent exécrable, mais cette journée avait fait exploser ses records personnels !

Elle devait faire une dernière chose avant de partir. Elle appela Paterson, un de ses apprentis.

-« Vous souhaitiez me voir Guérisseur Granger ? » Il était au moins aussi effrayant qu'elle ! Mais sentait meilleur...

-« Oui Paterson, je voudrais que vous fassiez transférer Monsieur Rogue dès que possible dans une chambre digne de ce nom. Faite la équiper de tout ce qui sera nécessaire. Je m'occuperais de lui personnellement à partir de maintenant. Je sais que vous êtes ici depuis aussi longtemps que moi, mais je vous demande de ne pas quitter l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez dormir dans une des chambres de garde, mais j'insiste pour que quelqu'un garde un œil sur mon patient. Et ce « _quelqu'un_ », c'est vous. Je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant, mais je reste joignable par cheminée en cas d'urgence, » Elle grimaça légèrement, se rendant compte, non sans ironie, du jeu de mots qu'elle venait de faire malgré elle, puis elle conclut. « Alors je vous demande de m'appeler au _moindre signe_ d'évolution de l'état de Monsieur Rogue.»

Hermione n'attendit même pas la réponse de Paterson. Elle s'était déjà éloignée de quelques pas afin de transplaner. La jeune sorcière rassembla le peu de force qui lui restaient, et surtout, toute sa concentration, pour ne pas risquer de se désartibuler.

_« Il manquerait plus que ça ! »_ Pensa-t-elle en disparaissant dans un « POP ».


	5. Chapter 5

C'est non sans peine qu'Hermione se réveilla ce matin-là. Un coup d'œil à son réveil lui indiqua qu'il était déjà sept heures.  
Elle poussa un long soupir. Elle venait de dormir pas moins de quinze heures d'affilée, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis...Ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé, en réalité.

La jeune médicomage avait survécu, Merlin seul sais comment, a trente heures de gardes.  
À l'issu de cette épreuve digne du tournoi des Trois Sorciers, elle avait transplané de l'hôpital directement dans son lit, comme elle l'avait initialement prévue, bien des heures auparavant.

Tant bien que mal, la sorcière se dépêtra de ses draps et mit pied à terre, hagarde et courbatue. Elle avait l'impression de s'être faite piétinée par un hippogriffe. L'ex Gryffondor s'était endormie quelques secondes après être rentrée, ne prenant pas la peine de se déshabiller, de se déchausser, ni même de se laver, soit dit en passant...

Pattenrond sur les talons, la brunette se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour se faire couler du café, et accessoirement, nourrir la boule de poil qui lui servait de familier.  
Hermione habitait un petit pavillon, au demeurant assez simple, dans la banlieue de Londres. Elle aimait cette ambiance « village », qu'elle n'aurait jamais retrouvée en centre-ville. La jeune femme avait toujours habité dans ce genre d'endroit, et souhaitait continuer sur sa lancée. Même si son rêve ultime était d'acheter une belle propriété à la campagne.

C'est perchée sur l'un de ses tabourets de bar que la lionne attendait, toujours ensuquée, que son café soit prêt. Un léger « POP » la sortie de ses songes.  
Kya, son elfe de maison, venait d'apparaître.

Oui, Hermione Granger, ex présidente de la SALE, avait à son service une elfe de maison ! Une elfe libre, cela va sans dire.

La créature avait commencé à travailler pour Hermione peu de temps après que celle-ci n'ai été embauchée par Mc Gregor. Les multiples responsabilités qui lui incombait ne lui laissaient aucun répit. C'est pourquoi elle s'était résignée (quelque peu forcé par les injonctions incessantes d'Harry, Ron, et leurs tribus respectives, il faut bien le dire) à faire publier une petite annonce dans la Gazette du Sorcier.  
C'est ainsi que Kya était rentrée dans sa vie.

-« Bonjour Miss », dit Kya, d'un ton enjoué. Hermione avait insisté pour que l'elfe ne l'appelle pas maîtresse, comme il était coutume entres les sorciers et leurs elfes. Elle aurait souhaité que la petite créature l'appel simplement Hermione. Mais Kya ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elles avaient toutes deux décidé que « Miss » ferait un compromis acceptable.

-« Bonjour Kya » la voix d'Hermione était toujours rauque au réveil, « Comment vas-tu ce matin ? »

-« Je vais bien, merci Miss. Et vous Miss ? Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? » Répondit la créature.

-« Ça va, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, j'ai eu une garde éprouvante et j'ai quelques difficultés à m'en remettre manifestement. » Hermione piquait du nez dans sa tasse de café fumante.

-« Puis-je suggérer à Miss de boire ce café plutôt que de manquer de se noyer dedans ? » Kya n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, et bien que polie et respectueuse en (presque) toutes circonstances, elle ne se gênait pas pour exprimer ses pensées, loin sans faux ! « Humpf... » Fut la seule chose que la jeune femme est daignée souffler en retour. L'elfe repris, dédaigneuse.

-« Miss devrait peut-être également songer à prendre un bain et à changer de vêtements. » Hermione releva les yeux de son breuvage, fixant d'un regard sombre la petite créature. Sans mot dire, mais n'en pensant pas moins cependant, elle avala d'une traite son café, s'en servie une seconde tasse, sauta de son tabouret et se dirigea vers les escaliers, le pas traînant, laissant dans la cuisine une Kya amusée.

Plongée jusqu'au cou dans son bain moussant, son mug à la main, Hermione repensait à sa journée de la veille.

Ça avait été une journée assez semblable à ses autres jours de garde. Elle avait eu à traiter un certain nombre de patients, en tentant d'inculquer son savoir à ses apprentis. Elle avait rempli ses tâches administratives, puis s'était focalisé sur la confection de quelques potions dans son laboratoire. La routine, en somme. Jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine école de sorcellerie ne refasse soudainement irruption dans sa petite vie tranquille...

De fils en aiguille, c'est tout naturellement vers Severus Rogue que ses pensées finirent par se tourner.  
Elle avait subi un réel choc en voyant son ancien professeur de potion dans un état aussi grave, malgré le fait que c'était déjà la seconde fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi, quasiment mort. « Ça fait deux fois de trop ! » Pensa-t-elle.

Durant toutes ces années, Hermione n'avait pas spécialement repensé à cet homme.  
Elle avait bien eu ouïe dire, depuis la France, qu'il avait été blanchi des accusations de meurtres et de trahison dont il avait était accusé, grâce notamment aux souvenirs qu'il avait transmis à Harry, pensant sans doute ne pas survivre aux blessures infligées par son « maître » et par Nagini à cet instant.  
Le survivant avait fourni ces mêmes pensées comme preuves à décharge lors du procès de l'ex Mangemort devant le Mangenmagot.

La jeune femme ignorait ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Mais à en juger par les circonstances de leurs « _retrouvailles_ », elle pouvait conclure qu'il avait repris son poste de professeur de potion à Poudlard. C'est tout ce dont elle pouvait être sûre pour le moment.

Après avoir émergé du bassin, Hermione s'était rapidement préparée avant de rejoindre la cuisine, pour y prendre une tasse de thé cette fois. Kya était occupé à nettoyer.

-« Miss désire-t-elle que je lui prépare quelque chose à manger ? »

-« Merci Kya, mais non. Je dois retourner à l'hôpital. J'ai énormément de choses à faire. »

-« Miss devrait tout de même manger un peu avant de partir. » Protesta l'elfe. Hermione souffla, exaspérée par ce comportement quasi-maternel.

-« Je mangerais là-bas, promis. Veux-tu bien m'apporter du parchemin et une plume s'il te plaît. » La créature ne dit rien et disparut de la cuisine pour y revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec le matériel demandé.

-« Miss veut-elle que j'appelle Plume ? »

-« Absolument. Merci Kya. » Hermione avait décidé d'envoyer Plume, sa chouette, porter un message a Harry. Elle lui demanderait dans ce courrier des informations sur Rogue. Elle voulait également questionner la Directrice McGonagall sur les circonstances de l'accident de potion de la veille, et en profiterait pour tenter de lui soutirer, en passant, quelques renseignements sur le Maître de potion. « Cela ne mange pas de pain... » Songea-t-elle.

Portant sur son avant-bras une magnifique chouette harfang des neiges d'une blancheur immaculé, Kya refit son apparition.  
Plume décolla du bras de l'elfe pour venir se poser sur le dossier du tabouret de sa maitresse, frottant la joue de la brune de sa tête, en guise de salutations affectueuses. Hermione répondit à son salut par une caresse et un biscuit sec.  
Saisissant un des parchemins pour le fixer à la patte de l'animal, la lionne lui donna des instructions précises.

Tout d'abord, Plume devait apporter le parchemin à Harry, au quartier des Aurors du Ministère de la Magie, puis, rejoindre sa maitresse à l'hôpital pour récupérer la missive destinée à la directrice de Poudlard, lui permettant ainsi de la livrer dans les plus brefs délais.  
L'harfang s'envola vers sa première destination. Ceci fait, Hermione prit rapidement ses affaires, salua Kya et transplana à Saint-Mangouste.

Elle aurait dû ne pas travailler aujourd'hui, mais les stocks de potions et d'onguents de l'hôpital avaient été quasi épuisés la veille. Elle devait les réapprovisionner rapidement. Mais surtout, elle avait donné à Paterson des instructions claires concernant Monsieur Rogue. Elle avait décidé de traiter personnellement se patient, ce qui impliquait qu'elle devait se rendre disponible pour lui, en tout temps, jusqu'à sa sortie définitive de l'établissement.

Après un bref détour par le vestiaire pour y récupérer ses robes de professionnel, la médicomage s'était rendue à son bureau. Elle rédigea une note de service, à l'intention de Paterson, qu'elle laissa s'envoler dans le couloir a la recherche de son destinataire.  
En attendant l'arrivée de son apprenti, elle entreprit la lecture et le classement des nombreux rapports que ses collègues lui avaient transmis la veille, et qu'elle n'avait alors pas eu le courage de traiter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Paterson frappa à la porte du bureau de sa chef, qui l'invita à entrer.

-« Bonjour Guérisseur Granger » La salua-t-il.

-« Monsieur Paterson, » Elle hocha formellement la tête. « Pouvez-vous me faire les transmissions sur l'état des victimes de l'accident de potion d'hier s'il vous plaît. » Ça n'était pas vraiment une question.

-« Bien sûr. Tous les patients que nous avons pris en charge hier ont quitté Saint-Mangouste ce matin, à l'exception de deux d'entre eux. La jeune fille dont le chaudron et à l'origine de l'explosion ainsi que son professeur. Le Guérisseur Clark a transmis des informations laissant penser qu'ils étaient les deux personnes se tenant au plus près de la déflagration. » Il reprit son souffle après ce monologue, attendant une réponse de sa supérieur.

-« Bien. Demandez au Guérisseur Johns de prendre en charge la jeune élève à partir de maintenant, et ce jusqu'à son rétablissement absolu. Qu'en est-il de l'état du Monsieur Rogue ? » Elle avait ressenti un pincement au cœur à l'évocation de l'état de santé potentiellement critique de son ancien professeur de potion. Décidément, elle était bien trop inquiète pour cet homme qui lui avait pourtant _gracieusement_ pourri la vie lorsqu'elle était étudiante.

-« L'état de Severus Rogue est toujours stable à l'heure actuelle. » Répondit Paterson, le plus professionnellement possible. « Sa nuit c'est passer sans ennuis majeurs. Néanmoins, il semble quelque peu agité d'après les infirmières, bien qu'il soit toujours inconscient. »

Hermione était soucieuse pour l'homme en question. Le respirateur et les soins prodigués la veille auraient dû faire évoluer, au moins un peu, son état. Mais elle devait attendre la réponse de McGonagall avant d'entreprendre un quelconque traitement. La médicomage voulait éviter toute interaction entre les différents éléments de potion. Le risque létal était bien trop important pour être pris à la légère.

-« Merci Monsieur Paterson, je vais aller examiner Monsieur Rogue avant d'aller au laboratoire. Vous pouvez sortir. » Elle lui sourit en guise d'au revoir.

L'apprenti guérisseur la salua d'un signe de tête avant de quitter le bureau.

La main sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre de Rogue, Hermione fit une pause, prit une profonde inspiration, et se décida enfin à entrer.

La chambre, blanche, à l'atmosphère stérile, était relativement spacieuse, naturellement éclairée par les rayons du soleil qui perçaient au travers d'une large fenêtre. Quelques meubles avaient leurs places contre les murs. Une table de chevet, une armoire, une table à roulettes ainsi qu'un fauteuil.  
Une porte, au fond de la pièce, donner accès à une petite salle d'eau.

Sur le lit, au centre de la chambre, Hermione pouvait voir la silhouette grande et élancée de son patient. Ses cheveux noirs ébène de part et d'autre de son visage aux traits saillants, toujours recouvert d'onguent cicatrisant dissimulé sous d'épaisses compresses.  
Ses yeux étaient manifestement agités sous ses paupières closes.  
Le tube relié au respirateur sortait toujours de sa bouche aux lèvres fines.  
L'homme était nu sous le drap, qui le recouvrait jusqu'à mi-poitrine. Ses bras étaient posés par-dessus le linge de lit, laissant voir ainsi, en plus de la marque des ténèbres, les nombreux emplâtres et autres bandages dont ils avaient été recouverts la veille.

Sa cage thoracique se soulevait toujours, de façon archaïque, certes, mais régulière.

Recouvrant un masque de professionnel digne de ce nom, Hermione Granger s'approcha de son malade. Elle le trouvait tellement vulnérable ainsi alité.

Sortant sa baguette, elle entreprit une auscultation précise et minutieuse de l'homme se trouvant devant elle. Prenant acte de l'évolution de chacune de ses blessures, elle invoqua sa plume a papote, et dicta à voix haute son compte-rendu, afin qu'il s'inscrive simultanément dans le dossier du professeur.

Un ultime sortilège lui fit constater que les constantes vitales de Rogue étaient tout de même meilleures que celles relevées la veille. Bien qu'encore critique, son état tentait finalement à s'améliorer.  
Pour preuve, le halo de couleur verte que dégageait le corps inerte de l'homme avait une lumière bien plus vive et plus nette que précédemment.

Dans un soupir de soulagement, la médicomage rangea sa baguette dans sa manche, et saisit la main de l'homme.  
À sa grande surprise, celle-ci était plus chaude qu'elle ne l'avait été la veille, et Hermione fut interloquée par la sensation de douceur qui l'assaillit à se contacte.

-« Bonjour Monsieur Rogue, je suis votre médicomage.» Elle avait pris l'habitude de toujours s'adresser directement à ses patients, quels que soient leurs états de conscience. « Vous avez été transporté dans la matinée d'hier, lundi 6 Octobre, à l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste de Londres, suite à un accident de potion survenue dans l'une de vos classes. »

Elle n'avait pas souhaitée décliner son identité, de peur de provoquer chez Rogue, s'il l'entendait, une crise cardiaque ou une rupture d'anévrisme. Et Merlin sait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cela en ce moment ! Elle poursuivit son monologue.

-« Hormis la propriétaire du chaudron explosif, tous les élèves qui ont étés amenés ici en même temps que vous ont puent quitter l'établissement. Tous, sans exception, ont survécu à la déflagration, aussi importante fut-elle. » Elle fit une pause, et, se voulant rassurante, resserra l'emprise de sa main sur celle de son ancien professeur.

-« Je ne vous cache pas que votre état est préoccupant. J'attends toujours à l'heure actuelle des informations concernant la potion sur laquelle vous travailliez au moment de l'accident, afin de déterminer le meilleur traitement possible. Mais vous allez devoir vous battre pour guérir. Les conséquences de la potion ne sont pas les seules à avoir eu un impact sur votre état. Vous souffrez de nombreuses fractures, lésions et autres traumatismes liés à la puissance du souffle provoqué par l'explosion. Je vous promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour limiter, à défaut de pouvoir complètement l'endiguer, votre souffrance physique. Néanmoins, vous allez devoir être très courageux. Une fois n'est pas coutume. » C'est les larmes aux yeux et la voix brisée qu'elle acheva sa logorrhée.

La médicomage lâcha délicatement la main de son patient, celui-ci n'avait eu aucune réaction durant tout le temps de l'examen. Même ses yeux avaient cessé de s'agiter. Elle caressa ses cheveux du bout des doigts, prise d'un soudain élan de sentimentalisme.  
Dans un léger raclement de gorge, Hermione s'éloigna du lit, sortit à nouveau sa baguette et lança un sort dans le but de changer magiquement les pansements de l'homme.  
Elle finit sa visite en conjurant une « alarme », qui avait pour but de la prévenir du moindre signe de réveil de Severus Rogue. Si signes de réveil il y avait, sa baguette émettrait alors des étincelles vertes assorties d'un signal sonore.

Après un bref passage dans son bureau pour transmettre à Plume le message pour McGonagall, La Maîtresse de potion était allée s'enfermer dans son laboratoire. Elle commença son labeur, travaillant simultanément sur plusieurs chaudrons bouillonnants.

Ses gestes mécaniques, couper, hacher, écraser, touiller, peser..., lui permettaient de se calmer et de réfléchir.  
Une fois encore, c'est à Rogue qu'elle pensait.  
Pourquoi, cet homme acariâtre, odieux, sarcastique, ignoble, insultant et bien d'autres choses encore, était-il devenu le centre de ses pensées ?

Bien sûr, Hermione Granger était une jeune femme très emphatique. Elle prenait toujours grand soin de ses patients, aillant toujours pour eux un geste ou une parole réconfortante. Mais là, ce n'était pas du simple altruisme qu'elle ressentait.

Elle avait de la peine pour cet homme, car d'après ce qu'elle en savait, il n'avait eu droit qu'à une vie de perpétuelles souffrances. Oh, bien sûr, il s'était lui-même jeté dans la gueule du loup (_ou du serpent..._) a maintes reprises, mais ça n'enlevait rien au fait qu'il aurait dû avoir droit, maintenant que la guerre était finie, a un peu de répit.

Ses pensées divaguaient, se remémorant des souvenirs d'étudiante, en salle de potion, avec la chauve-souris des cachots l'ignorant royalement à chacune de ses tentatives de réponse. Elle avait haï cet homme bien des fois, mais c'était tout de même lui qui lui avait transmis, bien malgré lui, _le goût de la science subtile et de l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions._

Après plusieurs heures passées dans son laboratoire, s'acharnant sur la confection des nombreux onguents et potions, Hermione s'était à nouveau rendue dans son bureau.  
Plume l'attendais, impatiente, avec un message lassé à chacune de ses pattes.  
L'un était d'Harry, l'autre de la directrice de Poudlard.

Harry lui proposait de venir dîner avec Ginny et lui le soir même. Il précisait qu'il profiterait de ce dîner pour la renseigner sur Rogue.  
Minérva McGonagall, quant à elle, l'informait de sa future visite à Saint-Mangouste. Elle avait l'intention de se rendre au chevet de la jeune élève et du Maître de potion. Ainsi, elle lui donnait rendez-vous pour 17 heures, aujourd'hui, dans le hall d'accueil de Saint-Mangouste.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge au-dessus de la porte de son bureau. Il était 16h55.


	6. Chapter 6

_Encore une fois, un grand merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews.__Merci notamment à Zeugma et Calire, je ne peut pas vous répondre en priver mais je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos gentils messages._

_Pour les impatients, il va vous falloir attendre encore un peu pour "l'affrontement"..._

_à bientôt et bonne lecture.!_

_Mrs O S_

-« Directrice McGonnagall. » Salua solennellement Hermione en arrivant dans le hall.  
Son ancienne directrice de maison patientait, confortablement assise sur un des fauteuils moelleux de l'accueil. Elle se leva pour la saluer à son tour la jeune femme.

-« Miss Granger, je suis ravie de vous revoir. » Souris la sorcière, « ou devrais-je plutôt dire _Guérisseur_ Granger. » Dit-elle, apparemment admirative.

-« Hermione suffira professeur. Je suis également enchantée de vous revoir, quand bien même j'aurais préféré que cela soit dans d'autres circonstances.» Minerva McGonagall hocha gravement la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

-« Je vous l'accorde Miss. D'ailleurs, comment vont-ils ? » Elle parlait évidemment de sa jeune élève et du professeur de potion.

C'est en dirigeant le professeur de métamorphose vers l'étage où étaient hospitalisés Rogue et son élève que la médicomage répondit à ses questions. Elle lui expliquait au mieux l'état de santé de chacuns et les différentes évolutions qui avaient pu être constatées durant ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Elle n'avait rien omis, ne cachant pas son inquiétude quant à l'état, toujours préoccupant, du professeur Rogue. L'élève de ce dernier quant à elle, avait repris connaissance quelques heures plus tôt, mais elle était toujours très faible.

Hermione était toujours la plus honnête possible, dans sa vie comme dans son travail. En tout cas, pour ce qui n'avait à voir avec ses sentiments personnels. Avec cela, elle avait toujours beaucoup de mal à trouver les mots, préférant cacher ses émotions. Elle pensait ainsi se protéger.

La jeune chef des urgences avait, elle aussi, des questions à poser à la directrice.

-« Professeur ? Avez-vous recueilli les informations que je vous ai demandées sur la potion qui a explosé ? »  
McGonagall fit une grimace, manifestement contrarié de ne pas avoir pensée à commencer par cela.

-« Bien sûr Miss Granger » répondit la vieille sorcière, toujours incapable, malgré toutes ces années, d'appeler Hermione par son prénom, « Le professeur Rogue et sa classe travaillaient sur une potion de « goutte du mort-vivant » lors de l'explosion. »

L'animagus avait à peine eu le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Hermione était déjà partie en courant vers son laboratoire, la laissant plantée au beau milieu du couloir.

« Merde, merde, merde ! » Jura la Maîtresse de potion entre ses dents.

Hors d'haleine, la lionne entra dans son antre avec un claquement de porte tonitruant ! Digne de ceux de Rogue en personne ! Mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, bien trop obnubilée par la concoction de l'antidote qui l'attendait.

Les émanations de « goutte du mort-vivant » que Severus Rogue et ses élèves préparaient s'étaient forcément répandues au moment de la détonation. Par conséquent, Rogue et la jeune apprentie chimiste avaient dû en inhaler. Peut-être même avaient-ils reçu des projections de liquide magique.  
La « goutte du mort-vivant » ne tuait instantanément que lorsqu'elle était ingérée. Néanmoins, tout autre contact physique avec le poison pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur la santé. Pouvant même aller jusqu'à entraîner la mort de la personne atteinte.

En un tour de main, Hermione avait deux chaudrons sur le feu. Un pour l'antidote sous forme de potion, l'autre pour l'antidote sous forme d'onguent. Elle devait impérativement coupler les deux solutions pour optimiser les chances de guérison des deux blessés.

D'un coup de baguette, la Maîtresse de potion avait rassemblé ses cheveux en un chignon, lui dégagent ainsi le visage. Elle avait aussi transformé ses robes de médicomage en robes de protections, spécialement crées pour la confection de potions classées dangereuses. _Un accident était si vite arrivé..._

La sorcière suait déjà à grosses gouttes. La chaleur que dégageaient les deux chaudrons, ainsi que le stress de la situation accéléraient sa _liquéfaction_.  
Elle réduisait les racines d'asphodèle en poudre, tout en invoquent d'un sort informulé le flacon d'infusion d'armoise qu'elle avait en réserve. Ces deux ingrédients étant la base de la potion souche.

Pour créer l'antidote, la Maîtresse de potion devait confectionner une potion parfaite de « goutte du mort-vivant ». Ceci fait, elle devrait y ajouter deux bézoards, un demi-crin de licorne, sept pattes de scarabée rouge d'Egypte, une larme de phénix, et quatre grammes de fleur de « Rafflesia arnoldi ».

La plus grande fleur du monde était extrêmement rare, et par définition, extrêmement difficile à trouver. Tellement rare qu'Hermione n'en avait pas en réserve. Ni à l'hôpital, ni dans sa réserve personnelle. Et à cette heure de la soirée, tous les apothicaires du chemin de traverse étaient fermés.

« C'est bien ma veine » ronchonna-t-elle. Il fallait qu'elle trouve rapidement une solution, car sans cette plante, pas d'antidote. Et sans antidote, aucune chance que Rogue et sa jeune élève ne s'en sortent indemnes !

Hermione continuait de s'activer tout en réfléchissant. Elle tournait et retournait la question dans tous les sens. Soudain, un éclair de génie la foudroya. _« La réserve de Rogue ! »_ S'exclama-t-elle tout haut.  
Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle y trouverait la plante tant convoitée, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle l'avait vu, dans la réserve de son cher professeur, lors de son escapade nocturne en deuxième année. Fameuse nuit où elle avait commis son odieux larcin, s'emparant ainsi de la peau de serpent de cap nécessaire à la concoction du polynéctar.

Mais la jeune femme était tout de même dans l'impasse. Elle ne pouvait pas aller chercher elle-même l'ingrédient à Poudlard.  
Déjà parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas mettre les chaudrons en stase. À ce stade de la confection, la potion de « goutte du mort-vivant » était encore trop instable.  
De plus, Rogue aurait de toute évidence ériger autour de sa réserve de puissantes barrières de protections magiques. Sachant qu'il s'était déjà fait volé une fois, et par une gamine Gryffondor qui plus est ! Il avait surement dû redoubler de vigilance._ « On n'apprend pas au vieux serpent à tirer la langue !»_

Second éclair de génie pour la jeune lionne. « KYA ! » Hurla-t-elle. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, « POP », la petite elfe était là.

Lorsque Kya était entrée à son service, Hermione était allée voir le Directeur Mc Gregor, convenant avec lui que l'elfe aurait accès à l'hôpital au même titre qu'Hermione, puisque cette dernière serait susceptible de faire régulièrement appel à elle.  
Pour rendre leurs échanges plus faciles, Kya avait créé un genre de lien télépathique entre sa patronne et elle. Pas télépathiques au sens propre du terme, elles ne pouvaient lire dans les pensées l'une de l'autre, mais un lien permanent, permettant à Kya d'entendre les appels d'Hermione, où qu'elle puisse se trouver sur la planète.

-« Miss ? » Demanda Kya, visiblement inquiétée par le ton qu'avait employé la jeune femme lors de son appel.

-« Kya, il faut que tu ailles à Poudlard immédiatement. Tu iras aux cuisines chercher un elfe du nom de Dobby et lui donneras ce parchemin de ma part. Il te conduira dans une réserve, dans laquelle tu devras prendre un pot de "Rafflesia arnoldi". Tu devras me le rapporter directement ici, c'est extrêmement urgent. » Tout en donnant ses explications à la créature, Hermione griffonna sur un bout de parchemin.

_« Dobby,_  
_URGENT !_  
_Besoin d'accéder à la réserve du professeur Rogue._  
_Conduis-y Kya s'il te plaît, elle sait quoi faire._  
_Plusieurs vies sont en jeu._  
_Affectueusement,_  
_Hermione Granger »_

-« Bien Miss.» Conclu Kya, avant de disparaître.

-« Merci Kya... » Souffla une Hermione désespérée, sachant que l'elfe était déjà probablement arrivée à Poudlard.

L'inquiétude était visible sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle continuait ses préparations, un peu comme l'aurait fait un robot moldu pré programmé.  
Elle réfléchissait encore et encore à la situation. Envoyer Kya chercher l'ingrédient était la solution la plus rapide, et surtout, la plus efficace. En effet, les elfes n'étaient pas soumis aux restrictions des barrières magiques, comme l'étaient les sorciers, et pouvaient donc transplaner n'importe où.  
Restait à espérer que le professeur Rogue possédait toujours la plante souhaitée.

La potion et l'onguent étaient terminés, Hermione y avait incorporé quelques ingrédients aux effets antalgiques. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à ajouter les quatre grammes du précieux végétal et tout serait fin prêt.

« POP »

Kya était là, le pot rose a la main.  
Hermione la remercia, mais ne prit pas la peine de lui demander comment l'excursion s'était déroulée. Elle s'empara directement du récipient.

La Maîtresse de potion disposa avec la plus grande minutie le morceau de plante sur sa balance, sous l'œil toujours inquiet de sa servante. Une larme d'angoisse vint se mêler aux gouttes de sueur sur le visage de la lionne.  
Retenant son souffle, elle incorpora le végétal à chacune des préparations, tournant ensuite trois fois dans le sens antihoraire.  
Une volute de fumée orangée se dégagea des chaudrons. C'était parfait, comme toujours.

Hermione dû se concentrer pour stopper ses tremblements. Elle devait transvaser la potion dans des petites fioles et faire de même avec des pots pour l'onguent. Si par maladresse, l'un des récipients lui échappait, tout était perdu ! Elle n'aurait jamais pu refaire la potion à temps pour sauver ses patients.

C'est aux prix d'importants efforts que la jeune sorcière réussie finalement à reprendre le contrôle de son corps. L'adrénaline, l'excitation, mais aussi la peur et l'angoisse l'avaient complètement perturbée.

Une fois sa périlleuse mission accomplie, la médicomage renforça magiquement la solidité des flacons et des pots. Il ne fallait tout de même pas qu'une simple bousculade dans les couloirs mouvementés ne vienne tout gâcher !

Haletante, elle entra énergiquement dans la chambre de Rogue. Elle avait demandé à Kya d'apporter les remèdes au Guérisseur Johns pour qu'il débute le traitement de sa jeune Gryffondor de patiente.

Le directeur de Serpentard était dans la même position que dans laquelle elle l'avait laissé quelques heures plus tôt.  
N'y prêtant pas plus d'attention, Hermione posa ses concoctions sur la table de chevet et entrepris de débarrasser le corps du professeur de tous ses cataplasmes, s'aidant de sa baguette pour accélérer l'opération.

Un récurvite plus tard, c'est un Rogue à la peau saine (_et toujours nu comme un vers_) qui se trouvait devant elle. Cette fois, aucune gêne n'assaillit Hermione. Elle était bien trop concentrée sur son but.

Tout d'abord, elle devait lui faire boire la potion. Mais avec le tube qui lui sortait toujours de la gorge, rien de moins simple ! Seulement, la médicomage n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Si elle l'extubait, il mourrait par manque d'oxygène. Et si elle ne lui administrait pas la potion, il mourrait d'un empoisonnement. Il lui fallait une solution. L'administration de potion par voie veineuse était inenvisageable, parce qu'inadapté pour de telles pratiques.  
Une seule issue s'offrait à elle. Et elle allait devoir être rapide et efficace.

Hermione mit le lit du vert et argent en position complètement allongée et enleva le coussin qui lui maintenait la tête surélevée. Ceci fait, elle posa sa baguette à côté du torse de l'homme, saisit le flacon d'antidote de la main droite et le déboucha. C'était maintenant que tout se jouait !

La jeune femme bascula la tête de son patient, réduisant dans le même temps la largeur du tube sortant de sa bouche d'un sortilège informulé. Elle priait Merlin pour que cela laisse un espace suffisamment important entre le dit tube et la trachée de l'homme, afin de permettre à la potion de glisser dans son œsophage.

C'était un pari plus que risqué ! Mais c'était surtout la seule solution.

Hermione versa rapidement le contenu de la fiole dans la bouche de Severus Rogue. Dès que ce fut fait, elle annula le sort de rétrécissement du tube, rétablissant ainsi une ventilation optimale pour son patient.  
Elle implora encore une fois Merlin pour que le liquide trouve sa route sans encombre. Il y avait tout de même une chance sur deux pour que le Maître de potion ne s'étouffe avec cette technique hasardeuse et peu conventionnelle.

Elle eut vite fait de le remettre en position assise, de peur que la position allongée ne favorise le dit étouffement.

Après plusieurs secondes, voir minutes, d'angoisse durant lesquelles Hermione avait retenu son souffle, dans l'attente d'une catastrophe imminente, elle fut soulagée de constater que rien de dramatique ne s'était passé. Elle s'autorisa de nouveau à respirer.

Il lui fallut quelques instants supplémentaires pour reprendre ses esprits. L'adrénaline avait une fois de plus fait son œuvre sur le corps de la jeune femme.

Hermione avait emprunté la salle de bain du professeur pour se rafraîchir un peu. Après s'être lavé les mains, elle regagna le chevet du patient. Elle se saisit alors du pot d'onguent.

La médicomage devait désormais appliquer la pommade antidote sur toutes les parties du corps de son patient ayant été exposées à la « goutte du mort-vivant. » Elle aurait très bien pu faire ce soin à l'aide de la magie, mais pour une raison ignorée (_ou refoulée_), elle avait souhaité le faire à la manière moldu.

La jeune lionne prit alors une noix d'onguent entre ses doigts fins et commença à l'appliquer sur la peau d'un des bras abîmé de l'homme. Ce contact, bien que fait dans un but thérapeutique, fit sursauter quasi imperceptiblement Hermione. Une fois de plus, ses réactions face à cet homme la surprenaient.

Les deux bras aillant été oins, Hermione commença à enduire le torse de son ancien professeur du baume salvateur. Ses mains couraient de part et d'autre de ses flans, remontant vers ses pectoraux. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle constata que son ancien professeur, qu'elle pensait d'une maigreur incurable, était finalement doté de muscles plus saillants les uns que les autres. Ils étaient finement dessinés, et extrêmement puissants, a n'en pas douter.

Elle profita du contact de leurs peaux liées ainsi quelques minutes. L'onguent devait pénétrer profondément dans les tissus de son patient après tout...

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de traiter le torse de son ancien professeur, Hermione passa à son visage.  
Son onguent cicatrisant posé la veille avait fait son effet. Toutes les cicatrices dues à l'accident de Poudlard avaient presque disparu. Il restait néanmoins les stigmates plus anciens, sa création n'aillant d'effet que sur les lésions non cicatrisées.

Elle redécouvrait ainsi les traits du Severus Rogue qu'elle avait toujours connue. Bien qu'un peu marquer par les dix ans écoulés (et sans doute aussi par les aléas d'une vie bien trop chaotique), il était resté le même.  
Les doigts de la sorcière glissaient à la surface de la peu désormais lisse de l'homme. Elle appréciait chaque détail de son charismatique visage.

Et c'est, tout en continuant la cure, qu'elle commença à analyser ses émotions. Devant l'ampleur de la tâche, la Gryffondor décida finalement de renoncer. Préfèrent conclure à un simple élan de commisération Médicomage-Patient.

Les quelques coups frappés à la porte de la chambre de Rogue la firent sursauter...


	7. Chapter 7

La jeune médicomage qu'était Hermione Granger avait rapidement éloigné ses mains du visage de Rogue dès que les coups donnés à la porte s'étaient fait entendre. Elle avait reculé d'un pas, ne le quittant pas des yeux pour autant. Se sentant comme une enfant prise les doigts dans le pot de confitures, Hermione ouvrit enfin la bouche pour répondre aux perturbateurs.

-« Entrez. » Dit-elle doucement. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec lenteur, laissant apparaitre Minerva McGonagall accompagnée par Lola, une des infirmières qui travaillait sous les ordres du Guérisseur Granger.  
Elles entrèrent toutes les deux d'un pas plutôt « retissant », manifestement conscientes du dérangement qu'elles venaient d'occasionner.

Minerva poussa une exclamation horrifiée à la vue de Severus Rogue, allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, au trois-quarts dénudé, inconscient, un tube en plastique enfoncé au fond de la gorge. Et sa peau était recouverte d'un onguent orangé par-dessus le marché !

-« Oh ! Par Merlin...Severus... » Le souffle de la vielle sorcière se perdit dans cette lamentation.

-« Professeur McGonagall.» Hermione salua son ancienne enseignante sans pour autant quitter le chevet de son patient. « Son état et toujours stable. » Tenta-t-elle de la rassurer, avant de continuer. « Je suis désolée d'être partie si vite tout à l'heure, mais il y avait urgence. Monsieur Rogue et son élève, comment s'appelle-t-elle au fait ?» La médicomage venait de s'apercevoir qu'elle ne connaissait toujours pas l'identité de la Gryffondor qu'elle avait eu à sa charge quelques heures auparavant. Et même si le Guérisseur Johns avait pris le relai depuis, elle aurait tout de même dû connaitre le nom de cette jeune fille.

-« Son nom est Miss Julia Green. C'est une jeune sang-mêlé très douée pour la magie. Elle excelle dans bons nombres de domaines. Bien que, manifestement, elle est encore de gros progrès à faire en potion. »

-« Manifestement. » Répondit Hermione, aillant intentionnellement repris le terme utiliser par son ancien professeur. Elle poursuivit ensuite, reprenant là où elle s'était arrêté un peu plus tôt dans la conversation. « Comme je vous le disais Professeur, je m'excuse de vous avoir faussé compagnie si promptement tout à l'heure, mais si le professeur Rogue et Miss Green n'avaient pas reçu l'antidote le plus rapidement possible, les conséquences sur leurs états de santé auraient pu être dramatiques, et surtout, elles auraient été irréversibles. »

-« Bien sûr Miss Granger.» Opina McGonagall. Elle n'avait pas quitté des yeux le corps inerte de l'homme depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la chambre. « Il est évident que vous aillez des priorités.» Termina-t-elle.

Hermione hocha la tête en guise d'approbation. Elle avait maintenant terminé le traitement par onguent de son patient. Se saisissant du drap immaculé, elle couvrit le corps de Rogue jusqu'à son cou, laissant ses bras libres au-dessus du linge. Elle s'éloigna enfin du lit.

Lola, de son côté, regardait le dossier _médicomagique_ de Severus Rogue. Hermione le lui prit des mains afin de le mettre à jour avant d'informer la soignante qu'elle pouvait retourner vaquer à ses occupations.

-« Merci Lola, je vais m'en occuper. » La médicomage l'avait éconduite gentiment, avec un sourire de reconnaissance.  
La rouge et or commençait à rédiger son compte-rendu lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par la voix chevrotante de son ancienne directrice de maison. Celle-ci s'adressait directement au professeur de potion. Elle semblait ébranlée de le voir ainsi.

-« Severus...Qu'as-tu _encore_ fait ! » Son ton était accusateur, mais s'était sans doute sa façon à elle de cacher ses sentiments de peur mêlés d'impuissance. Elle s'approcha, incertaine, du lit de l'homme. Hermione essaya tant bien que mal de la rassurer, mais elle était elle-même choquée d'avoir entendue la directrice tutoyer l'homme pourtant si froid, associable et antipathique qu'était Severus Rogue.

-« Vous pouvez le toucher si vous le souhaitez. Je pense que vous ne lui ferez pas de mal. De plus, j'ai ajouté à la potion et à l'onguent que je viens de lui administrer de puissants antidouleurs, au bénéfice du doute. » La jeune femme souris à son aînée, se voulant encore une fois rassurante.

Minerva hésitait clairement. Mais finalement, elle ne fit pas un geste. Elle se contenta de commencer, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, une longue diatribe destinée à son collègue, et manifestement ami.

-« Severus Tobias Rogue ! Par Merlin ! Ne pourrais-tu pas cesser, _pour une fois dans ta vie_, de te mettre ainsi en danger ! En quoi le fait de te jeter ainsi devant Miss Green était-il indispensable ? Un bon « protégo » aurait amplement suffi à protéger cette élève de l'explosion ! Et Merlin sait que tu es un sorcier plus que puissant, tu n'aurais eu aucun mal à invoquer ce sort même depuis l'autre bout du parc de Poudlard! Alors pourquoi à t-il fallu que tu te jettes ainsi devant elle ! Ses camarades m'on expliquer en détails ce qui s'était passé dans tes foutus cachots ! Par Merlin Severus ! Tu n'es pas invincible ! Tu as tout intérêt à avoir une bonne explication à me fournir à ton réveil jeune homme ! »

C'était la première fois qu'Hermione voyait son ancienne directrice les larmes aux yeux. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer lors de ses dix dernières années pour que ces deux puissants sorciers ne deviennent aussi proches ?  
Car de toute évidence, à en croire la façon maternel dont Minerva le réprimandait, ils étaient proches.

Pourtant, la dernière fois qu'Hermione les avaient vue interagir ensemble, elle avait assisté à une bataille rangée en bonne et due forme, entre deux belligérants opposés l'un à l'autre, baguette à la main. Les sorts fusants, Les Professeurs McGonagall et Rogue s'étaient retrouvés dans la grande salle de l'école de magie, combattant l'un contre l'autre. Ce sévère affrontement s'était soldé par la fuite retentissante de Rogue sous les insultes non moins retentissantes de McGonagall.

Hermione ne se formalisa pas. Elle s'approcha de la directrice larmoyante.

-« Professeur McGonagall, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Vous souhaitez peut-être boire un thé ? Un café ? Je peux vous proposer un fauteuil si vous le souhaitez. » La jeune femme ne savait tout simplement plus où se mettre ! Elle était extrêmement gênée par la situation. Son honnis professeur mourant d'un côté, et son professeur préféré pleurant de l'autre.

La vieille Gryffondor hocha la tête négativement. Sa cadette lui posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule, l'invitant tout de même à prendre place dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait à côté du lit de Rogue. Hermione métamorphosa un morceau de parchemin en un second siège et prit place au côté de ses deux anciens professeurs.

Comme à l'accoutumer, le cerveau de la médicomage tournait à plein régime. Elle se repassait le monologue de la directrice de Poudlard auquel elle venait d'assister. Si elle avait bien compris, Rogue avait fait barrage de son propre corps entre sa jeune élève et le chaudron explosif.  
C'était courageux. _Stupide_, certes, mais courageux à n'en pas douter. La question était de savoir pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Le Rogue qu'elle avait connu ne se souciait aucunement de ses élèves, ni des autres êtres vivants qui avaient l'audace de partager son oxygène.

-« Professeur ? Pouvez-vous me raconter précisément ce qui s'est passé dans les cachots hier matin ? » En Miss-je-sais-tout digne de ce nom, Hermione n'avait pu se retenir plus longtemps de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis la fin d'après-midi. Elle s'empressa d'ajouter, pour se dédouaner. « Cela me permettra peut-être d'avoir une meilleure approche thérapeutique... » Minerva l'observa, septique face à cette excuse, mais répondit.

-« Les élèves du Professeur Rogue, des Gryffondor de cinquièmes années, comme vous l'avez sans doute déjà constaté, se sont présentés dans les cachots à huit heures, pour leurs cour de potion. Severus les a fait entrer dans sa salle avec son inimitable claquement de porte et son éternel tournoiement de cape. Tout se passait comme d'ordinaire en somme. Les élèves m'ont racontée que leur professeur avait plus ou moins aboyé les consignes du jour en inscrivant au tableau la liste des ingrédients nécessaires à la création de la potion de « goutte du mort-vivant ». Dans un calme olympien, d'après eux tout du moins, mais connaissant Rogue je n'en doute pas, tous ses jeunes gens se sont levés pour prendre ce dont ils avaient besoin dans la réserve. »

La directrice fit une pause à ce moment prescrit. Elle semblait à nouveau émue. Et ce flot de paroles ininterrompues l'avait quelque peu essoufflé. Hermione la regardait gentiment, l'encourageant ainsi à poursuivre son récit. Ce qu'elle fit.

« Les Gryffondor ont alors commencé leurs concoctions. C'est peut-être trente minutes après le début du court que tout à dégénérer. Les élèves disent avoir sentis une odeur atroce venant du devant de la classe. Severus était manifestement occupé à _maltraiter_ un élève dans le fond. C'est l'agitation des jeunes qui lui a apparemment fait prendre conscience qu'il y avait un problème. Il s'est alors dirigé à grand pas vers l'avant de la salle. »

Nouvelle pause pour l'animagus. Elle était vraiment chamboulée. Mais maintenant que le récit touchait au but, Hermione, elle, était impatiente d'entendre la suite. La bienséance voulait qu'elle ne presse pas son aînée. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Minerva repris.

« Severus aurait alors rapidement sorti sa baguette, ordonnant dans le même temps à tous les élèves de quitter la salle de classe le plus vite possible. Enfin d'après eux, il aurait plus précisément vociféré quelque chose comme « _DEGAGEZ D'ICI IMMEDIATEMENT BANDE DE DEUMERES INCONSCIENTS !_ » En tout cas, quelle que soit la manière dont il l'a dit, cela a été efficace. S'en serait suivit un genre de _mouvement de foule_, comme disent les moldus. Les élèves se rappellent avoir été bousculés les uns par les autres, et surtout, ils ont vu leur professeure lancer une série de sorts. Moitié de la salle a pu sortir avant l'explosion. Les autres vous ont étés amenés. »

La directrice achevait son histoire la voix brisée. La Maîtresse de potion invoqua deux tasses de thé fumantes. Rien de tel qu'un thé pour remonter le moral de deux Britanniques en plein émois.  
Elles passèrent ainsi quelques minutes, dans un silence confortable, buvant tranquillement leur thé. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne détournaient le regard de Rogue.

Hermione, Miss-je-sais-tout de son état, et _Miss-je-veut-tout-savoir en devenir_, avait encore une bonne demi-douzaine de questions à poser à la sorcière McGonagall. N'y tenant plus, elle tenta de reprendre la conversation mise en pause. Elle se racla la gorge, hésitante.

« Ghrummm, euh, Professeur McGonagall ? » La vieille femme mit quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers la lionne. Aillant maintenant toute l'attention souhaitée, la médicomage poursuivi. « Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre tout à l'heure, vous reprochiez au Professeur Rogue de s'être _jeté_ devant Miss Green. » Elle avait laissé sa phrase en suspens, attendant une réponse.

-« Humpf ! D'après les Gryffondor, cet inconscient à lancer un premier sortilège pour protéger les élèves qui n'étaient pas encore sortis. Puis il a conjuré un second « protégo » autour du chaudron. Et c'est à ce moment que, pour une raison encore inconnue, cet _illustre imbécile_ a placé son propre corps en guise de bouclier entre le chaudron et Miss Green. La suite, vous la connaissez. »

Hermione était tout simplement abasourdie. Cet homme acariâtre avait fait preuve d'héroïsme à l'état pur. Elle en restait pantoise. Constatant son incrédulité, McGonnagall ajouta.

-« Vous savez, Miss Granger, Severus Rogue n'est pas l'homme que vous pensez connaitre. Vous seriez surprise d'apprendre tout ce qu'il a fait de bien au court de sa vie. Mais je lui laisse le soin de développer cela lui-même s'il en a envie. En attendant, je vous suggère d'en toucher un mot à Monsieur Potter. Je sais parfaitement que vous ne pourrez pas attendre le réveil de Severus, votre curiosité vous rongera avant. Et connaissant Severus, même lorsqu'il sera de nouveau conscient, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il ne vous révèle absolument rien et qu'il vous envoie voir ailleurs s'il y est. » Minerva souris à l'évocation du comportement souvent rustre de son ami.

La médicomage était encore plus interdite suite aux pseudo-révélations de son ancienne directrice de maison. Severus Rogue avait fait des choses bien ? Et que venait faire Harry au milieu de tout cela ? Il avait pourtant été, pour ainsi dire, le _souffre-douleur personnel_ de Rogue durant toute leur scolarité ! Le dîner de ce soir chez les Potter promettait d'être intéressant.

Cependant, l'idée même qu'une potion comme la « goutte du mort-vivant » puisse exploser laissait la Maîtresse de potion tout aussi perplexe. Elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts la classification de tous les élixirs. La « goutte du mort-vivant » était, en effet, considérée comme dangereuse, mais pas à cause des risques d'explosion à proprement parler. Ce qui était dangereux avec cette décoction, c'était le contact physique, quel qu'il soit. Toutefois, avec un encadrement académique adéquat, les élèves ne risquaient en théorie pas grand-chose. Même la manipulation des différents ingrédients isolés ne présentait pas de risque majeur. Alors qu'avait-il bien pu se passer dans cette classe pour qu'une telle catastrophe n'arrive...

Une fois n'est pas coutume, la jeune femme reprit la parole afin d'exposer sa problématique à son interlocutrice. La régente du château n'avait pas pu répondre aux interrogations de la jeune femme. Elle-même n'avait aucune explication.

Après un long moment passé à tergiverser sur tel ou tel hypothèse, et ce, sans résultat probant à la clef, les deux femmes se séparèrent, devant la porte de la chambre de Severus Rogue.

Le directeur de Serpentard quant à lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce durant tout ce temps, hormis ses yeux qui s'agitaient de nouveau sous ses paupières obstinément closes.

Minerva était repartie pour Poudlard. Hermione, elle, était attendue pour dîner chez les Potter.


	8. Chapter 8

Avant de se rendre au dîner chez ses amis, Hermione avait transplané chez elle, non sans avoir laissé de nombreuses instructions à son personnel concernant son principal patient.

Elle était en retard. Harry et Ginny l'attendaient pour 19h30, mais sa discussion avec la Directrice McGonagall au chevet de Rogue s'était éternisée.

La jeune femme prit une douche rapide et s'habilla d'un ensemble tailleur pantalon noir simple. Elle natta ses cheveux sommairement. Ils étaient toujours aussi indomptables après toutes ces années. Hermione avait pourtant essayé tous les produits capillaires sorciers et moldus, en vain.  
Une fois prête, elle chaussa ses escarpins rouge sang et passa sa cape rouge assortie.  
Avant de prendre la cheminée, elle passa par le salon pour saluer Kya.

-« Kya, je vais dîner chez les Potter. Je te souhaite une bonne soirée. »

-« Bonne soirée à vous Miss, et saluez les Potter pour moi. » Kya aimait beaucoup Harry et sa famille.  
L'elfe habitait avec Hermione, et lorsque ses tâches quotidiennes étaient terminées, elle avait librement accès à presque toutes les pièces de la maison. Kya avait sa propre chambre à l'étage, qu'elle avait aménagée comme elle le souhaitait.

-« Je n'y manquerais pas. » Souris Hermione avant de prendre de la poudre de cheminette et de crier « Chez les Potter.» Elle disparut dans les flammes.

Un bruit sourd indiqua à Harry que quelqu'un arrivait par la cheminée. Ce quelqu'un était forcément Hermione. Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'âtre pour la réceptionner à sa sortie. Le jeune brun savait que son amie supportait mal les voyages via cheminée.

La jeune femme atterrit dans les bras accueillants de son hôte. Elle avait la nausée et prit quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Harry lui souriait chaleureusement.

-« Bonsoir Hermione » Il la serra dans ses bras, pour la saluer cette fois, puis l'embrassa sur chaque joue. « Ça va ? »

-« Bonsoir Harry » Elle lui sourit en retour, elle était contente de le voir, cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils n'avaient pas diné ensemble. Leurs vies d'adultes ne leur permettaient pas de se voir aussi souvent qu'ils le souhaitaient. « Je suis désolée d'être en retard, j'étais avec le Professeur McGonagall et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.» Harry, qui l'avait relâché, lui fit un clin d'œil et la dirigea vers le canapé.

-« Pas de problème Mione, je me doute que vous aviez quelques problèmes à régler ensemble. Nous en parlerons tout à l'heure. Pour le moment, installe-toi, je t'en prie, je vais chercher Ginny, je reviens tout de suite. » Sur ce, il partit vers la cuisine chercher sa femme.

Harry et Ginny s'étaient mariés peu de temps après la guerre. Ils étaient, sans nul doute, faits l'un pour l'autre. Harry avait ensuite commencé à suivre une formation d'Auror au ministère, tandis que Ginny avait entrepris une brillante carrière de joueuse professionnelle de Quidditch. Ils avaient acheté une magnifique demeure au fin fond de l'Écosse, grâce au pécule que les parents d'Harry lui avaient laissé. Quelques années après, la petite Lilly était entrée dans leurs vies, pour leur plus grand bonheur.

Harry revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagné de Ginny. Cette dernière serra longtemps Hermione dans ses bras.

-« Mione ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu as l'air exténué ! Est-ce que tu manges au moins ? » Ginevra Potter avait hérité du caractère inquisiteur de sa mère. Hermione lui répondit avec un grand sourire.

-« Salut Gin ! Je vais bien, ne t'en fait pas. Et toi ? Comment ça va ? Et comment se porte mon futur neveu ? » La questionna-t-elle en posant sa main sur le ventre arrondi de son amie. En effet, Ginny et Harry attendaient leurs seconds enfants, un petit garçon qui devait arriver pour le mois de février.

-« On est en pleine forme tous les deux ! » Ginny avait l'air comblé. Harry pris la parole.

-« Passons à table les filles, le dîner est prêt. » Tous se dirigeaient alors vers la salle à manger.

Les trois amis avaient commencé le dîner en parlant de tout et de rien. Les hôtes racontaient les dernières frasques de Lilly. La petite fille allait bientôt fêter ses six ans et donnait du fils à retordre à ses parents ! Elle avait hérité du caractère disons « _énergique_ » de sa mère, avec les capacités magique de son père. Autant dire que la vie des Potter n'était pas de tout repos ! Hermione adorait la petite.

Ginny et Harry parlèrent aussi leur travail respectif. Harry était devenu le chef des Aurors et Ginny avait mis sa carrière entre parenthèses jusqu'à la naissance du bébé. Au plus grand dam de cette dernière qui s'ennuyait à mourir à la maison, bien que Lilly lui donne largement de quoi s'occuper.  
Lorsque le dessert fut servi, Harry questionna Hermione quant au but initial de sa visite.

-« Alors dit moi Hermione, que s'est-il passé exactement à Poudlard Hier ? »

-« Il y a eu une explosion dans la classe de Rogue », Répondit Hermione sans lever les yeux de sa part de tarte aux fraises. Harry et Ginny se regardaient, bouche bée.

-« Comment ça une explosion ? » Demanda la rousse, curieuse.

-« On ne sait pas exactement ce qui s'est passé. Le chaudron d'une élève a explosé. Pas le genre de petites explosions auxquelles Neville nous a habitués. Non, là, c'était plutôt une explosion du genre à tuer la moitié des élèves si le Professeur Rogue n'avait pas fait ce qu'il faut à temps. » Les deux jeunes gens fixaient toujours la médicomage, incrédule.

-« Rassure moi Mione, il n'y a pas eu de morts ? » Souffla Harry, inquiet.

-« Non Harry, ils s'en sont tous bien sorti. Tous sauf le Professeur Rogue qui est toujours dans le coma. »

-« Severus est dans le coma !? » Harry s'était redressé sur sa chaise en posant sa question, il semblait alarmé.

-« _Severus _? » Hermione avait tiqué sur la familiarité soudaine d'Harry envers leur honnis professeur. « Depuis quand le Professeur Rogue est-il devenu _Severus_, Harry ? » Elle avait levé un sourcil, un peu à la manière du professeur en question.

-« Tu sais Mione » Ginny répondit à son amie à la place de son époux. « Severus et nous, nous voyons plutôt régulièrement depuis la fin de la guerre. Il a fait tant de choses pour nous tous. Harry et lui sont devenus assez proche en fait. »

-« Comment ça proches ? Tu as passé toute ta jeunesse à faire de la vie de cet homme _un enfer sur terre_, et il te l'a bien rendu si mes souvenirs sont exacts, alors explique-moi comment vous êtes devenus proche. D'ailleurs, McGonagall m'a dit que tu avais sans doute des choses à me raconter à son sujet. Je serais curieuse de les entendre. Elle m'a dit que je risquais d'être surprise... » La Maîtresse de potion était septique, mais sa soif de connaissance prenait le dessus.

-« Bon, je vais essayer d'être clair Mione. Il s'avère que Severus Rogue nous a tous protégé, tout au long de ces années de lutte contre Voldemort. Pour simplifier les choses, il serait peut-être plus judicieux que je te montre directement les souvenirs qu'il m'a transmis le soir de la bataille finale. » Les yeux verts de Harry étaient écarquillés. Il attendait, avec appréhension, la réaction de son amie.

Hermione était éberluée. Harry et Rogue proches ? Rogue ayant un rôle de protecteur durant la guerre ? Elle avait du mal à y croire, et justement, Harry lui proposait des preuves irréfutables. Il fallait qu'elle les voie.

-« Très bien, dans ce cas, montre-moi. » Souffla la lionne.

Harry partit chercher sa pensine dans son bureau. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans le salon et le jeune homme entrepris d'extraire ses souvenirs à l'aide de sa baguette.  
Hermione était sous le choc d'avoir entendu Harry et Ginny parler ainsi de l'homme, qu'eux même, avaient baptisé « _le bâtard graisseux des cachots_ » des années auparavant.

-« C'est quand tu veux Mione.» Le brun lui tendait la pensine en souriant gentiment. Hermione pris une profonde inspiration et plongea la tête dans les volutes argentées.

Elle tourbillonna un moment et se retrouva face à Severus Rogue, à différentes périodes de sa vie.

D'abord enfant, avec Lilly Evans. Puis adolescent, contre les Maraudeurs. Jeune homme, ensuite, rejoignant Voldemort.  
Elle fut anéantie de voir la douleur de cet homme à la mort de sa Lilly.  
Hermione vit, pour finir, Severus Rogue adulte, faisant face à Albus Dumbledore. Il promettait au vieil homme de protéger Harry envers et contre tous, en souvenir de Lilly.

Rogue avait été espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix, rendant compte à Dumbledore des agissements de son « maître », tout en faisant croire au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il espionnait pour lui les membres de l'Ordre.

Cette immersion dans les pensées d'Harry, enfin, celles de Rogues plutôt, s'acheva par une ultime révélation. Severus Rogue avait tué Albus Dumbledore à la demande de ce dernier.

-« Ça va Hermione ? » Harry était inquiet. La jeune femme venait de sortir de la pensine. Et ce qu'elle y avait vu avait dû la bouleverser. Le survivant connaissait bien sa meilleure amie. Il savait que derrière cette carapace de femme forte et sûre d'elle se cachait en réalité une jeune femme extrêmement sensible et constamment emprise aux doutes.

La brune hocha la tête, des larmes plein les yeux. Harry la prit encore une fois dans ses bras et la serra forts. Ce moment de réconfort dura quelques minutes, puis ils se rassirent.

-« Raconte-moi tout Harry. S'il te plaît. Je veux comprendre. » Hermione était presque suppliante. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Toutes ses certitudes venaient de s'envoler. Le survivant se tourna vers elle et lui saisit les mains.

-« Quand Ron et moi t'avons laissé avec lui dans la cabane hurlante le soir de la grande bataille, je suis allé dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour regarder les souvenirs de Rogue dans la pensine, comme il me l'avait demandé. C'est grâce à cela que j'ai sus que j'étais moi-même un Horcruxe. Si Severus ne m'avait pas donné ses souvenirs à temps, je serais mort à l'heure actuelle et Voldemort régnerait sur le monde magique. » Les trois amis frissonnèrent à cette image. Après une courte pause, Harry repris.

« C'est après la victoire que je suis retourné, seul, dans la cabane hurlante. Je voulais revoir mon protecteur une dernière fois. Je pensais qu'il était mort, mais je voulais tout de même le remercier pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous. Imagine ma surprise lorsque je suis entré et que j'ai trouvé la pièce complétement vide. J'ai appris quelque jours plus tard qu'il avait été transporté,_ Merlin sait comment_, à Saint-Mangouste. » Hermione rougit à cette réplique. Elle inspira et dit, en plongeant son regard intense dans celui de son ami.

-« Harry, c'est moi qui ai fait le transplanage d'escorte de Rogue à Saint-Mangouste ce soir-là. » Elle baissait les yeux à présent.

-« Mione ? C'est toi qui as secouru Severus ? » Ginny était abasourdie.

-« Euh...Oui. Vous comprenez, je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir comme ça, tout seul, dans une cabane sordide. Il fallait au moins que j'essaie de faire quelque chose. Tout traitre qu'il était, enfin, qu'il n'était pas vraiment, d'après ce que je crois comprendre, avait le droit à un minimum d'aide. » Pour toute réponse, Harry la serra une fois de plus dans ses bras. Il reprit ensuite son récit.

-« Après l'avoir finalement retrouvé, je passais chaque jour à l'hôpital pour voir comment il allait. Les premières semaines ont été difficiles pour lui, il souffrait beaucoup. Il lui a fallu au total plus d'un an pour se remettre complétement. Le connaissant, tu imagines que nous ne sommes pas devenus _proche_, comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Il m'a envoyé sur les roses une bonne centaine de fois avant d'enfin daigner m'écouter. Bref, pour faire court, c'est grâce à ses nombreuses visites que nous avons appris à nous connaitre vraiment. Petit à petit, j'ai découvert qui est _le vrai_ Severus Rogue et je peux te dire que c'est l'homme le plus loyal et le plus courageux que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Depuis, Severus et moi, nous voyons régulièrement. Il m'aide parfois dans mon travail. Certains Mangemorts font encore des leurs, Severus m'aide à les identifier. Il a été lui-même la cible de plusieurs attaques sporadiques depuis la fin de la guerre.»

-« Mais Harry ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé de tout ça ?! Rogue et toi ? Les Mangemorts ? Je sais bien qu'ils en restent, je traite parfois certaines de leurs victimes, mais je ne pensais pas que tu été si impliqué. » Hermione était maintenant émue et en colère.

-« Ecoute Mione, tu as fui le pays immédiatement après la guerre, pour des raisons qui te son propre. Tu étais en France et on ne s'est pas beaucoup vues pendant tes années d'études. En plus, je ne voyais pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet. Je n'ai parlé de la relation _quasi-amicale_ que j'ai avec Severus à personne, à part bien sûr à Ginny. De son côté, Severus en aurait vaguement touché deux mots au Professeur McGonagall. Je te rassure, ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'avère finalement être un homme bon qu'il est plus sociable pour autant. » Harry souriait à cette remarque. « Et pour ce qui est des Mangemorts, je ne suis pas censé parler de mon travail en dehors du ministère. » Le brun était assez gêné. Il savait que son amie vivait mal le fait qu'on lui cache des choses. Hermione, elle, était complètement perdue. Elle avait une somme importante d'information à digérer.

-« Ok Harry. Écoute, je comprends, enfin, je vais m'y efforcer, mais on en reparlera plus tard si tu veux bien. Je vais rentrer me coucher maintenant. Ce dîner était un peu trop _intense_ à mon goût. Entre vos pensées à tous les deux à analyser et tes révélations, ça fait beaucoup à assimiler, même pour une _Miss-je-sais-tout_ comme moi. Je pense que je vous reverrais plus tard à Saint-Mangouste. Monsieur Rogue est mon patient depuis qu'il a été amené à l'hôpital. »

-« D'accord Mione. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant, mais vraiment, je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir. Ginny et moi passerons à l'hôpital demain. Nous avons rendez-vous avec le gynécomage de toute façon. On en profitera pour aller rendre visite à Severus. » Harry étreignit son amie pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, imité quelque instant plus tard par sa femme. Hermione repartit aussitôt par la cheminée

L'ex Gryffondor arriva dans l'âtre de sa chambre. Après que son estomac ai repris sa place initiale, elle décida qu'un bain était une bonne idée.

Tout en faisant couler l'eau, son cerveau avait commencé le long travail d'analyse qui l'attendait. Le « _méchant_ » Severus Rogue n'était finalement pas si mauvais que ça d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir ce soir, et d'après les confidences d'Harry. Il allait falloir à Hermione bien plus qu'un bain et un verre de vin pour terminer son introspection.

Après plus d'une heure passée à disséquer, ou plutôt à commencer de dégrossir, ces nouvelles informations, la Maitresse de potion se décida enfin à sortir de l'eau dans laquelle elle pataugeait, pour finalement aller se coucher. Demain, une nouvelle journée de durs labeurs l'attendait.

Après s'être séchée, Hermione passa un débardeur et un (mini) short noir. C'était un ensemble de pyjamas que sa mère lui avait offert à noël dernier. Il était un peu osé, mais la jeune femme le trouvait confortable et aimait dormir dedans.

Elle quitta la salle de bain et regagna sa chambre. La lionne posa sa baguette sur sa table de chevet et se glissa sous les draps. C'était pour elle un des meilleurs moments de la journée. Elle pouvait enfin se détendre.  
Ses muscles se relâchaient, uns à uns. Hermione sentait le sommeil la gagner, petit à petit. Son cœur et sa respiration ralentissaient. Merlin qu'elle se sentait bien.

Tout à coup, des étincelles vertes et un puissant son sortirent de sa baguette. Hermione fit un saut monumental dans son lit ! Elle était au bord de _l'infarctus_ ! L'adrénaline inondait son corps et son sang battait fort à ses tympans !

Il lui fallut moins d'une demi-seconde pour réagir. C'était l'alarme qu'elle avait invoquée au cas où Rogue se réveillerait. Elle saisit immédiatement sa baguette et la seconde d'après, elle avait disparu.

La destination du transplanage d'Hermione était la chambre de Severus Rogue. Moins d'une minute après que l'alarme ne se soit déclenchée, la médicomage était sur le pas de la porte de son patient.

Elle trouva Severus Rogue gisant dans son lit, les yeux mi-clos. Le tube en plastique qui se trouvait initialement dans sa gorge était maintenant fermement serré, ensanglanté, dans la main droite de l'homme.

-« _Merde_ ! » Jura Hermione.


	9. Chapter 9

Quelque chose me fait mal à la gorge, je n'arrive pas à respirer. Tout mon corps me fait souffrir. Je tente de lever la main vers mon cou. Peut-être ai-je été blessé ? Je peine à bouger mon bras, mais j'étouffe ! Mes doigts effleurent un genre de tube qui a l'air de sortir de ma bouche. Essayerait-on de me tuer ?_ Encore ? _Je tire dessus avec toutes les forces qu'il me reste. Mon bras retombe lourdement. Je sens entre mes doigts ce corps étranger.  
Une nouvelle douleur m'assaille au niveau de la gorge, aigüe, lancinante. J'ai un goût de sang dans la bouche.

Je force mes paupières à s'ouvrir, mais elles ne m'obéissent qu'à moitié. La lumière m'agresse la rétine. Après quelques instants, j'aperçois des murs blancs. Tout, autour de moi, semble de cette couleur.  
Merlin, que se passe-t-il ? Où suis-je ?

Mes yeux se referment d'eux même. Je n'ai plus assez de force pour les maintenir ouverts. Mes oreilles sifflent, mais j'entends tout de même un « POP », ce son distinctif du transplanage. Mon hypothétique tortionnaire est-il de retour ? J'aimerais regarder pour m'en assurer, mais je n'y parviens pas...

J'entends des pas feutrés s'approcher. Mon ouïe, aiguisée après des années d'espionnage, est toujours aussi fiable. Mon cœur s'emballe, l'adrénaline se déverse dans mon système. Je suis absolument incapable de me défendre. Mes yeux s'entrouvrent à nouveau, me laissant apercevoir une silhouette fine. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, la personne qui s'approche de moi est quasiment _nue_… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, par Merlin ! Sa peau blanche est simplement couverte, a certain endroit, d'un tissu noir. Peut-être que je rêve finalement...Tout ceci est très _flou_.

Des mains fines se posent doucement de chaque côté de mon visage. Je comprends que ce n'est pas un rêve. J'aimerais pouvoir me débattre, m'extirper de cette emprise. Je lutte, mais mon corps me résiste.

Je ressens une légère caresse sur ma joue droite. Une caresse !? Pourquoi mon agresseur me caresserait il ? Décidément, quelqu'un me fait une mauvaise blague ! Je ne vois pas d'autre explication !

Je dois à tout prix réouvrir les yeux. Je m'y efforce, encore et encore. Ils se décident finalement à m'obéir, un peu. Après les quelques seconds nécessaires à adapter ma vue à la lumière, j'aperçois vaguement, entre mes paupières à demi closes, une épaisse masse de cheveux. Ils semblent bruns. Je distingue grossièrement les traits du visage de l'intrus. Ils sont fins, doux, féminins, angéliques.

Un ultime effort, je me concentre. Il faut impérativement que je voie ses yeux. Les yeux ne sont-ils pas le reflet de l'âme ? Je dois savoir si cette personne me veut du mal. Mes muscles se crispent, j'ai mal, vraiment mal. L'emprise de ces mains douces sur mon visage se resserrent légèrement. Nous y sommes. Mon bourreau va porter l'estocade. Je retiens mon souffle.

Deux yeux chocolat plongent dans les miens. J'entends que l'on me murmure à l'oreille, « Monsieur Rogue, calmez-vous. Vous êtes à l'hôpital. Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal ». Cette voix, incontestablement féminine, ne m'est pas inconnue. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, ces quelques mots m'apaisent et je replonge dans les abysses de l'inconscience.

Après quelques secondes interminables où Hermione était restée figer sur le pas de la porte, elle se décida enfin à s'approcher de Rogue. Il avait arraché lui-même le tube qui l'aidait à respirer. Elle devait entreprendre toute une série de sorts d'examens, mais son patient semblait agité.

La lionne se rapprocha encore un peu de l'homme. Puis, elle posa délicatement ses mains de part et d'autre du visage du vert et argent. Elle le sentit se raidir à ce contact. Dans le but de l'apaiser, la jeune femme caressa la joue droite de Severus Rogue du bout du pouce.  
Les yeux onyx de l'homme s'encrèrent dans ceux, chocolat, de la rouge et or. Elle se pencha alors à l'oreille de son ancien Maître de potion pour lui murmurer, calmement.

-« Monsieur Rogue, calmez-vous. Vous êtes à l'hôpital. Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. » Ces quelques mots ont eu l'effet escompté. Rogue s'était visiblement détendue, ses paupières s'étaient refermées.

La médicomage garda ses mains sur le visage de son patient encore quelques instants. Le temps nécessaire pour elle, de se calmer, et, pour le taux l'adrénaline secrétée par son organisme, de se réguler.  
Elle se redressa enfin, expirant le souffle qu'elle avait retenu depuis que l'alarme avait retenti.

Hermione fit un pas en arrière. Elle regardait le thorax de l'homme se soulever, doucement, régulièrement, sans aucune aide mécanique cette fois.

Cherchant sa baguette dans sa manche afin de commencer son expertise, la rouge et or se rappela, mortifiée, qu'elle n'avait _pas_ de manche...Elle était arrivée dans la chambre de Rogue en pyjamas. Enfin, pyjamas n'était sans doute pas le terme le plus approprié pour qualifier les deux minuscules morceaux de tissu noir qui lui couvraient à peine les seins et les fesses. « Oh Merlin ! Mais quelle conne ! Heureusement pour moi qu'il est toujours inconscient. » Pensa la brune. Elle était morte de honte de s'être ainsi présentée au chevet de l'un de ses malades.

L'ex Gryffondor attrapa rapidement un drap blanc qui était posé sur la table de chevet de Rogue. D'un coup de baguette (qu'elle avait finalement retrouvé coincée dans l'élastique de son mini short), elle métamorphosa le linge en une robe de médicomage. D'ordinaire, Hermione portait des robes de travail rouge sang surfilées d'or, en hommage à son ancienne maison, mais tant pis, aujourd'hui, elle allait faire une exception.

Une fois décemment vêtue, la Maîtresse de potion passa plusieurs fois sa baguette au-dessus du corps de son patient, tout en prononçant divers sorts de diagnostic. Le halo de lumière verte avait gagné en intensité. Son état s'était nettement amélioré, bien qu'à cause de son auto-extubation, Rogue avait provoqué quelques lésions au niveau de sa gorge. Un coup de baguette suffit à Hermione pour régler ce problème.

Les constantes vitales du directeur de Serpentard étaient bonnes, compte tenu des circonstances. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille.

Hermione décida de passer le reste de la nuit dans le fauteuil, à côté du lit de Rogue. Elle voulait le surveiller et être présente, au cas où...  
Installée le plus confortablement possible, la sorcière s'enroula dans une couverture et se cala en boule au fond de son couchage de fortune. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas dormir d'un profond sommeil, mais elle avait tout de même besoin de se reposer un peu. La journée promettait d'être longue.

Plusieurs fois au court de la nuit, la médicomage avait été tirée de son pseudo-sommeil par le son de la voix de son ancien professeur. Apparemment, il rêvait. Il était agité. Elle avait cru entendre qu'il parlait d'un ange, mais la voix de l'homme été trop rauque et trop inaudible pour qu'Hermione ne le comprenne vraiment.

Severus errait à l'orée de la conscience. Son corps le faisait toujours souffrir, mais il avait fait de la douleur une amie proche durant toutes ces années au service de Voldemort. S'il la ressentait, cela signifiait qu'il était toujours bien vivant.  
Il luttait pour ouvrir les yeux, pour bouger, pour parler, cependant son corps refusait obstinément de lui obéir. Le vert et argent se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

Ses rêves l'emportèrent inexorablement vers une silhouette. C'était celle d'une femme, brune, au trois quart nue, entourée d'un halo lumineux blanc, immaculé, étincelant.  
Était-ce un fantasme ? Severus n'avait pas pour habitude de fantasmer. S'il convoitait quelque chose, _ou quelqu'un_, il se débrouillait toujours pour l'obtenir.  
Les traits du visage de la femme présente dans son rêve étaient indistincts, mais Rogue pouvait tout de même voir clairement deux grands yeux chocolat. Ce regard était intense et chaleureux. Le Maître de potion se sentait étrangement bien en compagnie de ce songe. Ses yeux onyx plongèrent dans ceux, noisette, de sa visiteuse. C'était un ange. _Son_ ange. _Son ange gardien_.

Il voulait la toucher, la serrer, la sentir contre lui. Il ne doutait pas que tout contact serait salvateur. Néanmoins, plus il s'approchait, plus cet ange s'évaporait. Il devait la retenir ! Il l'appela, « mon ange ».  
Une nouvelle douleur à la gorge le sortit de ce merveilleux rêve, le ramenant brutalement à la douloureuse réalité.

Ce sont les bruits émis par les mouvements de drap qui éveillèrent définitivement Hermione. Le jour se levait. La lumière du soleil perçait doucement à travers la fenêtre.  
On y était, Severus Rogue allait probablement se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre. Le cœur de l'ex Gryffondor fit alors une embardée inexpliquée. Une nouvelle fois, le stress s'emparait d'elle.

La Maîtresse de potion se redressa dans le fauteuil, attentive au moindre mouvement de son patient. Le patient su-ci nommé, quant à lui, bougeait de plus en plus et quelques sons incompréhensibles sortaient à nouveau de sa bouche. Hermione était tellement aux aguets qu'elle s'était avancée sur son siège, à tel point qu'elle manqua de peu d'en tomber.

Les paupières de Severus papillonnèrent plusieurs fois. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, l'ex Gryffondor avait bondi de son fauteuil et s'était placée au pied du lit de son patient. Elle avait arrangée sa tenue du mieux possible, tenter de lisser les plis de ses robes de fortune, et relevée magiquement sa masse de cheveux en un vague chignon. Elle voulait avoir l'air le plus professionnel possible.

Deux yeux noirs, d'une intensité inégalée, venaient de s'ouvrir. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et attendit la sentence... Elle appréhendait ces retrouvailles. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait appris la veille par Harry, Ginny, et Minerva McGonagall, la jeune femme ne doutait pas que son ancien professeur de potion était toujours aussi _infect_ ! En tout cas, elle ne doutait pas qu'il le serait toujours _avec elle_, tout du moins. Il était peu probable qu'il l'accueille chaleureusement, la remerciant de son efficacité et de son professionnalisme...

Durant quelques instants, Le Serpentard fixa le plafond. Hormis ses yeux, tout son corps était immobile. Après une minute, il redressa légèrement la tête. Son regard croisa instantanément celui de la jeune femme brune qui se tenait, rigide, les bras derrière le dos, au pied de son lit. À cette vision, Severus se figea.

Ils se toisaient ainsi quelques secondes, peut-être quelques minutes. Hermione affrontait ce regard scrutateur, la tête haute, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre, ne baissant pas les yeux.  
Son patient la fixait avec un regard plus noir qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Ses pupilles s'étaient considérablement rétrécies, sa mâchoire était serrée et ses lèvres formaient une fine ligne rosée.  
_« Ça, ça sent pas bon ! »_ Pensa Hermione. Elle n'en menait pas large, mais n'en laissait rien paraître.

Le professeur de potion prit une profonde inspiration. Après l'avoir retenu quelques instants, il expira lentement. D'une voix aussi profonde que d'habitude, bien que plus rauque après ces quelques jours d'inactivité, il souffla, d'un calme trompeur.

-« Par Merlin, Granger ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? »

Hermione eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul. En réalité, elle avait reçu cette phrase comme elle aurait reçu une gifle. Elle se ressaisit avant de répondre. Elle ne voulait pas que sa voix tremble face à cet homme. Le plus gentiment possible, elle répondit.

-« Bonjour Monsieur Rogue » La pauvre sorcière n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin.

-« C'est _PROFESSEUR _Rogue, Granger ! » La voix de Severus était déjà beaucoup moins calme.

Hermione perdit tout contrôle. S'en était trop ! Elle venait de passer les dernières soixante-douze heures à s'inquiéter pour cet homme et à s'échiner pour lui sauver la vie, et lui, _Monsieur le Professeur et Maître de potion Severus Rogue_, avec toute sa verve légendaire, venait de l'agresser deux fois en moins de dix secondes.  
Elle ne s'était pas trompée, il était toujours aussi ignoble !  
C'est avec le plus d'arrogance possible que la lionne reprit.

-« Vous n'êtes plus mon professeur ! m_onsieur_ ! » Et voilà, à peine trois minutes que Rogue était réveillé et une joute verbale venait déjà de s'engager entre eux.

-« C'est un titre honorifique Granger !» Cette fois, c'est le Serpentard qui n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

-« Auquel je ne suis pas tenu de me soumettre en dehors du cadre académique. Et au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore remarqué, vous n'êtes actuellement pas dans une école, mais dans un hôpital, _monsieur_. » Elle avait bien insisté sur ce dernier mot.  
Rogue serra une nouvelle fois la mâchoire. Après avoir pris une longue inspiration, sans doute pour se maîtriser, il répondit.

-« Il me semble vous avoir demandé ce que vous faite ici, Granger. Peut-être est-il nécessaire de vous rappeler que _je n'aime pas_ avoir à me répéter. »

-« C'est _GUERISSEUR _Granger. » Hermione jubilait intérieurement. « Voilà enfin de quoi le faire taire » Songea-t-elle. Rogue, quant à lui, était vert de rage. Aussi vert que sa maison à Poudlard !

-« Je me vois contraint de constater que vous êtes toujours aussi insupportable ! » Severus n'allait certainement pas se rabaisser à appeler cette gamine « Guérisseur » tout de même !

-« Et je me vois contrainte de faire le même constat en ce qui vous concerne, _monsieur_. » Elle faisait d'une pierre deux coups. Elle continuait de le narguer en l'appelant monsieur et elle lui rendait la monnaie de sa pièce pour ce qui est de l'insulte.

Des yeux noirs et chocolat s'affrontaient sauvagement, ce défiants. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait rendre les armes.  
Ne quittant pas se combat visuel, Hermione reprit.

-« Comme je tentais de vous _l'exposer_ avant que vous ne m'interrompiez grossièrement, vous êtes en ce moment à l'hôpital de Saint-Mangouste et _je_ suis _votre_ guérisseur. Nous sommes le mercredi 8 octobre. Vous avez été admis dans mon service lundi 6, suite à un accident de potion survenue dans l'une de vos classes. À votre arrivé, votre état était plus que critique. Nous avons dû redoubler d'efforts afin de vous maintenir en vie. J'ai notamment dû utiliser sur vous une technique moldu qu'on appelle « intubation » pour vous permettre de continuer de respirer. Après avoir réduit vos fractures et traités vos diverses lésions, j'ai reçu les informations concernant la potion à l'origine de l'explosion. Suite à quoi j'ai _moi-même_ confectionné un antidote. Je vous l'ai administré immédiatement par voie orale et cutanée, endiguant ainsi les effets de la potion sur votre organisme. »

Hermione avait bombé le torse et redresser la tête au fil de sa narration. Elle avait volontairement utilisé des termes médicomagiques. D'ordinaire, elle simplifiait ses explications pour que celles-ci soient compréhensibles de tous. Mais là, elle s'était fait une joie de clouer le bec de cet odieux personnage en lui démontrant qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement son sujet, et que dans _son_ hôpital, c'est _elle_ qui détenait le _pouvoir_. La jeune femme savourait cette petite revanche.

Rogue n'avait pas cillé pendant l'exposer de la Miss-je-sais-tout de service. Il ne l'avait pas lâché une seconde du regard. Regard qu'il avait rendu aussi froid que la glace, soit dit en passant.  
Il la trouvait toujours aussi cavalière, mais il devait bien admettre qu'elle avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Enfin, il se l'avouerait peut-être un jour à lui-même, mais, même sous la torture, il était inenvisageable qu'il en fasse part à qui que ce soit.

Faisant abstraction de cette dernière conclusion, le cerveau de Severus tournait à plein régime. Il ne se rappelait pas précisément ce qui s'était passé dans les cachots. Ses souvenirs étaient comme maintenus dans le brouillard et il avait un mal de tête terrible. Il porta ses doigts à ses tempes lorsque l'insupportable je-sais-tout ouvrit la bouche à nouveau.

-« Vous avez mal ? »Hermione devait quand même assumer son rôle de médicomage. Si son patient souffrait, elle devait y remédier. Après tout, elle le lui avait promis, lorsqu'il était inconscient, et la lionne tenait toujours ses promesses.

-« Toutes mes félicitations pour votre _inestimable_ sens de la déduction Granger. 5 points pour Gryffondor. Mais si vous continuer à me faire profiter du son horrible de votre voix, je ne suis pas certain que mon état ne s'améliore. » Après avoir offert son fameux rictus sarcastique à la jeune femme, Rogue avait fermé les yeux et se massait le crâne.

Hermione pinça les lèvres pour ne pas le démolir verbalement. Elle avait un minimum de retenue à avoir en tant que professionnelle. Et bien qu'elle refuse de l'admettre, elle était toujours très impressionnée face à cet homme.  
La Maîtresse de potion prit une profonde inspiration, ravalant ainsi toutes ses émotions, et sortit une seconde dans le couloir. Elle revint dans la chambre du vert et argent avec quelques fioles d'élixir entre les doigts. Elle en tendit une à Rogue.

-« Tenez, buvez ça. C'est une potion antidouleur. » Son patient la fixait, soupçonneux. « Rassurez-vous, c'est moi qui l'ai faite. » Conclut-elle.

-« Si c'est vous qui l'avez faite, je ne vois _vraiment_ pas de quoi être rassuré. » Il avait répondu le plus dédaigneusement possible. La jeune femme rassembla tout son self-control pour ne pas lui faire avaler la potion de force, _fiole comprise !_

-« Vous apprendrez, _Monsieur_, qu'en plus d'être la chef du service médicomagique d'urgence de cet hôpital, j'occupe _également_ le poste de Maîtresse de potion. » Une fois de plus, elle avait répondu avec toute l'effronterie dont elle était capable.

-« Grand bien vous face Granger. Je vois que vous vous sentez toujours obligée d'étaler vos maigres réussites aux yeux de tous.» Severus venait de faire preuve de la méchanceté gratuite dont il était coutumier. Il voulait absolument lui rabattre le caquet.  
La sorcière était au bord des larmes.

-« Par Merlin ! Mais vous êtes l'être le plus acariâtre, infecte et odieux que je connaisse ! Vous êtes tout simplement _INSUPPORTABLE_! » Et voilà, elle avait craqué !

-« Je vous rassure Granger, la réciprocité de ses ressentiments est avérée depuis bien longtemps déjà. » Rogue n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir un rictus mesquin en disant cette phrase. Il voyait l'ex Gryffondor devenir aussi rouge qu'un bus londonien. Ce dont il se délectait, évidemment.

Hermione quant à elle, voulait couper court à cette conversation. Elle était entrée dans une colère noire. L'ingratitude et la véhémence de cet homme la faisaient sortir de ses gonds !  
Il n'avait aucune reconnaissance pour le travail que son équipe et elle avaient fourni pour lui sauver la vie. Et au-delà de cela, il n'avait aucun respect pour quiconque ! Elle n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de craquer d'avantage devant lui. _« C'est vraiment un sale con ! »_ Hurla-t-elle en elle-même.

-« _Buvez_ ! » Elle avait ordonné, mâchoire serrée, défient son patient du regard. Après quelques instants d'un nouvel affrontement visuel, Rogue se décida enfin à avaler le contenu de la fiole. « Reposez-vous maintenant. Je repasserais plus tard. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, faites appel à une infirmière. Bonne journée, m_onsieur_. »

Hermione avait quitté promptement la chambre du Serpentard, sans attendre de réponse. De toute façon, il n'aurait certainement pas daigné lui en donner une.


	10. Chapter 10

Enfermée dans son bureau, la lionne fulminait. Rogue avait été absolument odieux avec elle, comme à son habitude finalement. McGonagall et Harry lui avaient assuré que le Serpentard était en fait un homme bien. Mais manifestement, ces deux-là n'avaient pas la même définition d'un _« homme bien »_ qu'Hermione...  
Malgré les dix années qui s'étaient écoulées, la rouge et or se sentait toujours comme une élève face à son ancien professeur de potion. Pourtant, elle était désormais aussi qualifiée que lui dans ce domaine et l'était beaucoup plus dans celui de la médicomagie. Elle aurait dû lui tenir tête d'avantage.

Hermione manquait cruellement de confiance en elle. Elle avait vraiment été affectée par l'agressivité de son patient. Tout au long de ses années d'études à Poudlard, la Gryffondor avait toujours tout fait pour gagner la reconnaissance de ses professeurs, et notamment, celle du Professeur Rogue.  
Malgré tous les efforts que la sorcière avait fournis, le Serpentard c'était toujours montré des plus dédaigneux avec elle.  
Les larmes commençaient à s'accumuler dangereusement aux coins des yeux de la médicomage. C'était des larmes de colère bien sûr, mais aussi de déception, de tristesse et de frustration.  
La jeune femme dû se ressaisir lorsque l'on frappa à la porte de son bureau.

-« Entrez. » Hermione avait parlé sèchement. Elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur.  
La porte s'ouvrit sur Harry.

-« Salut Mione ! » Lui était toujours aussi enjoué. Il se rembrunit en voyant la tête déconfite de son amie. « Tout va bien Hermione ? »

-« Bonjour Harry. Oui tout va bien. Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ? Où est Ginny ? »

-« Elle attend le gynécomage avec Lilly, je vais les rejoindre ensuite mais je voulais d'abord passer voir comment tu allais. Et je vois que, manifestement, tu n'es pas au mieux de ta forme. » Harry fronça les sourcils. C'était sa fameuse grimace qui voulait dire _« lâche le morceau Granger ! »_

-« Écoute Harry, je n'ai quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Nuit que j'ai passée au chevet de ton _ami _Severus Rogue, soit dit en passant. Il s'est réveillé ce matin. » Elle avait répondu avec une lassitude non feinte. Le survivant écarquilla les yeux.

-« C'est super ! Comment va-t-il ? » Lui répondit le brun, un immense sourire illuminant son visage.

-« Il est absolument infect, ignoble, hautain, agressif et détestable. Je suppose donc qu'il se porte _à merveille_. » Hermione avait une moue dégoûté peinte sur le visage. Harry, lui, souriait de nouveau.

-« Tu as sans doute raison. Et à voir la tête que tu fais, j'en conclus que vos retrouvailles ne se sont pas vraiment bien passées, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Hermione souffla avant de répondre.

-« Pas vraiment non. Je me suis littéralement fait _pourrir!_ Il n'a pas cessé de me rabrouer, avec des « Granger » à chaque fin de phrase. Je me suis senti quinze ans plus jeune entrain de me faire _engueuler par mon prof !_ » La lionne était découragée. Elle reprit. « Vous m'avez tous soutenu que c'était finalement quelqu'un de bien, mais croit moi Harry, ce n'ai pas à quelqu'un de bien que j'aie eu à faire ce matin. »

-« Je suis désolé Mione. » Harry avait une mine contrite. « Je vais aller le voir et lui en parler. »

-« Oh non, tu ne vas rien faire du tout. Ça ne sera absolument pas nécessaire, Harry. Je vais me contenter de faire mon travail. Mais dès qu'il n'aura plus besoin de soins, je jure devant Merlin en personne que je le réexpédierais _moi-même_ dans ses cachots ! Et à coup de baguette s'il le faut ! »  
Harry eut un rictus amusé devant l'air vindicatif de sa meilleure amie.

-« Tu sais Mione, Severus n'est pas aussi horrible que ce qu'il veut bien le laisser croire. Il faut simplement creuser un peu pour rencontrer cet homme bien dont nous t'avons parlé hier. »

-« Après l'aperçu que j'ai eu ce matin, je t'assure que je n'ai pas _du tout_ envie de creuser, Harry. »

-« Pourtant tu devrais. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup Severus et toi. » Le survivant souriait.

-« Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Par Merlin ! Harry ! Dis-moi que je n'ai rien de semblable à cet horrible personnage ! » Les yeux de la médicomage manquaient de lui sortir de la tête !

-« Je t'assure que si Mione. Vous êtes tous les deux extrêmement loyaux, courageux, déterminés, intelligents, assidues, passionnés, et j'en passe. Mais au-delà de cela, vous êtes tous les deux foncièrement bons. »  
Harry arborait un air goguenard. Sa meilleure amie, quant à elle, était simplement stupéfaite. À tel point qu'elle semblait en avoir perdu la capacité de parler. Le brun reprit.  
« Je vais retrouver Ginny et Lilly et nous passerons voir Severus après. À toute à l'heure Mione. »

Harry venait de quitter son bureau et Hermione était toujours scotchée sur sa chaise. Des points communs avec Severus Rogue ? Et puis quoi encore ! Harry _débloquait_ complètement !

Severus était toujours dans son lit. Il bouillait intérieurement suite à sa « rencontre » avec Miss-je-sais-tout. Quelle gamine insupportable ! Après toutes ces années, elle n'avait pas changé. Toujours à vouloir se démarquer, faire mieux que tout le monde, prouver à tous qu'elle était la meilleure dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend.  
Miss « _je suis chef de service_ », Miss « _je suis Maîtresse de potion_ », Miss « _je vous ai sauvé la vie_.»  
Cette dernière révélation tournait en boucle dans la tête du vert et argent. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie.

Soudain, un flash-back lui revint en mémoire. Il se souvenait de son rêve de la veille. L'ange gardien de ses songes ressemblait étrangement à cette horripilante sorcière. Severus eut vite fait d'écarter cette possibilité. Il s'était senti tellement bien en compagnie de cet ange qu'il était tout bonnement impossible que celui-ci ai quoi que ce soit à voir avec Granger ! Il ne supportait pas cette gamine, alors comment éprouver du « plaisir » en sa compagnie ? C'était inconcevable.

Severus redirigea rapidement ses pensées vers l'accident de potion. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Il se souvenait avoir fait entrer les abrutis de Gryffondor dans ses cahots, avoir inscrit la liste d'ingrédients au tableau, avoir ordonné au élèves de commencer la confection de la « goutte du mort-vivant ».  
Il se rappelait que tous c'étaient exécutés sans broncher. Le vert et argent avait commencé a déambulé dans la classe, jetant un œil aux potions de ces cornichons décérébrés.  
Le Serpentard se souvenait qu'ensuite, il avait commencé à morigéner un élève, encore plus incompétent que les autres, au fond de la classe, lorsque des bruits et une odeur inhabituelle s'était fait entendre à l'avant. Il avait vite compris que quelque chose d'anormal se passait.

Severus se remémorait les ordres d'évacuations aboyés, les sorts de protections érigés, puis, lorsqu'il s'était suffisamment rapproché de la source de l'odeur infecte, il se souvenait avoir vu, là, sur la paillasse de l'élève, une fiole de couleur suspecte.  
Il savait que malgré les nombreux sortilèges de protections qu'il avait invoqués, l'explosion semblait inévitable. Il se rappela que la seule solution qui s'était offerte à lui afin d'éviter le drame, avait été de protéger Miss Green avec son propre corps.

_Décidément, ses élèves allaient finir par le tuer._

La question était de savoir pourquoi la fiole de racine d'asphodèle en poudre, qui était verte d'ordinaire, avait eu à ce moment précis une couleur ocre.

Le Maître de potion étiquetait lui-même ses fioles. Il était très assidu et aucune erreur n'était envisageable. Alors comment une fiole, de ce qui paraissait être de la poudre de dard de scroutts à pétard s'était-elle retrouvée intitulé « racine d'asphodèle » ?

L'arrivée d'Harry Potter dans sa chambre sortit Severus de ses réflexions.

-« Bonjour Severus, comment te sens-tu ? » Harry souriait en s'approchant du lit de son ami.

-« Harry. » Le Serpentard hocha la tête cérémonieusement. « Comme tu peux le constater, je suis au mieux de ma forme... » Dit-il, sarcastique. Le survivant sourit à nouveau. Il aimait ce trait de caractère chez son ancien professeur, enfin, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient appris à se connaitre.

-« Ça te manquait tant que ça de ne pas être mourant ? » Harry retenait difficilement un éclat de rire.

-« Très drôle Potter ! » Severus avait lui-même un semblant de rictus amusé qui se dessinait au coin des lèvres.

-« Sérieusement Severus, comment ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? » Le brun avait repris un air sérieux.

-« J'ai connu mieux, mais j'ai également connu bien pire. Je pense que d'ici quelques jours, je serais de nouveau sur pied. Grâce aux _inestimables_ talents de _ton amie_ Granger ! » Rogue avait dit ces derniers mots avec toute la condescendance dont il était capable.

-« Arff ! Severus ! Tu devrais être un peu plus reconnaissant tout de même ! Ça ne fait _jamais_ que _deux fois_ qu'Hermione te sauve la vie après tout. Alors je ne te demande pas d'ériger un autel en son nom, mais peut-être pourrais-tu te montrer un peu plus respectueux et courtois envers elle. »

-« Comment ça, deux fois ?! » Severus avait tiqué sur le « nombre de sauvetages ».

-« Et oui Professeur ! » Harry était toujours taquin avec son ami, « C'est déjà Hermione qui t'a secouru le soir de la grande bataille. Avec l'accident de lundi, et si mes calculs sont exacts, ça fait bien _deux fois_ qu'elle t'arrache in extrémiste à une mort atroce, douloureuse, et surtout, inévitable... » Le brun avait fini sa phrase avec un ton dramatique qu'il avait volontairement surjoué, la main retournée sur le front, les yeux mis clos, un peu à la manière des séries télé moldu de mauvaise qualités. Ce qui le fit beaucoup rire lui-même.

Severus Rogue était tout simplement abasourdi par ces révélations. Alors c'était elle, l'insupportable gamine Gryffondor, qui l'avait « sauvé » après l'attaque de Nagini. De cette nuit-là, Severus n'avait quasiment aucun souvenir. Il se rappelait seulement s'être fait tranché la gorge par son « maître », s'être fait attaquer par le reptile et avoir transmis ses souvenirs au survivant. Ensuite, le trou noir. Le vert et argent avait repris connaissance plusieurs jours après dans une chambre du même hôpital que celui où il se trouvait maintenant.

Si c'était bien Granger qui l'avait sortie de la cabane hurlante, alors Potter avait raison, ça faisait bien deux fois que cette _emmerdeuse_ lui sauvait la vie. Mais il n'allait certainement pas lui vouer un culte. Il ne lui avait rien demandé après tout. La première fois, elle avait sans doute voulu jouer les héroïnes, la seconde, elle n'avait fait que son travail. Si elle attendait de Severus de la reconnaissance, ou ne serait-ce que des remerciements, l'attente risquait d'être interminable !

-« Severus ? » Harry s'inquiétait devant l'air catatonique de son ancien professeur.

-« Harry, j'aurais besoin de ma baguette s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de me lever et ta _chère amie_ n'a manifestement pas jugé bon de me fournir de quoi m'habiller. »

-« Ok, je vais appeler Mione. »

-« NON ! » Severus avait presque crié « Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, je veux juste me lever. » Il s'était un peu radouci.

-« Pour commencer, Severus, je ne sais pas où est ta baguette, et de plus, je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit judicieux que tu te lèves tout de suite. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer. Hermione me ferra une crise _monumentale_ si je te laisse faire et qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. » Harry faisait toujours son maximum pour ne pas mettre sa meilleure amie en colère. Il savait que les conséquences de cette colère pouvaient être « atroces » !

Severus fronçait les sourcils. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment d'être contredit. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas d'autre alternative que d'écouter son protégé. Il se réveillait à peine de plusieurs jours de coma. Son corps ne lui obéissait pas encore parfaitement, ses muscles étaient endoloris et pour couronner le tout, il était _entièrement_ nu sous son drap. Il n'allait pas risquer de se lever, de tomber, et de se retrouver ainsi exposé aux yeux de tous. L'affront serait tout bonnement insupportable pour le Maître de potion.  
Le Serpentard croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, en signe de protestation, et dit à Harry.

-« Humpff, fais comme tu veux. »

-« J'y comptais ! » Répondit Harry avec un clin d'œil. Severus se rembrunit d'avantage.

-« Au fait, où est Ginerva ? » Le vert et argent était incapable d'appeler Madame Potter « Ginny », au grand désespoir d'Harry.

-« Elle a emmené Lilly manger une glace à la cafétéria. Nous sortons de chez le gynécomage. Elles vont me rejoindre ici. » Le jeune sorcier rayonnait de bonheur en parlant des deux femmes de sa vie. « Bon je vais demander à une infirmière de prévenir _ta _médicomage. » Harry retenait difficilement un sourire à l'évocation de son amie Hermione. Il savait pertinemment que d'avoir mis l'accent sur le « _ta _» ferait bouillir son ancien professeur.

Pour toute réponse, Severus adressa une grimace dégoûtée à Harry. Ce qui fit rire le brun de bon cœur cette fois.

Hermione Granger s'affairait auprès de plusieurs patients lorsqu'une note de service vint s'écraser en plein sur son front. Un peu agacée, la sorcière ramassa la note et la lu. Lola, l'infirmière, lui demandait de se rendre dans la chambre de Severus Rogue. Cette information fit monter l'agacement de la médicomage à son paroxysme. Elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de revoir son insupportable patient, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.  
C'est dans des moments pareils qu'Hermione _regrettait_ d'être médicomage.

La sorcière n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer depuis qu'elle avait quitté la chambre de Rogue. Après la visite d'Harry dans son bureau, la lionne avait eu une masse importante de travail administratif et de nombreux patients à prendre en charge. Elle portait donc toujours la robe blanche qu'elle avait métamorphosée à la hâte pour couvrir son fameux pyjama.

Le pas traînant, elle se dirigeait inexorablement vers la chambre du Serpantard. Arrivée devant la porte, Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, frappa deux coups secs sur le bois puis entra immédiatement, sans attendre de réponse. La vision qu'elle eut de son ami Harry, le sourire aux lèvres, entrain de converser calmement avec leur ancien professeur, la fit marquer un temps de pause. Malgré toutes les révélations de la veille, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir « choquée ».

-« Messieurs. » Salua la lionne. Harry se dirigea vers elle et la prit rapidement dans ses bras.

-« Tu as fait vite ma belle ! » Le survivant souriait chaleureusement. Hermione esquissa un léger sourire en réponse et se tourna vers son patient.

-« Vous avez demandé à me voir, monsieur ?» C'était reparti avec les _« monsieur »..._  
Severus la toisa avant de répondre.

-« Je n'ai rien demandé du tout Granger, je peux très bien me passer de vous. Mais votre _ami_, ici présent, à juger que votre présence était _indispensable_. À mon plus grand déplaisir, soyez en sûr. » Le Maître de potion fusillait Harry du regard.

Hermione dû, une fois de plus, rassemblée tout son self-control pour ne pas étrangler son infect patient de ses _propres mains_. Elle se tourna vers son meilleur ami et lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendus. Celui-ci voulait dire « tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit que s'était un _horrible connard !_ »

Harry était pris entre deux feux. D'un côté, il devait affronter les yeux onyx de son ancien professeur, qui lui reprochait clairement d'avoir fait venir Hermione, et de l'autre, il affrontait le regard coléreux de sa meilleure amie, qui lui reprochait, quant à elle, de l'avoir appelée. Le survivant devait faire quelque chose pour s'extirper de cette situation. Il se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

-« Mione, je t'ai demandé de venir car Severus aimerait se lever. Il pense pouvoir le faire seul, mais je me suis dit qu'il faudrait mieux que tu sois là, au cas où. » Harry appréhendait la réaction de ses deux comparses. C'est Hermione qui lui répondit la première.

-« En effet Harry, c'est un choix tout à fait judicieux. L'état de Monsieur Rogue n'est pas encore suffisamment stable pour qu'il prenne le risque de se lever seul. Je vais d'abord l'ausculter et j'aviserais ensuite. »

Severus serrait les dents. Déjà, la maudite sorcière continuait de l'appeler _monsieur_. De plus, ses deux anciens élèves parlaient de lui comme s'il n'était pas là, et ça, ça avait le don de l'agacer au plus haut point.

-« Tout va bien ? Je ne vous dérange pas trop ? Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à m'en informer surtout! » Le vert et argent avait été cinglant.  
Harry eut la décence de baisser les yeux, en signe d'excuse. Hermione, quant à elle, adressa à son patient un regard noir, plein de fiel.

-« Excuse-nous Severus. Tu souhaites peut-être rajouter quelque chose ? » Le survivant avait l'air contrit.

-« Granger, contentez-vous de me restituer ma baguette. Pour le reste, je me débrouillerais très bien tout seul. » Le Serpentard n'avait même pas daigné regarder son interlocutrice.

Hermione avait une nouvelle fois des envies d'_homicide_. Si Rogue continuait de l'appeler Granger, elle ne répondrait plus de ses actes !  
Elle le toisa et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Hautaine, elle lui répondit.

-« C'est hors de question, monsieur. » La sorcière fixait son ancien professeur sans ciller, avec un air de défi dans le regard. Voyant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à perdre patience, elle ajouta. « Que cela vous plaise ou non, vous êtes _actuellement_ mon patient. Et en tant que professionnelle _qualifié_, il est absolument inenvisageable que je prenne le risque de vous laisser faire ce que bon vous semble sans vous avoir examiné au préalable. J'irais chercher votre baguette une fois que je vous aurais ausculté et pas avant. » Le ton qu'avait employé la médicomage ne laissait pas de place à une quelconque protestation.

Les deux protagonistes se fusillaient du regard sous l'œil médusé de leur ami commun. Si Harry avait dû parier sur le vainqueur de ce combat, il n'aurait pas sû sur qui miser. Ses deux amis étaient tous les deux extrêmement têtus, bornés et fiers. Aucun des deux ne ferait le plaisir à l'autre de rendre les armes en premier.  
Par chance, l'arrivé de Ginny et Lilly dans la chambre coupa court à l'affrontement.

À peine entrée, Lilly se précipita sur le lit de Severus et lui sauta dans les bras.

-« Oncle Sev ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Papa et maman m'on racontés que tu t'étais fait mal, c'est vrai ? » Lilly avait niché sa tête au creux du cou de Rogue.

-« Bonjour ma puce, comment ça va pour toi ? Oui, je me suis fait un peu mal, mais ne t'en fait pas, je serais vite guéri. » Severus serrait Lilly dans ses bras. Il souriait.

La mâchoire d'Hermione n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sol. « Merlin, pincez-moi, je rêve ! » Songea-t-elle. Rogue serrait en ce moment même un petit _être humain_ dans ses bras, et ça avait l'air de lui plaire. Lilly semblait vraiment apprécier cet homme et Harry et Ginny arboraient tous deux un grand sourire. Hermione avait l'impression d'être dans la _quatrième dimension_. Remarquant son expression, Severus ne put s'empêcher de lui dire.

-« Fermez la bouche Granger, vous avez l'air d'une _demeurée_. » Il n'avait pas lâché la petite fille et souriait toujours. Bien que cette fois, c'était un sourire sarcastique, destiné à la médicomage.

La Maîtresse de potion s'empressa de fermer la bouche et tenta du mieux qu'elle put de faire bonne figure. Le fait est qu'elle était complètement abasourdie par le tableau qu'elle avait sous les yeux.  
La lionne se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance et s'adressa aux Potter.

-« Si vous voulez bien aller patienter dehors tous les trois, je dois examiner mon patient maintenant. Vous pourrez revenir dans quelques minutes. »

Lilly descendit du lit de Severus et s'approcha d'Hermione, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-« Bonjour tata Mione. » Hermione se pencha pour embrasser la petite.

-« Bonjour ma puce.» La lionne réalisa, _avec horreur_, que Severus et elle utilisaient le même surnom pour Lilly. Pour masquer sa gêne, elle sourit à l'enfant et fit un quart de tour en direction de la porte pour inviter ses amis à quitter la chambre.

Une fois que les Potter eurent quitté la pièce, Hermione fixa une nouvelle fois son ancien professeur. Elle était toujours éberluée de l'avoir vu aussi « _humain_ », et avec une enfant, qui plus est.  
La sorcière s'approcha du lit de Severus d'un pas déterminé.

-« Bien, je vais vous examiner. Et selon les résultats, je vous aiderais à vous lever. »

-« Granger, je n'ai pas besoin d'être examiné et j'ai encore moins besoin de votre aide. »

-« _Je jure devant Merlin_ que si vous m'appelez Granger encore une fois, je ferais en sorte que vous ne quittiez _plus_ _jamais_ ce lit de votre vie. Ai-je été suffisamment clair, _monsieur_ ? » Hermione avait dit tout cela d'une voie calme, très calme, trop calme.  
Le vert et argent ne s'y trompa pas. Il était abasourdi, et agréablement surprit, il faut bien le dire, par la véhémence de son ancienne élève. D'ordinaire, personne n'osait lui tenir tête. Mais cette gamine venait de le faire, et, contre toute attente, il avait aimé ça.

N'en laissant rien paraître, Severus se contenta d'un léger hochement de tête, signe qu'elle pouvait commencer à l'ausculter. Une fois l'examen terminé, la rouge et or informa son patient que son état était relativement correct.

-« Maintenant, je vais vous aidez à vous lever. » Dit Hermione.

-« _Miss_ Granger, au cas où cela vous aurait échappé, je ne porte actuellement _aucun_ vêtement. Je vous serais gréé de bien vouloir _envisager_ de m'en fournir avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit. » Severus la regardait dédaigneusement.

Hermione souriait. Tout d'abord, il avait pris en compte sa menace et avait eu la courtoisie de l'appeler « Miss.» D'autre part, elle trouvait leur conversation assez cocasse, en tout cas, suffisamment pour la faire sourire.

D'un coup de baguette, la sorcière fit apparaître magiquement un caleçon sur l'intimité de son patient, sans même avoir à lever le drap.  
Devant le regard accusateur de Rogue, elle se sentit obligée de préciser.

-« Les lésions de votre peau son encore trop importantes pour permettre le port de vêtement. Nous nous contenterons donc du strict minimum encore quelques jours. » Hermione se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la mine horrifié qu'arborait le vert et argent.  
Severus, quant à lui, préférais garder le silence. S'il ouvrait la bouche, il perdrait le peu de contrôle qui lui restait sur ses paroles, et les conséquences pourraient être _terribles_. Il se contenta de serrer les dents, le plus fort possible, en attendant la suite des événements.

L'ex Gryffondor attrapa le haut du drap et entrepris de le baisser. Rogue se figea instantanément.  
Il sentait l'air effleurer sa peau meurtrie. Mais ce qui le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise, s'était de sentir le regard de son ancienne élève sur son corps quasiment nu. Il aurait préféré _mourir_ que de ressentir cela.

Une fois le drap baissé jusqu'au pied de son patient, Hermione leva les yeux et demanda.

-« Vous êtes prêt ? »

Le Serpentard se contenta d'un imperceptible mouvement de tête. La jeune femme plaça une de ses mains sous les genoux de l'homme et l'autre sous son épaule. Tout ceci dans le but de l'aider à se relever.  
S'en était trop pour Severus.

-« Ne me _touchez_ pas Granger ! » Sa voie était basse et dangereusement profonde.

La lionne s'arrêta net. Elle ne prêta pas attention à l'utilisation de son nom de famille seul. Elle était bien trop obnubilée par les yeux de son patient. Elle s'était attendue à y lire de la colère ou du dégoût. Pourtant, ce qu'elle y vit à cet instant n'avait rien à voir avec tout cela. Hermione voyait dans le regard de cet homme de l'appréhension, peut-être même, de la peur.  
Elle recula instantanément de quelques centimètres avant d'ajouter.

-« Très bien, on y va à votre rythme. Prenez votre temps et si vous avez besoin, accrochez-vous à moi.»

Après plusieurs minutes laborieuses, Rogue avait finalement réussi à s'asseoir seul au bord de son lit. Ses pieds nus touchaient le sol.  
Un ultime effort lui permit de se lever. Malheureusement, ses jambes étaient encore trop faible pour le porter et Severus dû se raccrocher, tant bien que mal, à la médicomage pour ne pas se fracasser le crâne sur le sol de sa chambre.

Il n'avait fallu qu'une fraction de seconde à Hermione pour réagir. Elle avait passé ses bras autour du Serpentard pour lui éviter la chute.  
Rogue, quant à lui, tentait de se maintenir en équilibre comme il le pouvait, et ses mains se saisirent frénétiquement de tout ce qu'elles purent, en l'occurrence, la tenue de la sorcière qui se tenait face à lui.  
Dans l'agitation, la robe de fortune d'Hermione ne résista pas longtemps. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, son vêtement s'était déchiré, laissant apparaître le minuscule pyjama de satin noir qu'elle avait enfilé la veille.

Severus sursauta lorsque sa peau nue entra en contact avec celle, tout aussi nue, de son ancienne élève. La surprise le déséquilibra pour de bon et il entraîna avec lui, dans sa chute, une Hermione mortifié.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Un grand merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews !  
Un merci tout particulier a Zeugma ! Ça m'ennuie beaucoup de ne pas pouvoir te répondre personnellement mais ton statut « guest » ne me permet pas de le faire. En tout cas, merci infiniment !  
Merci à TOUS les « guests »._**

Ils étaient tous les deux aux trois quarts nus, elle étendue de tout son long sur lui. Lui, les bras autour de sa taille à elle. Ils avaient le souffle court, _sans doute à cause de la chute..._  
Vautrée sur son patient, la lionne redressa lentement la tête, redoutant la réaction de l'homme.  
Leurs regards s'encrèrent instantanément l'un à l'autre.

Hermione se redressa rapidement, faisant grimacer de douleur son ancien professeur. Elle se trouvait maintenant, en mini short et petit débardeur de satin noir, assise à califourchon sur le bassin de Severus, qui lui-même était seulement couvert d'un boxer, tout aussi noir.  
Le vert et argent avait toujours ses mains sur les hanches de la sorcière. Ils n'avaient pas rompu le contact visuel.  
Leurs regards étaient d'une intensité rare. La gêne prédominait, suivie par la colère, la frustration, et tout au fond des yeux de l'autre, chacun pouvait apercevoir quelque chose qui ressemblait à...du _désir_...

S'était une situation bien trop embarrassante pour Hermione, qui se hâta de rouler sur le côté, libérant ainsi son patient.  
Severus était allongé sur le dos, à même le sol froid de sa chambre. Il rassemblait toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler de douleur, mais aussi, et surtout, pour maîtriser ce _je ne sais quoi_ qui avait tendance à poindre au niveau de son bas ventre.

La médicomage se remit debout, tourna le dos au Maître de potion, et d'un coup de baguette, répara sa robe déchirée.  
Elle n'oserait plus jamais regarder cet homme en face.

-« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle, hésitante

-« A votre avis ? » La voie de Severus était plus rauque que d'ordinaire.

-« Bon, je vais vous remettre dans votre lit. » Hermione s'était enfin retournée vers l'homme qui gisait toujours au sol, sans pour autant lever les yeux vers lui.

-« Ne soyez pas ridicule Granger ! Miss Granger... » Le Serpentard avait eu le bon goût de se corriger. « Je dois faire au moins vingt centimètres de plus que vous et dois peser, au bas mot, deux fois votre poids, vous ne pourrez jamais me relever seule. »

-« Comme toujours, vous me sous-estimez, monsieur. » Hermione était un peu vexée.

La jeune femme s'était accroupie à côté de son ancien professeur. Elle le regardait enfin, le gratifiant d'un regard déterminé.  
Hermione passa sa main droite sous les épaules de Severus et sa main gauche sous sa tête, afin de la maintenir.

-« Allons-y, je vais d'abord vous aidez à vous asseoir. »

Severus se crispa au contact des mains de la médicomage. Déjà, il n'aimait pas vraiment devoir être dépendant de qui que ce soit, et, de plus, il redoutait tout nouveau contact physique avec cette insupportable sorcière.  
Cependant, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, et malgré les réticences de l'homme, la lionne avait réussi, sans difficultés, à asseoir sont patient.

-« Ne résistez pas comme ça, c'est ridicule, et vous risquez de nous blesser tous les deux. » Hermione avait bien senti l'opposition du Serpentard. « Bien, maintenant, je vais me placer face à vous et passer mes bras sous les vôtres pour vous remettre sur vos pieds. »

La Maîtresse de potion ne regardait déjà plus Rogue dans les yeux. En temps normal, elle n'avait aucun problème pour relever un patient après une chute, mais là, c'était diffèrent. Il s'agissait de Severus Rogue. Et disons que leurs rapports n'avaient jamais vraiment étés des plus « _normaux_ ».

-« Je pense que ce n'ai pas une bonne idée, vous n'allez pas y arriver et vous risquez de me faire tomber, _encore_. » Severus était toujours aussi réfractaire à l'idée que la jeune femme le remette sur ses deux jambes.

-« Pour commencer, c'est _vous_ qui m'avez fait tomber tout à l'heure, et pas l'inverse ! Et ensuite, si vous étiez un peu moins borné et que vous m'aviez laissé vous aider, ça ne serait jamais arrivé. » Hermione le fixait maintenant, toujours une main derrière le dos de l'homme pour le soutenir.

-« Insupportable sorcière. » Souffla Severus entre ses dents. Néanmoins, aucune rancœur n'était perceptible dans le ton de sa voix. Ça avait été dit presque affectueusement. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pseudo-insulte.

-« Et bien, l'insupportable sorcière que je suis va vous remettre debout. Aller ! _Odieux Serpentard... _» La lionne avait dit cela dans un léger rire. Elle le taquinait.

Severus était trop abasourdie par les dernières paroles de la gamine et fut donc pris de court lorsque celle-ci passa rapidement ses bras autour de lui, bloqua ses pieds avec les siens, et le releva sans effort. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'émettre une quelconque protestation qu'il était de nouveau sur ses pieds. La rouge et or avait été d'une efficacité redoutable.

Hermione et Severus étaient maintenant debout, face à face. La lionne avait ses mains autour de la taille du vert et argent. Elle le regarda, narquoise.

-« Alors ? Pas mal pour une insupportable sorcière, vous ne trouvez pas ? » Elle souriait devant la grimace que lui offrait son ancien professeur. Elle savait qu'il préférerait mourir sur-le-champ plutôt que de lui faire un compliment, et ça la faisait d'autant plus rire. La médicomage repris.  
« Bon, maintenant, vous allez placer vos mains sur mes épaules et nous allons avancer vers votre lit, tranquillement, à votre rythme. »

Severus fronçait les sourcils. Déjà, elle avait réussi à le lever, ensuite, elle le narguait ouvertement, et maintenant, elle voulait le faire marcher. Pour qui le prenait-elle ? Un Gamin ?

-« Vous savez Miss, ça fait _environ_ 47 ans que je sais marcher seul, je pense pouvoir continuer ainsi. »

-« Ne faites pas l'enfant s'il vous plaît. Nous avons bien vu ce que ça donnait quand vous tentiez de vous débrouiller seul. Dans quelques jours, vous aurez retrouvé vos forces et pourrez faire ce que bon vous semble, mais pour le moment, vous allez être obligé d'accepter mon aide. »

Severus se renfrogna d'avantage. Voulant absolument couper court à cette horrible situation, il se décida finalement à coopérer. Il plaça ses mains, non sans difficultés, sur les épaules de l'ex Gryffondor.  
Ils étaient là, tous les deux, à quelques _petits _centimètres l'un de l'autre, pour ainsi dire _enlacés_. La situation était plus qu'embarrassante, mais aucun des deux n'eut le mauvais goût de le faire remarquer, ne souhaitant pas accentuer la gêne ambiante. Ils se fixèrent de nouveau. L'électricité dans la pièce était presque palpable. Après quelques instants, Hermione repris.

-« Ok, allons-y, un pas après l'autre, doucement. » La médicomage était très attentive et se préparait à parer une éventuelle chute.

-« Par Salazar, épargniez moi votre pathétique discours d'encouragement, pitié ! » Severus était agacé. Hermione sourie en réponse, ce qui l'agaça d'avantage.

Après avoir laborieusement parcourut l'infime distance qui les séparaient du lit du Serpentard, Hermione lui demanda de s'arrêter. Elle lui expliqua.

-« Maintenant, vous allez devoir me faire confiance et vous laisser faire. » Severus commençait à ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais Hermione le coupa nette. « Ne vous donnez pas la peine de m'envoyer promener, je ne vous demande pas votre avis, j'ai simplement la courtoisie de vous informer que je vais vous faire pivoter moi-même pour vous rasseoir sur votre lit. »

À peine la phrase terminée, Hermione s'exécuta. Elle fit faire un demi-tour au Serpentard, et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il était assis.  
La jeune femme avait toujours ses mains de part et d'autre de la taille de son patient.

-« Avouez que ça n'était pas si horrible que ça. » Elle souriait. « Avez-vous la tête qui tourne, _monsieur_ ? »

-« Ce sont seulement vos _interminables _logorrhées qui me donnent des vertiges, miss. »

-« Bien, je suppose que votre inégalable ton caustique doit être la preuve que vous allez bien. »

Hermione remonta ses mains le long du corps de Severus, jusqu'à atteindre ses épaules. Ce contact fit frissonner l'homme imperceptiblement. Hermione baissa rapidement les yeux. Pour une raison indéterminée, elle-même venait d'être traversée par un indéfinissable courant électrique.  
Ne laissant rien paraître, elle aida le vert et argent à s'allonger, et, contre toute attente, celui-ci ne protesta pas. Une fois la tête sur l'oreiller, Severus ferma les yeux et relâcha un long soupir de soulagement. La jeune femme partageait ce sentiment. Compte tenu de son état, il aurait pu se faire vraiment mal en tombant. Contrairement aux apparences, cet homme avait de la chance.

-« Je vais vous laisser vous reposer un peu et je repasserais plus tard pour les soins.»

-« Quels soins ? » Severus avait ouvert les yeux à l'évocation des dis soins.

-« Vous verrez tout à l'heure. Je vais demander au Potter de repasser plus tard eux aussi. Vous avez besoin de calme pour le moment. »

-« Il faut que je m'entretienne avec Potter.» Le Serpentard n'avait pas voulu en rajouter en ce qui concerne les « soins ». Il se doutait que l'horripilante médicomage n'en dirait pas plus. Mais il devait vraiment parler à l'Auror.

-« Très bien, je vous envoie Harry, mais ne tardez pas trop, vous devez vraiment vous reposer. »

-« Je sais parfaitement ce que _je dois ou ne dois pas_ faire miss, merci pour votre sollicitude _déplacée_. » L'homme avait retrouvé un ton arrogant. Hermione ne se formalisa pas et sortie chercher Harry.

Après avoir dû _subir_ le discours de sa meilleure amie sur la nécessité pour son patient de se reposer, le survivant pu enfin entrer dans la chambre de Severus.

-« Ça va Severus ? Mione m'a dit que tu voulais me parler ? »

-« C'est à propos de l'accident de lundi Harry, je me souviens avoir vu une fiole mal étiquetée sur la paillasse de l'élève dont le chaudron à exploser. Cette fiole était intitulée « racine d'asphodèle » alors qu'elle ne contenait manifestement pas de racine, mais de la poudre de dard de scroutts à pétard. Tu sais que je prépare _moi-même_ mes fioles et que je ne commets _jamais_ d'erreur. »

-« Tu penses que quelqu'un a volontairement échangé les étiquettes ? » Harry fronçait les sourcils.

-« En effet, c'est l'explication la plus plausible. »

-« L'élève en question s'appelle bien Miss Green ? C'est ça ? »

-« Julia Green, oui. »

-« Je vais voir si je peux trouver quelque chose au QG et je te tiendrai au courant. As-tu une idée de pourquoi quelqu'un aurait essayé de faire sauter tes cachots ? »

-« Harry, tu sais comme moi que je ne suis pas vraiment le professeur le plus apprécié du château, et tu sais aussi que les derniers Mangemorts veulent toujours me voir _cloué au pilori_ pour avoir trahit leur maître. Ça fait déjà deux pistes éventuelles, et je suis sûr que nous n'aurons _aucun mal_ à en trouver d'autres. » Severus était lasse de tout cela. Même après la guerre, il se retrouvait toujours confronté à ce genre de situations. Les Mangemorts essayaient de le tuer régulièrement, sans parler des élèves incompétents, _qui eux, avaient bien failli y arriver._

-« Bon, je vais voir ce que je trouve. Je vais aussi me renseigner sur Miss Green, après tout, c'était peut-être elle qui était visée. » Harry était septique mais voulait essayer de remonter le moral de son ami.

-« J'en doute fort Harry. Mais fait ce qui te semble nécessaire. Et s'il te plaît, demande à _Miss Granger_ de nouvelles de Miss Green, je ne sais même pas comment elle va. »

-« _Miss Granger hein_, Severus... » Harry était taquin et souriait à son ami.

-« Pitié Potter, épargne-moi ce genre de réflexion ! Après tout, c'est toi qui m'as demandé d'être plus respectueux. Et tu sais bien que je fais _toujours_ ce qu'on me demande. » Severus souriait après avoir affirmé une chose aussi absurde que celle-ci.

-« Bien sûr, tout le monde reconnaît la mansuétude et la magnanimité qui caractérise le _grand Severus Rogue. _» Harry éclata de rire

-« Foutez le camp Potter ! » Severus montra la porte du doigt en riant autant que son protégé.

Après avoir quitté l'hôpital, Harry s'était rendu immédiatement au Ministère de la Magie. Il voulait entreprendre rapidement les recherches que lui avait demandées Severus.  
Tout d'abord, le brun décida de se concentrer sur Miss Green, l'élève dont le chaudron avait explosé. Cependant, après plusieurs heures de recherche, Harry n'avait trouvé aucune Julia Green répertoriée dans les dossiers de recensement du ministère. C'était vraiment surprenant. Tous les sorciers et sorcières du Royaume-Uni étaient inscrits dans ce fichier dès leurs naissances, c'était une obligation légale.

Suspicieux, Harry décida de se rendre à Poudlard pour y rencontrer la Directrice McGonagall. Il devait absolument éclaircir cette histoire.  
Le survivant contacta Ron Weasley par cheminée. Le roux était son ami de toujours, son acolyte, son beau-frère, le parrain de Lilly, et aussi, son équipier Auror.  
Ronald arriva rapidement dans le bureau de son ami.

Le cadet des frères Weasley n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis Poudlard. Bien sûr, il avait l'air plus masculin et bien plus viril qu'auparavant. Il était grand et plutôt musclé, assez beau à regarder, mais il n'avait pas vraiment mûri psychologiquement.

Après la guerre, le jeune homme avait suivi le même cursus professionnel qu'Harry. Ils avaient fait leur formation d'Auror en même temps et étaient arrivés premier et deuxième de leur promotion.  
Ron avait ensuite épousé Lavande Brown, sa petite amie de sixième année au château. Avec elle, il avait désormais deux enfants, des faux jumeaux. La petite Susie et son frère Josh allaient avoir 5 ans.

Harry expliqua rapidement l'épisode de l'explosion et les soupçons portés sur Miss Green à son binôme, avant qu'ils ne transplanent ensemble vers leur ancienne école.  
Le survivant et son ami étaient revenus à maintes reprises au château depuis la fin de la guerre. Entre les cérémonies de commémoration annuelle, les visites rendues à Hagrid et leurs interventions en tant qu'invités au cours de défense contre les forces du mal, les occasions ne manquaient pas.  
De plus, Harry venait régulièrement rendre visite à Severus, dans ses cachots, sans que personne, hormis Minerva, ne soit au courant.  
Cependant, à chaque fois que le brun et son acolyte franchissaient les grilles de Poudlard, une certaine émotion les saisissaient. Avec Hermione, ils avaient vécu tellement de choses, bonnes et moins bonnes, entre ces murs.

Après quelques minutes passées à arpenter les couloirs en se remémorant d'anciens souvenirs, les deux sorciers arrivèrent devant la gargouille du bureau directorial. Minerva McGonagall avait été prévenue par la secrétaire d'Harry de l'arrivée imminente des deux hommes, elle les attendait donc au pied de l'escalier qui menait à son bureau.

-« Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Weasley, je suis ravie de vous voir. » La sorcière arborait toujours ce même air strict, mais bienveillant.

-« Bonjour Professeur McGonagall. » Répondirent en cœur les sorciers.

-« Montez, je vous en prie. » La Gryffondor les invita à gravir le colimaçon.

Une fois arrivés dans le bureau et après avoir échangé les politesses de rigueurs, Harry avait expliqué le cas de Miss Green à son ancien professeur de métamorphose.  
La directrice était pantoise d'apprendre l'inexistante de sa jeune élève dans les fichiers ministériel.

-« Je suppose que vous êtes certains de ce que vous affirmés messieurs ? » Voulu s'assurer Minerva.

-« Bien sûr Professeur, Harry à chercher plusieurs heures sans résultat et j'ai moi-même revérifié chaque dossier un à un. Aucune Julia Green n'est répertoriée. » Ron était sûr de lui.

-« Professeur McGonagall, peut-être pourriez-vous nous fournir le dossier scolaire de Miss Green. Nous trouverons sans doute des indices quant à ses origines. » Demanda Harry.

-« Certainement messieurs. Je vais vous le chercher immédiatement. » La directrice s'était levée et commençait à fouiller dans les dossiers d'élèves. Sans cesser de s'activer, elle s'adressa à Harry. « Monsieur Potter, avez-vous des nouvelles du Professeur Rogue ? »

-« J'ai ouïe dire qu'il s'était réveillé ce matin Professeur. » Harry baissait la tête. Minerva écarquilla les yeux, mais ne rajouta rien. Un accord tacite était convenu entre Severus, Minerva et Harry. Personne ne devait savoir qu'ils se fréquentaient amicalement. Cette demande avait été faite par le Serpentard, et les deux Gryffondor avaient accepté de s'y soumettre.

« Bien, dans ce cas, je prendrais contact avec Miss Granger pour avoir de plus amples informations sur son état de santé. » Dit Minerva en tendant le dossier de Miss Green à Ron. Le rouquin interrogea son équipier du regard.

-« Qu'est-ce que Mione a à voir là-dedans, Harry ? »

-« C'est elle qui a pris en charge les blessés suite à l'accident. Elle est la médicomage de Rogue maintenant. » Harry était un peu gêner. Ron, quant à lui, fit une grimace horrifiée suite à cette révélation.

-« La pauvre, je la plains. » Souffla-t-il.

-« Nous allons vous laisser Professeur, nous avons du travail. Merci pour votre coopération. » Harry souriait à son ancienne directrice de Maison.

Ron était déjà dans l'escalier lorsque Minerva interpella le survivant.

-« Monsieur Potter, comment va Severus? » La sorcière semblait inquiète

-« Je l'ai vu ce matin Professeur, il va bien, ne vous en faites pas, il est _entre de bonnes mains_. » Harry souriait à l'évocation sous-entendue de sa meilleure amie.

-« Bien, je passerais le voir tout à l'heure, merci Potter. » La directrice tourna les talons et se dirigea, soulagée, vers son fauteuil. Harry rejoignit Ron en bas des escaliers.

En fin d'après-midi, la Médicomage Hermione Granger profitait enfin d'un moment de répit dans sa folle journée.  
Après avoir laissé Harry dans la chambre de Rogue, la jeune femme avait repris ses activités professionnelles. Elle n'avait pas chômé, à croire que toute la communauté magique de Londres avait décidé de tomber malade ou d'avoir des accidents plus improbables les uns que les autres le même jour.  
Sa journée était loin d'être terminée et la lionne était épuisée.

L'heure des soins à apporter à Severus Rogue était arrivée. Hermione se dirigea vers son laboratoire pour y récupérer certaines fioles et onguents qu'elle avait concoctés au préalable, puis, partie vers la chambre du Serpentard. Avant d'y entrer, la lionne fit une halte au bureau des infirmières pour se renseigner sur l'état de son patient.

-« Mesdames. » Salua Hermione. Les trois infirmières présentes dans l'office se retournèrent.

-« Bonjour Guérisseur Granger. » Dirent-elles.

-« Lola, je viens prendre des nouvelles de Monsieur Rogue avant d'aller le voir. Comment c'est passé sa journée ? »

-« Eh bien, il n'y a rien de particulier à signaler. Disons que ce n'est pas le patient le plus _coopératif_ auquel nous avons eu à faire, mais son état et aussi bon que ce matin, malgré la chute dont vous nous avez informés. » Lola était échevelée. Rogue lui avait sans doute donné du fil à retordre...

-« Bien, parfait. A-t-il mangé à midi ? » Demanda la médicomage.

-« À vrai dire, il n'as absolument pas touché à son repas. Je pense que c'est seulement son éducation de _gentleman_ qui m'a évité de recevoir le plateau en pleine tête. Il n'ait vraiment pas très tolèrent. » Lola semblait dépitée.

-« Vous prêcher une convaincue ma chère Lola. » Hermione souriait à la remarque de son infirmière. Décidément, cet homme était un asocial né.

Paterson, l'apprenti d'Hermione, eu la mauvaise idée de passé dans le couloir à cet instant précis. La Médicomage ne se fit pas prier pour l'interpeller.

-« Monsieur Paterson, vous tombez bien. Vous allez m'accompagner pour la visite d'un cas très particulier. Ça ne pourra être que _bénéfique_ pour vous de parfaire vos connaissances avec une étude de cas spécial, n'est-ce pas ? » La jeune femme, bras croisé et sourcil dressés, toisait son apprenti.

-« Oui, ça me semble évident, Guérisseur Granger. » Paterson était blême. Il était loin d'être le meilleur apprenti que le monde magique ai connu, et l'étude d'un cas « spécial » n'aller certainement pas améliorer l'avis qu'avaient ses supérieurs de lui.

Hermione était _machiavélique_ quand elle voulait. Elle avait un certain _talent_ pour malmener ses apprentis. L'ex Gryffondor savait d'expérience qu'être traités ainsi poussait les gens à se dépasser. Enfin, la plupart des gens...

Trois coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital sortirent Severus de son demi-sommeil. Il n'invita _pas _son visiteur à entrer, et pourtant, la porte s'ouvrit. Le vert et argent poussa un long soupir d'agacement en voyant l'exécrable gamine qui lui servait de médicomage passer le seuil.

-« Monsieur Rogue. » Salua Hermione. L'homme daigna à peine lui accorder un regard. Elle continua. « Je vous présente Monsieur Paterson, l'un de mes apprentis. Il va m'assister lors de cette consultation. »

Severus toisait le jeune apprenti avec son regard « _bleu azur_ » légendaire. Paterson manqua de peu de se liquéfier face à cet homme. Hermione se délectait intérieurement. Pour une foi, Rogue passerait son courroux sur quelqu'un d'autre !

La Maîtresse de potion se saisit alors du dossier accroché au pied du lit de son patient et le tendit à son élève.

-« Nous vous écoutons, Monsieur Paterson. » Elle croisa les bras et jeta un coup d'œil furtif à l'homme alité face à elle.  
Severus Rogue avait la mâchoire tellement serrée que ses muscles faciaux avaient doublés de volume. Ses yeux étaient d'une noirceur intense, ses lèvres formaient une mince ligne blanche tant elles étaient pincées, et lui-même avait croisé ses bras sur son torse.

Paterson déglutis bruyamment avant d'entamer son exposer. Son front perlait de sueur et le teint de sa peau était _cadavérique_.

-« Severus Rogue, 48 ans, né le 09 janvier 1960, Professeur et Maître de potion, admis au service de médicomagie d'urgence le lundi 6 octobre vers 8h45 suite à un accident de potion. Pronostique vital engagé à son arrivé. Arrêt cardio-respiratoire évité de justesse grâce à l'utilisation d'une technique moldu appelé _intubation_. Réduction des nombreuses fractures et cicatrisation des lésions cutanées faites par le Guérisseur Granger dès le début de la prise en charge. Pose d'un diagnostic d'empoisonnement suite à l'exposition à la potion « goutte du mort-vivant ». Confection d'un antidote par la Maîtresse de Potion Hermione J Granger et administration immédiate de l'antidote par voie orale et cutané. Sortie du coma du patient ce jour, J+2 après l'accident. »

Paterson, Carl de son prénom, avait fait son exposer d'une traite, sans lever les yeux du dossier, utilisant un ton monocorde, et appelant sans cesse Severus « patient ». Hermione n'était absolument pas satisfaite du compte-rendu de son apprenti et n'allait pas tarder à le lui faire savoir.  
Rogue, quant à lui, n'avait pas cillé pendant l'exposer du merdeux. Si son état le lui avait permis, il aurait sans doute bondit de son lit, séance tenante, et foutu le gamin dehors par la peau du..._cou_!

Hermione, toujours les bras croisés sur la poitrine, se tourna d'un quart de tour sur sa gauche et arqua un sourcil. Elle fusillait littéralement son élève du regard.

-« Monsieur Paterson, premièrement, je vous serais gréée de bien vouloir appeler Monsieur Rogue par son nom lorsque vous êtes en sa présence, et c'est valable pour n'importe quel autre patient. Vous êtes mon apprenti et j'attends donc de vous une conduite exemplaire. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous vous trouvez dans un hôpital, et pas dans une banque. Nos patients ne sont pas des numéros. » Hermione fit une première pose.

La tête de Carl Paterson disparaissait progressivement entre ses épaules. Il savait, connaissant le caractère de sa Maîtresse d'apprentissage, qu'il n'allait pas sortir de cette chambre indemne.

-« Deuxièmement, si j'avais souhaité une simple lecture du dossier médicomagique de Monsieur Rogue, je n'aurais certainement pas eu besoin de votre concours pour cela. Si je vous ai _invitée_ à m'accompagner, c'est pour vous permettre d'avoir une approche clinique du cas de Monsieur Rogue. Vous êtes apprenti Guérisseur, vous ne faites pas des études de littérature me semble-t-il. » Deuxième pose pour la lionne.

Un sourire quasi-imperceptible apparaissait sur les lèvres du Serpentard. Lui aussi se délectait de la _séance_ qu'était en train de prendre ce petit con de Paterson.

L'apprenti priait Merlin pour qu'une météorite, ou tout autre phénomène imprévisible, ne vienne le sortir de cette chambre. Hermione continua sa diatribe.

-« Bien, maintenant que les choses sont claires, je vais vous poser quelques questions. Pouvez-vous me donner les éléments de base pour la fabrication de la potion de « goutte du mort-vivant ? » La Maîtresse de potion savait qu'il en était tout bonnement incapable. Face au mutisme de son élève, elle reprit. « En temps _qu'éventuel_ futur Médicomage, vous êtes tenu d'avoir des bases solides dans le domaine des potions et de la botanique. Ces deux disciplines sont indissociables de notre profession. Si on veut être performant, en tout cas. »

Cette fois, Paterson était carrément livide. Ses jambes commençaient à trembler et ses mains étaient de plus en plus moites.  
Décident qu'elle l'avait assez torturée, Hermione porta le coup de grâce.

-« Je suis forcée de constater que vous n'avez pas les épaules pour gérer un cas comme celui de Monsieur Rogue. Par conséquent, je vais vous demander de sortir de cette chambre. Vous n'y reviendrez que lorsque vous serez capable de répondre à mes questions, aussi simples soit-elles. Je vous conseille vivement d'utiliser judicieusement le temps qui vous est impartit pour parfaire vos connaissances en potion et en botanique. Soyez certain que je ne manquerais pas de vous interroger à nouveau. » La rouge et or congédia son apprenti d'un simple signe de tête dirigé vers la porte.

Une fois le gamin sortit, Hermione se tourna vers Rogue. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis que l'apprenti avait commencé sa lecture, mais un rictus étirait ses lèvres. Hermione arqua un sourcil, interrogatrice.

-« Vous pouvez finalement vous montrer très _Serpentard_, Miss Granger. » Dit Severus. Hermione esquissa un bref sourire.

-« Et vous, vous pouvez vous montrer très _Gryffondor_. » Le nargua-t-elle. Le vert et argent écarquilla les yeux.

-« Ne m'insultez pas Granger ! » Dit-il, plutôt joueur.

-« Je ne me le permettrais pas, monsieur. Je me contente de _constater_. » Elle souriait à pleine dent. Severus préféra ne pas répondre.

La médicomage s'approcha du lit et sortie des poches de ses robes plusieurs fioles et pots qu'elle posa sur la table de chevet. Le Serpentard l'interrogea du regard.

-« Celle-ci est une potion contre la douleur, l'autre est pour redonner du tonus à vos muscles, et la dernière est une seconde dose d'antidote. » Hermione avait désigné chaque fiole du doigt. Elle donna les explications pour les petits pots. « Ça, c'est l'antidote sous forme d'onguent, ici, c'est une pommade cicatrisante que j'ai moi-même créée, et pour finir, ça, c'est un onguent à base de Pimentine, aussi de ma création. Il devrait aider vos muscles à récupérer. » Après son exposer, la jeune femme attendait la réaction inévitable de son patient.

-« Et vous croyez vraiment que je vais prendre tout ceci sans sourciller ? » Rogue était toujours aussi hautain.

-« Écoutez-moi bien, _Monsieur_, mon objectif principal étant de me débarrasser de vous au plus vite, je ferais _tout_ ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que vous vous rétablissiez _promptement_. Même si je dois _moi-même_ vous administrer ses potions. D'ailleurs, je vais devoir le faire, en partie. » La sorcière laissa sa phrase en suspens, le temps pour l'homme de l'assimiler.

-« Pardon ? » Severus la gratifia de son fameux « lever de sourcil. »

-« Vous êtes capable de boire les potions seul, mais je vais devoir vous appliquer les onguents. »

-« C'est hors de question Granger ! » Rogue était intraitable.

-« Ma compagnie vous plaît donc au point que vous ne souhaitez pas avoir à me quitter, _monsieur_ ? J'en suis très touchée. » Hermione mimait d'essuyer une larme d'émotion de ses yeux. Severus grimaça. Dédaigneux, il reprit.

-«Premièrement, si vous croyez que je vais avaler des potions que je n'ai pas moi-même préparées, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil. Il en est de même pour vos onguents. Surtout s'ils sont de votre création. Vous me prenez pour qui Granger ? Vous semblez oubliez que vous parlez au _plus grand Maître de potion du Royaume-Uni_. »

-« Croyez-vous que j'ai obtenu ma Maîtrise de potion dans une boite de chocogrenouille ? Je suis autant qualifié que vous pour confectionner et créer potions et onguents. » La lionne commençait à s'agacer.

-« Permettez-moi d'en douter. » Répondit le Serpentard, mesquin.

-« Je ne vous permets pas. Si je n'avais pas été suffisamment qualifiée, comme vous semblez le croire, vous seriez _mort_ à l'heure qu'il est. » _Et toc, prend ça, Rogue !_

-« Expliquez-moi les procédés que vous avez utilisés pour la confection de tout ceci et j'aviserais ensuite. »

-« Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer tout ça maintenant. Comme vous êtes _sensé_ le savoir en tant que Maître de potion _réputé_, les potions, et notamment les antidotes, doivent être administrés à des heures précises. Si je perds mon temps à me justifier auprès de vous, les produits n'auront plus aucune efficacité et votre état risquerait de s'aggraver de nouveau. Maintenant, c'est vous qui décidez, _Maître_. » L'utilisation sarcastique du titre de Maître fit sursauter le vert et argent. Hermione en était intérieurement hilare et ne put réprimer le sourire qui dessinait sur ses lèvres.

-« Vous êtes une emmerdeuse. » Severus grimaça un genre de sourire. Il capitula et bu les trois fioles.

-« Et vous, vous êtes un mufle ingrat. » Hermione lui sourit gentiment, avant de reprendre. « Bien, maintenant, passons aux onguents. » Elle se saisit du premier pot.

Severus se figea. Si elle lui appliquait les onguents, elle allait forcément poser ses mains douces sur sa peau diaphane. Il appréhendait ce contact. L'aperçu qu'il avait eu plus tôt dans la journée ne l'avait pas laissé totalement indifférent. Et, bien que la Miss-je-sais-tout soit insupportable, c'était tout de même une femme, en tout cas, elle en était devenue une. Plutôt jolie d'ailleurs. Severus étant un homme, quelques réactions étaient difficilement répréhensibles. Il protesta une nouvelle fois, invitant Granger à utiliser la magie pour l'oindre.

-« Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'utiliser la magie pour ce genre de procédure. Des études ont prouvé que l'application d'onguent était deux fois plus efficace si elle était faite manuellement. » Hermione mentait éhontément. Aucune « étude » ne démontrait ceci, et, il lui arrivait souvent d'utiliser la magie pour ce genre de soins.

Mais pour une raison qu'elle préférait ignorer, elle avait envie de poser ses mains sur le corps musclé de cet homme mystérieux.

Severus la regarda, septique. En tant que Maître de potion, il se tenait informés des avancées scientifiques dans ce domaine et lisait à peu près tout ce qui s'y rattachait. Il n'avait jamais eu connaissance d'une étude portant sur les différentes techniques d'administration d'onguent et leurs efficacités.  
Devant l'air dubitatif de l'homme, l'ex Gryffondor lui dit.

-« Vous préférez peut-être que je demande à Paterson de revenir pour s'en charger ? » Elle haussa les sourcils.

-« Si ce débile remet un pied dans cette chambre, je ne serai pas responsable de ce qu'il adviendra de lui. Ne pas connaitre les bases d'une potion de cinquième année en tant qu'apprenti médicomage ! Quel abruti ! Sans doute un Gryffondor. » La bouche du Serpentard se tordait en un semblant de sourire.

Hermione décida de sourire en retour. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait insulté son ancienne maison délibérément. Sans doute dans le but de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Mais Hermione Granger, _aspirante Serpentard_, n'était pas dupe et n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de se formaliser. Elle préférait entrer dans son jeu.

La Maîtresse de potion se saisit du premier pot d'onguent et l'ouvrit. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Elle ressentait une forme d'appréhension mêlée d'excitation à l'idée de toucher Severus Rogue alors qu'il serait conscient, cette fois.

Le cœur de Severus, quant à lui, s'accélérait imperceptiblement. L'anxiété inondait ses veines. Pourtant, un nombre incalculable de femme avaient posé leurs mains sur son corps. Severus n'entrait pas dans les critères de beauté standard, mais son charisme, sa prestance, son éducation, et, _sa voix_, entre autres, faisait qu'il avait eu dans sa vie de nombreuses conquêtes.  
Pourtant, il se sentait en ce moment comme un adolescent qui découvrait ce qu'être simplement touché par une femme signifiait. Il se gifla intérieurement. Il approchait de la cinquantaine et c'est une gamine de vingt ans de moins que lui qui le faisait se sentir puceau. Une gamine qu'il haïssait, de surcroît. Manifestement, la testostérone n'était pas toujours une alliée pour les hommes.

-« Vous êtes prêt ? » Questionna Hermione.

-« Ai-je le choix ? » Siffla Rogue.

-« Pas vraiment. » Renchéris la lionne avant de prendre la pommade entre ses doigts.

Une dernière goulée d'air et la sorcière posa finalement ses mains sur les pectoraux de son patient.  
La respiration de Severus se bloqua nette. Il ferma les yeux à ce contact. Hermione interprétait ça comme de la gêne. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que, l'homme acariâtre qu'elle avait sous les mains, venait de fermer les yeux pour savourer ce contact.  
Elle commença à faire de légers mouvements circulaires sur le torse de Severus.

_(PS. Je pars en vacances pour une huitaine de jours, je ne suis pas certaine de prendre le temps d'écrire ou de publier pendant cette période. En tout cas, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes de passer d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année ! Mrs O S.)_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une excellente année 2015 !_**

**_Ensuite, je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps passé entre ma dernière publication et celle-ci. Huit jours d'absence étaient initialement prévus, mais un accident de la route à mon retour de vacances à quelque peu modifier mes plans. Je m'excuse donc pour l'attente et vais essayer de reprendre mon rythme de publication habituel. (je n'ai malheureusement plus aucun chapitre d'avance, je compte donc sur votre indulgence.)_**

**_Un dernier point pour vous remercier tous et toutes, une nouvelle fois, pour vos reviews !_**

**_Bonne lecture. Mrs O S_**

Hermione était placée sur la droite du lit de son ancien professeur et le surplombait. Elle s'évertuait à faire pénétrer profondément l'antidote sur la peau dénudé de l'homme. Parfois, un excès d'audace lui permettait de relever les yeux vers ceux de son patient.  
Severus, quant à lui, gardait ses paupières obstinément closes. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel bien être l'envahir au contact d'une femme. Il avait d'abord pensé que c'était dû aux effets salvateurs de l'antidote, mais, en y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il recevait ce genre de soins. Très souvent, le Mangemort était rentré de mission dans un état déplorable. Poppy avait dû, presque à chaque fois, lui administrée des onguents, et, pas une seule fois, il n'avait ressenti ça.

La médicomage avait délaissée le torse de son patient pour remonter vers son cou. Ses mains n'avaient quitté le corps de Severus que pour reprendre de la pommade. Ses doigts glissaient maintenant de part et d'autre de la nuque de l'homme mystérieux qui se tenait devant elle.  
La respiration de Severus s'accéléra quelque peu. Il devait se concentrer pour ne pas oublier que ce contact charnel n'avait qu'un but thérapeutique. Néanmoins, le sentiment de plénitude l'envahissant avait tendance à lui faire occulter ce fait.

Hermione était minutieuse, elle s'appliquait et donnait de l'importance à chaque détail. Elle prit encore plus son temps lorsque ses doigts flottèrent au-dessus de la cicatrice, à gauche du cou du professeur, celle faite par la baguette de Voldemort.  
Severus ne put empêcher ses pensées de se diriger vers ce soir-là. Si cette emmerdeuse de sorcière n'avait pas été là, sans doute serait-il mort. Il devrait réfléchir, plus tard, pour savoir s'il devait la remercier _(ce qu'il ne ferait sans doute jamais)_, ou la détesté _(ce qu'il faisait déjà)_, pour ce sauvetage pas forcément souhaité.

Hermione poursuivit le traitement en recouvrant le visage charismatique du vert et argent de l'antidote. Elle faisait preuve d'une délicatesse non feinte, comme toujours. Elle constatait que, grâce à Merlin, aucune cicatrices résultant de l'explosion n'étaient visibles sur la peau blanche de son patient.  
Elle dessinait de ses doigts fins chacun des traits du visage de Severus, appréciant chaque détail, chaque stigmate ancien, chaque petite ride, chacune des marques distinctives qui faisait de cet homme un personnage si charismatique. Pour une raison indéfinie, elle encrait profondément dans sa mémoire, tous ces détails. Ses gestes étaient plus semblables à des caresses qu'a des soins.

Une fois l'antidote appliquer sur toutes les parties du corps de son patient ayant étés exposés à la « goutte du mort-vivant », Hermione entrepris d'administrer l'onguent tonifiant.  
Elle débuta le traitement par le bas du corps du Serpentard. La sorcière disposa chacune de ses mains de part et d'autre de la jambe droite de Severus, au niveau de sa cheville, et commença à remonter vers son genou. Ses mouvements étaient plus fermes et plus toniques, le but étant de stimuler les muscles trop longtemps inactifs de son patient.

La jeune femme poursuivit ses longs mouvements de va et viens sur la jambe du Maître de potion. Elle remontait maintenant jusqu'à l'aine du vert et argent.  
Severus pris alors une brusque inspiration. Il ne pourrait pas se contenir plus longtemps si sa tortionnaire continuait comme ça. Déjà, un mouvement inopportun avait tendance à se _manifester_ au niveau de son bas-ventre. Hermione l'avait bien remarquée, mais, elle n'en tenu pas compte. C'était une réaction physiologique normale et fréquente. La médicomage avait été confrontée à ce genre de « réaction » de nombreuses fois au cours de sa carrière. Le Serpentard était un homme comme les autres, après tout.

Severus devait impérativement _contrôler ses émotions et discipliner son esprit_. À cet instant, il regrettait vivement de ne pas être _unijambiste_.  
En effet, l'insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout ayant achevé le supplice qu'elle infligeait à la jambe droite de son ancien professeur, elle fit le tour du lit pour réitérer la même torture sur sa jambe gauche, n'ayant aucune idée du calvaire que c'était pour lui.

Le vert et argent serrait les dents comme jamais. Il essayait de penser à autre chose, mais cette femme était une succube ! Severus était pourtant réputé pour garder un contrôle parfait de lui-même en toute circonstance. Il était capable de résister à la torture sous toutes ses formes, il avait réussi à maintenir une couverture de contre-espionnage pendant un temps interminable, il avait survécu à des années d'enseignement dispensé à d'innombrables abrutis sans jamais céder à ses irrépréhensibles pulsions d'homicide, bref, il était censé être imperturbable.  
Cependant, cette gamine, ex Gryffondor de surcroit, et qu'il exécrait au plus haut point, cela va sans dire, était à deux doigts de lui faire perdre son légendaire self-control.

Hermione, elle, poursuivait inexorablement sa thérapie. Elle s'appliquait à traiter son patient du mieux possible, et, y mettait beaucoup de bonne volonté. Le contact de ses mains sur la peau de Severus accentuait cet enthousiasme. Les muscles saillants de son ancien professeur honnis roulaient sous ses doigts. Cet homme était extrêmement musclé. Il dégageait une aura de virilité qui faisait se crisper les muscles du ventre de la médicomage. Un frisson la parcourut.

Une fois le bas du corps de son patient _stimulé_, la jeune femme entreprit un traitement similaire des membres supérieurs de l'homme. Toujours sur son côté gauche, elle plaça ses mains sur l'épaule de Severus. Aucune parole et aucun regard n'avaient étés échangés entre la médicomage et son patient depuis le début des soins.  
Hermione enlaça de ses doigts le bras du Serpentard et descendit vers sa main. Une fois arrivée, elle s'en saisit et passa l'onguent tonifiant sur chacun des doigts de Severus, scrupuleusement. Leurs doigts s'entremêlaient.

Même cet insignifiant contact fit tressaillir Rogue. _« Par Salazar, tu n'es qu'un puceau ! »_ Se morigéna l'homme, intérieurement. Ce qui le surprenait le plus, à vrai dire, c'était le fait qu'il accepte si facilement un contact physique, si anodin soit-il.

D'ordinaire, le vert et argent mettait tout en œuvre pour éviter le genre humain. Au cours de sa misérable vie, Severus n'avait eu à faire qu'a des gens plus ou moins mauvais, et surtout, il avait dû subir un nombre incalculable de trahison diverses et variées.

Tout d'abord, son père, Tobias, avec qui il n'avait jamais entretenu aucun rapport autre que la violence quotidienne, qu'il avait due subir sans broncher. Dans le même temps, le futur Serpentard avait dû apprendre à vivre avec l'indifférence viscérale de sa mère à son égard.

Un jour, le bonheur avait finalement fait immersion dans sa vie, en la personne de Lily Evans. Malheureusement, ce bonheur fut de courte durée. Leurs entrées à Poudlard les séparèrent, et le jeune homme dû, une nouvelle fois, gérer ce sentiment de déloyauté. Celui-ci fut quasi insurmontable. L'amour qu'il ressentait pour la jeune rousse l'avait anéanti, et il ne s'en était jamais vraiment remis.

Plus tard, Severus avait subi les diverses traîtrises et autres scélératesses de ses homologues Mangemorts, sans compter les mauvais tours joués par ses deux « maîtres », Dumbledore et Voldemort. À croire que ses deux-là avaient conclus un genre de pacte dans le seul but de lui pourrir la vie.

Tous ceci mis bout à bout avait fait que Severus était intimement convaincue que l'être humain était foncièrement mauvais. Voilà pourquoi il avait cultivé son asociabilité. C'était tout simplement pour lui un moyen relativement efficace de se protéger.  
Quelques rares personnes, comme Minerva et Harry, étaient parvenues à faire tomber les barrières de protection de Severus Rogue. Ces gens savaient que l'amitié offerte par le Serpentard était un honneur. Elle était difficile, voire impossible, à obtenir, et le moindre écart de conduite ne leur seraient jamais pardonné.

Hermione n'avait pas la moindre idée du privilège que lui faisait son patient en la laissant ainsi le toucher, et de par le fait, entretenir un pseudo-contact humain avec lui. Severus, bien qu'extrêmement distingué et bien éduqué, était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sauvage.

L'ex Gryffondor, elle-même, entretenait des rapports particuliers avec les gens, qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers.  
Durant son enfance, son statut de première de la classe ne lui avait jamais facilité la tâche pour ce qui était de se faire des amis. Elle avait souvent été le bouc-émissaire de ses camarades et s'était donc renfermé d'avantage sur elle-même, ce consacrant à ses études, et vivant, par procuration, à travers ses livres.  
À son entrée à Poudlard, le schéma s'était reproduit, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry et Ron ne deviennent ses amis. De vrais amis. A part ses deux-là, Hermione n'avait pas cherché à se faire d'autres relations. Les diverses aventures du Trio d'Or ne leur laissaient guère le temps pour une vie sociale épanouie.

Elle avait bien fleuretée quelque temps avec le Bulgare, Victor Krum, mais ça avait été une amourette d'adolescente. La jeune femme n'avait jamais vraiment eu, ni le temps, ni l'envie, d'entretenir une relation amoureuse sérieuse avec qui que ce soit. Le jour de la bataille finale, Ron et elle s'était embrassés, dans la chambre des secrets, mais Hermione avait ensuite expliqué au rouquin, au plus grand dam de celui-ci, que ça avait été une réaction purement physiologique, sans doute dû à la situation du moment, et qu'elle n'éprouvait pas pour lui ce genre de sentiments. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait comme un frère et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas entreprendre une quelconque autre relation avec lui.

Quelques jours après la victoire, Hermione était partie pour la France, où elle avait commencé ses études supérieures. Bien qu'elle ne l'avoue jamais à personne, la sorcière avait été traumatisée par les horreurs de la guerre. Une jeune adolescente ne devrait pas avoir à vivre des événements comme ceux-ci. Elle avait, malgré elle, vécu d'innombrables drames, plus terribles les uns que les autres, perdant de nombreux camarades de combat, l'éloignant de ses parents, la privant de son adolescence.  
Elle avait été torturée et avait vécu dans la peur quasi quotidienne de mourir. Nombres de ses nuits étaient encore perturbée par des cauchemars plus insoutenables les uns que les autres.

Entre autres à cause de cette adolescence mouvementée, la lionne ne faisait confiance à personne et ne se fiait qu'à elle-même. Elle ne demandait jamais d'aide à qui que ce soit, et accordait une importance capitale à son indépendance.  
Certes, la guerre l'avait endurcie, au même titre que ses acolytes. Néanmoins, l'ex Gryffondor restait irrémédiablement sur la défensive et souffrait d'un sentiment d'insécurité viscérale. Elle donnait le change en laissant croire aux gens qu'elle était forte, sur d'elle et courageuse, mais bien qu'en effet courageuse, elle était extrêmement sensible et constamment emprise aux doutes.

L'onguent tonifiant avait été appliqué sur le corps de Rogue. Il ne restait plus qu'à Hermione à administrer la pommade cicatrisante de sa création sur les quelques scarifications récentes du Serpentard, n'ayant pas encore totalement guéri. Les deux protagonistes n'avaient toujours pas échangé, ni paroles, ni regard, depuis presque une heure maintenant. Tout d'abord, la situation étant bien trop gênante pour tous les deux, ils avaient préférés, d'un commun accord tacite, garder le silence. De plus, chacun avait été rapidement pris dans ses pensées, se laissant envahir par les sensations nouvellement ressenties et les souvenirs refaisant surface.

Hermione ayant appliqué l'onguent cicatrisant sur le torse et le visage, les bras et les mains de son ancien professeur, il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui oindre le dos. Elle dut rompre le silence.

-« Pouvez-vous vous mettre sur le ventre, s'il vous plaît. » Severus sursauta. La voix de la jeune femme le sortit de ses songes. Il ne répondit rien, mais commença à se tourner.  
Voyant qu'il avait encore quelques difficultés à se mouvoir, Hermione, qui avait retrouvé sa place initiale sur la droite de son patient, plaça sa main gauche sur l'épaule de l'homme et sa main droite sur sa hanche, et le fit basculer vers elle.

-« Ça va Granger, je peux encore me tourner seul ! » Severus avait été cinglant. La rouge et or n'en prit pas ombrage et se tut.

Une fois Severus sur le ventre, Hermione marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle ne pouvait qu'admirer le corps d'albâtre de son patient. C'était parfaitement inconvenant, mais la lionne n'en avait cure.  
Severus avait mis ses bras, croisés, sous sa tête, et regardait vers le mur de droite, ainsi, il ne croiserait pas le regard de la sorcière.

La jeune femme reluquait _carrément_ le corps de son ancien professeur. Les muscles magnifiquement sculptés du Serpentard bougeaient au rythme de sa respiration. Quelques anciennes marques de blessures, et sans doute de tortures, étaient visibles sur la peau du sombre professeur. Néanmoins, il avait un corps sublime et extrêmement désirable. Des épaules larges surplombaient une taille relativement fine et bien dessinée. Le haut du corps sculptural de Rogue formait un V pour poursuivre sur des jambes athlétiques. Ses bras puissants n'étaient pas en reste. Et ses mains ! Que dire de ses mains ! Si viriles, si belles, si _(professionnellement parlant)_ efficaces. Hermione se surprit à rêver d'être touchée par ces mains.  
Une nouvelle fois, les muscles sous la taille de la Maîtresse de potion se crispèrent de désir et une vague de chaleur venant de son intimité humide la parcourut, pour échouer au niveau de son cœur. Hermione ferma les yeux quelques secondes, pour se ressaisir, avant d'entreprendre les ultimes soins.

Ses mains fines parcouraient le dos massif de son patient. Elle pouvait sentir chaque détail de chaque muscle sous ses doigts. La lionne se délectait à ce contact, qui ressemblait plus à un massage qu'a un soin à proprement parler.  
Elle appliquait bien plus d'onguent que nécessaire, souhaitant profiter le plus longtemps possible de la sensation de ses mains sur la peau de cet homme.

Une nouvelle fois, le Serpentard devait rassembler tout son self-control pour maîtriser ses envies inappropriées. La succube mettait, sans le savoir, tout en œuvre pour le faire craquer. Si elle continuait sur sa lancée, l'ex Mangemort ne répondrait plus de ses actes. L'instinct animal de Severus commençait à refaire dangereusement surface lorsqu'il sentit les mains intruses posées sur son dos le quitter. Une sensation de vide et un intense sentiment de frustration l'assaillirent.

Hermione recula d'un pas, et dit, d'une voix étonnamment basse.

-« Voilà, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. » Puis elle disparut dans la salle de bain, pour s'y laver les mains. Un coup d'œil au miroir apprit à Hermione sa subite ressemblance avec une tomate. En effet, ses joues étaient cramoisies tant elle rougissait.

Severus prit une profonde inspiration et se retourna, tant bien que mal, dans son lit. La succube l'avait enfin amnistié. La frustration laissait maintenant place à la colère. Le vert et argent était furieux contre lui-même de s'être ainsi laissé distraire par cette gamine.  
Il remonta le drap jusqu'à son cou, tentant de dissimuler le résultat physiologique de sa propre excitation. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la médicomage voir ça !

Hermione réapparut dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard. Elle avait toujours une teinte rosée sur les joues, mais était tout de même plus présentable.

-« Tout va bien ? » S'enquit-elle auprès de son patient.

-« Humpfff. » Fût la seule réponse du Serpentard.

-« Vous vous sentez mieux ? » Continua la brune.

-« Humpfff. » Une nouvelle fois, le vert et argent avait à peine murmuré sa réponse. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux, mais refusait obstinément de gratifier l'emmerdeuse d'un pseudo-compliment.

-« Mais quelle tête de Troll, c'est pas possible ! » Hermione était agacée par le comportement puéril de son ancien professeur.

-« Surveillez votre langage Miss. » La voix de Severus était d'une profondeur abyssale.

-« Alors comportez vous en adulte ! » A cette remarque, les yeux de Severus se plissèrent. Hermione reprit. « Je vous pose une question pourtant très simple, à laquelle même le plus demeuré des Serpentard pourrait répondre. J'ai besoin de savoir si les traitements que je viens de vous administrer ont eu les effets escomptés ou s'il faut apporter de quelconques modifications à leurs compositions. »

Ils se toisèrent quelques instants, regards noir sur brun, intenses. Hermione croisait les bras sur sa poitrine et défiait Rogue du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être exaspérant par Godric !  
Severus se ravisa et prit sur lui pour répondre à la question de la sorcière, avec une manière très personnelle, cela va sans dire.

-« Bizarrement, ou plutôt _miraculeusement_, si l'on tient compte de vos capacités à confectionner une potion, je ne me sens pas plus mal. » Il gratifiait Hermione de son fameux rictus dédaigneux.

Le rouge apparaissait de nouveau sur le visage de la médicomage. Cette fois, ce n'était pas son attirance physique, au combien déplacée, pour son patient, qui la fit changer de couleur, mais la colère. Sans équivoque, cet homme était vraiment un connard en toute circonstance. Comment avait-elle pu ressentir du « désir » à son égard ? Elle n'était pas aussi dépravée que ça tout de même. Peut-être que le manque de contact physique commençait à se faire sentir et influençait son jugement.

-« Vous m'en voyez ravie. » Conclut-elle. Elle ne souhaitait pas se lancer dans une nouvelle joute verbale. Elle décida de changer de sujet. « Harry m'a fait parvenir une note m'informant que vous souhaitiez prendre des nouvelles de Miss Green. » Hermione haussa un sourcil, à l'instar de l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle était sceptique quant au fait que cet odieux personnage puisse éprouver de la considération pour qui que ce soit.  
Severus n'était pas dupe quant au scepticisme de la sorcière.

-« Cachez votre surprise Granger ! » Dit-il, sarcastique.

-« C'est la dernière fois que j'ai la courtoisie de vous prévenir, monsieur. Si vous persistez à m'appeler Granger, je m'occuperai _personnellement_ de votre cas, et ferai en sorte que ce soit les dernières paroles que vous ne puissiez _jamais_ prononcer. » Elle écarquilla les yeux et pointa son nez vers le haut. Avec cette mimique, elle demandait tacitement à l'homme s'il avait bien compris. Devant l'absence de réponse de son patient, la lionne reprit. « Bien, ceci étant dit, je vous informe que pour une raison indéterminée, Miss Green a promptement quitté l'hôpital hier dans la soirée. Elle a fait faux bond à l'équipe soignante. »

-« Vous vous êtes laissés berner par une gamine. Moi qui vous prenais pour des incapables, je vous ai sous-estimés. Vous êtes bien pire que cela finalement. L'incompétence est-elle un critère prépondérant dans le recrutement du personnel de cet établissement ?» Rogue souriait méchamment. Faisant fi de cette sympathique remarque, la lionne reprit, toutes griffes dehors. Elle n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement, foi de Gryffondor !

-« Vous apprendrez, monsieur, que Miss Green est sortie _contre_ avis médicomagique. Elle ne nous a malheureusement pas envoyée de hibou spécial pour nous informer de sa fuite imminente. Et je juge rarement nécessaire de placer deux Aurors en faction devant la porte de chambre d'une gamine ayant été victime d'un accident. J'en suis navrée. » Le ton qu'employait Hermione était caustique et l'ironie suintait de ses propos. « De plus, Harry m'a appris que Miss Green n'était pas recensée dans les fichiers ministériels. Conclusion, elle est entrée à Poudlard sous une fausse identité, et dans un but que je doute être louable. Maintenant, permettez-moi de vous signaler, monsieur, que je trouve quelque peu déplacée de la part d'un grand espion renommé comme vous l'êtes, de me faire des leçons d'efficacité alors que vous n'avez, vous-même, pas été capable de remarquer une élève au comportement suspect dans l'une de vos propres classes. Alors je vous pose la question, Monsieur Rogue. _À qui doit-on décerner la palme de l'incompétence ?!_ » Hermione fulminait !

Severus était abasourdie par cette déclaration. La gamine Gryffondor qu'il avait protégée de son propre corps n'était pas celle qu'elle prétendait être. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Si elle avait infiltré Poudlard sous une fausse identité, ça signifiait qu'elle avait un but précis à atteindre. Comme celui de le faire sauter dans ses cachots, par exemple. Mais pourquoi une gamine voudrait-elle lui nuire particulièrement ? Ok s'était un professeur infect et exécrable, il en était conscient, mais au point de vouloir le tuer ? Ça ne tenait pas la route.  
Peut-être prenait-elle du polynectar pour dissimuler sa véritable identité ? Ou peut-être était-elle sous impérium ? Il devait voire Harry.

-« Potter a-t-il dit autre chose sur Miss Green, ou quel que soit son nom ? » Severus n'avait même pas cherché à répliquer face à la véhémence de la médicomage. Il était bien trop obnubilé par ses récentes révélations.  
Hermione se radoucit un peu avant de répondre. Cet homme avait vraiment le don de la faire sortir de ses gonds.

-« Harry n'a rien dit d'autre. Comme je viens de vous l'expliquer, il n'a pas trouvé de trace de Miss Green au ministère. Il s'est donc rendu à Poudlard, auprès du Professeur McGonagall, pour y récupérer le dossier scolaire de votre élève. Je n'en sais pas plus. »

-« Il faut que je le vois » Severus avait pensé à haute voix.

-« Je peux lui transmettre un message de votre part si vous le souhaitez. » Proposa aimablement Hermione.

-« Je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller sans vous, je vous remercie » Le Serpentard la gratifia de son regard impérieux. La médicomage se renfrogna.

-« Puis-je avoir la _chance incommensurable_ de connaitre la façon dont vous comptez vous y prendre, monsieur ? » Hermione feignait cet excès de politesse. Son nouvel obi étant de tout mettre en œuvre pour agacer son ancien professeur.

-« Miss Granger, tout d'abord, je vous serai gré de bien vouloir éviter d'utiliser ce ton condescendant avec moi. Peut-être ne suis-je plus votre professeur, mais cela n'enlève rien au fait que je suis plus âgé que vous, et que vous me devez, par conséquent, un minimum de respect. » Hermione eut la courtoisie de baisser les yeux. Mais ne dit-on pas que la meilleure défense est l'attaque ? Peut-être serait-elle plus respectueuse s'il l'était lui-même d'avantage. Pour ne pas envenimer la situation, elle se garderait de lui en faire part pour le moment.  
Devant l'air faussement contrit de son ancienne élève, le Maître de potion reprit.

-« Pour répondre à votre question, je me vois forcé de vous rappeler, car vous semblez l'avoir oublié, que je suis un sorcier, Miss Granger. Je ne devrais donc pas rencontrer de difficultés majeures pour contacter Monsieur Potter. » Severus avait retrouvé le ton professoral avec lequel il fustigeait ses élèves.

-« Je serai curieuse de voir comment vous comptez vous y prendre _sans_ votre baguette. » Répondit la jeune femme, espiègle.

Severus se figea. Il avait quelque peu omis le fait qu'il n'avait pas encore récupéré sa baguette. Il doutait que son manque d'amabilité ne rende la médicomage plus encline à la lui rendre. Il regrettait parfois la facilité avec laquelle il déversait sa verve légendaire sur quiconque ayant le mauvais goût de partager son espace vital.  
Hermione se délectait de voir le grand Severus Rogue prendre conscience qu'il allait devoir se rabaisser à lui demander sa baguette. Et elle n'allait certainement pas obtempérer facilement.

-« Miss Granger, pourrais-je récupérer ma baguette, s'il vous plaît ? » Severus avait eu l'air de souffrir _mille morts_ en prononçant cette simple phrase, tandis qu'un immense sourire s'étirait sur les lèvres de la médicomage.

-« Non. » Répondit simplement Hermione.

-« Pardon ? » Severus était incrédule. Par Salazar, elle venait de lui dire non !

-« J'ai dit non. Et avant que vous ne preniez la peine de me hurler dessus, ou de me menacer de la plus atroce des morts, je vais me justifier clairement et simplement. Si je vous rends votre baguette, vous n'allez absolument pas prendre en compte mes recommandations et n'allez en faire qu'à votre tête, mettant ainsi votre santé et votre intégrité physique en danger. Il est de mon devoir, en tant que votre médicomage, de préserver votre état de santé. Au vu des événements de ce matin, je ne peux décemment pas vous faire confiance. Je vous rendrais votre baguette lorsque vous serrez capable de tenir sur vos jambes, et pas avant. »

-« Par Merlin ! Vous plaisantez ! C'est justement parce que je suis incapable de me lever qu'il me faut ma baguette. Je ne vais certainement pas me rabaisser à demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit pour mes moindres fait et gestes ! Vous avez perdu la tête Miss Granger. Peut-être la récente chute a-t-elle eu plus d'effet néfaste sur vous que sur moi finalement ! »

-« Je suis navrée monsieur, mais c'est hors de question. Si je vous rends votre baguette, vous ne vous tiendrez pas tranquille. Et pour récupérer toutes vos capacités motrices, vous avez besoin de repos. Ma décision est irrévocable. »

-« Miss Granger... » La voix de Severus était extrêmement basse et menaçante.

-« Je vous l'ai dit monsieur, inutile de perdre votre temps à essayer de me menacer. Si je refuse de vous rendre votre baguette, ce n'est pas pour vous contrarier, enfin, pas uniquement. » Hermione souriait devant la tête ahurit de son patient. « Se serai vous mentir que de vous dire que je ne me délecte pas de vous entendre me demander poliment quelque chose, et que je ne me réjouis pas non plus de voir la tête que vous faites lorsque je vous réponds non. Néanmoins, et bien que cette petite vengeance soit plus que plaisante, ce n'est pas le but initial de mon refus. J'ai vraiment les meilleures raisons médicomagiques possibles de vous refuser votre baguette. Je réévaluerais votre demande à la première heure demain matin, mais pour l'heure, tout changement de décision est inenvisageable. »

Hermione avait ravalé son sourire mesquin. L'air qu'arborait Severus Rogue l'avait quelque peu refroidit. Elle était plus que ravie qu'il ne soit pas en possession de sa baguette à l'heure actuelle. Le cas échéant, elle n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau.

-« Je confirme ce que je vous ai dit plus tôt Miss Granger, le Choixpeau a dû faire erreur lors de la répartition. Vous êtes une vraie Serpentard dans l'âme. Se délecter si ouvertement de l'infortune d'autrui, ou d'une vengeance personnelle, rien n'est moins Gryffondor. » La commissure des lèvres du vert et argent avait imperceptiblement tendance à s'étirer vers le haut. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'elle était très perspicace, cette gamine. Si elle lui avait rendu sa baguette, il aurait attendu qu'elle ait le dos tourné pour transplaner n'importe où ailleurs qu'ici, et commencer ses propres recherches concernant l'usurpatrice, Miss Green.

Hermione, pour sa part, était décontenancée. Alors qu'elle venait de lui refuser sa baguette magique, affront absolu pour un sorcier, et qui plus est, pour Severus Rogue, lui, venait de lui faire un pseudo-compliment. Certes, ça avait été un éloge très Serpentard, mais c'est sans doute ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un compliment pour les membres de cette maison...

-« Bien, puisque nous semblons avoir trouvés un terrain d'entente, je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Je repasserais vous voir demain matin. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, il vous suffira de faire appel à une des infirmières. Ou si vous le souhaiter, je peux assigner, de manière exclusive, Paterson à votre chambre. » La sorcière souriait, joueuse.

-« N'abusez pas de ma patience Miss Granger, gardez bien en tête que je ne serais pas privé de ma baguette _indéfiniment_. » Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil afin d'accentuer sa « menace » dissimulé.

-« Je tacherais de m'en souvenir. Bonne nuit monsieur. » Hermione souriait toujours. Si Rogue s'était voulu réellement menaçant, il n'aurait pas utilisé un ton si facétieux. Elle tourna les talons et quitta la chambre.

Severus s'était contenté d'un hochement de tête solennel pour saluer sa visiteuse. Il commençait étrangement à « _apprécier_ » les échanges, bien que souvent houleux, qu'il entretenait depuis peu avec cette exécrable sorcière.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione avait parcouru le chemin qui la ramenait vers son bureau avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle se disait que son patient, Severus Rogue, avait manifestement beaucoup changé au cours de la dernière décennie.  
Si elle s'était permise ne serait-ce qu'un quart du tiers de la moitié de ses paroles à l'époque, il lui aurait sans doute, et sans remords, lancé un des sorts de son cru entre les deux yeux.

Enfin arrivée à son bureau, la lionne avait contacté Kya, son elfe, afin de lui transmettre un parchemin qu'elle devait elle-même remettre à Harry.  
Dans cette missive, la Gryffondor demandait à son ami de venir visiter Rogue le plus vite possible au sujet de l'énigmatique « Miss Green ».

Après que Kya soit partie accomplir sa tâche, Hermione avait terminé les quelques corvées administrative qu'il lui incombait, et, non sans avoir donné encore quelques nouvelles instructions à son équipe au sujet de son Serpentard de patient, avait transplané chez elle.

Dans ce même temps, quelques étages plus hauts, Severus Rogue était plutôt songeur, seul, dans son lit.  
Immédiatement après le départ de Granger de sa chambre, le sorcier n'avait pu empêcher son cerveau de s'activer au sujet de la fameuse Miss Green.

Bien qu'un ulcère ne se forme déjà dans son estomac à cette seule pensée, il devait admettre que la médicomage avait raison. Comment avait-il pu se laisser avoir par une gamine qui dissimulait sa véritable identité ? Une Gryffondor qui plus est ! Peut-être que ses dernières années avaient eu raison de son flair d'espion finalement ?  
Mais qui pouvait bien ce cacher sous ce patronyme fictif ? Et dans quel but ?

Qui que cela soit, il n'y avait pas cinquante raisons expliquant l'explosion en classe de potion, ni l'origine de celle-ci.  
Pour ce qui est de la cause, Severus avait une idée plus que précise. Pour lui, nul doute que la présence d'une fiole de dards de Scroutts à pétard mal étiqueté sur la paillasse de « Miss Green » était à l'origine de la déflagration. Il était sûr de n'avoir pas, lui-même, commis l'erreur d'inverser des étiquettes sur ses fioles. Aussi sûr qu'il était un Serpentard !

Maintenant, le vert et argent se questionnait quant aux motifs d'un tel attentat. Car quel qu'ils soient, il ne s'agissait plus d'évoquer un « accident », mais bien une tentative d'homicide, qu'importe la personne visée.

Plusieurs options étaient envisageables.

Soit, c'était lui, Severus Rogue, Maitre et Professeur de potion, détesté de tous ses élèves, ancien Mangemort, double espion, traite de Voldemort, et cætera, et cætera, et cætera... qui était visé. Mais alors dans quel but ? Qui pouvait bien vouloir sa mort, encore maintenant, et tenterais pour cela d'infiltrer quelqu'un dans l'une de ses classes, au risque de faire un nombre atroce de victimes collatérales ? Et pourquoi ? Le fait qu'il soit un professeur plus qu'infect avec ses élèves ne lui valait tout de même pas une tentative de meurtre ? Si ?  
Pour ce qui est des Mangemorts, le peu qu'il en restait ne se donnaient généralement pas la peine de mettre au point de tels stratagèmes. La plupart du temps, ils se contentaient, en tout cas en ce qui concerne le directeur de Serpentard, de l'attaquer en pleine rue. Ils avaient bien fait une ou deux tentatives chez lui, a Spinner's End, mais sans que cela ne s'avère jamais bien fructueux. Même seul contre plusieurs, Severus s'avérait être un duelliste redoutable.

Soit, c'était Miss Green qui avait été visée par cet attentat. On pouvait imaginer qu'elle était une victime de quoi, ou, qui que ce soit, et se cachait à Poudlard sous une fausse identité. C'était somme tout assez peu probable, compte tenu du fait que Minerva n'avait absolument pas mentionné une telle chose lors des nombreuses réunions avec le corps professoral. Si l'école avait abrité quelqu'un, et d'autant plus sous une fausse identité, les enseignant l'aurais suent, ne serait-ce que pour accroitre leurs vigilances concernant l'élève en question.

Quelques autres hypothèses effleuraient l'esprit aiguisé du Maitre de portion. Peut-être Miss Green avait, elle-même, ciblée un autre élève avec « sa » bombe. Ou peut-être quelqu'un d'extérieur voulait-il nuire à Poudlard tout entier, ne serait-ce qu'en ternissant sa réputation par un bain de sang. Ou bien un des camarades de Miss Green (ou quel que soit son nom...) avait voulu lui faire du mal à elle, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Ou encore... Le cerveau fatigué de Severus divaguait sur des conspirations plus improbables les unes que les autres.

Épuisé, le sorcier cessa d'extrapoler. Il fallait absolument qu'il s'entretienne avec Harry pour tirer cette histoire au clair. Mais sans sa baguette pour l'aider à prévenir le Survivant, Rogue était dans l'impasse. Il était toujours incapable de tenir sur ses jambes. Et bien qu'excellent dans l'art de la magie sans baguette, entre autres, il était encore en trop mauvais état pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

Cette emmerdeuse d'Hermione Granger avait été inflexible. Elle n'avait pas cédé, et ce, malgré la menace sous-entendue, et avait refusé de lui rendre sa foutu baguette. Ce qu'elle pouvait l'exaspérer avec son air de je-sais-tout qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son entrée à Poudlard.  
Un air de je-sais-tout auquel était venu se greffer un air supérieur, un air hautain, un air au combien Serpentard, un air strict, un air autoritaire, un air mutin, un air taquin, un air adorable... « Ola Severus ! Tu débloques mon vieux ! »

Décidément, son état de santé précaire le faisait manifestement délirer. Enfin, c'était la seule explication plausible pour qu'il ne pense ce genre de chose à propos de cette chieuse. L'état de « délirium » dont il pensait souffrir se confirma lorsque le professeur commença une introspection concernant la médicomage en charge (et responsable) de sa « survie ». Comme il l'avait déjà pensé, son air de je-sais-tout était toujours là, comme lorsqu'elle avait onze ans. Hormis le fait qu'elle n'avait manifestement plus onze ans depuis longtemps. Son corps avait changé. Agréablement changé. Ses formes juvéniles avaient laissé place à des formes bien plus féminines, plus rondes, plus sensuelles. Elle était devenue une jeune femme tout à fait séduisante, et le Serpentard ne put réprimer un frisson au souvenir de leurs deux corps quasiment nu se rencontrant peu avant la chute, ainsi que de ses petites mains posées un peu partout sur sa peau lorsqu'elle lui administrait les soins.

Manifestement, en plus du délire, une forte fièvre devait sans doute s'abattre sur lui à cet instant.

Severus songea aussi au fait que la jeune élève timide, bien qu'un peu espiègle, qu'il avait vu pour la première fois voilà presque vingt ans, avait laissé place à une femme au caractère bien trempé.  
Elle semblait assez sûre d'elle et assez forte. En tout cas, suffisamment forte pour lui tenir tête, à lui, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.  
Elle avait du répondant, un sarcasme qui n'avait rien à envier au siens, et son espièglerie déjà existante avait apparemment grandi en même temps qu'elle.

Sentant qu'il s'engageait de plus en plus vers un terrain qu'il ne souhaitait pas explorer outre mesure, le vert et argent re concentra ses pensées sur « les qualités professionnelles » de son ancienne élève.  
Manifestement, elle avait parfaitement réussi sa vie de ce côté-là. En y réfléchissant, il ne s'était jamais vraiment fait de souci pour elle sur ce point, si tant est qu'il se face du souci pour qui que ce soit.  
Elle semblait être une médicomage qualifié, pour le peu qu'il avait pu en juger (Bon ok, elle lui avait sauvée deux fois la vie ? et alors ?), et avait gravie rapidement les échelons jusqu'à obtenir une place de chef de service.

En Miss-je-sais-tout qui se respecte, cette créature n'avait pu se résoudre à n'étudier qu'une matière au plus haut niveau. Il avait fallu qu'elle prouve, une fois de plus, sa « supériorité revendiquée » en couplant son instruction de médicomage avec une maitrise de potion. Et bien évidemment, comme à sa détestable habitude, elle y était parvenue.  
Severus devait reconnaitre, certes à contre cœur, que l'horripilante sorcière avait toujours fait preuves de qualités intellectuelles remarquables. Elle était très érudite, manifestement cultivée, douée dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait.

Et bien que désormais proche de Harry Potter, Severus et lui n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de Miss Granger. Le Serpentard avait eu ouï dire qu'elle avait fait ses études en France, mais ne connaissait pas d'avantage son parcours, ni sa vie.  
Il avait bien une idée quant à sa petite vie parfaite, dans une petite maison parfaite, avec un petit mari parfait, des petits enfants parfaits, un petit chien ou un petit chat parfait. Bref, la vie parfaite d'une parfaite Miss-je-sais-tout.

Ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus vagues. Ses yeux se fermaient doucement. C'est sur cette introspection que Severus sombrait tranquillement dans un profond sommeil.

Hermione Granger eut bien du mal à émerger ce matin-là.  
Après une dure journée de travail à l'hôpital, elle avait transplané chez elle. La jeune femme s'était détendue dans un bain relaxant, avait mangé un sandwich sur le pouce, et s'était installé confortablement dans sa bibliothèque, avec une fois de plus, un grimoire plus lourd qu'elle sur les genoux.

Après avoir passé un certain temps à lire devant l'âtre, la sorcière, sentant le sommeille la gagner, avait finalement décidé d'aller ce coucher.  
Une fois dans un profondément endormie, ses songes, eux, avaient décidé de prendre le relais.

La nuit d'Hermione avait été troublée par une expérience encore inédite pour elle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait fait un rêve qu'elle pouvait qualifier d'érotique, si ce n'est de pornographique.

Ses joues s'embrasaient à cette seule pensée. Elle avait débuté ce songe en entrant dans une pièce sombre, éclairée faiblement par les rayons de la lune. Lorsqu'elle avait refermé la porte derrière elle, Hermione avait senti une présence, derrière son dos. Des mains puissantes s'étaient délicatement emparées de ses épaules et une bouche inquisitrice lui avait tendrement dévoré le cou.  
Contre toute attente, la lionne s'était laissé faire. Elle ne s'était pas sentie en danger, ni menacé une seule seconde par cet homme.

Toujours derrière elle, l'homme mystérieux avait fait descendre ses mains sur les bras de la jeune femme, lentement, tout en soufflant sur son cou, embrassant sa carotide, mordillant le lobe de son oreille.  
La sorcière avait fermé les yeux, savourant cette sensation nouvelle. En quelques minutes, à peine, l'excitation s'était emparée de son corps. Sentir le souffle de cet homme sur sa peau et ses mains cheminant sur son corps la faisait se consumer petit à petit.

L'intrus qui s'était invité dans son rêve passa le bras doit autour de la taille de la jeune femme et, compte tenu de sa grandeur manifeste, n'eut aucun mal à l'enlacer et à saisir la hanche gauche de la sorcière. De sa main libre, l'homme caressait toujours le bras de son hôte, puis, dans une pulsion brève et puissante, il l'avait attiré à lui, la collant ainsi tout contre son torse musclé.

Hermione avait alors émis un petit cri de surprise, rapidement suivit par un soupir de plaisir. Elle avait senti l'homme sourire au creux de son cou. Basculant sa tête en arrière pour savourer d'avantage l'assaut des lèvres de son partenaire inconnu, elle avait alors posé ses mains sur celles de l'homme.  
Un frisson l'avait parcouru à ce contact. L'ex Gryffondor avait guidé ces mains intruses sur son propre corps, leur faisant découvrir chaque courbes, chaque creux, chaque particularité, chaque détail.

Les légers râles de plaisir émis par l'homme à cet instant avaient fait se crisper les muscles de son bas-ventre. Hermione s'était alors retournée brusquement, se retrouvant face à l'homme, souhaitant lever le voile de son identité. Malheureusement pour elle, l'obscurité ne lui avait pas permis de distinguer ses traits. À peine avait elle eut le temps de commencer à le détailler que la main droite de cet homme s'était emparé de ses cheveux, tirant légèrement, mais fermement dessus, lui basculant ainsi la tête en arrière.

Des lèvres inconnues avaient alors fondu sur les siennes. Aucune hésitation, aucun mouvement de recul. Un soudain élan de passion s'était emparé des deux acteurs. Ils n'avaient été alors plus que bouches, mains, langues, peaux, souffles, gémissements.

Ils avaient reculé jusqu'à un fauteuil se trouvant sur leur passage. Et c'est quasiment dévêtus l'un par l'autre qu'ils avaient atteint leur destination.  
L'inconnu avait fait courir ses doigts le long des jambes de la jeune femme, explorant sa peau avec minutie, jusqu'à atteindre le sommet de ses cuisses.  
Le dernier rempart de tissus n'avait pas résisté aux mains inquisitrices de l'invité. Dans un souffle de plaisir, Hermione avait senti les doigts de l'homme effleurer son sexe déjà trempé.

D'un mouvement bref fait par son partenaire, elle s'était retrouvé face au fauteuil et avait positionnée chacune de ses mains sur son dossier, prenant appui dessus. L'une des mains de l'homme courait sur son dos tandis que l'autre explorait son intimité.  
Elle n'avait pu retenir un gémissement lorsqu'elle avait senti un doigt s'insinuer en elle. S'arquant sous la caresse, elle avait fait comprendre à son partenaire, par quelques coups de bassin et quelques gémissements, son envie de « plus ». Envie qu'il s'était empressé de satisfaire en joignant un second, puis un troisième doigt à sa caresse.

L'homme derrière elle avait accéléré le mouvement de ses doigts, mimant simultanément l'acte sexuel. Hermione s'était embrasée sous cette stimulation. Son invité avait commencé à caressé son clitoris avec son pouce tout en poursuivant le mouvement de ses doigts à l'intérieur de sa féminité.

Il n'en avait pas fallu plus à Hermione pour basculer vers la jouissance. Le tremblement incontrôlé de ses jambes avait rendu son équilibre précaire. L'homme l'avait soutenu jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve ses esprits. Ceci fait, il s'était penché sur le dos de la jeune femme, lui faisant ressentir son poids, revendiquant sa position dominante.

La main qui courait jusqu'alors sur le dos de la sorcière s'était rapidement emparé de ses cheveux et le tout était maintenant fermement maintenu sur sa nuque.  
Elle se souvenait avoir presque supplié son visiteur de la satisfaire à nouveau et n'avait pas caché sa frustration lorsque les doigts intrus avaient quitté son intimité.

Hermione n'avait pas eu longtemps à attendre pour que le manque ne soit comblé par un sexe massif.  
Un cri de plaisir avait franchi ses lèvres sans même qu'elle ne puisse le retenir.  
Dans un râle profond, l'homme de son rêve avait poussé son sexe à l'intérieur de son vagin, le remplissant de toute sa masculinité. Sa main adroite avait saisi la hanche ronde de sa maîtresse.

La lionne sentait le plaisir afflué dans son sang au rythme des coups de bassin de son assaillant. Ceux-ci avaient étés de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus profond, de plus en plus rapide, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente monté en elle une vague de plaisir d'une puissance inégalé.

Hermione s'était réveillée au moment ou un orgasme retentissant la saisissait. Elle avait l'impression que ses cris de plaisir résonnaient encore dans sa chambre. Assise dans son lit, au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille fait de draps emmêlés et d'oreillers, elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits.

Son corps était en sueur, sa tête tournait légèrement, son ventre la brûlait d'une envie inassouvie, et, son entre-jambe était complétement trempé par son propre désir.  
Jamais de toute sa vie la lionne n'avait encore fait ce genre de rêve, et jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle frustration à l'idée de se réveiller seule dans ce lit immense.

La Maitresse de potion n'avait jamais eu de « chance » avec les hommes. Quasiment aucun de ses partenaires n'avait réussi à lui offrir un orgasme. Elle prenait du plaisir, plus ou moins selon l'homme qui l'accompagnait, mais jouissait rarement. Ce rêve n'en était que plus étrange.

Après avoir pris quelques minutes supplémentaires pour se ressaisir, Hermione s'était finalement levée pour prendre une douche (froide...).  
Quinze minutes plus tard, elle sortit de sa salle d'eau, habillée d'un jean noir, d'un pull rouge, d'une paire de bottines assortie au pull. Ses cheveux étaient réunis en un chignon approximatif, et un léger maquillage recouvrait ses yeux.  
Un bon café, bien serré, et elle serait prête pour une nouvelle journée de travail.

Minerva McGonagall venait d'arriver par cheminée dans le hall d'accueil de l'hôpital St-Mangouste.  
N'ayant pas pu s'y rendre la veille comme convenu, elle venait ce matin rendre visite à son professeur de potion et ami Severus Rogue. Cela faisait à peine vingt-quatre heures qu'il était réveillé.

-« Merlin Severus, je suis heureuse de te voir. » Avait dit Minerva en entrant dans la chambre de son ami, qui venait manifestement d'émerger.

-« Bonjour Minerva. » Répondit Severus, encore endormit.

-« Comment te sens-tu ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » S'enquit la sorcière.

-« Humpf, ça va. »

-« Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire une chose pareille ! Pourquoi t'es-tu jeté devant elle ? » La Gryffondor n'avait pas laissé de répit à son ami.

-« Minerva s'il te plaît ! Je me réveille à peine et je n'ai même pas encore bu mon café. Peut-être que tes questions peuvent attendre ? » Il avait été cinglant. Se faire agresser de la sorte de bon matin n'allait certainement pas le rendre plus aimable.

-« Excuse-moi. Tiens. » En un coup de baguette, une tasse de café flottait devant le Maitre de potion. Severus fronça les sourcils. « Un problème ? » Demanda McGonagall.

-« Ton élève prodige n'a pas daigné me rendre ma baguette. »

-« Je vois. Néanmoins, je suis certaine que Miss Granger à une excellente raison pour ne pas l'avoir fait. » L'animagus souriait. Elle savait que Severus parlait d'Hermione en utilisant le terme d' « élève prodige », et elle savait que le fait que le vert et argent n'ai pas récupéré sa baguette n'était pas pour le rendre de meilleures humeurs.

-« Évidement, solidarité Gryffondor. » Severus avait marmonné en saisissant sa tasse de café. Ce qui fit sourire d'avantage sa directrice.

Après quelques minutes passées dans un silence confortable à savourer son café, Severus reprit la parole.

-« Alors Minerva, des nouvelles à propos de Miss Green ? »

-« J'aimerais d'abord que tu me raconte ce qui s'est passé dans les cachots Severus. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! J'ai bien cru que cette fois, tu n'y survivrais pas ! » Sa voix s'était brisée sur la fin de sa phrase.

-« C'était sans compter sur ta lionceaune. » Répondit dédaigneusement le vert et argent.

Severus avait alors entrepris de donner des explications détaillées à sa directrice. Il lui racontait chronologiquement tout ce dont il se souvenait, lui donnant les détails sur la fiole mal étiquetée, les « protegos » lancés, et surtout le fait que le seul moyen efficace de protégé l'élève de l'explosion avait été de faire barrage avec son propre corps.

-« Je ne comprends pas Severus. Il n'y avait aucune autre solution ? » S'enquit la sorcière.

-« Tu crois sincèrement que je me serais jeté devant elle si j'avais pu faire autrement ? »

La Gryffondor ne prit pas la peine de répliquer. Elle connaissait la réponse. Severus était téméraire, mais pas suicidaire. Ils continuèrent quelques minutes à échanger sur l'accident.

-« Donc ? Miss Green ? » Insista le directeur des Serpentards.

-« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. D'après Harry et Monsieur Weasley, elle n'est pas répertoriée par le ministère. Je dois t'avouer que je suis plus que perplexe face à cette situation. »

-« Tu n'es pas la seule. » Severus fronçait les sourcils.

Il commença alors à expliquer à son amie toutes les hypothèses qu'il avait émis la veille au soir. Minerva avait bien sur confirmé le fait que Miss Green n'était pas sciemment hébergée à Poudlard sous une fausse identité, ce qui élimina d'emblée une des pistes.

Hermione fit une halte par son bureau en arrivant à l'hôpital. Elle y récupéra les quelques notes de service qui étaient arrivées durant son absence, et après avoir répondu au plus urgentes, se dirigeât vers l'étage où se trouvait la chambre de son patient principal.

-« Bonjour Moreen. » Dit la médicomage en entrant dans le bureau des infirmières.

-« Bonjour Guérisseur Granger. » Répondit chaleureusement la soignante.

-« Tout c'est bien passé ? » Hermione n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot.

-« Absolument. » Répondit la jeune infirmière. Hermione lui sourit et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque la jeune femme reprit. « Néanmoins, il n'a absolument rien avalé de consistant depuis son réveil. Il se contente de quelques gorgées de thé, mais refuse tout le reste. »

-« Humm, en effet, c'est fâcheux. » Répondit la Maîtresse de Potion. « Savez-vous pourquoi il refuse ? »

-« Il dit qu'on ne donnerait même pas ce genre de chose à manger à des hyppogriffes. Enfin, je vous épargne les citations exactes.»

-« Oh oui, je ne doute pas qu'il ait été bien moins courtois que ce que vous me racontez, Moreen ! » Dit Hermione avec un sourire entendu sur les lèvres.

La sorcière avait quitté le bureau des infirmières et se dirigeait maintenant vers la chambre de Rogue. Il fallait qu'il mange s'il voulait reprendre des forces et quitter l'hôpital, et Hermione était bien décidée à ce débarrassé de lui le plus vite possible.

Elle frappa faiblement à la porte de la chambre et entra quasiment immédiatement, n'attendant pas de réponse claire. Minerva McGonagall et son patient étaient en pleine discussion, et son entrée quelque peu cavalière les interrompit.

Severus Rogue avait tourné la tête et posait sur elle un regard indéchiffrable. Un silence étrange envahit la pièce. Les deux se fixaient, leurs regards indéchiffrables rivés l'un sur l'autre. Minerva tournait son regard tantôt vers l'un, tantôt vers l'autre, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer.

-« Hum bonjour Miss Granger. » La veille sorcière avait pris la parole après quelques instants, un peu gênée d'interrompre l'interaction des deux autres sorciers se trouvant dans la pièce. Le contact visuel entre Hermione et Severus cessa immédiatement.

-« Bonjour Professeur McGonagall, Monsieur Rogue. » Répondit la médicomage après quelques secondes.  
Rogue se contenta d'un léger signe de tête. Hermione se tourna un peu plus vers son patient, mais fuyait son regard.

-« Comment allez-vous ce matin ? » Demanda-t-elle.

-« On ne peut mieux. » Répondit le Serpentard, détournant lui aussi le regard.

Minerva était plus que surprise par la scène que se jouait en ce moment sous ses yeux. Deux des personnes les plus fières et courageuses qu'elle connaisse fuyaient le regard l'un de l'autre, manifestement mal à l'aise. Mais pourquoi ? L'animagus commençait à se poser des questions.

-« Permettez-moi d'en juger par moi-même. » Avait répondu la jeune brune, après quelques secondes de silence et un raclement de gorge destiné à dissimuler sa gêne.

Rogue se renfrogna. Ça n'allait pas être facile pour lui de récupérer sa baguette. L'emmerdeuse n'allait pas ce laissé berner aussi facilement.

-« Pourtant, je vous assure que je me porte comme un charme. »

-« Mes infirmières m'ont dit que vous n'aviez absolument rien mangé depuis votre réveil. » A ces paroles, Severus grimaça encore d'avantage.

-« Vraiment Severus ? » S'enquit la directrice. « Deux contre un, c'est pas gagné » songeât Rogue.

-« J'ai bien l'intention de faire en sorte que vous quittiez cet établissement sur vos deux jambes Monsieur, et pour cela, il est indispensable que vous vous alimentiez convenablement. » Repris l'ex Gryffondor.

-« Miss Granger, je suis un grand garçon vous savez. Je sais parfaitement ce que je dois faire pour sortir d'ici. Vous pourriez commencer par me rendre ma baguette, au lieu de vous occuper de ce que je mange ou non. »

-« Alors là, vous rêvez. » Hermione avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine en disant cela.

-« Chieuse. » Marmonna le vert et argent. Ce qui fit sourire les deux sorcières présentes dans sa chambre.

-« Severus, ce n'est pas sérieux. Tu dois manger. » Surenchérit le professeur de métamorphose.

-« Minerva, as-tu la moindre idée des immondices qui sont servies dans les établissements de santé ? Ils ont le culot d'appeler ça de la nourriture, mais croit moi sur parole quand je te dis que cela s'apparente d'avantage à de la bouse de dragon qu'a quoi que ce soit de comestible. »

-« Ne fais pas la fine bouche. » Repris son amie. N'en aillant cure, le Serpentard regarda Granger dans les yeux avant de lui dire.

-« Si j'avais ma baguette, je pourrais manger ce que bon me semble en le faisant apparaitre. »

-« Bien essayé, mais non. » Ce contenta de répondre la médicomage, un sourire mesquin tordant ses lèvres.

C'est au moment où Severus et Hermione se fusillaient du regard qu'Harry fit son apparition dans la chambre, coupant court au combat. Il salua tout le monde, prit Hermione dans ses bras, fit une bise à Minerva et serra la main de Severus avant de s'enquérir de son état de santé.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry avait trouvé, en entrant dans la chambre de son ami convalescent, que l'atmosphère qui y régnait était assez étrange.  
Son arrivée avait interrompu Hermione et Severus au milieu d'un échange visuel manifestement intense, Minerva s'étant tenu à l'écart du duel.  
Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil suspicieux au combattant et un regard interrogateur à la directrice de Poudlard, le survivant avait décidé de rompre le silence.

-« Alors Severus, Comment ça va ? »

-« Bien » La réponse du vert et argent avait été brève et concise.

L'échange de banalité avait commencé entre les deux hommes, Minerva intervenant régulièrement dans leur conversation pour se plaindre du comportement de Severus, gagnant par la même occasion de nombreux regards incendiaire de la part de ce dernier.

Hermione, de son côté, s'évertuait à remplir le dossier de son patient, tout en accordant une oreille attentive à la discussion qui se poursuivait devant elle.

Les hommes parlaient maintenant de la fameuse Miss Green. Harry expliquant qu'il n'avait rien trouvé et que l'enquête était maintenant au point mort, Severus émettant une fois de plus ses hypothèses quant à l'identité de l'usurpatrice.

Le survivant avait été surpris par bon nombre d'entre elles, mais était d'accord avec le directeur de Serpentard sur la plupart. Tous deux convenaient que le mobile le plus probable était une tentative d'assassinat ciblant Severus. Néanmoins, toutes les pistes méritaient d'être approfondies. Cette affaire allait prendre plus de temps que prévu pour être résolue.

L'élève criminelle avait tout bonnement disparu de la surface de la terre, aucune preuve n'avait été trouvée, que ce soit à Poudlard, ou dans la chambre qu'elle avait occupée à St-Mangouste.

-« Je repasserais tout à l'heure. » Dit Hermione, surprenant les trois autres occupants de la chambre qui semblaient l'avoir oublié tant ils étaient concentrés sur leurs théories.

Harry se retourna et souris à la médicomage. D'un léger signe de tête, cette dernière lui fit comprendre qu'il devait la suivre dans le couloir. Le jeune homme s'excusa auprès de ses deux anciens professeurs et emboita le pas de la jeune femme, sous le regard soupçonneux du Maitre de potion.

Après quelques minutes, Harry refit son apparition dans la chambre, le sourire aux lèvres. Quand Severus le questionna sur la raison de ceux soudain huit-clos, le brun à lunette se contenta d'accentuer son sourire et de lui dire que ce n'était rien, avant de reprendre la conversation là où ils l'avaient interrompu.

Après avoir rempli ses fastidieuses tâches administratives, Hermione envoya une note de service à Paterson, lui signifiant qu'elle s'absentait pour quelques heures, mais qu'elle restait joignable en cas d'urgence.  
Un « POP » plus tard, et la sorcière apparaissait dans sa petite maison.

Kya avait bien reçu son hibou et avait rempli sa « mission ».

Le plan de travail de la cuisine était recouvert de denrées diverses et variées, d'une fraîcheur extrême. Hermione en salivait presque.  
La jeune femme s'attela à la tâche, commençant par faire hurler une musique rock dans les enceintes magiques présentes aux quatre coins de la pièce. Elle aimait cuisiner, et encore plus en musique.

Elle commença l'élaboration de son menu par une salade assez simple, accompagnée de chèvre chaud, et d'une sauce au miel de son cru. Elle cuisinait aussi assidument qu'elle confectionnait ses potions. Son organisation était redoutable. L'entrée prête et parfaitement maintenue fraiche grâce à un sort de conservation, l'ex Gryffondor s'attaqua à la cuisson du magret de canard. Une sauce au roquefort était en train de mijoter, et la purée de pommes de terre était quasiment prête.  
Le dessert, un suprême de fruit rouge nappé de coulis de groseille, était plus long et plus compliquer à préparer, mais rien de bien insurmontable non plus. Hermione se sentait bien dans sa cuisine. C'était un de ses endroits favoris, juste après son labo et sa bibliothèque. Cuisiner lui permettait d'oublier bon nombre de ses démons intérieurs, du moins pour un moment.

Trois heures après avoir transplané chez elle, la jeune femme refaisait le même chemin, en sens inverse, un panier au bras.

Severus somnolait lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

-« Monsieur Rogue » Salua-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre.

Severus la toisa. Hermione posa sont panier sur le chevet de son patient, le fixant quelques instants, avant de commencer à en sortir les plats qu'elle avait mis la matinée à cuisiner.  
Une odeur divine s'échappait du panier. Le vert et argent écarquilla imperceptiblement les yeux, arquant un sourcil interrogateur. La lionne répondit à la question tacite.

-« Votre déjeuné Monsieur. »

-« Pardon ? » Rogue était stupéfait et n'avait pas su quoi répondre d'autre.

-« Comme je vous l'ai expliqué ce matin, vous devez vous nourrir. Vous refusez obstinément d'avaler quoi que ce soit sortant des cuisines de cet hôpital, j'ai donc pris quelques libertés, et vous ai préparé moi-même quelques plats susceptibles de vous convenir. » Elle s'était donné un air professionnel en disant cela, mais le Serpentard n'était pas dupe.

-« Pourquoi avez-vous jugé nécessaire de cuisiner pour moi, je vous prie ? Accordez-vous le même traitement à n'importe lequel de vos patients ? » Il dissimulait sa gêne par un ton qu'il avait voulu moqueur.

-« Vous n'êtes pas n'importe lequel de mes patients, Monsieur. » C'était elle contentée de répondre.

Rogue était tout simplement pantois. La jeune femme qu'il avait dénigrée pendant tant années et dont il avait pourri la vie ses derniers jours avait pris de son temps pour cuisiner pour lui. Pour lui uniquement. Il ne parvenait même plus à ouvrir la bouche pour lui lancer une remarque, quelle qu'elle soit.  
Hermione plaça l'adaptable à roulette devant son patient et continua à y disposer les plats. Le Serpentard n'arrivait pas à y croire. Sous ses yeux, se dressait le menu idéal, pour lui en tout cas. Tout ce qu'il préférait. Elle lui avait préparé les plats dont il raffolait le plus. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Était-ce une coïncidence ? Il la fixa, ébahi, et arqua de nouveau un sourcil.

-« Potter. » Répondit-elle, sur le même ton critique que celui avec lequel il avait l'habitude d'appeler leur ami commun en présence d'étranger.

Severus fronça les sourcils, mais ne répondit pas, toujours incapable d'émettre un son tant il était choqué.  
Hermione souriait. Elle ne pensait pas que ça aurait été aussi facile. Si elle avait su que le simple fait de cuisiner pour Rogue le rendrait muet, elle l'aurait fait bien plus tôt !  
Elle lui tendit des couverts en argent et une serviette en coton blanc immaculé.  
Le Serpentard s'était assis du mieux qu'il put, et regardait la sorcière avec un air suspect.

-« Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous empoisonner. » Lui dit-elle en souriant. « Mangez tant que c'est chaud. »

Il ne répondit pas, et s'attaqua, sceptique, à son entrée. La jeune femme avait préparé chaque plat en double, ayant décidé de partager le déjeuner avec son patient.  
Après avoir pris une première bouchée du bout des lèvres, Severus avait été tout simplement conquis. L'entrée que lui avait préparée son ancienne élève était absolument parfaite. Tout y était, et l'assaisonnement était exactement à son goût. Il n'avait toujours pas émis la moindre parole, et se contentait de savourer, mangeant avec appétit.

Hermione était ravie de le voir mangé. Elle-même dégustait leur déjeuné, dans un silence confortable.  
Le plat avait également répondu aux attentes du vert et argent.  
Il ne put réprimer un léger « hum » de délectation lorsqu'il goutât le dessert. Il n'avait jamais mangé de suprême aussi bon que celui-ci.  
En entendant le son émis par son ancien professeur, Hermione s'était contenté de sourire. Elle n'attendait aucun remerciement et aucune parole. Bien trop consciente du caractère de l'homme avec lequel elle déjeunait en ce moment.

Une fois le déjeuner terminé, la lionne fit disparaitre les plats vides d'un coup de baguette et aida son patient à se réinstaller confortablement dans son lit.  
Severus était repu. Il n'avait pas autant mangé depuis des siècles. Et surtout, il avait trouvé chaque mets tout simplement délicieux.

-« Pourquoi avez-vous fait tout cela ? » Demanda-t-il à Hermione.

-« Comme vous l'avez vous-même souligné ce matin, si je vous avais rendu votre baguette, vous auriez pu invoquer ces plats. Mais comme il est toujours hors de question que je vous la restitue pour le moment, je trouvé comme compromis de les préparer pour vous. »

-« Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé aux elfes de l'hôpital de s'en charger ? »

-« J'aime cuisiner Monsieur. J'ai simplement joint l'utile à l'agréable. » Elle avait été prise de court lorsqu'il lui avait posé cette question. Elle-même ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle avait pris le temps de cuisiner pour un de ses malades. Mais après tout, comme elle le lui avait dit, il n'était pas n'importe lequel de ses patients.  
La lionne préféra changer de sujet avant que ses pensées ne prennent une tournure trop bizarre à son goût.

-« Je vais vous examiner maintenant, si vous le permettez. »

Severus ne répondit pas et se contenta de la regarder.  
La médicomage tira le drap du corps de son patient et entrepris d'ausculter sa peau fraichement cicatrisée. Manifestement, l'antidote avait fait son effet, ainsi que l'onguent cicatrisant. Restait à savoir si les muscles de Rogue gagnaient en tonicité, ou s'ils ressemblaient toujours à du coton.

-« On va essayer de se lever. » L'informa-t-elle.

-« Miss Granger, je ne tiens pas spécialement à réitérer l'expérience de la dernière fois. J'estime que mon corps a subi suffisamment de traumatisme pour le reste de ma vie. »

-« J'ai une idée ! » Elle avait presque crié. Le Serpentard la fixa, soupçonneux. Seul son entraînement d'espion lui avait permis de ne pas sursauter après l'exclamation de la médicomage.

-« Je m'attends au pire » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents, résigné.

-« Balnéothérapie. » Sourit-elle, énigmatique.

-« Je vous demande pardon ? »

-« Nous allons vous rééduquer dans l'eau ! »

-« Hors de question ! » Severus avait été d'une fermeté sans précédent, ou presque.

-« Vous avez peut-être mieux à proposer, Monsieur ? » Elle avait de nouveau insisté sur le « monsieur ». Rogue garda le silence. Il n'était pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée de se retrouver dans une piscine.  
Contrairement aux idées reçues, il adorait l'eau, et s'y sentait vraiment bien, mais se baigner sous les yeux de Granger ne l'emballait pas outre mesure.

-« Bien, je vais vous conduire dans les sous-sols de l'hôpital. Il se trouve qu'il y a là-bas un bassin plus grand que celui des préfets en chef de Poudlard. Nous pourrons vous y rééduquer. » Hermione était surexcitée ! Elle savait que cela fonctionnerait. Encore une thérapie qu'elle avait piquée au moldus !

-« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être rééduqué, comme vous dites ! » Grogna Severus.

-« Alors levez-vous et marché jusqu'à la porte. Si vous y parvenez, je vous laisse tranquille. » Elle le mettait au défi en le toisant, bras croisé.  
Le Serpentard savait que s'était perdu d'avance. Il devait se résigner à écouter l'emmerdeuse de service.

-« C'est ce que je pensais. » L'acheva-t-elle. « Je vais vous y conduire en fauteuil roulant. »

-« Alors la Miss, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil ! Je ne traverserais pas l'hôpital sous les regards des gens, et encore moins dans un fauteuil roulant ! » Le ton qu'il avait employé ne laissait aucunement place à une quelconque répartie. Hermione réfléchit quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

-« Bien, dans ce cas, je vais vous faire transplaner. »

-« Granger... » Souffla-t-il, menaçant.

-« Je vous ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler Granger » Répondit la sorcière, taquine. Et avant même que son patient n'ai répondu, elle avait passé ses bras autour de lui, le surplombant, et avait transplané dans les sous-sols de l'établissement.

Dans un certain mal-être due au transplanage, Rogue pris conscience de son nouvel environnement. Elle l'avait fait transplaner sans même le prévenir.  
En le tenant toujours entre ses bras frêles mais sure, Hermione s'écarta un peu. Son patient la fusillait littéralement de ses obsidiennes.  
Elle lui fit un sourire éblouissant pour toute réponse, et s'éloigna, goguenarde, pour remplir le bassin.

Severus devait avouer que même pour le transplanage, cette chieuse était douée. Elle l'avait fait atterrir pile sur une méridienne de bain moelleuse à souhait.

La salle d'eau dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était immense, magiquement éclairée par des bougies flottantes un peu partout au-dessus de leurs têtes.  
Le bassin était en argent massif, scintillant. Une odeur délicieuse s'insinuait dans les narines aiguisées du Maître de potion. Il observait la jeune sorcière s'afférer autour de la piscine, réglant la température de l'eau, sans doute pour que sa peau fraichement meurtrie ne souffre pas d'un choc thermique trop intense.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui montra la bouteille en verre, vide qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Comme d'habitude, Severus arqua un sourcil, signe de son interrogation.

-« J'ai versé dans l'eau un mélange équilibré de potion tonifiante pour vous muscles et cicatrisante pour votre peau. Pour ce qui est de l'antidote, je pense que vous n'en avez plus besoin. »

Il ne dit rien, mais pensa qu'elle était suffisamment professionnelle pour parer à toutes éventualités. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'antidote...

-« Peut-être avez-vous le temps maintenant pour m'expliquer la confection de l'antidote que vous avez mis au point ?» Merlin, que ça lui coûtait de dire cela !

-« Bien sûr. J'ai tout simplement confectionné la potion de goutte du mort-vivant, à laquelle j'ai ajouté deux bézoards, un demi-crin de licorne, sept pattes de scarabée rouge d'Egypte, une larme de phénix, et pour finir, quatre grammes de Rafflesia Arnoldi. » Hermione était plutôt fière d'elle en disant cela.

Severus garda le silence quelques instants, réfléchissant à ce que venait de lui dire Granger. Elle avait dû être bien formée par son maître de potion instructeur. Sa technique paraissait bonne, et surtout, sa réflexion était cohérente. Chacun des éléments utilisés s'adaptait sans peine à des éléments inconnus qui aurait affecté la potion souche au moment de l'explosion, comme ça avait été le cas pour Miss Green et lui lorsque cette dernière avait ajouté la poudre de dards de scroutts a pétard, qui n'apparaissait, bien sûr, pas dans la confection originale de la potion de goutte du mort-vivant.

Granger avait eu l'intelligence de créer un antidote en prenant en compte les éléments inconnus. Rare était les Maîtres en potion capable d'un tel discernement. Bien sûr, il se garderait bien de lui signifier.  
Néanmoins, Severus avait tiqué sur la Raflesia Arnoldi qu'avait utilisée la Miss-je-sais-tout. Cette plante était extrêmement rare, et il doutait que St-Mangouste n'en ait en réserve. Il doutait aussi que Granger en ait dans son laboratoire personnel. Elle était jeune diplômé, et il avait fallu à Severus prêt de trente années d'exercice et d'expérience pour avoir une réserve aussi complète que la sienne. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question.

-« Où vous êtes-vous procuré la Raflesia Arnoldi ? » Le regard fuyant de Granger ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle avait tout à coup perdu l'arrogance avec laquelle elle lui avait répondu quelques minutes plus tôt. Le Serpentard commençait à avoir une idée quant à la réponse, et cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Il insista. « Miss Granger ? »

-« Et bien... » Commença la lionne, qui ne ressemblait plus vraiment à une lionne, mais plutôt à un chaton nouveau-né à cet instant précis.

-« Et bien ? » Renchérit Rogue, commençant à s'impatienter.

-« Dvot serve... » Souffla-t-elle, de manière incompréhensible.

-« Pardon ? » Severus commençait dangereusement à s'agacer. Hermione pris son courage à deux mains. « T'es une Gryffondor ou quoi ? » Se morigéna-t-elle intérieurement. Elle inspira profondément et le fixa, sans ciller, droit dans ses yeux onyx.

-« Dans votre réserve. »

-« Par Salazar, encore ?! » ses yeux brillaient d'une colère contenue.

-« Comment ça encore ? » Hermione feignait l'innocence.

-« Ne me prenez pas trop pour un imbécile Miss. Je sais parfaitement que vous m'avez volé lors de votre seconde année au château ! » La douceur de sa voix était plus terrifiante que s'il avait hurlé. Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre. Mentir ou jouer franc jeu ?

-« Ce n'ai pas vraiment moi qui me suis introduite dans votre réserve cette fois. » Elle n'avait pas vraiment menti, n'est-ce pas ?

-« Qui alors ? »

-« Kya. »

-« Kya ? » Le vert et argent n'avait aucune idée de qui était Kya.

-« Mon elfe. » Acheva la lionne, tête basse.

-« Vous avez bien demandé à votre elfe de me voler, n'est-ce pas, Miss ? »

-« Je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Tous les apothicaires étaient fermés, je n'avais pas cette fleur en réserve, et vous alliez mourir, vous et Miss Green, si je ne faisais rien. » Le ton de la jeune femme était presque suppliant.

-« Cessez vos jérémiades Granger, ça ne change rien. Vous êtes une vrai Serpentard ! » Severus s'était radouci suite à l'explication de la sorcière. Elle avait agi du mieux possible, faisant fi de toutes représailles, et de tout règlement. Elle s'était montrée aussi roublarde que ses Serpentard en utilisant son elfe pour pénétrer sa réserve, sans doute consciente que la créature n'était pas soumise aux restrictions magiques érigées par les sorciers.

Hermione était abasourdie. Il s'était calmé, et l'avait même comparé aux Serpentards. Ce qui pour lui était sans conteste un compliment. Profitant de cette accalmie inespérée, la lionne changea de sujet.

-« Le bassin est prêt, nous pouvons y aller. » Severus la gratifia d'un regard voulant dire « oh non, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ma petite » mais ne répondit rien.

Il vit la jeune femme quittée ses robes de médicomage, ainsi que ses bottines, son jean et son pull. Elle était face à lui, portant uniquement un soutien-gorge et une culotte noirs, simple. Il détourna le regard, gêné au possible.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda l'homme.

-« Je ne vais pas prendre le risque que vous vous noyez. Je vais me mettre dans le bassin avec vous, pour vous aider à travailler. »

-« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! » Siffla Severus.

-« Je ne vous demande pas votre avis. » se contenta-t-elle de répondre, tout en se dirigeant vers lui. Ils n'avaient qu'à un mètre du bassin, et Hermione tendit sa main vers son patient. « Vous allez vous lever et descendre dans l'eau sur vos deux jambes. Vous n'avez que quelques pas à faire et je vais vous soutenir. » Lui dit-elle, ferme et inflexible.

Severus ne prit pas la peine de se lancer dans une nouvelle joute verbale. Il obtempéra, bon gré mal gré, et se hissa difficilement sur ses jambes.  
Hermione était dos au bassin et avait posé ses mains sur les bras de son malade. Le vert et argent évitait au maximum d'entrer en contact avec la peau douce de sa médicomage, encore bien trop troublé par leur précédent contact.  
Après quelques pas laborieux, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans l'eau tiède et relaxante de la piscine. Hermione avait tout juste pied, et Severus, quant à lui, avait de l'eau jusqu'à mi poitrine. Bien qu'en équilibre précaire, la jeune femme semblait à l'aise dans le bassin, et n'avait pas ôté ses mains des bras du Serpentard. Elle chercha son regard avant de lui demander.

-« Comment vous sentez vous ? »

-« Bien. »

-« Je vais vous lâcher et vous allez essayer de marcher. » À peine l'eu-t-elle lâché que Severus s'effondra sous son propre poids, sa tête se retrouvant submergé par l'eau. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à la maîtresse de potion pour hisser son patient vers l'air libre.

Les cheveux du vert et argent, d'un noir profond, était plaqués en arrière sur sa tête et dégoulinait sur son dos et ses épaules. A cet instant, Hermione le trouva terriblement attirant et ne put s'empêcher de repenser à son rêve de la veille. Elle se reprit bien vite et expliqua à Severus.

-« Laissez-vous aller, sur le dos, et faites-moi confiance. »

-« Qu'allez-vous faire ? » S'enquit-il, la voix dangereuse.

-« Faites-moi confiance. » Répéta Hermione, tout en l'incitant à s'allonger.

Severus coopéra, non sans protester, et se laissa glissé sur le dos, flottant au-dessus de l'eau. La sorcière se positionna sur le côté droit de Severus, au niveau de son thorax, et passa ses bras à plat sous son dos. Elle commença à le faire bouger, en lui demandant de l'aider en battant des jambes.  
Severus trouvait cela ridicule au possible, et après avoir émis quelques protestations et avoir reçu une menace de mort par noyade de la part de sa médicomage, il commença à forcer les muscles de ses jambes à s'activer.  
Aussi difficile que ce fut pour lui de l'admettre, il dut reconnaitre que les mouvements était bien plus facile dans l'eau. Son poids ne pesait plus sur ses membres, son corps étant soutenu par la jeune femme. Tous deux se déplaçaient lentement dans l'eau, Hermione le tenant fermement en équilibre, lui battant des jambes avec de plus en plus de facilité.

La sorcière ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle les dirigeait, son patient et elle, vers l'endroit le plus profond de la piscine. Hermione n'était pas très grande et un pas de plus la fit perdre pied. Le poids de Severus l'entrainant sous l'eau. L'excellente nageuse qu'elle était ne se laissa pas impressionné et refit surface et une fraction de seconde.  
Elle se positionna rapidement derrière le dos de Rogue, passant son bras droit sous son bras à lui, mettant sa main sous son menton, afin de lui maintenir la tête hors de l'eau, et en un rien de temps, elle l'avait ramené dans la zone de la piscine ou elle avait pied.

Elle reprit sa place à ses côtés, lui s'était redressé, bien que toujours maintenu au niveau de la taille par la lionne. Elle le regarda, légèrement contrite, et lui demanda.

-« Ça va ? » Severus mis quelques secondes à répondre. Il était subjugué par la vision de la jeune femme. L'eau ruisselait dans ses cheveux épais, sur son visage fin, au coin de ses lèvres. Une goutte avait même élu domicile entre deux de ses cils, rendant son regard tout simplement hypnotique. Reprenant conscience avec la réalité, et souhaitant dissimuler son trouble, il aboya.

-« Vous pourriez faire attention, vous avez failli me tuer ! »

-« Quel dramaturge vous faites ! Je me suis simplement contenté de vous sauver, une nouvelle fois. » Lui dit-elle avec un sourire provocateur. Percer à jour dans sa veine tentative de défense par l'attaque, le vert et argent, vaincu, ne put qu'esquisser un sourire en réponse.

Ils se souriaient tous les deux, ne détachant pas les yeux l'un de l'autre. Hermione tenait Severus par la taille, et l'homme venait de poser ses mains sur les épaules de la sorcière. Une sorte d'attraction extraordinaire les faisait se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, inexorablement. Le Serpentard posa sa main gauche sur la nuque fine de sa cadette, intensifiant son regard, se penchant lentement vers elle. La lionne ne bougeait pas, attendant avec impatience la suite. Elle crispa d'avantage ses mains sur la taille musclée de l'homme lui faisant face et accentua son sourire. Leurs visages s'approchaient, de plus en plus, implacablement. Chacun pouvant sentir le souffle de l'autre sur sa peau. Leurs lèvres étaient à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

-« Guérisseur Granger ! »

Les deux sorciers eurent le même réflexe et se reculèrent l'un de l'autre, ne se lâchant pas pour autant. Une frustration extrême peinte sur leurs visages. Hermione tourna la tête et vu un jeune homme courir vers elle.

-« Bordel ! » Grogna Severus de sa voix de baryton.

-« Paterson ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Hermione était folle de rage. Paterson resta quelques secondes la bouche ouverte, fixant d'un œil hagard la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. Sa chef de service en sous-vêtement, tenant l'un de ses patients, lui aussi en sous-vêtement, par la taille. Hermione se sentit outrancièrement gênée d'être ainsi quasiment nue devant l'un de ses apprentis. Elle se raidit. Sentant la contraction des muscles sous ses doigts attestant de l'état d'embarras dans lequel la jeune femme se trouvait, Severus prit la parole.

-« Votre chef de service vous a posé une question Monsieur Paterson. » Sa voix avait été d'une rudesse inégalable. Hermione fut surprise. Si elle ne connaissait pas l'homme qu'elle avait en ce moment entre les bras, elle aurait pu croire qu'il s'était voulu protecteur envers elle.

-« Heu oui. » Babilla le jeune étudiant. « Le directeur McGregor vous demande immédiatement aux urgences, Madame. »

-« J'arrive. » Dit-elle. Elle regarda Rogue, un sourire d'excuse sur le visage, qui ne masquait pas sa frustration. L'homme au charisme incontestable lui rendit son sourire. « Ramenez Monsieur Rogue à sa chambre immédiatement. » Ordonna Hermione en aidant son patient à s'asseoir sur les marches du bassin.

Severus la suivie du regard lorsqu'elle sortit de l'eau. Ses yeux onyx parcouraient le corps de la jeune femme, partant de ses épaules et descendant vers ses reins. Une marque fine, juste au-dessus de l'élastique de sa culotte attira son attention. Le vert et argent plissa les yeux et pu distinguer les quelques mots encrés sur la peau de la jeune femme.  
Une simple phrase, quatre mots en réalité, étaient dessinés au bas du dos de la médicomage, dans une élégante calligraphie, comme tracés par une plume aiguisée. Severus réussit à les lires.  
« Stay up, stay strong » Telle était l'inscription gravée sur la sorcière.

Quelques coups de baguette plus tard, Hermione était sécher et rhabillé. Elle se tourna et s'adressa à son ancien professeur.

-« Je passe vous voir tout à l'heure, Severus. » L'homme releva rapidement la tête en entendant son prénom dans la bouche de la jeune femme, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre, elle était déjà partie. Il mitrailla cet abruti de Paterson du regard.


	15. Chapter 15

Homicide avec préméditation. Voilà ce sur quoi les pensées de Severus Rogue étaient fixées à l'heure actuelle.  
Les scénarios les plus horribles se bousculaient dans sa tête pour éliminer définitivement le parasite Paterson de la surface de la terre.

Administration de potion létale (la plus évidente et attendu), mais aussi, éviscération, écartèlement, étranglement, noyade, décapitation...

Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que Granger et lui ne s'embrasse, mais ça avait été sans compter sur ce débile d'apprenti ! Débile d'apprenti qui venait de le reconduire dans sa chambre, comme le lui avait demandé sa supérieur avant de partir.  
Le jeune homme ne devait son salut qu'au fait que Severus ne mettait a exécution que des plans parfaitement huilés. Il avait besoin de peaufiner les détails pour le meurtre de ce petit con...

Maintenant qu'il était seul dans sa chambre, confortablement installé dans son lit, le serpentard se remémorait la façon dont les lèvres de sa médicomage avaient formé son prénom avant de le quitter. Chaque syllabe roulant gracieusement sur sa langue, rendant ce patronyme pourtant affreux absolument envoutant.  
Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Rogue. Elle l'avait appelé Severus, le plus naturellement du monde, quelques secondes à peine après qu'ils aient failli franchir le fameux cap du premier baisé.

Le premier baisé...

Le maître de potion devait s'avouer qu'il en avait eu envie, sur le moment, sentant la sorcière quasiment nue, et ruisselante, entre ses bras... Et même maintenant qu'il ne la tenait plus, cette envie ne l'avait pas quitté. Néanmoins, la magie de l'instant avait été brisée par l'irruption du boulet Paterson.

Hermione Granger était devenue une jeune femme tout à fait désirable, en tout cas, a son goût a lui. Severus avait profité, au cours de ces trente dernières années, des charmes des sorcières, ainsi que ceux de quelques moldus, les plus sexy du Royaume-Uni.  
Malgré tout, ses préférences n'allaient pas vers toutes ces femmes, superficielles, fades, bêtes pour la plupart, et surtout, effroyablement identiques.  
Bien sûr, il avait aimé se fondre en elles et extirpé de ces créatures la moindre parcelle de plaisir. Mais il avait souvent eu le sentiment de rencontrer la même personne, à chaque fois. Des sortes de clones...

Le vert et argent avait un faible pour les femmes qui sortaient de l'ordinaire, et si on pouvait affirmer une chose concernant la jeune Granger, c'est bien qu'elle était extra-ordinaire.  
Petite de taille, pulpeuse, charnue, pleine de courbes délicieuses, la peau douce, dégagent une odeur enivrante, des cheveux... Bon, passons sur les cheveux...  
Mais au-delà du physique, Hermione était d'une intelligence redoutable. Elle était altruiste, têtue, pleine de convictions, douce et chaleureuse, avec un caractère bien trempé.  
La jeune femme était sans cesse prête à en découdre pour ce faire entendre, et bien que prétendant le contraire, Severus devait admettre qu'il aimait cela, et de plus en plus.

Il avait tendance, depuis son réveil, à attendre les joutes verbales qu'il partageait avec la rouge et or avec une certaine forme d'impatience, redoublant systématiquement d'efforts pour la faire sortir de ces gonds.  
Il aimait la façon dont elle relevait brusquement la tête pour se donner un air fier lorsqu'il lui lançait une remarque caustique. Il aimait la façon dont son front se plissait imperceptiblement lorsqu'elle réfléchissait à la meilleure réplique à lui renvoyer. Il aimait la façon dont ses joues se coloraient lorsque la colère prenait le dessus. Il aimait la façon dont elle reniflait lorsqu'elle ne trouvait rien à répondre. Et par-dessus tout, il aimait le sourire plein de sarcasme et de fierté qui étirait ses lèvres lorsqu'elle trouvait la réplique parfaite pour le faire taire.

Comment, en si peu de temps, et après toutes ces années de haine apparente, le sentiment « amour » avait-il pu être associé à Hermione Granger ?

C'est une Hermione Granger hors d'haleine qui déboulait dans le service des urgences médicomagiques. La seule excuse acceptable qu'elle était prête à tolérer pour avoir été interrompue de la sorte avec son patient serait un horrible carambolage du magicobus, avec des dizaines de blessés, du sang partout, des membres à restituer au bon propriétaire. Ou bien l'effondrement de gradins lors d'un match de Quidditch, faisant la encore de nombreuses victimes, nécessitant plus de soins les unes que les autres. Si ce n'était pas un tel scénario qui avait poussé McGregor à faire appel à elle « de toute urgence », elle ne répondrait plus de ces actes...

Contre toute attente, les urgences étaient d'un calme surréaliste. Seulement quelques patients souffrant de petits maux. Aucune réelle urgence. La colère de la lionne, résultant de sa frustration, atteignait son paroxysme lorsqu'elle posa les yeux, devenus noirs de ressentiment, sur le directeur de l'hôpital.  
McGregor était tranquillement accoudé au comptoir d'accueil des urgences, bavardant poliment avec la réceptionniste.

-« Monsieur ! » L'invectiva Hermione, prenant sur elle pour ne pas le frapper.

-« Ah, Guérisseur Granger, vous avez fait vite. » Dit le directeur, tout sourire.

-« C'est le principe lorsqu'il est question « d'urgence », monsieur. La rapidité ! » Elle lançait des Avadas avec ses yeux.

-« Humm...oui...certes... » L'homme était quelque peu déconcerté face à la véhémence de la chef des urgences. Il reprit cependant.

-« Je vous ai fait demander, car j'ai besoin de votre prévisionnel budgétaire concernant le laboratoire ainsi que le service des urgences. »

Hermione vit rouge. Elle allait le tuer ! « Respire Hermione, respire... » Songea-t-elle. Il ne ferait surement pas bonne figure dans son dossier « meurtre de sang-froid de son directeur ».  
Malgré tout, elle ne put tenir sa langue.

-« Vous m'avez réellement interrompu lors d'une prise en charge « délicate », sur un patient nécessitant toute mon attention, pour me parler galions ? Permettez-moi de vous dire, monsieur, que nous n'avons manifestement pas la même notion d'urgence ! » Sa voix avait gravi quelque octave lorsqu'elle acheva sa tirade. Le directeur la fixait, bouche bée. La jeune femme mit fin à la conversation.

-« Vous aurez ces dossiers sur votre bureau dans dix minutes. » Elle tourna les talons et partit d'un pas rageur, laissant McGregor comme stupéfixé.

Fulminant toujours et jurant à voix basse, Hermione entra dans son bureau, et d'un coup de baguette, fit sortir les dossiers demandés de divers tiroirs. Trois minutes plus tard, les papiers s'envolaient vers leur destinataire. Elle les aurait bien remis en mains propres au directeur, mais n'étant pas sûr de parvenir à se retenir de les lui faire « bouffer », elle avait préféré une méthode plus sure.

Deux tasses de thé fort plus tard, c'est une Hermione bien plus calme qui pénétra dans la chambre de son ancien professeur.

-« Monsieur Rogue. » Salua-t-elle, souriante.

-« Ce n'est plus Severus ? » Demanda le sorcier, se morigénant d'avoir pensé à voix haute. Il voulait réentendre le son que faisait son prénom dans la bouche de cette jeune femme.

Hermione était interloquée. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, et lorsqu'elle avait repensée au fait qu'elle l'avait appelé « Severus », elle avait été mortifiée, imaginant sans grande difficulté la façon dont son patient l'incendierait pour ce genre de familiarité.

Seulement, la réaction de l'homme avait été aux antipodes de celle attendue.  
La bouche de la sorcière formait maintenant un « o » quasi-parfait, preuve de son incrédulité. Les lèvres du Serpentard formaient quant à elle un léger sourire face à la réaction de la jeune femme. Il aimait aussi la façon dont Miss-je-sais-tout se retrouvait désarçonnée face à ses remarques inattendues.  
Severus fixa la jeune femme en arquant un sourcil, signe qu'il attendait toujours une réponse.

-« Vraiment ? » Fini elle par lâcher.

-« Vraiment quoi ? Miss Granger. » Il refusait de lui faciliter la tâche.

-« Vous m'autorisez vraiment à vous appeler par votre prénom ? »

-« Vous ne vous êtes pas encombré à me demander mon avis tout à l'heure. » Il s'évertuait à accentuer le malaise de la médicomage.

-« Je...heu...oui...je... » Bordel, elle n'arrivait même plus à aligner deux mots !

-« Je vous autorise à m'appeler par mon prénom, Miss Granger. »

L'ex espion avait finalement eu pitié de la jeune femme, et à vrai dire, il ne le regrettait pas. La tête qu'elle faisait à l'heure actuelle valait tous les galions de Gringotts !  
Après quelques secondes de flottement pendant lesquelles Hermione hésitait, elle n'avait pas quitté des yeux le charismatique sorcier alité devant elle.  
Un sourire étira finalement les lèvres de la jeune femme, illuminant son regard noisette.

-« Dans ce cas, Severus, je suppose que vous pouvez m'appeler Hermione. »

-« À vrai dire, j'aime assez Granger. » La tachina le sombre sorcier.

Hermione feignit la colère, fronçant les sourcils avec une moue dédaigneuse.

-« Hermione... » Souffla finalement le serpentard du bout des lèvres.

Une vague de frissons parcoururent alors le dos de la jeune Maitresse de potion à l'entente de son nom ainsi murmuré par la voix extraordinaire de son patient.  
Rogue, qui n'avait rien manqué de sa réaction, s'enorgueillit de celle-ci. Il était bien trop conscient que le timbre si particulier de sa voix était un de ses atouts, et Miss Granger ne faisait manifestement pas exception. Il se promit intérieurement de ce souvenir d'en profiter le plus possible. Après tout, il n'était pas un serpentard pour rien.

La jeune femme inspira profondément, tentant de dissimuler au mieux son trouble.

-« Bien, hum, comment vous sentez vous ? » Elle avait décidé de faire diversion avec une question simple, et Rogue se sentit suffisamment magnanime pour la laisser faire.

-« Votre « thérapie » semble avoir été bénéfique. »

Hermione rougit face au sous-entendu qu'avait émis Severus en faisant descendre sa voix de quelques octaves pour prononcer le mot « thérapie ». Elle reprit.

-« Parfait. Si votre état général continu de s'améliorer de la sorte, je pourrais envisager de vous rendre votre baguette, et surtout, nous pourrions prévoir votre sortie définitive de l'établissement. »

-« Quand ? » Demanda Severus.

-« Si tout se déroule bien, vendredi après-midi. »

-« Bien. »

-« Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? » Demanda poliment la lionne.

-« Une tasse de thé ? » se hasarda le serpentard.

Hermione se contenta de sourire et fit apparaitre une tasse de thé fumante entre les mains de Severus.

-« Vous joindriez vous à moi ? » Proposa l'homme en désignant sa tasse d'un signe de tête.

-« Avec plaisir. »

Après s'être elle-même servit, Hermione s'installa tranquillement sur le bord du lit de son patient. Ils partageaient tranquillement leurs thés, échangeant le plus naturellement du monde leurs points de vue sur divers sujet. Une fois la politique, l'histoire, la science, la botanique, ainsi que d'autres sujets abordés, les deux maîtres de potions orientèrent la conversation vers leurs domaines de prédilection.  
Ceci les amena inévitablement à parler de l'explosion survenue récemment dans la classe de Rogue, et donc, sur l'énigmatique « Miss Green ».

-« Vous n'en avez vraiment aucune idée ? » Questionna Hermione quant à la véritable identité de la jeune femme.

-« Aucune. » Rogue semblait résigné.

-« C'est bizarre tout de même. Je suis persuadée que vous étiez, sans conteste, la cible de cet attentat, mais dans quel but ? »

La franchise de la jeune femme interpella Severus. Elle était la seule, avec lui, a ne pas ce leurré sur le destinataire de cette tentative de meurtre. Les personnes avec qui il en avait parlé jusque-là, a savoir, Minerva et Harry, avait tenté un pathétique discours de Gryffondor pour le rassurer, mais il n'était pas dupe.  
Hermione remarqua le trouble de Severus, et se modit intérieurement de son manque de tact.

-« Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas paraitre insensible Severus. »

-« Vous êtes simplement lucide. Et c'est de lucidité dont nous avons besoin pour remettre la main sur cette gamine. »

-« Bien, alors, avez-vous des pistes ? Un plan ? Quoi que ce soit ? » S'enquit la lionne.

-« Je n'ai malheureusement pas de piste a proprement parlé. Potter n'a rien trouvé dans les dossiers ministériels concernant une éventuelle Miss Green, ce qui ne nous facilite évidemment pas la tâche. »

-« Connaissez-vous le travail de James Watson et Francis Crick ? »

-« Ils ont découvert L'ADN à double hélice en 1953. » Il sourit, goguenard.

-« Oh... » Balbutia la jeune femme.

-« Ce n'ai pas parce que je suis un sorcier que je ne connais pas les sciences moldus, Hermione. »

-« Manifestement. » Se contenta-t-elle de répondre, gênée.

-« Cependant, l'établissement d'un fichier ADN n'est pas réalisable dans une communauté magique. Les sorciers ne disposent pas de la même forme génétique que les humains « classiques ». Les formules et associations moléculaires, chimiques, biologiques, et tout ce que nous pouvons imaginer d'autres sont trop complexes pour être répertoriées. »

-« Je vois. Dans ce cas, nous devons trouver un autre moyen pour identifier cette fameuse Miss Green. »

-« De toute évidence. » Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Severus.

-« Idées ? » Questionna Hermione sans tenir compte de la pique qu'elle venait de recevoir.

-« Pas vraiment. » Avoua le sorcier du bout des lèvres.

Il détestait ce sentiment d'impuissance. Il avait combattu sa vie entière pour ne plus ressentir ce genre d'émotions. Et une gamine kamikaze les refaisait surgir en lui comme un ras de marée.  
Le serpentard fut coupé dans ses réflexions par la voix de sa médicomage.

-« L'hypothèse la plus probable et que la personne qui a voulu vous éliminer, quelle qu'elle soit, a quelque chose à voir avec Voldemort. Les personnes vous haïssant le plus sur cette terre reste les Mangemorts. Vous les avez quand même trahis, et facilité ainsi la chute de leur maître. Ils veulent votre peau. »

-« Merci, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. » Railla Severus. Hermione lui servie une moue d'excuse avant de reprendre.

-« Avez-vous une idées précise sur l'identité d'un des Mangemorts survivant qui aurait pu orchestrer cet attentat ? »

-« Plusieurs en réalité. Malfoy père, mais il est toujours à Azkaban, et honnêtement, vu l'état dans lequel il se trouve actuellement, je doute qu'il soit capable d'orchestrer quoi que ce soit. Macnair a été tué le mois dernier, par Potter en personne, ce qui l'élimine d'office de la liste. Ne faites pas cette tête ! Que croyez-vous que fait votre ami durant ces journées de travail ? »

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle avait tellement souffert de la guerre, et des morts qu'elle avait engendrés, qu'elle avait fait le choix de se battre pour sauver la vie des gens, plutôt que de la leur ôter. Voyant le regard de la jeune femme se voiler, Severus décida de couper court a ses réflexions.

-« Il reste Lestrange. » Lacha il.

-« Lestrange a été tuée par Molly lors de la bataille finale. »

-« Je ne vous parle pas de Bellatrix, ni même de son mari, mais du frère de ce dernier, Rabastan. »

-« Rabastan ? » Hermione n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un Rabastan Lestrange.

-« Rabastan Lestrange est l'un des Mangemorts de l'ombre, comme j'avais pour habitude de les appeler lors de mes comptes rendus à Albus. Il n'a jamais été sur le devant de la scène, pour ainsi dire, mais il n'en est pas moins un fervent défenseur des sangs-purs, et un des plus fidèles serviteurs de feu Voldemort. Il ne doit sa survie qu'au fait qu'il est justement toujours agi dans l'ombre, ne prenant part à aucune bataille, ne se montrant jamais. Rare sont les personnes connaissant son existence, et encore plus rares sont celles à l'avoir déjà vu. »

-« Je suppose que vous l'avez côtoyé. » Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais l'ex Gryffondor n'avait pu s'empêcher de demander.

-« Évidemment. » Siffla le vert et argent.

Le silence se fit quelques instants avant qu'il ne reprenne.

-« Vous savez Hermione, j'étais moi-même reconnut comme étant l'un des plus fidèles serviteurs du seigneur des ténèbres. Cette reconnaissance m'octroyait quelques avantages, comme l'accès à ce que les Mangemorts appelaient « Le premier cercle ». Ce cercle était composé des plus fidèles de tous, à savoir, Malfoy, MacNair, les époux Lestrange, les Carrow, Pettigrow, Rabastan Lestrange et moi. »

Quelques minutes de silence supplémentaire furent nécessaires à Hermione pour assimiler toutes ces nouvelles informations.

-« Savez-vous dessiner ? » S'enquit la brunette

-« Pardon ? » Severus arqua un sourcil.

-« Savez-vous dessiner, Severus ? ».

-« Pas vraiment. Mais allez-vous enfin me dire pourquoi vous me posez ce genre de question ! » Il s'agaçait face a l'air énigmatique qu'arborait la sorcière.

-« Vous avez dit vous-même que rares étaient les personnes à connaitre ce Rabastan Lestrange. J'en conclu qu'il n'y a donc aucune photo de lui disponible. Et avant que vous ne me demandiez pourquoi, je me contenterais de vous dire que pour bien se battre, il faut savoir contre quoi, ou plutôt contre qui en l'occurrence, nous nous battons. »

-« Nous ? » Demanda le maître de potion.

-« Nous, en effet. Vous vous douter bien que je n'aborde pas ce sujet avec vous pour faire passer le temps. Un ennemi de la lumière est toujours en vie, et ce montre particulièrement enclin a vouloir vous nuire. Je ne vais certainement pas rester sagement assise à mon bureau a attendre que ça ce passe. »

-« Vous ne vous battrez pas ! » Tonna l'homme.

-« Je vous demande pardon ? » L'incrédulité et la colère d'Hermione bataillaient ferme pour savoir laquelle des deux allait prendre le dessus.

-« Je refuse que vous vous battiez. » Renchéri alors Severus. Les émotions de la jeune femme avaient finalement choisi que c'était la colère qui gagnait la bataille.

-« Et en quel honneur je vous prie ? » Le calme de sa voix n'augurait rien de bon, et en quelques jours à peine, Severus l'avait bien apprit.

-« Ce n'ai pas votre combat. Je refuse CATEGORIQUEMENT que vous ne vous battiez pour moi, Hermione ! »

-« Vous allez m'écouter très attentivement, Severus Tobias Rogue ! Je ne vais pas me battre POUR vous, mais AVEC vous, contre EUX ! J'ai suffisamment vécu dans la terreur comme ça pour accépter impunément que les choses ne se reproduisent ! Et si ça n'est pas vous qui êtes visé la prochaine fois ? Si c'est Minerva ? Ou Harry ? Ou même moi ? » Severus eut un mouvement de recul sur ces derniers mots. Trop de gens avaient souffert à cause de lui. Il refusait que ça arrive à nouveau.

-« Ce n'est pas votre place ! » Argua-t-il.

-« Oh vraiment ? Alors laisser moi être plus clair. Soit, je me bats, avec vous tous, contre les ténèbres, pour la lumière, soit, je me bats, seule, contre les ténèbres, pour la lumière ! Je vous laisse le choix. » Elle releva fièrement la tête pour appuyer ces dires.

-« Insupportable sorcière ! » Siffla le serpentard, capitulant.

-« Bien, nous pouvons donc poursuivre. » Hermione souriait de sa victoire. « Il faut trouver un moyen pour nous de mettre un nom sur le visage de ce Lestrange. Et comme vous ne pouvez pas le dessiner, avez-vous une idée, Severus ?»

-« Pensine. » Se contenta de grogner Rogue.

-« Une pensine est une excellente idée. Et ne faites pas cette tête Severus. » Elle sourit devant la grimace du vert et argent.

Hermione et Severus avait décidés ensemble de faire appel à Harry, le tenant ainsi informé de leurs avancées, et surtout, lui demandant son concours en leurs prêtant sa propre pensine. Les heures s'étaient écoulées et les tasses de thé s'étaient enchaînées depuis que les deux maîtres de potions avaient commencé leur discussion.  
Severus n'était pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée que Miss Granger prenne part aux recherches, mais elle était bien trop têtue pour qu'il ne lui fasse entendre raison. De plus, il n'avait plus aucun moyen de pression sur elle comme lorsqu'elle était élève à Poudlard.  
Néanmoins, il devait bien admettre qu'un cerveau aiguisé comme le siens ne serait pas de trop pour tirer au clair cette affaire.

-« Bien, alors, nous avons d'un côté une jeune élève, assassin potentiel, dont nous ignorons toujours l'identité, et de l'autre, un Mangemort plein de rancœur à votre égard, qui a toutes les raisons possible de vouloir vous tuer. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à établir un lien entre eux, et potentiellement, à les retrouver pour les neutraliser. »

Hermione avait fait un résumé de la situation en se levant enfin du lit de Rogue. Ses jambes étaient ankylosées à cause de la position qu'elle avait maintenue des heures durant. Elle commença a débarrasser les tasses et à s'activer autour du lit de son patient.

-« Que faites-vous ? » Demanda Severus.

-« Il est 19h passés. Il serait temps de penser à dîner, vous ne croyez pas ? »

-« Je n'ai pas faim ! » Grogna une nouvelle fois Rogue.

-« Mais vous allez tout de même manger. » Hermione ne s'en laissait pas compter.

Quelques coups de baguette plus tard, l'adaptable a roulette se trouvant à côté du lit de Severus avait été agrandi, et garnie d'une soupière en porcelaine. Deux bols et deux grosses cuillères s'étaient joints à elle. Hermione tira la table entre Severus et elle, souriant de la tête ahurit que lui offrait son patient.

-« Puis je me joindre à vous ? » Se risqua-t-elle.

-« Humpff...mouai. » Fut la réponse de Severus. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit. Elle aimait le Severus bougon.

Ils dînèrent calmement, échangeant toujours sur leur hypothèse. Severus tentait systématiquement de faire changer d'avis la jeune femme, mais celle-ci était butée. Elle l'aiderait, un point c'est tout.

PS: J'écris à flux tendu, je suis donc désolée d'avance pour les fautes restantes (encore plus que d'ordinaire) ainsi que les erreurs de mise en page. À bientôt. Mrs O S


	16. Chapter 16

Harry était passé dans la soirée déposer sa pensine à Hermione et Severus, qui en avaient profités pour lui expliquer plus en détail leur hypothèse.  
Le survivant avait bien tenté, une fois de plus, de persuader son ancien professeur que la tentative de meurtre ne le ciblait pas forcément, mais Hermione avait haussé le ton pour mettre fin à ce piètre essai.

-« Harry, ça suffit ! Nous savons tous qui était visé. Enlève tes œillères bordel ! » La lionne avait quitté la chambre de son patient sur cette déclaration. Aucun des deux hommes n'avait essayé de la retenir. Déjà, une Hermione en colère ne leur disaient rien qui vaille, mais si en plus elle devenait vulgaire, là, il valait mieux fuir au plus vite si on tenait à la vie.

-« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » Demanda Severus, manifestement inquiet.

-« Elle est en colère à cause de cette situation. Tu sais, la guerre ne l'a pas épargné, et je crois qu'elle éprouve des sentiments qu'elle aurait préféré laisser enfoui au plus profond d'elle-même. » Harry avait de la peine pour son amie.

-« Quel genre de sentiment ? » Questionna le plus vieux sorcier.

-« Elle a peur, elle est en colère, elle est déterminée, et surtout, je pense qu'elle est triste. »

-« Triste ? Pourquoi triste ? »

-« Si elle a quitté le pays après la guerre, c'est pour s'éloigner de toute cette souffrance qui l'a accablé. Elle est revenue en pensant que tout était enfin terminé. Elle est probablement triste que ça ne soit pas le cas. »

-« Je vois. » Se contenta de souffler le serpentard.

Il ne voyait pas vraiment en réalité. Il trouvait sa réaction un peu excessive, mais ce garderait bien de le lui dire.  
Mais Severus ignorait ce qu'avait vraiment vécu Hermione. Lui avait subi la guerre de l'intérieur, jouant sur plusieurs tableaux. Néanmoins, il n'était pas le seul. Le Trio d'Or avait vécu en plein cœur du conflit pendant toutes ces années, luttant pour leur survie et celle de leurs proches. Des adolescents ne devraient pas voire des gens mourir, qu'ils soient des amis ou des inconnus. Ils ne devraient pas non plus avoir à tuer, bien que cela soit justifier. Et surtout, ils ne devraient pas avoir étés torturés, même si dans les faits, seule Hermione avait été victime de ce genre de sévices. Elle ne s'en remettrait jamais complétement.

La nuit d'Hermione fut courte. De nombreux cauchemars l'avaient réveillé. Oh, bien sûr, elle y était habituée. Rares étaient les nuits paisibles depuis la chute de Voldemort, mais là, son subconscient avait fait remonter à la surface des évènements qu'elle aurait souhaité ne jamais revoir.  
Elle arriva à la clinique ensuquée et de mauvaise humeur. Après un café pris dans son bureau pour régler les problèmes administratif, elle avait pris en charge les quelques patients venu aux urgences. Le service étant plutôt calme, elle en avait profité pour aller brasser quelques potions, au calme, dans son laboratoire.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière visite de Harry, et Severus avait sélectionné les quelques souvenirs concernant Rabastan Lestrange qui lui restaient en mémoire.

Le directeur des Serpentards était debout face à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Voilà plusieurs jours déjà qu'il remarchait seul, grâce aux bons soins de sa médicomage. La jeune femme avait fini par lui rendre sa baguette en lui faisant promettre de ne rien faire qu'elle ne ferait pas elle-même. Cette remarque avait fait sourire le sorcier, sachant à quel point Hermione et ses amis avaient enfreins le règlement lorsqu'ils étaient étudiants. Si Severus la prenait au mot, il aurait pu faire les 400 coups à lui tout seule et mettre cet hôpital à feu et à sang.

Hermione arriva à midi pile dans la chambre de son ancien professeur. Celui-ci était toujours debout, face à la fenêtre. Il ne se retourna pas en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il savait que c'était elle.

Depuis l'épisode « balnéo », ils avaient en effet pris l'habitude de se retrouver pour déjeuner et dîner ensemble, même lorsque la médicomage n'était pas de service. Hermione disait que c'était pour elle un moyen de s'assurer que Severus mangeait. Severus, lui, ne disait rien. Il se contentait d'apprécier ces moments passés ensemble.  
Leurs conversations étaient variées, mais le plus souvent, ils finissaient toujours par aborder « l'affaire Green », comme ils avaient choisi de l'appeler.

-« Je n'ai pas de nouvelles, mais ça ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. » Confessa Severus entre deux bouchées.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent bordel ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui leur prend tant de temps ! »

-« Calmez-vous Hermione. Inutile de vous énerver, ça ne fera pas avancer les choses plus vite. » Le vert et argent voyait bien que la sorcière était dans un mauvais jour. Dans ces cas-là, il se contentait d'essayer de la calmer, mais ça n'était pas toujours un succès.

-« Mais merde ! Comment pouvez-vous rester aussi…aussi…inactif !? » L'ex Gryffondor ne parvenait pas à se calmer, malgré la demande de son interlocuteur.

-« Mesurez vos paroles jeune fille ! » A défaut de réussir à la calmer « gentiment », Severus s'était aperçu que la menace ne fonctionnait pas trop mal.

Aie ! Le retour au ton professoral de l'homme fit reprendre pied à Hermione. Elle détestait quand il faisait ça, mais elle devait avouer que ça marchait plutôt bien pour faire redescendre la pression.

-« Excusez-moi. » Lâcha-t-elle, de mauvaise grâce.

-« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda son patient.

-« Tout va bien. » La jeune médicomage ne levait pas les yeux de son assiette. Elle mentait, et IL le savait.

-« Hermione ? » Voix basse à souhait et haussement de sourcil droit assorti, Severus insistait.

-« Je…Rien…Je suis juste fatiguée. »

-« Oh vraiment ? » Le sourcil gauche avait rejoint son jumeau au sommet du crâne du Serpentard. « Tu ne vas certainement pas t'en tirer si facilement Hermione Granger » songea-t-il.

Hermione savait qu'il ne lâcherait pas. Résignée, elle souffla, preuve de son agacement, avant de lui dire.

-« Oui vraiment ! Je dors mal, c'est tout. »

-« Ôtez-moi d'un doute. Vous êtes bien titulaire, entre autres, d'une maitrise en potion, n'est-ce pas ? » Sarcasme, le retour.

-« Oui. Mais avant que vous n'alliez plus loin, la réponse est non. » Le ton de la jeune femme était sans appel.

-« Pourquoi ? » Renchérit Rogue, ne voulant rien céder.

-« Vous êtes censé savoir, « Maitre Rogue», que les potions de sommeil créent une accoutumance chez le consommateur lorsqu'elles sont prises de manière régulière. »

-« Je suis tout à fait au courant de cela « Maitresse Granger », néanmoins, ça n'explique pas le fait que vous refusiez d'en utiliser de manière ponctuelle. »

-« Écoutez, TOUTES mes nuits sont pourries. Toutes sans exception. Par conséquent, l'utilisation ponctuelle serait tout à fait inefficace, et l'utilisation prolongée me rendrait addict. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'objection, entre la fatigue et la dépendance, je vais choisir la fatigue. »

Severus n'avait pas cherché à répliquer. Lui-même avait choisi la fatigue lorsque, durant la guerre, ces nuits avaient étés « perturbées ».  
Pendant les quelques minutes de silence nécessaires pour que la pression redescende, ils avaient eu le temps de terminer leurs déjeuner.

-« J'ai trouvé le livre dont nous avons parlés à la bibliothèque moldu de Londres. Je l'ai laissé dans mon bureau, mais je vous l'apporterais tout à l'heure. Avez-vous consulté les autres ? » La lionne avait rompu le silence.

-« En effet, mais je n'ai rien trouvé de probant. Peut-être aurons-nous plus de chance avec celui que vous avez déniché. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione sortait de la chambre de Severus avec trois livres sous le bras. Elle devait les rapporter à la bibliothèque. En effet, au cours de leurs échanges, les deux sorciers avaient pris la décision de se renseigner sur les techniques d'identification criminelle moldus.  
Le monde sorcier avait encore de nombreuses lacunes à ce sujet. Hormis la signature magique d'un sorcier, rien ne pouvait aider à identifier l'auteur d'un méfait, quel qu'il soit.

En ce qui concerne « l'affaire Green », l'auteur de l'attentat n'avait pas utilisé la magie à proprement parler. Elle n'avait donc laissé aucune trace. Et quand bien même, les signatures magiques étaient conservées dans les dossiers de recensement du ministère, dossiers dans lesquels « Miss Green » ne figurait pas, donc ça ne les aurait pas aidés.

Hermione était au bord du burn-out. Entre son poste de médicomage, celui de Maitresse de potion, son rôle de chef de service, et cette histoire de tentative de meurtre, elle n'avait plus une seconde à elle. Et ces nuits d'insomnie ne l'aidaient pas vraiment à récupérer.

Pourtant, elle devait préparer son intervention devant l'Association Mondial des Maîtres Potionnistes, qui était prévu pour le week-end suivant. Son onguent et sa potion cicatrisante, ceux qu'elle avait d'ailleurs utilisés sur Severus, devaient être exposés lors d'une conférence devant tous les plus grands Maîtres du monde. Elle aurait dû être surexcitée à l'idée d'être entendue par ses Pères, mais là, vraiment, elle n'avait pas la tête à ça.

Aux alentours de 18h30, Hermione sortie du vestiaire où elle venait de déposer ces robes de travail. Elle fit une halte à son bureau pour y récupérer un livres traitant des travaux d'Alphonse Bertillon. Cet homme avait été l'inventeur, dès 1880, de l'anthropométrie criminel. Après avoir traité, avec Severus, un nombre incalculable d'ouvrage sur diverses techniques d'identification, elle espérait vraiment que cet Alphonse Bertillon, ou plutôt ces découvertes, les aideraient enfin à avancer sur « l'affaire Green ».

-« Severus, je… » La sorcière était, comme souvent maintenant, entrée sans frapper dans la chambre de Rogue. Sauf que cette fois, Severus n'était pas seul. La jeune femme s'était immédiatement tut en constatant la présence de deux autres personnes dans la pièce. Trois têtes se tournèrent alors lentement vers elle.  
Severus lui servie son meilleur sourire sarcastique, il se moquait d'elle ouvertement. Harry, lui, se contenta d'un sourire chaleureux pour son amie. Mais Ron, quant à lui, lui offrit une vue imprenable sur ces amygdales, tant sa bouche était grande ouverte. Ajoutez à cela deux yeux quasiment exorbités, et vous aurez le cliché du parfait ahuri.  
Harry fut le premier à venir au secours de son amie.

-« Bonjour Mione ! » Dit-il, enjoué.

Manifestement, « Mione » avait besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour reprendre pied avec la réalité, trop gênée par la situation. Le survivant fit donc quelques pas vers elle et la serra dans ces bras.

-« Bonjour Harry. Bonjour Ron. » Harry l'avait lâché, et elle en profita pour déposer une bise sur la joue d'un Ronald Weasley toujours éberlué.

-« Bonjour Hermione… » Severus avait fait en sorte que sa voix soit la plus suave possible. Il y ajouta un sourire radieux, et le rouquin faillit défaillir. Hermione lui jeta un regard noir, mais sans grande conviction.

-« Nous sommes passés apporter les dessins. » Reprit Harry.

Le survivant avait suivi les directives de ses deux amis et avait demandé à un dessinateur du bureau des Aurors de visionner les souvenirs fournis par Severus afin d'en faire des croquis. Ron et lui avaient décidé de passer en coup de vent donné les dessins au Serpentard avant d'aller prendre une bière pour terminer leur journée de travail.

-« Oh, très bien. » Se contenta de répondre la médicomage.

Un silence pesant s'installa, Ron n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, et aucun des autres protagonistes ne savait quoi dire. Severus en aurait bien rajouté un peu, histoire de s'amuser, mais il connaissait les limites, et surtout, il ne tenait pas vraiment à subir les foudres d'Hermione. Encore une fois, c'est le survivant qui les extirpa tous de cette situation.

-« On allait partir. Hein Ron ? »

-« Heu…Je…heu…oui…On allait partir. » Merlin, qu'il était pathétique a balbutier comme ça.

Une fois les politesses de rigueur échangées entre les quatre sorciers, la porte se referma derrière deux d'entre eux, laissant Hermione et Severus seuls. Quelques secondes à se fixer en silence, puis des rires leur échappèrent ! La situation avait été bien trop cocasse pour qu'ils ne se retiennent plus longtemps.

Au même moment, dans un couloir de l'hôpital, deux autres sorciers se remettaient de leurs émotions. Enfin, l'un avait été choqué, l'autre se retenait de pouffer.

-« Nan mais pince-moi ! Dis-moi que j'ai rêvé ! Hermione…elle l'a appelé Severus ! Mais c'est Rogue quoi ! Elle peut pas vraiment l'appeler Severus hein ?! »

-« Ron, tu verrais ta tête ! » Harry n'avait pas pu résister d'avantage, il était plié en deux de rire.

-« Te marre pas Harry !Elle l'a appelé par son prénom. Son Prénom ! C'est du délire ! »

Harry n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler.

Après avoir diné, Hermione et Severus avaient parlé, encore une fois, de « l'affaire Green ». La jeune femme avait longuement analysé les dessins de Rabastan Lestrange, cherchant un détail pouvant les mettre sur une piste, mais rien. Elle avait quitté la chambre de son patient avec un sentiment de lassitude.

Dans son lit, la lionne songeait à ces dernières semaines. Sa vie, d'une monotonie consternante, avait été chamboulée par l'arrivée de son ancien professeur, et avec lui, tout un lot d'emmerde.  
D'abord, il était arrivé plus mort que vif, ensuite, il s'était montré parfaitement abject avec elle et son équipe, puis, histoire de compléter le tableau, il avait été victime de tentative de meurtre.  
Elle avait réussis à lui sauver la vie, à le faire remanger, remarcher, reparler, reprendre un semblant de goût à la vie, enfin, autant que faire se peut lorsqu'il est question de Severus Rogue.  
Et en bonne Gryffondor, elle n'était pas peu fière ! Pour terminer, elle l'aidait, autant que possible, à mettre la main sur la criminelle « Julia Green », même si les résultats n'étaient pas vraiment probants à l'heure actuelle.

Au-delà de cela, Hermione avait fait la connaissance du vrai Severus Rogue, et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle aimait ça. Leurs discussions diverses et variées, l'humour noir de cet homme, auquel elle répondait avec une verve au moins égale à la sienne. Leurs esprits aiguisés étant toujours en compétition. Et aussi, le rapprochement physique qui avait eu lieu entre eux. Ils en étaient presque arrivés à s'embrasser. PRESQUE ! Foutu Paterson... L'occasion d'achever ce qu'ils avaient si bien commencé ne s'était malheureusement pas représentée, au grand damne des deux protagonistes.

La lionne avait songé à lui sauter dessus à maintes reprises pour l'embrasser a pleine bouche, mais elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de faire preuve de tant d'audace. Il faut dire que la jeune femme avait une peur viscérale d'être rejetée. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle n'avait jamais été vraiment en couple avec qui que ce soit. Elle préférait vivre seule plutôt que de risquer de subir l'abandon.  
Pour l'heure, la rouge et or était frustrée, d'autant plus que demain, Severus quitterait définitivement St-Mangouste.  
Sur ces divagations, la jeune femme sombrait petit à petit dans le sommeil, ignorant qu'à quelques kilomètres de là, l'homme de ses pensées était lui-même occupé à réfléchir.

Severus fixait le plafond. Sa chambre était éclairée par la lumière des réverbères de la rue. Il pensait lui aussi à ces dernières semaines. Il avait failli mourir, encore… Hermione l'avait sauvée, mais pas seulement « physiquement ». Elle lui avait apporté un semblant de joie de vivre, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à qui que ce soit.  
Son esprit vif, son intelligence sans borne, la passion avec laquelle elle s'exprimait, peu importe le sujet. Mais aussi sa fragilité.  
Même si elle mettait tout en œuvre pour la cacher, Severus n'était pas dupe. Étant lui-même un excellent comédien lorsqu'il est question de se cacher derrière un masque, il n'avait eu aucun mal à discerner la vraie personnalité de sa médicomage. Une femme forte, mais pleine de faiblesse…  
Récemment, nombre des nuits de cet homme sombre avait été perturbées par l'apparition d'un ange. Son subconscient matérialisait Hermione de cette manière. Il avait mis un temps certain à l'admettre, mais ceci fait, tout prenait sens.  
Elle était son ange gardien. Elle incarnait pour lui la pureté, la beauté, la bonté, la bienveillance, et tant d'autres choses.  
Ils étaient aux antipodes.

Le Serpentard aurait aimé l'embrasser ce fameux jour au bord du bassin. Il aurait aimé la sentir contre lui. Sceller ce lien nouveau de la meilleure des manières. Mais comment une femme telle qu'Hermione Granger pourrait-elle avoir envie de ça avec un homme tel que lui ?

Vendredi. Severus quittait l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Hermione se sentait mal à cette idée. Ils avaient pris des habitudes. Ils déjeunaient et dînaient ensemble chaque jour, échangeaient sur tout, riaient ensemble. Ils étaient parvenus, après bien des déboires, à une certaine harmonie.

Quatorze heures. Severus était prêt à quitter sa chambre, ses affaires étaient réunies dans son sac. Il avait le cœur lourd. Il vivait son départ comme une rupture. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le courage d'avouer à Hermione ce qu'il ressentait ? Le courage ne lui avait pourtant jamais fait défaut, mais la peur d'être rejeté prenait le dessus.

Une profonde inspiration. Hermione était sur le pas de la porte de chambre de son patient. Enfin, son ancien patient. Elle venait lui donner les dernières instructions et lui dire au revoir. Un sentiment d'abandon, contre lequel elle avait pourtant lutté toute sa vie, ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son réveil.  
Pourquoi ?  
Elle aurait dû être ravie qu'un de ses patients soit suffisamment rétablit pour quitter son service. Mais elle ne l'était pas.  
Elle mit de côté ses sentiments contradictoires, allant puiser au fond d'elle-même son courage de Gryffondor, et poussa la porte de la chambre.

-« Bonjour Severus. »

-« Hermione. »

-« Voici votre dossier complété. Vous devez simplement passer par l'accueil pour signer votre bon de sortie. Je vous rends votre liberté. » Hermione tentait de sourire, se voulant désinvolte, mais ce fut un échec. Elle devait prendre sur elle pour ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient de quitter ses yeux.

-« Merci. » Severus n'en menait pas large non plus. Il se contentait de répondre brièvement, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix.

-« Si vous avez le moindre problème, revenez me voir, à n'importe quel moment. » Hermione baissa la tête. Elle se trouvait pathétique. Severus ne voudrait certainement plus avoir à faire à elle.

Le vert et argent mis son sac sur son épaule. Il fallait qu'il parte maintenant, ou bien ses désirs prendraient le pas sur sa raison. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de gâcher cette amitié naissante avec Hermione à cause de ses pulsions.

La gorge d'Hermione se serra encore un peu plus, si c'était possible. Elle se devait de conserver une attitude professionnelle. Elle doutait du fait qu'un homme tel que Severus Rogue ne tolère les mièvreries d'une jeune femme emprise a des sentiments contradictoires. Elle se faisait donc violence pour ne pas se jeter dans ses bras. Elle ne supporterait pas d'être rejetée, et encore moins par lui.

-« Et tenez moi au courant au sujet de l'affaire Green. » Elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à prononcer ces quelques mots.

Severus était sur le pas de la porte, à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser d'une tendresse incommensurable.

-« A bientôt…Hermione… » Souffla-t-il avant de quitter la chambre.

Ça sonnait comme une promesse.


	17. Chapter 17

Elle se tenait derrière lui, laissant ses petites mains se balader le long de son torse affuté, le long de ses cuisses musclées, l'effleurant à peine du bout des doigts. Sans quitter son corps de ses mains, elle fit le tour et vint se placer face à lui.  
Sa main droite venait de se poser délicatement sur sa joue, un sourire étirant ses lèvres face aux frissons que ce contact avait suscité en lui.  
Son regard noisette plongé dans celui onyx de l'homme, la succube continuait à le caresser, faisant maintenant descendre ses mains à plat le long de son torse.

Elle sourit d'avantage en empoignant la boucle argentée de la ceinture du Serpentard. Ses intentions étaient très claires maintenant, et l'homme n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce.  
Soudainement, elle se laissa tombée à genoux, aux pieds de son futur amant. Celui-ci ne put retenir un halètement face à la vision que lui offrait la sorcière.  
S'enorgueillissant de cette réaction, la jeune femme fit descendre les derniers remparts de tissus qui la séparaient du sexe tendu de l'homme.

Partant de la base de son membre, elle fit remonter lentement le bout de sa langue jusqu'au sommet, torturant ainsi le sorcier. Après avoir réitéré son geste plusieurs fois, sous les soupirs de sa victime, elle le surprit en le prenant au plus profond de sa bouche, serrant ses lèvres autour de son sexe pulsant d'impatience.

-« Oh Merlin ! » Ne put retenir le sorcier.

Il sentit alors le sourire de la jeune femme s'étirer contre la peau fine de son sexe toujours maintenue en bouche par la jeune femme. Les mains de l'homme vinrent alors inconsciemment se saisir des cheveux de la sorcière.  
Celle-ci accéléra ses mouvements, entourant le gland de l'homme de sa langue à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait.

La tête basculée en arrière, les yeux clos, le sorcier perdait pied sous les caresses expertes de la succube. Après plusieurs grondements, il immobilisa la tête de cette dernière et souffla d'une voix rendue plus rauque par le désir.

-« Si tu n'arrêtes pas maintenant, je vais te jouir dans la bouche. Et je te pris de croire que j'ai d'autre projet pour toi, sorcière ! »

Sur ces mots, il aida la jeune femme à ce relevé. À peine fut-elle sur ses pieds qu'il plaça ses mains sous ses fesses, la soulevant d'un mouvement brusque mais souple. Deux pas plus tard, il la plaquait contre le mur le plus proche, fondant sur sa bouche. Il entendit malgré tout le gémissement de plaisir de la sorcière.

D'un geste urgent, il retroussa la jupe courte de la jeune femme, écarta du bout du doigt le tissu de sa culotte, et constatant fièrement qu'elle était trempée, s'enfonça en elle d'un seul mouvement.  
Chacun étouffa un cri de satisfaction contre la bouche de l'autre. Débuta alors un enchaînement de mouvement frénétique, de part et d'autre. Le corps de la jeune femme claquant férocement contre le mur, lui arrachant systématiquement des gémissements de plaisir, plus fort les uns que les autres.

-« Ne t'arrête pas… » Suppliait elle a l'oreille de l'homme.

Ses paroles faisaient redoubler d'efforts l'homme sombre qui allait et venait violemment en elle.

-« Merlin… Je vais jouir…Continue… » La voix de la jeune femme n'était que gémissement, faisant se tendre l'homme face à elle encore un peu plus.

Il la sentit se contracter autour de son sexe, tout en criant des monosyllabes incompréhensibles.  
Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'homme pour rejoindre sa compagne dans les limbes du plaisir.

Par Salazar ! Encore !

Voilà près d'une semaine maintenant que Severus faisait ce genre de rêves. Rêves qui, cela va sans dire, l'impliquaient toujours lui, et une certaine médicomage nommée Hermione Granger.

« Puceau ! » Se morigénât intérieurement Rogue.

Ce n'était certainement pas dans ses habitudes de faire des rêves érotiques. Ses habitudes, à vrai dire, c'était plutôt de faire ce dont il avait envie avec la sorcière qu'il convoitait. Mais là, il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quelle sorcière décérébrée prête à tout pour ce faire sauter par le ténébreux Severus Rogue.  
Non. Là, il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger. La sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération, comme se plaisaient à le rabâcher les journalistes. Et Severus devait avouer qu'ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tords. Elle était vraiment intelligente. Mais au-delà de son intelligence, elle était belle, et gentille, et généreuse, et drôle, et espiègle, et passionnée, et…Bref…  
Elle était tout ce que Severus ne voulait pas profaner par une baise expresse.

En réalité, il n'avait aucune envie de la baiser, pour parler vulgairement. Il rêvait de lui faire l'amour, avec tout le respect qu'une femme comme elle mérite. Il voulait la vénérer, elle, et son corps, de toutes les manières possible.  
Mais le grand Severus Rogue n'était pas réputé pour son optimisme. Il doutait vraiment qu'une femme comme elle ne veille jamais se laisser approcher par un homme comme lui.

Dans sa petite cuisine de Spinner's End, le Serpentard en était à sa troisième tasse de thé fort. Une douche froide avait été indispensable, une fois de plus, pour chasser ses rêves de son esprit, et surtout, pour chasser l'impact qu'ils avaient eu sur une certaine partie de son anatomie.  
Une semaine qu'il n'avait pas vu Hermione. Une semaine qu'ils n'avaient pas déjeuné, diné, parlé, ris ensemble. Cela lui manquait. Et l'effet de se sentir en manque l'agaçait au plus haut point. Comment un être humain, une femme, cette femme, avait-elle pu interférer ainsi dans sa vie ?  
Comment avait-il pu laisser une telle chose arriver ?

Il n'était qu'un homme après tout…  
Et elle…N'était certainement pas n'importe quelle femme…

Dans une banlieue de Londres, Hermione était elle aussi en train de prendre sa troisième tasse de thé fort. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, comme souvent. Mais cette nuit avait été particulièrement difficile. Ses souvenirs de guerre, mélangés aux rêves plus au moins tendancieux impliquant un certain Serpentard, avaient entrecoupé son sommeil. Sommeil d'autant plus agiter que demain, elle devait se présenter devant l'Association Mondiale des Maîtres Potionniste. Autant dire que le stress et l'angoisse ne la quittaient pas.

Elle avait d'ailleurs pris sa journée pour lui permettre de peaufiner, si possible, sa présentation. Elle devait être parfaitement au point. Mais, malheureusement pour elle, son cerveau ne cessait de la ramener vers l'homme sombre qui avait ressurgi dans sa vie quelque temps plus tôt.

La lionne maudissait son encéphale, mais était forcée d'admettre que Severus lui manquait.

Elle passa le reste de sa journée dans son laboratoire personnelle, tentant tant bien que mal de brasser quelques potions simples pour se détendre, relisant ses notes, les réécrivant pour la trois cent vingt huitième fois, jamais satisfaite.

Mine de rien, la journée était vite passée. Après avoir ingurgité, sous les invectives de Kya, un repas que la créature avait elle-même préparé, Hermione essaya encore, mais en vain, de se détendre dans un bon bain.  
Après avoir relu, une nouvelle fois, ses notes, elle posa finalement sa tête sur son oreiller.  
Et bien évidemment, c'est à ce moment précis que son cerveau fit des siennes en faisant apparaitre un Severus indécemment débraillé au beau milieu de son rêve.

La nuit s'annonçait courte…

Il était six heures en ce samedi matin. Sans surprise, Hermione eut du mal à émerger. Son insomnie récurrente rendait ses réveils de plus en plus difficiles.  
Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour à lambiner. Dans trois heures, elle devait être au Kensington Palace, dans le nord de Londres. Ce palais accueillait cette année la fameuse assemblée à laquelle la jeune femme avait été conviée pour y présenter ses travaux en potion.

Hermione avait actionné le mode « pilotage automatique » ce matin. Se lever, lire ses notes, boire son thé, nourrir son familier, reboire un thé, relire ses notes, se laver, relire ses notes, s'habiller, se coiffer, relire ses notes, et enfin, transplaner à destination.

Huit heures quarante-cinq. La Maîtresse de potion Hermione Jane Granger venait d'apparaitre devant les grilles noires aux pointes dorées du palais de Kensington.  
Pour l'occasion, des sorts anti-moldu avaient été érigés autour du lieu pourtant touristique, repoussant ainsi quoiqu'onques n'étant pas convié à cet événement très sélect, et surtout, très sorcier…

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de se donner du courage.  
Elle avait choisi avec attention ses vêtements pour l'occasion. Elle ne devait pas paraitre trop prétentieuse, ni trop sure d'elle, ni trop faible, ni trop forte, ni trop féminine. Un calvaire !  
Les Maîtres de potions étant quasiment tous des hommes, un certain climat misogyne planait inévitablement. La jeune femme avait opté pour du noir, de pied en cape.  
Un jeans taillé droit, mais pas trop moulant, des bottines plates, un pull col roulé en laine fine, et bien sûr, une cape, frôlant le sol.  
Elle se trouvait discrète, mais classe.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire face à son apparence très « Roguienne ».

C'est sur cette pensée plutôt cocasse que la Maîtresse de potion se dirigea vers l'entrée de la bâtisse historique.  
Un homme habillé en costume queue de pie et aux gants blancs l'accueillit sur le pas de la porte, lui demandant de présenter son carton d'invitation, suite à quoi il l'accompagna dans un couloir.  
Un second homme, habillé de la même manière, pris le relais de son collègue. L'homme proposa à Hermione de mettre sa cape au vestiaire avant de la diriger vers une immense salle, pleine de dorure, de cristal, et de bois noble, spécialement organiser pour accueillir la conférence des Maîtres. Il la quitta devant une chaise identifiée par un morceau de parchemin. Une très belle écriture à la plume y avait inscrit « Maitresse H.J Granger. »

Hermione pris place, observant ses homologues du coin de l'œil. Elle n'en menait vraiment pas large. Aucun de ces hommes ne semblait conscient de sa présence à leurs côtés. Ils semblaient tous inaccessibles, et un peu pédants, il faut bien l'avouer.  
D'ici quelques minutes, elle devrait traverser l'immense salle, aillant été placée vers le fond de la pièce, gravir les quelques marches et se présenter face à eux tous sur l'estrade. Elle le vivait comme si elle devait monter à l'échafaud.

La jeune femme se forçait à inspirer et expirer profondément, tentant de réguler l'adrénaline qui inondait son corps.  
Le maître de cérémonie pris place derrière le pupitre. Le silence se fit.

-« Chers Maîtres, bienvenu a tous à cette quatre-vingts huitième assemblée de l'Association Mondiale des Maîtres Potionniste…. »

Hermione n'écoutait déjà plus. Rien qu'avec cette phrase, le maître de cérémonie avait réussi à la mettre en colère. « Chers Maîtres » ? Et elle ? Était-elle transparente ? Elle n'avait pourtant pas poussé la porte de ce palais par dépit. Elle avait été invitée ! Par Merlin !  
Plutôt contrariée, la lionne revint à la réalité lorsque la place sur l'estrade fut laissée au président de l'association. Le Maitre Léo Artéro, plus mort que vivant vu son âge. Une sorte de mage à moitié momifié. Bref…

-« Chers Maîtres… » Débuta l'homme.

« Ça y est, c'est reparti » Songea Hermione. Son côté féministe prenait dangereusement le dessus. Quelle bande de mufles misogynes ! La non plus, elle n'écouta pas. Puis viens (enfin) l'exposer du premier Maitre.

Le Maître Günter Ranzer, un Allemand, venait parler des effets du sang de Goule sur la potion aiguise-méninge. Hermione s'ennuyait à mourir. Encore un qui pensait avoir inventé l'eau chaude ! Mais cette découverte avait déjà été faite par le Maître Juan Fiota, un Espagnole, et ce, au dix neuvième siècle !  
Ranzer, encore un crétin tellement imbu de sa petite personne qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu que la moitié de l'auditoire somnolait déjà.

C'en fut de même pour ses homologues, entamant tous des discours plus rébarbatifs et indigestes les uns que les autres, aillant un effet soporifique au moins équivalent à celui des cours du Professeur Binns.

Hermione luttait pour ne pas s'assoupir. Ses nuits étaient trop courtes et le discours de ces hommes bien trop ennuyeux pour rester complétement éveillé.  
Pourtant, dès que cet abruti de Lepierrot, un Français, aurait fini son monologue chiant à mourir, ça serait à elle d'entrer en piste.  
Bien évidemment, elle passerait en dernière, devant un publique endormit, pour présenter une découverte qui pour le coup était vraiment intéressante. Et tous ces débiles passeraient sans doute à côté à cause de leur stade d'endormissement proche du coma.

Le cœur battant, Hermione se dirigea vers l'estrade à l'appel de son nom. Le maître de cérémonie s'y était repris à deux fois pour dire « Maîtresse », pensant manifestement a une faute de rédaction la première fois. Après toutes ces remarques que la lionne interprétait comme sexiste, elle bomba le torse, redressa la tête, et prit place derrière le pupitre. Elle y déposa ses notes, et balaya la salle du regard, sans sourciller. Merlin ! Ils étaient plus nombreux que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Faisant fi de cela, elle débuta.

-« Chers Confrères, c'est avec une fierté incommensurable que je me présente face à vous aujourd'hui. Être convié à exposer dans ce cercle si sélect est un immense honneur pour moi. Je vais vous présenter maintenant, une potion et un onguent que j'ai moi-même créer. Ces deux solutions ayant pour fonction d'aider à la cicatrisation la plus parfaite possible de la peau lésée d'un patient, quelles que soient la gravité et la nature de la plaie à traiter. En tant que Médicomage, je suis amené à rencontrer régulièrement ce type de lésions sur mes patients. J'ai donc allié mes compétences de Maîtresse en potion à celles de médicomage afin d'élaborer le meilleur traitement curatif possible. Il m'a fallu un certain nombre d'essais pour parvenir… »

Hermione était prise dans son discours. Elle avait réussi à re captiver l'attention de son auditoire. Quatre-vingt-quinze pourcent des sorciers présent dans la salle s'étaient redressés sur leurs chaises, prêtant une oreille attentive aux explications de la jeune femme. Après une heure de discours, la Maîtresse de potion Hermione Jane Granger conclu.

-« Chers Confrères, les brevets de cette potion et de cet onguent ont été déposés. Vous pourrez donc, si vous le souhaitez, trouver les protocoles de fabrications et d'administrations au ministère, et les conclusions de mes études seront publiées dans le prochain numéro de « Potion Magasine » Je vous remercie pour votre attention. »

La jeune femme rassemblait ses notes, s'apprêtant à quitter l'estrade, lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention au fond de la salle. Elle redressa la tête en entendant un applaudissement. Un homme venait de se lever et frappait dans ses mains.

Severus, tout de noir vêtu, avec la prestance qui le caractérisait, était en train de l'applaudir, seul, au milieu de tous les Maîtres de potion les plus réputés du monde. Hermione baissa la tête, gênée, mais d'autres applaudissements vinrent se joindre à ceux de Severus.  
Bientôt, c'est toute la salle qui applaudissait l'exposer de la Maitresse de potion.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle avait réussi, elle était plus que gênée, mais tellement fière. Elle redressa la tête et descendit calmement de l'estrade. Elle serra tout un tas de mains, recevant les félicitations de ses Pères.  
Enfin, la jeune femme s'approcha de Severus. Il avait gardé sa place au fond de la salle, attendant patiemment que la jeune femme reçoive l'ovation qu'elle méritait. En la voyant s'approcher, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres, il se leva et fit quelque pas dans sa direction.

-« Hermione… » Souffla-t-il de sa voix de baryton, tout en lui faisant le même baise main que celui avec lequel il l'avait quitté une semaine plus tôt.

-« Severus » elle irradiait de bonheur. Celui d'avoir été reconnue par ses homologues, certes, mais surtout celui de le revoir lui.

-« Bravo pour votre performance Hermione, vous avez été tout à fait convaincante. »

-« Je vous remercie. Et je vous remercie aussi pour la standing ovation dont vous êtes l'instigateur. »

-« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

Hermione serait tombée net rien qu'en entendant le son de cette voix. Toutes ses pensées et tous ces rêves avaient exacerbés ses sens. Elle frissonna en se souvenant des vagues de plaisir parcourant son corps lorsque, dans ses rêves, Severus murmurait au creux de son oreille en lui faisant l'amour. Elle reprit conscience de la réalité et ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à la nature cavalière que prenait ses pensées.

-« Je suis surprise de vous voir ici Severus. »

-« Agréablement ? » Il ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner.

-« Oui Severus, agréablement. »

-« Je n'ai pas répondu à l'invitation pour l'assemblée de cette année. Vous avez pu constater, je n'en doute pas, que cette association est surfaite. Composée de membre plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres. C'est très pompeux, et j'avoue ne pas vraiment apprécier ce genre de réunion. »

-« Alors pourquoi être venu aujourd'hui ? »

-« Pour vous. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

La jeune femme jubilait. Il avait fait l'effort de venir dans cette assemblée qu'il détestait juste pour la soutenir. Il lui avait avouait avoir appris sa participation la veille par un autre membre de l'association avec qui il était en contact.  
Ils discutaient maintenant tous les deux, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés, rattrapant la semaine qui venait de s'écouler sans la présence de l'autre, en échangeant diverses anecdotes.

-« Voudriez-vous vous joindre à moi pour dîner ?» Avait demandé, de but en blanc, le Serpentard.

-« Avec plaisir. » Le sourire d'Hermione illuminait la salle à lui seul. La journée avait trainé en longueur et la jeune femme était affamée. L'invitation de Severus lui procurait une joie immense.

Ils reprirent leurs échanges autour d'une flute de champagne. La coutume de ce genre de réunion voulait que les Maîtres partagent « le verre de l'amitié » avant de se séparer. Severus trouvait cela ridicule, mais se pliait au rituel pour la jeune femme qu'il avait rejoint.

Hermione et lui étaient désormais en train de discuter avec Maître Artéro. La jeune femme tournait le dos à la porte d'entrée, Severus face à elle, et le Maître sur sa gauche. Lorsque soudainement, le regard de Severus se figea au-dessus d'elle. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite et quand elle voulut se retourner pour voir ce que Severus fixait, elle fut propulsée contre le mur de droite.

C'était Severus qui venait de la projeter sur plusieurs mètres à la seule force de son bras.

Hermione mis quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Severus était debout, en position de duelliste, et face à lui, se tenait la fameuse Miss Green.  
La lionne bondit sur ses pieds et se saisit de sa baguette, prête à prendre part au combat. La voyant faire du coin de l'œil, Severus s'aida d'un informulé pour à nouveau envoyé Hermione contre le mur, mais plus délicatement cette fois-ci.

Soudain, les sorts se mirent à fuser. D'un côté, Green, attaquant son ancien professeur, et de l'autre, le dit professeur qui se défendait sans peine, tout en tentant de protéger les autres occupants de la pièce.  
Après plusieurs minutes de combat, trois quarts des Maîtres de potion avaient fui la zone de combat. Hermione n'avait pas tenté une nouvelle approche, persuadé de se faire éjecter au nouveau le cas échéant.  
Puis, Severus blessa Green méchamment au niveau du bras.

L'usurpatrice mit sa main sur sa plaie, regarda le sang qui s'en échappait et lança un regard fou vers Severus. La seconde d'après, elle transplanait.

Severus tourna rapidement la tête vers Hermione pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Sans mot dire, ils se mirent d'accord, la lionne hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas blessée, et, la seconde d'après, le sorcier transplana a la poursuite de la criminelle.

Hermione tournait en rond dans sa cuisine. Elle se faisait un sang d'encre. Voilà maintenant plusieurs heures que Severus était parti a la recherche de Miss Green et elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle de lui.

Après la fuite de Green et le départ de Severus, Hermione était restée à Kensington un moment, le temps pour elle de soigner les blessés légers. Elle était médicomage avant tout. Et bien malgré elle, elle en avait profité pour prouver l'efficacité de sa potion et de son onguent cicatrisant à ses confrères.

Les Aurors étaient arrivés peu de temps après le départ des duellistes. Hermione avait fourni son témoignage et avait expressément demandé à ce que Harry soit mis au courant de la situation, et surtout du pétrin dans lequel Severus venait de se mettre.

Voilà comment elle s'était retrouvée chez elle, a tourner en rond comme une lionne en cage. Il était vingt-trois heures trente-cinq, le combat avait pris fin vers dix-huit heures.  
Elle devenait folle.  
Peut-être Severus était-il blessé, gravement, ou retenu prisonnier, ou torturé, ou même mort.  
Merlin ! Elle n'arrivait pas à être rationnelle. Son cerveau refusait de fonctionner correctement.

Des bruits dans la cheminée la sortirent de sa torpeur.

-« Hermione ? »

-« Harry ! »

-« On a besoin de toi chez Severus, maintenant ! »

-« C'est à quelle adresse ? » Hermione commençait à perdre patience. Elle ne connaissait pas l'adresse de Rogue, ne pouvait donc pas transplaner, et la voix d'Harry démontrait qu'il y avait urgence.

-« Recule ! » Ordonna Harry avant de sortir de la cheminée.

D'un accio, Hermione récupéra le sac d'urgence qu'elle avait toujours chez elle. Ce sac lui permettait d'intervenir à peu près n'importe où et pour à peu près n'importe quoi. Sans même poser de question, elle se saisit du bras d'Harry et ils transplanèrent.

Deux secondes après avoir atterri dans ce qui devait être le salon du Maître de Potion, l'estomac d'Hermione repris sa place et elle tourna sur elle-même à la recherche de Rogue. Elle le vit allongé sur le canapé.

-« Merlin ! Severus ! » Elle était furieuse.

Severus la regarda s'approcher. Elle avait le regard fou, désespéré, inquiet, un peu tout cela à la fois.

-« Je vais bien. » Il grogna

-« C'est ça ouai ! »

-« Hermione, je vous dis que… »

-« Tais-toi ! » C'était un ordre et elle l'avait tutoyé. Le sorcier ne dit rien.

Les mains de la jeune femme commençaient à le déshabiller, méthodique, professionnelle, concentrée.  
Severus se raidit un peu, manifestement gêné.  
Hermione redressa la tête.

-« Je rêve Severus ! On en est plus là. Je t'ai déjà vu nu, par Merlin ! »

« Décidément, elle est vraiment furieuse. » Songea Severus. Il pensait surtout qu'Hermione évacuait sa peur par la colère. En plus, elle le tutoyait, ce qui n'était pas dans leurs habitudes. Elle avait vraiment dû s'inquiéter pour se montrer si familière.

Harry observait la scène depuis un coin de la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres.

Après plusieurs minutes à refermer les plaies de son ancien patient, qui en quelques minutes était redevenu son patient, Hermione se redressa, passa le revers de sa main sur son front pour en enlever ses cheveux, laissant une grande trace de sang sur sa peau. Elle soupira, le pire était passé. Severus n'avait que des blessures de faible ou moyenne importance, rien d'irréparable.

-« Je peux vous laissez ? Il me reste tout un tas de paperasse à remplir.» Harry sentait que c'était pour lui le moment de partir.

-« Oui merci, Harry. » Severus le regarda chaleureusement, l'appelant pour la première fois pas son prénom devant quelqu'un d'autre que Minerva.

Hermione se redressa et enlaça son ami.

-« Merci Harry. » L'émotion et la gratitude s'entendaient dans la voix de la jeune femme.

Dans un « POP », Harry disparut. Laissant Hermione et Severus seuls, Impasse du Tisseur.  
La jeune femme ferma les yeux une seconde, les rouvrit, et commença à faire les cent pas dans le petit salon. Elle fulminait.

-« Merlin Severus ! Tu n'es qu'un irresponsable ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Où étais-tu ? Qu'as-tu fais pendant tout ce temps ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Tu n'es qu'un égoi… »

Elle ne termina jamais cette phrase. Severus s'était levé pendant sa logorrhée hystérique et venait de poser fermement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la faire taire.


	18. Chapter 18

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

_Je suis d'ordinaire anti « blablas inutile des auteurs », mais je vais faire une exception cette fois._

_Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour l'attente. La pseudo-inspiration qui m'accompagnait jusqu'à présent m'a lâchement abandonnée pendant un certain temps. Lorsqu'elle a vaguement refait son apparition, j'ai griffonné quelques feuilles blanches sans prendre le temps de les taper à l'ordinateur. Et lorsque je me suis enfin décidée, une tasse de café a soudainement souhaitée faire la rencontre de mon clavier ! (tu parles d'un concours de circonstances pourri !)_  
_Bref…_

_Je vous livre donc ce chapitre tant attendu (par certains). Il est court, mais c'est mon premier vrai lémon._  
_J'en profite pour préciser à ceux qui n'aiment pas forcement ce genre de récit qu'ils peuvent s'abstenir de le lire. Il n'a pas d'influence directe sur l'histoire de fond._

_Je vous remercie pour votre assiduité, votre indulgence, et surtout, pour votre patience !_

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt,_

_Mrs O_

* * *

Hermione avait mis quelques secondes à réaliser ce qui se passait. Elle avait fermé les yeux face à l'assaut des lèvres de Severus sur les siennes. Lentement, elle les ré ouvrit pour être instantanément aspirée dans ceux onyx du sorcier.  
Hésitante, elle plaça sa main droite sur la nuque de l'homme qui en profita pour approfondir le baiser. La main gauche de la jeune femme rejoignit rapidement sa main droite, et, très vite, les deux sorciers se laissèrent aller à cette étreinte.

Ils n'étaient plus que souffles, langues, mains, caresses, regards…

Severus, chemise ouverte, encore couvert de son propre sang, tenait fermement Hermione collé contre lui. Il se pencha légèrement, saisit les cuisses de sa sorcière et la souleva. La jeune femme enroula instinctivement ses jambes autour de la taille de l'homme, et celui-ci entreprit de leur faire gravir les marches les séparant de l'étage, sans pour autant desceller ses lèvres de celles d'Hermione.

Arrivé à l'étage, le Serpentard ouvrit une porte grâce à la magie sans baguette.  
Hermione constata qu'il les avait emmenés dans la salle de bains. La pièce était spacieuse. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un sublime marbre noir. Sur la gauche, une grande baignoire sur pied en argent occupait l'espace. En face de la porte, un meuble surplombé de deux vasques en pierre brute, accompagné d'un immense miroir, trônait majestueusement. Enfin, sur la droite de la pièce, se trouvait une douche italienne, vitrée d'un côté, avec un énorme pommeau de douche fixé au plafond.

D'un vague geste de la main, Severus fit couler l'eau de la douche et se dirigea vers les vasques. Il déposa délicatement Hermione sur le meuble, et seulement là, détacha ses lèvres des siennes. Ils étaient tous deux à bout de souffle, échevelés, la peau rougie par l'excitation.  
Aucun mot n'avait été échangé depuis que Severus avait fait stopper la crise d'hystérie de la jeune femme.

Toujours silencieusement, ils s'observaient intensément, s'imprégnant de chaque détail constituant le corps de l'autre. C'est Hermione qui prit l'initiative de faire glisser la chemise maculée de sang des épaules de l'homme, sans le quitter des yeux. Le vert et argent ferma les paupières d'anticipation. Il se faisait violence pour ne pas sauter sur la jeune femme, lui arracher ses vêtements, et la prendre directement sur ce meuble.

La lionne fit glisser ses mains le long du torse de son ancien professeur, profitant enfin de ce contact, puis, elle défit le bouton de son pantalon. Elle intensifia son regard sur lui, scrutant la moindre de ses réactions. Elle constata fièrement qu'une vague de frisson l'avait assailli dès qu'elle avait fait descendre ses petites mains vers cette zone.

Severus ré ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Son regard était incandescent. Le souffle de la jeune femme se bloqua dans sa gorge. Jamais elle n'avait rencontré quelqu'un avec un regard si expressif que celui de Rogue.  
Sans ménagement, le sorcier se saisit du pull de la jeune femme et le fit passer au-dessus de sa tête, la laissant ainsi en soutiens-gorge, sous ses yeux affamés. Il souffla de satisfaction, scrutant chaque parcelle de cette peau nouvellement découverte. Il se délectait de chaque grain de beauté, chaque courbe, chaque creux… Il l'avait tant rêvé.

N'y tenant plus, Hermione posa ses lèvres avides sur la peau du sorcier, la parcourant de baiser, faisant courir sa langue de part et d'autre de l'immense cicatrice qui lui barrait le cou, tout cela en laissant ses mains vagabonder sur son dos. Un mélange de sueur et de sang recouvrait la peau du Serpentard, mais Hermione n'en avait cure. Elle profitait enfin de ce goût unique.

D'un mouvement vif, Severus passa ses mains sous les fesses de la lionne, la soulevant à nouveau, et les mena vers la douche. Un dernier informulé fini de les dévêtir complètement.

L'eau chaude coulait sur leurs peaux.

Hermione sentait maintenant l'érection de Severus contre elle. Le savoir excité, par elle, la rendait folle de désir.  
Le sorcier la fit glisser le long de son torse jusqu'à ce que ses pieds reposent sur le sol à nouveau. Il plaqua ses grandes mains de part et d'autre de la tête de la jeune femme et posa son front contre le sien.

Leurs regards intenses s'encrèrent à nouveau l'un à l'autre. Severus rompit le silence en soufflant, de sa voix rendue encore plus rauque par le désir.

-« Hermione… »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux à l'entente de son prénom. Son désir avait quasiment atteint son paroxysme. Elle ne voulait plus attendre. Elle savait qu'en rompant le silence, Severus lui demandait son accord pour aller plus loin, et ainsi sceller leurs corps.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme fit remonter sa jambe gauche le long de la jambe opposée de l'homme et passa ses bras autour de son cou avec un sourire coquin au possible.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour le Maitre de potion.

Ce penchant légèrement vers la sorcière, Severus nicha sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme. Commençant à l'embrasser tendrement, il faisait courir ses doigts de part et d'autre de ses flans, la faisant frissonner et gémir doucement.

Hermione profitait de la sensation de la peau nue de Severus contre la sienne. L'eau chaude ruisselait sur leurs corps, intensifiant la sensibilité déjà accrue de leurs épidermes. N'y tenant plus, la lionne agrippa ses doigts dans les cheveux mouillés du sorcier, le forçant à relever la tête. Ainsi, elle scella de nouveau leurs lèvres, gémissant dans sa bouche.

Leurs souffles étaient erratiques.

-« Hermione, c'est ta dernière chance de m'arrêter. Si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin, tu dois me le dire maintenant. » Severus gronda de sa voix rauque, envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps de la jeune femme qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras.

-« Si tu t'arrêtes maintenant, c'est la dernière chose que tu ferras de ta vie. » Répondit Hermione, mutine.

Le Serpentard sourie en réponse, avant de plier légèrement ses genoux, mettant ainsi leurs bassins à la même hauteur. Hermione fit lascivement remonter sa jambe le long de la cuisse de Severus, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Leurs regards étaient incandescents lorsque Severus présenta la tête gonflée de son membre contre le sexe d'Hermione. Dans un lent mouvement de bassin, il scella leurs deux corps. Un long soupir de satisfaction sortie à l'unisson de leurs bouches.

Hermione bascula sa tête en arrière, profitant pleinement de la sensation que lui procurait Severus en la remplissant ainsi. Elle gémissait à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle avait tant rêvé de cet instant, et la réalité était bien meilleure que ce que son imagination lui avait offert.

Severus avait les yeux clos, une main contre le mur de la douche, l'autre fermement serrée autour de la cuisse de la jeune femme. S'il n'avait pas pratiqué le « self-control » depuis tant d'années, il aurait probablement joui à la première pénétration.  
Hermione était si serrée, si chaude, si délectable. Les petits miaulements qu'elle émettait ne l'aidaient pas vraiment à se contrôler. Lui-même serrait fermement ses lèvres pour ne pas gémir en retour. Il n'avait jamais rien vécu d'aussi intense, sexuellement parlant.

Après plusieurs minutes d'exquise lenteur, Hermione bascula son bassin plus intensément à la rencontre de chaque coup de reins de Severus, souhaitant augmenter la cadence de ceux-ci. Malheureusement pour elle, la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de liberté de mouvement. Mais heureusement pour elle, Severus était un homme perspicace, et tout à fait à l'écoute de sa partenaire.

Ne voulant que la satisfaire, le Serpentard passa une nouvelle fois ses mains sous les cuisses de la jeune femme, la souleva sans effort, et l'appuya contre la paroi de la douche. Leurs visages à hauteurs l'un de l'autre, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau, plus brûlants que jamais.

Hermione arborait un sourire béat, alors que Severus était trop captivé par elle pour laisser paraitre une quelconque émotion.

Les coups de reins commencèrent alors à devenir plus intenses, plus profonds. Hermione gémissait de plus en plus, et de plus en plus fort à chaque poussée. Severus haletait son plaisir. Leurs corps glissaient aisément l'un contre l'autre, accentuant leurs sensations.

Les vagues de plaisir devenait de plus en plus violentes dans le corps de la lionne. Elle approchait dangereusement du bord du précipice. Ni tenant plus, elle cambra son dos, bascula sa tête, et se laissa assaillir par un orgasme dévastateur.

Le plaisir qu'il voyait sur le visage de la jeune femme ainsi que les contractions de cette dernière autour de sa verge firent basculer Severus dans les abysses du plaisir quelques coups de reins plus tard, dans un grognement rauque sexy en diable. Hermione aurait pu jouir une seconde fois rien qu'en entendant ce son.

À bout de souffle, la jeune femme détacha lentement ses jambes de la taille du sorcier. Severus la fit glisser le long de son corps afin que ses pieds reposent sur le carrelage. Chancelante, la jeune femme fut reconnaissante que Severus la tienne fermement dans ses bras. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau, regard noir sur chocolat, intense.

Hermione était radieuse, et les lèvres de Severus avaient dangereusement tendance à pointer vers le haut.

Il pencha sa tête et posa son front contre celui d'Hermione, fermant les yeux pour profiter pleinement de la sensation post coïtale unique, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Après un certain temps, Severus avait saisi la bouteille de gel douche, en avait versé une noisette au creux de sa main, et avait commencé lentement à savonner les épaules d'Hermione.  
Aucun d'eux n'avait encore ouvert la bouche après l'instant magique qu'ils venaient de partager.

Les yeux bruns de la jeune femme étaient clos, sont souffle enfin retrouvé. Elle savourait à nouveau le contact des mains de Severus sur sa peau.

Il faisait tendrement descendre ses mains le long de ses bras, s'attardant sur les taches de son propre sang séché sur elle. Il fit courir ses mains jusqu'à celles de la jeune femme, et y joignit leurs doigts.  
Severus pouvait voir les frissons qu'il provoquait chez son amante.

Hermione ouvrit enfin les yeux et les ancra immédiatement à ceux onyx de l'homme. L'intensité de cet échange à fait cessé tous mouvement à Severus.  
Avec un sourire espiègle, la lionne saisie elle aussi le savon et commença à laver le corps du Serpentard, et rapidement, ces ablutions mutuelles se changèrent en caresses.

Très vite, leurs bouches se trouvèrent à nouveau. Lascivement, Hermione fit descendre ses petites mains le long du torse de Severus jusqu'à sa taille, puis plus bas. Le sorcier haleta quand il sentit les doigts curieux de la jeune femme sur sa verge.

La lionne souriait, coquine. Elle accentua ses mouvements, entamant de long va et viens sur le sexe de l'homme. Severus grogna et ferma les yeux, savourant les caresses.

Il était très proche de la rupture lorsqu'il saisit les deux bras d'Hermione pour la retourner. Il plaqua son dos contre son torse.

-« A mon tour. » Susurra le Serpentard à son oreille.

Hermione pouvait sentir l'impressionnante érection de son partenaire contre le haut de ses reins. Puis les mains habiles de l'homme commencèrent à errer sur son torse, taquinant chacun de ses seins, s'attardant sur les pointes déjà durcies par le désir. Il les délaissa pour glisser le long de la taille fine de la jeune femme, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son objectif.

La sorcière ne put retenir un long gémissement lorsque la main de Severus se plaqua fermement sur son sexe, avant que ses doigts n'entament une exploration en bonne et due forme. Il taquina le bouton de chair de la jeune femme, faisant augmenter ses grognements.

Hermione dut poser ses mains contre le mur pour se soutenir lors de cet assaut divin. Elle se pencha alors plus bas, frottant ses fesses contre le membre dressé de Severus, provocante, et après plusieurs mouvements de bassin bien calculés, leurs sexes se rencontrèrent à nouveau, pour leurs plus grands plaisirs.

De longues minutes plus tard, les deux sorciers étaient à nouveaux haletants, tentant de reprendre leurs esprits après un second orgasme ravageur. Ils durent se soutenir mutuellement pour ne pas tomber. Après un instant, Hermione et Severus lavèrent rapidement leurs propres corps cette fois, puis sortirent de la douche.

Severus ceint rapidement ses reins avec une serviette noire et enroula tendrement Hermione dans un moelleux et immense drap de bain beige avant de la soulever dans ses bras et de la conduire dans sa chambre.

La lionne était épuisée après cette journée. Pas tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. La conférence avait mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve, mais ça avait été sans compter sur l'apparition de Severus à cet événement, mais plus que tout, ça avait été sans compter sur l'attaque de Miss Green. La cerise sur le « gâteau émotionnel » était arrivée lorsque Severus avait disparu à la poursuite de l'agresseur.

L'angoisse avait rongé Hermione jusqu'à la moelle, la rendant folle d'inquiétude, jusqu'au coup de cheminette de Harry Potter.

La situation d'urgence avait fait secréter à son organisme une dose d'adrénaline telle que désormais, ses yeux se fermaient tout seul. Sa curiosité maladive la poussait à harceler Severus avec un millier de questions, notamment au sujet de ce qui c'était passé pendant ces longues heures d'absence, mais sa bouche refusait de répondre à l'ordre donné par son cerveaux de former des mots.

D'un informulé, Severus ouvrit le lit, fit disparaitre la serviette qui couvrait la jeune femme dans ses bras, et la déposa tendrement sur la gauche de son lit King Size. Il fit alors le tour du lit, laissa tomber sa propre serviette sur le parquet et glissa à son tour sous les draps, à côté d'une Hermione déjà endormie.  
Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas la déranger.

Après avoir attendu quelques instants pour s'assurer qu'elle dormait profondément, Severus rapprocha son corps de celui d'Hermione. La jeune femme, dans un soupir léger, se tourna sur son coté, vers l'extérieur du lit, permettant ainsi à l'homme de venir se lover contre son dos.  
Il soupira lui aussi de contentement et de plénitude.

Rarement au cours de sa vie Severus Rogue ne s'était senti aussi « entier ». À bien y réfléchir, il n'avait ressenti ça qu'une fois auparavant, lorsqu'il s'était rendu chez Ollivander's avec sa mère pour y acheter sa première baguette.  
Lorsque le sorcier aux cheveux déjà blanc à l'époque avait proposé à Severus sa cinquième baguette, le jeune sorcier avait su, avant même de la prendre dans sa main, que cette baguette serait la sienne. Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Lorsque le bois d'ébène était entré en contact avec sa peau, sa magie avait éclaté.  
Un long frisson avait parcouru son échine de bas en haut. À cet instant précis, il s'était senti… Entier…

Un sentiment équivalent l'avait submergé depuis qu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione Granger, et ne l'avait pas quitté depuis. Il aurait pu passer des heures à chercher le pourquoi du comment de ce sentiment, mais Severus préférait ne pas se poser la question.  
C'est avec son sentiment d'entièreté que le vert et argent s'endormis, tenant étroitement la jeune femme brune dans ses bras. Et cette fois, ça n'était pas un rêve.


	19. Chapter 19

_Bonsoir à toutes et à tous._

_Voici un petit chapitre rédigé rapidement lors d'une garde « relativement » calme._

_Je suis absolument navrée de vous dire que mon fidèle correcteur d'orthographe (Scribens), a décidé de ne pas fonctionner ce soir. Ce texte contiendra donc sans doute d'avantage de fautes que d'ordinaire. Veuillez m'en excuser._

_Merci à chacun d'entre vous pour vos reviews._  
_Enjoy !_  
_Mrs O S._

* * *

Severus Rogue fut réveillé par la lumière du jour qui perçait à travers les fenêtres de sa chambre. Il n'avait pas pensé à tirer les rideaux en se couchant.  
Un corps chaud était à demi couché sur le siens, le couvrant à moitié. Cette image fit sourire le sorcier.

Dans la nuit, Hermione avait bougé. Elle était désormais tournée vers lui, sa tête posée sur son épaule, sa jambe gauche relevée sur les cuisses de Severus.  
Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une jeune femme, et pas n'importe laquelle, partageait son lit à l'heure actuelle. Le sentiment d'entièreté ne l'avait pas quitté depuis la veille. Et il doutait que ça ne soit le cas tant qu'Hermione était à ses côtés.

Severus regardait les boucles brunes de la Gryffondor, indomptées, et probablement indomptables, éparpillés tout autour de sa tête. Il la trouvait belle, tout simplement. Son souffle était chaud sur sa peau, le rythme de son cœur raisonnait subtilement contre le siens, à l'unisson.  
À cet instant, il se sentait bien, vraiment bien. Heureux, pour ainsi dire. Si tant est qu'il ait une idée de ce à quoi le bonheur pouvait ressembler.

Le Serpentard était perdu dans sa contemplation lorsqu'il sentit la respiration d'Hermione changée. Elle était sur le point de se réveiller. Et à dire vrai, il appréhendait sa réaction. Comment allait-elle réagir en se réveillant dans les bras de la chauve-souris des cachots ? Il aurait la réponse bien assez tôt.

Hermione ouvrit ses yeux bruns, lentement. Elle était baignée dans une chaleur apaisante, et, dans une odeur rassurante, indéniablement masculine, qui emplissait ses narines.

Une demi-fraction de seconde plus tard, son cerveau fit « tilt ». Elle se souvenait où elle était, et surtout, avec qui !

Elle avait passé la nuit dans les bras de Severus Rogue, et elle avait aimé ça !

Toujours lovée dans ses bras, elle remua un peu, ajusta sa position, et leva légèrement la tête pour rencontrer les yeux sombre de l'homme.

Il la regardait mais ne souriait pas. Hermione prit donc l'initiative et lui offrit le plus beau sourire dont elle était capable si peu de temps après le réveil.

Après le choc qu'il avait ressenti en la voyant lui sourire alors qu'ils étaient nus l'un contre l'autre, Severus lui rendit un mince sourire, toujours incrédule.

Alors elle n'allait pas fuir ? Hurler ? Pleurer ? Vomir ?

Il l'avait espéré, mais n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très optimiste. Mais elle lui avait sourie… Une chaleur inconnue inondait son corps à cette pensée.

-« Bonjour. » Murmura-t-elle.

Il se contenta d'un léger hochement de tête en réponse. Severus ne parlais jamais avant d'avoir bu son premier café, sauf cas extrême. Hermione s'en souvenait et n'en sourie que d'avantage.

En effet, lorsque que le directeur de Serpentard avait été son patient, elle était entrée un nombre incalculable de fois dans sa chambre, de bon matin, pour l'ausculter.

Au début, elle palabrait toujours, ce heurtant systématiquement à un mur de silence. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours pour comprendre son mode de fonctionnement, et, lorsqu'elle avait émis à voix haute l'hypothèse qu'il n'était pas « du matin », il s'était contenté de grogner, confirmant ainsi les dire d'Hermione.

Ils étaient chacun perdus dans leurs pensées, ce fixant toujours inconsciemment.

Revenant à la réalité, Hermione se paya l'audace de se penchée d'avantage sur lui et de l'embrasser légèrement, mais tendrement, sur les lèvres.

Ils soupirèrent de concert à ce contact et Severus resserra d'avantage ses bras autour du corps mince de la lionne.

Après un long moment passé ainsi, dans un silence confortable, Severus ôta lentement ses bras d'autour de sa partenaire et commença à se lever. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un café et il pouvait voir qu'Hermione se faisait violence pour garder la bouche close, ce qui le fit sourire intérieurement.

Passant son peignoir en coton noir, il constata, à sa grande surprise, qu'il se sentait reposé et détendu.

Hermione admirait la vue du corps nu devant elle. Malheureusement, le spectacle fut de courte durée. Ravalant son sentiment de frustration, la jeune femme laissa errer son regard dans la chambre.

La pièce était relativement grande pour une chambre à coucher. Le lit immense dans lequel elle se trouvait toujours, trônait fièrement au centre. Les murs étaient clairs, d'un ton beige, chaleureux, et un parquet de chêne massif brut recouvrait le sol.

La chambre de Severus était épurée. Pas de fioriture, pas de photo, pas de tableau, pas de décoration. Simplement le lit, avec ses tables de chevet intégrées de chaque côté, puis une armoire, également en chêne contre le mur à gauche de la porte, et une commode, assortie à l'armoire, sous une grande fenêtre.

Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Severus se dirigea d'un pas endormi vers son armoire et sortie une chemise blanche immaculée de sa penderie avant de la tendre à Hermione avec un petit sourire entendu.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et pris le vêtement, le passa rapidement, toujours assise dans le lit, la boutonna, et se leva rapidement, un peu gênée.

Le premier réveil dans le lit d'un homme était toujours un peu bizarre, mais là, il s'agissait quand même de Severus Rogue, ce qui rendait se moment quasi angoissant !

Depuis ce fameux accident de potion survenu il y a quelques semaines maintenant, Hermione avait pu constater que Severus avait changé. Il était moins sarcastique et moins agressif, avec elle en tout cas.

Si on oubliait, bien sûr, les débuts quelques peu « électriques » entre les deux, ils étaient parvenus, avec le temps, à entretenir des rapports quasiment amicaux. C'est tout du moins de cette manière qu'Hermione le ressentait, mais de là à présumer ce que Severus pouvait ressentir…

Le sorcier ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et fit signe à Hermione, avec un mouvement galant de la main, de le précéder. Elle ne se fit pas prier et passa dans le couloir. Ils marchaient cote à cote vers les escaliers où il la précéda.

Il était manifestement au fait des règles de bien séance, qui voulaient qu'un homme précède une femme dans les escaliers afin de parer toute chute éventuelle.

Hermione souriait largement derrière lui. Elle trouvait ça un peu cérémonieux mais ne l'appréciait pas moins.

Il continua son chemin à travers le salon et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Hermione découvrit une pièce entièrement blanche. Elle n'était pas très grande mais avait l'air fonctionnel.

Des meubles, ainsi que quelques électroménagers, étaient encastrés tout le long du mur de gauche, et une table accompagnée de ses quatre chaises se trouvait sur la droite.

En face de l'entrée, une porte fenêtre donnait sur ce qui semblait être un petit jardin.

Toujours à moitié endormi, Severus fit quelques mouvements de baguette, mettant ainsi la bouilloire et la cafetière en fonction. Un coup de poignet supplémentaire, et les diverses denrées alimentaires sortirent des placards et du réfrigérateur, volant autour de leurs têtes.

Le pain était maintenant magiquement tranché, les œufs battus, pendant qu'une poêle sortait seule du placard. La table avait été dressée. Le jus de citrouille sortie et servie. Et tout cela en seulement quelques minutes et sans que le Serpentard n'y prête la moindre attention.

Severus s'était simplement assis sur une chaise après avoir récupérer le journal sur le bord de la fenêtre où un hibou bruns l'attendait.

Il poussa une chaise du bout de son pied sans lever les yeux de la gazette, incitant Hermione à s'assoir.

La jeune femme, pourtant sorcière depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, était tout simplement abasourdie. Tous les objets et aliments s'étaient croisés autour d'eux sans s'entrechoquer une seule fois, chaque chose à sa place, et Severus n'avait ni ouvert la bouche, ni jeter un seul coup d'œil.

Hermione prit finalement place sur la chaise, lisant distraitement le dos du journal que Severus tenait devant lui, trépignant d'impatience qu'il boive enfin son satané café, pour qu'elle puisse ouvrir la bouche.

Comme si il l'avait entendu, Severus posa son journal, la regarda quelques secondes en lui souriant doucement, puis se leva.

Il se versa une grande tasse de café et en bu immédiatement une longue gorgée bouillante. En même temps, il fit le thé pour Hermione dans un mug. Le sorcier se rappelait la manière dont elle l'aimait et le lui prépara en conséquent. Buvant une seconde gorgée puis une troisième de son nectar noir, il fit léviter de façon non verbale les assiettes pleines d'œufs brouillés accompagnées du pain grillé sur la table.

Severus termina sa première tasse de café, s'en servie une seconde, et alors seulement il sentit la brume du sommeil quitter son cerveau. Sa tasse dans la main gauche, il saisit celle pour Hermione dans son autre main et se tourna vers elle. Elle lui tournait le dos.

Il pencha la tête près de celle de la jeune femme, lui fit glisser le mug dans les mains, la surprenant. Et toujours derrière elle, il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui susurra un « bonjour » suave avant de l'embrasser doucement sur la tempe, puis regagna sa chaise.

Un frisson irrépréhensible parcourut la sorcière instantanément et une chaleur bien connue depuis quelques temps se propagea dans le bas de son ventre. Un sourire lumineux naquit sur ses lèvres. Hermione se trouvait absolument débile de réagir de cette manière. Elle savait qu'elle se comportait comme une adolescente niaise et innocente, mais elle ne pouvait manifestement pas s'en empêcher.

Elle le fixait toujours, consciente que le « sourire débile » était encore plaqué sur son visage. Elle voulait parler mais ne savait pas s'il était encore temps ou non. Severus répondit à sa question silencieuse.

-« Comment vas-tu ? » Il demanda doucement. Ils ne se tutoyaient pas avant, mais les évènements récents lui faisaient penser que le vouvoiement n'était plus de mise.

-« Bien, merci. Et toi ? » Elle était hésitante, et le tutoyer sans être en colère était plutôt bizarre.

-« Je vais bien. As-tu bien dormie ? » Il avait demandé avec un sourire qu'il aurait pu interpréter comme « coquin ». Mais elle devait se tromper. Severus Rogue ? Coquin ? Improbable !

-« Euh… Oui… Vraiment bien en fait. » Et c'était vrai. Elle n'avait pas si bien dormie depuis des années. Depuis avant la guerre si sa mémoire était bonne.

-« Comment vont tes blessures ? » Hermione demanda, en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Oh ça ? Ça n'est rien. J'ai connu pire. »

-« C'était inconscient de ta part. »

-« Je sais. »

-« C'était dangereux. »

-« Je sais. »

-« Ça aurait pu être un piège. »

-« Je sais. »

« Tu aurais pu être tué ! »

-« Je sais. »

-« J'ai eu peur Severus… » Finit Hermione dans un souffle.

Cette dernière déclaration lui coupait le souffle et le laissait coi. Il lui avait jusqu'ici répondu « je sais » à tout, car c'était vrai, il le savait. Mais ça ! Elle avait eu peur et le lui disait. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à une telle déclaration, se contentant de la fixer, en essayant de dissimuler son incrédulité.

Comment quelqu'un comme elle pouvait-elle avoir peur pour quelqu'un comme lui ? Non pas qu'elle ne soit pas empathique, stupide Gryffondor qu'elle était, mais quand même…

-« Ne fait pas cette tête. Evidemment que j'ai eu peur. » Elle lui souriait, et il lui sourit légèrement en retour, toujours incapable de trouver quoi dire.

Après quelques minutes d'un silence tranquille, Severus ce resservit une troisième tasse de café et refit un thé à Hermione.

-« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Hermione, faisant bien sur référence à l'attaque de Miss Green.

Il continuait de la fixer, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Hermione le sortie de sa torpeur.

-« Severus ? »

-« Hum ? Ah oui, et bien Miss Green a été neutralisé. »

Il avait répondu sans ciller, comme pour soulever une évidence, pas le moins du monde perturber par sa déclaration. La jeune femme le fixait, les yeux menaçant presque de sortir de leurs orbites. La tête qu'elle faisait fit sourire Severus.

-« Ne soit pas ridicule Hermione, j'ai dit neutralisé, pas tué. »

Hermione cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et retint difficilement un soupir de soulagement. Après quelques instants, elle parvint à nouveau à ouvrir la bouche.

-« Raconte-moi. » C'était presque une supplique.

Théâtralement, Severus leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer magistralement.

-« Tu veux toujours tout savoir, n'est-ce pas ? » Il demanda avec humour.

-« On ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes ! » Répondit-elle, espiègle.

-« Bon, dans ce cas, je ne vais pas te refaire toute l'épopée, mais après avoir quitté la conférence à la suite de Green, en suivant son flux magique, j'ai atterrit dans une espèce de hangar. S'en sont suivit quelques légers échauffourées. J'ai réussi à la maitriser puis je l'ai emmenée à Potter au ministère. Fin de l'Histoire. »

-« Et tu crois vraiment que je vais me contenter de ça ? »

-« Il va bien falloir. »

-« Quelques 'légers échauffourées', comme tu dis, n'aurais pas provoqués les blessures avec lesquelles je t'ai retrouvé hier soir. »

-« Hermione, je t'assure que compte tenue de mes expériences passées, cette rencontre ne pourrai être qualifié par rien d'autre que 'quelques légers échauffourées'. »

Le ton de Severus c'était fait un peu plus dur. Hermione était prête à rétorquer mais se ravisa. Elle avait une petite idée de ce qu'il avait dû subir, mais pensait que même son imagination débordante ne serait jamais à la hauteur des faits réels.

-« Et est-ce que tu en sais plus qu'en à ses motivations ? » Hermione continua l'interrogatoire.

-« Ses motivations ? »

-« Oui. Pourquoi a-t-elle tenté de faire sauter ta classe ? »

-« Hier soir, Potter a estimé que je n'étais pas en état d'assister à son interrogatoire. Il m'a quasiment fait transplaner de force jusqu'ici. »

-« Et il as eu raison. » Prôna Hermione.

-« Fumisterie. » Grogna le sorcier, non sans humour.

-« Sérieusement, tu étais mal en point. »

-« Oh, merci pour vos avis éclairés Guérisseur Granger. »

-« Plein de sarcasmes de bon matin ? Vraiment Severus ? » Elle souriait.

-« Je te l'ai dit Hermione, j'en ai vu d'autres. »

-« Et tu n'aurais pas dû. Toute cette merde devrait être finie depuis bien longtemps, et tu ne devrais plus avoir à subir tout ça depuis la mort de Voldemort ! » Elle avait presque criée.

-« Peut-être, mais personne ne m'as demandé mon avis. C'est comme ça, ma vie est ainsi faite. »

-« Alors crois bien que je ferais tout mon possible pour qu'il en soit autrement, Severus Rogue. » Elle était pleine de conviction en disant cela, et criait toujours à moitié.

Severus se contenta d'esquisser un léger sourire. Encore une fois à court de réponse. La lionne sortait les griffes pour lui.

Habituellement, il aurait protesté fermement, revendiquant son indépendance. Il se serait moquer d'elle et l'aurais rejeté, en clamant hargneusement qu'il n'avait pas besoin de la pitié d'une gamine Rouge et Or.

Au lieu de cela, le sourire étirait toujours légèrement ses lèvres. Il leva sa main et caressa doucement la joue de la jeune femme.

Hermione ce pencha un peu plus au contact et ferma les yeux pour en profiter pleinement. Elle tourna sa tête en direction de Severus et déposa un doux baiser au creux de sa paume.

Le petit déjeuné terminé, Hermione profita rapidement de la salle de bains avant de descendre rejoindre Severus dans son salon.

-« Euh…Il faut que j'aille prendre ma garde. »

-« Bien sûr. »

Le moment était gênant. Hermione ne savait pas vraiment comment agir. Elle était prête à partir, mais partir comment ? Devait-elle l'embrasser ? Lui faire la bise ? Surement pas. Partir comme ça ? Encore bien moins. Elle dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, fixant ses mains.

Heureusement pour elle, Severus pris l'initiative de répondre à sa question muette. Il la tira doucement dans ses bras, la fixa avec un sourire goguenard, se moquant un peu de sa gêne, et l'embrassa gentiment.

Le sourire d'Hermione irradiait la pièce lorsqu'il la relâche.

-« Potter passe ce soir pour me parler de Miss Green. Tu peux te joindre à nous si tu le souhaites. » Proposa Severus à la médicomage qui se tenait sur le pas de sa porte. Un moment surprise par l'invitation, Hermione fini par répondre.

-« Oui, bien sûr, avec plaisir. Mais tu sais, je ne veux pas m'imposer. Si tu préfères voir Harry seul… »

-« Tu sais, si j'avais voulu être seul avec Potter, je ne t'aurais pas proposé de nous rejoindre. Et de plus, je suis tout à fait conscient du fait que quoi qu'il arrive, tu vas me harceler pour connaitre tout ce qui s'est dit, toi, femme curieuse ! Si tu es là ce soir, je gagnerais du temps et économiserais mon énergie. C'est aussi simple que ça. Du pur pragmatisme en fait. » Les yeux de Severus brillait d'humour.

-« Oui, je suppose que tu n'as pas tords. Je vous rejoindrais ce soir. Je termine vers vingt heures. Ça te convient ? »

-« Ça ira très bien. A ce soir. » Lui dit Severus avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur son front. Il lui ouvrit la porte de l'Impasse du Tisseur et attendit qu'elle transplane avant de la refermer derrière elle.

C'est une Hermione Granger euphorique qui arriva à Saint-Mangouste en ce dimanche matin. Toujours sur un nuage, la jeune femme passa rapidement par le vestiaire pour y prendre ses robes de professionnel puis rejoint son bureau, un sourire niais fixé aux lèvres depuis son réveil.

D'ordinaire, le tas de notes de services et autres rapports posés sur son bureau l'aurais mis de mauvaise humeur, mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, rien ne pourrais gâcher sa joie.

Oui, c'était bien de la joie qu'elle éprouvait.

La lionne était joyeuse au souvenir d'une soirée torride passée en compagnie de Severus Rogue, son ancien « bourreau », son ancien professeur de potion, son ancien patient, qui était désormais son nouveau quoi ? Copain ? Petit ami ? Compagnon ?

Hermione préféra ne pas statuer sur la question pour le moment et essaya tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur son travail.

La matinée passa rapidement, entre les visites et ses fonctions administratives. Après un déjeuner rapide, la Maitresse de potion rejoint son laboratoire pour y brasser quelques traitements.

La concentration fit du bien à Hermione. Elle avait besoin de se recentrer un peu après toutes ses émotions récentes.

Hermione avait en effet subie dans un très court lapse de temps tout un flot de sentiments divers.

D'abord, la peur. Lorsque Severus était partit a la recherche de Green.

Puis, l'urgence. Quand Harry était venu la chercher par la cheminée.

L'angoisse, ensuite. Quand elle avait découvert le Serpentard blessé.

Le soulagement, également. Après que quelques coups de baguette l'ai guérit.

La colère, évidemment. Qui avait submergé Hermione après tout cela.

Puis tout avait basculé. Le premier baiser lui avait coupé le souffle. Le contact de leurs corps si proche l'un de l'autre l'avait excité dans tous les sens du terme. Puis l'euphorie qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour, deux fois ! L'apaisement, qui l'avait submergé quand ils s'étaient couchés enchevêtrés l'un contre l'autre.

La gêne avait brièvement fait son apparition à son réveil, vite remplacé par l'humour que Severus avait suscité en elle. Il y avait également ressentit de l'émerveillement lors de son réveil pourtant inimaginable dans les bras du vert et argent. S'en était suivie la surprise quant à l'arrestation de Miss Green. Brièvement, l'horreur l'avait assaillit aux souvenirs de la vie passé de Severus. Très vite, l'horreur avait été remplacée par la détermination, bien décidé à faire en sorte que ça n'arrive plus. Puis à nouveau, la gêne passagère au moment de son départ. Eclipsé par le soulagement lorsque Severus ne l'avait pas repoussé, bien au contraire. Pour terminer, c'était la joie qui dominait à l'idée de le revoir ce soir.

Le brassage allait l'aider à gérer l'ascenseur émotionnel qu'avait été sa vie ces dernières heures.


	20. Chapter 20

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toute une excellente année 2016 !

Bonne lecture.

PS : Pardon pour les fautes, mon correcteur sur internet ne fonctionne toujours pas….

Mrs O S.

Après le départ d'Hermione, Severus avait fait lui-même un saut dans la salle de bains, puis s'était installé dans sa bibliothèque avec un vieux grimoire sur l'histoire du monde magique au XIII ème siècle. Mais les pages n'étaient pas vite tournées. En effet, le vert et argent n'était pas au maximum de sa concentration. Les souvenirs d'une certaine jeune Gryffondor avaient tendance à le distraire.

Un sourire franc étira ses lèvres. Seul à l'abri des regards dans sa maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur, il n'avait pas à se cacher. Hermione était en effet…divertissante.

Il avait aimé ses dernières heures passées avec elle.

La médicomage avait fait preuve d'un professionnalisme sans faille, prodiguant ses soins avec efficacité et sang-froid. Mais une fois sa mission accomplie, le sang froid de la jeune femme avait soudainement disparu, laissant place à une espèce de colère passionnée.

Et passionnée, Hermione l'avait été. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

A ce souvenir, le sempiternel pantalon noir de Severus avait bizarrement tendance à rétrécir.

Le Serpentard repoussa ses souvenirs au tréfonds de son esprit, et se concentra férocement sur son grimoire.

Il était 19h30 lorsqu'Hermione regagna son bureau. Encore un peu de paperasse, et sa journée de garde prendrait fin. Elle était impatiente de retrouver Severus et Harry, mais plus l'heure avançait, plus l'anxiété serrait ses tripes.

Leur réveil et le petit déjeuner c'étaient très bien passés, et ils s'étaient quittés avec un baisé. Mais peut-être avait-il changé d'avais après tout ce dimanche libre pour réfléchir.

La lionne décida de relativiser et se dit qu'elle aurait une réponse bien assez tôt. Si Severus avait changé d'avis, ne serait-ce qu'au sujet de leur rencontre de ce soir, il le lui aurait déjà dit.

19h55. Hermione Granger transplana à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

19 heures venait de sonner lorsque Severus Rogue fut interrompu dans sa lecture. Quelqu'un frappait à sa porte. Surpris, il haussa un sourcil et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge au-dessus de sa cheminée. Il était trop tôt pour que ce soit Hermione.

Il se leva et posa son livre sur le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter.

-« Harry. » Dit-il poliment après avoir ouvert la porte.

-« Bonsoir Severus. » Sourit le survivant.

-« Je t'en prie.» Fit le Serpentard en s'effaçant pour le laissé entrer.

-« Je suis un peu en avance, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. »

-« Tu es en avance, en effet. Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? »

-« Un thé, ça serait super, merci. J'ai quitté le bureau un peu plus tôt, et au lieu de repasser par la maison, j'ai préféré venir directement. De cette façon, tu seras tranquille plus vite. » Sourit Harry.

-« Je te remercie de ta sollicitude, mais il va pourtant falloir que nous attendions 20 heures pour aborder le sujet Green. » Severus avait grimacé sur le nom de la criminelle.

-« Euh…Puis-je te demander pourquoi ? »

-« Hermione termine sa garde à 20 heures. » Répondit laconiquement Severus, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. Les sourcils d'Harry se haussèrent à cette réponse.

-« Tu attends Hermione ? »

-« C'est ce que je viens de dire. »

-« Alors, vôtre soirée d'hier a été plutôt… » Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens.

-« Ne compte même pas demander. » Le ton du Serpentard avait été sévère, mais son rictus en disait suffisamment long pour qu'Harry le prenne comme réponse.

-« Je suis tellement content ! » Clama l'élu. Ce qui fit plisser les yeux au maître des potions.

-« Et à quel sujet précisément ? » Severus inclina légèrement la tête.

-« Hermione et toi ! » Harry était presque hystérique.

Severus ne pris même pas la peine de répondre et fila dans la cuisine pour faire du thé. Hermione et Lui ? La seule pensée le fit sourire. Harry semblait ravi de ce rapprochement, et Severus devait bien s'avouer qu'il était plus à l'aise avec cette réaction, plutôt qu'avec une provocation en duel en bonne et due forme.

Potter avait essayé pendant près d'une heure de soutirer des informations à son ancien professeur. Il voulait tout savoir sur ce qui s'était exactement passé entre sa meilleure amie et lui, mais Severus demeurait muet comme une tombe, se contentant d'une remarque acerbe par ci par là, continuant à boire son thé distraitement, un petit sourire dansant sur ses lèvres.

Il était 20 heures pile lorsqu'Hermione frappa à la porte de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un grand homme aux cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux, vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

La lionne fut surprise et pris quelques secondes pour apprécier « la vue ». Elle le trouvait très séduisant. Ses yeux, pleins de concupiscence, parlaient pour elle.

L'homme s'effaça sur le côté du couloir pour la laisser entrer. Un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres. Quand Hermione passa dans le couloir, Severus glissa derrière elle, détacha tendrement sa cape de ses épaules et la déposa sur la patère. Ceci fait, il inclina sa tête et lui déposa un modeste mais doux baiser sur les lèvres. Il allait se retirer lorsqu'Hermione l'attrapa par la nuque pour approfondir le baiser.

Leurs retrouvailles furent interrompues par l'arrivée, pas vraiment discrète, d'Harry.

-« Herm…Oh Merlin ! Désolé. » Bredouilla l'Auror avant de déguerpir aussi vite que possible dans le salon.

Hermione vira au rouge pivoine et Severus grogna.

-« Voilà qui répondra à ses questions » dit l'Homme.

-« Ses questions ? »

-« Il me harcèle depuis qu'il est arrivé pour savoir pourquoi j'ai décidé de t'attendre avant de commencer la discussion au sujet de Green. Le harcèlement est manifestement un trait de caractère typique des Gryffondors.»

-« Severus ! » Hermione feint d'être vexé et lui poussa son coude dans les côtes en signe de protestation, faisant sourire l'homme en réponse.

-« Bonsoir Miss Granger. » Souffla Severus en lui volant un nouveau baiser.

-« Bonsoir. » Elle était étourdie par cette voix.

-« Allons affronter Potter. » Lui dit-il en posant une main au bas de son dos pour la guider.

-« Bonsoir Harry. »Dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers son ami au visage empourpré.

-« Mione, Severus, je suis désolé de vous avoir…interrompu. » Il gardait la tête baissé.

-« Tout va bien Harry. » Lui dit-elle en lui déposant une bise sur la joue pour le saluer.

Severus regardait la scène en réprimant difficilement un sourire narquois. Après avoir fait apparaître du thé pour tout le monde, il prit la parole.

-« Bien, trêve de mièvrerie. Si nous discutions du sujet qui nous intéresse maintenant. »

Harry et Hermione lui sourirent et se dirigèrent vers le centre de la pièce. Harry pris place sur le canapé, Severus s'assit en face de lui dans son fauteuil favoris et Hermione s'installa à côté de lui, dans un fauteuil identique bien que moins usé.

Severus fit léviter les tasses de thé dans les mains de ses invités et poursuivit.

-« Nous vous écoutons, Auror Potter. » Dit formellement le Serpentard, mais ses yeux étaient pleins d'humour.

-« Hummm, oui. Eh bien, en fait, nous n'en savons pas vraiment plus au sujet de celle qui se fait appeler Julia Green. Elle refuse de répondre à nos questions.»

Severus fronça férocement les sourcils et Hermione s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'il la devança.

-« Dans ce cas, faite lui prendre du Veritaserum. »

-« Nous en avons fait la demande. » Répondit le survivant.

-« Comment ça, la demande ? » S'enquit la lionne.

-« Depuis quelques années, nous ne pouvons plus administrer, je cite, « arbitrairement » du Veritaserum, ou tout autre dérivé sans l'autorisation du Mangenmagot. » Déplora Harry.

-« C'est une plaisanterie ?! » Hermione fulminait.

-« Combien de temps ? » Questionna laconiquement Severus.

-« Trois jours, peut-être plus. »

-« Et où est-elle en ce moment ? » La brune demanda à son ami.

-« Toujours en cellule au ministère, en attendant que le Mangenmagot statu. »

-« Ils refuseront. » Grogna Severus.

-« Pourquoi feraient-ils une chose pareille ? » Hermione, regardant alternativement Severus et Harry, attendait une réponse.

-« Pourquoi ce soucieraient ils du sort d'un ancien Mangemort ? Ils seraient trop heureux que quelqu'un puisse m'éliminer. Officiellement, j'ai été innocenté, mais officieusement, trois quart du Mangenmagot rêve de voir ma tête plantée au sommet d'une pique. »

-« C'est ridicule ! » Hermione avait presque crié.

-« C'est la réalité. » Il lui répondit, résigné.

-« Ça n'est pas le sujet. » Coupa Harry. « Il ne s'agit pas seulement de toi Severus. Il y a eu un grand nombre de blessés, et a part toi, toutes les victimes étaient mineures. Pour couronner le tout, l'attaque a eu lieu au sein même de Poudlard. Le Mangenmagot ne peut décemment pas fermer les yeux. »

-« Nous verrons. » Severus avait fixé son sempiternel masque inexpressif sur son visage.

Après quelques échanges de banalité, Harry finit son thé et pris congé, laissant Hermione et Severus seuls à l'Impasse du Tisseur. La jeune femme se préparait à partir également lorsque Severus la surprit.

-« Te joindrait tu as moi pour le dîner ? »

-« Avec plaisir. » Répondit immédiatement la jeune femme.

Après le dîner, les choses avaient rapidement dégénérées. Hermione se tenait actuellement, à moitié débraillé, assise à califourchon sur Severus, tous deux vautrés dans un des fauteuils du salon.

L'homme était torse nu, les deux mains perdues dans la masse de cheveux d'Hermione. Ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, gémissent à tour de rôle ou à l'unisson lorsqu'une caresse ou un mouvement étaient particulièrement appréciés.

Le Serpentard recula sa tête, à bout de souffle, ses pupilles noires dilatées par le désir.

-« Croit tu que nous atteindrons le lit habillés un jour ? »

-« Un jour peut-être, mais pas aujourd'hui… » Répondit lascivement Hermione.

L'homme grogna profondément en réponse avant de reprendre son assaut sur sa bouche et son corps.

Maintenant allongés sur le tapis devant la cheminée, toujours de cette espèce de brouillard post-coïtal, Hermione et Severus étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La tête de la lionne était calée dans le creux de l'épaule de son Serpentard d'amant.

-« Le lit maintenant ? » Suggéra la jeune femme.

-« Encore ?! » Severus s'était redressé sur un coude.

-« Pour dormir… » Elle lui sourit après avoir levé les yeux au ciel.

-« Merci Merlin. » Grogna le maître des lieux, à bout de souffle, faisant rire la donzelle impertinente.

Ils regagnèrent la chambre du sorcier, encore pantelants. Hermione était toujours un peu hésitante. Une fois dans son lit, Severus tapota doucement la place libre à ses côtés. La jeune femme lui répondit par un sourire énorme, s'approcha du lit, et fit lentement glisser le plait dont elle s'était recouverte. Severus ne la quitta pas des yeux, appréciant le spectacle.

Une fois allongée, Hermione se lova doucement dans les bras du vert et argent et posa sa tête sur son torse, enroulant son bras à sa taille, puis soupira de bien-être.

-« Ne devrais-tu pas être à Poudlard ? » Demanda la Gryffondor.

-« Oui, je devrais y être. Mais j'ai prévenue Minerva des derniers événements via hibou. Je transplanerai directement d'ici demain matin. »

Un baiser de bonne nuit et ils s'endormirent.

Hermione fut tiré du sommeil par des mouvements à sa droite. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et son regard tomba sur le visage de Severus Rogue.

-« Bonjour. » Souffla-t-elle, sans attendre de réponse.

Le Serpentard la serra quelques seconde un peu plus contre lui puis se tourna pour voir son réveil. Un instant plus tard, il avait bondi hors du lit et passait déjà sa chemise par-dessus sa tête. Hermione haussa les sourcils et jeta à son tour un œil au réveil. 8h05. Les cours commençaient à 8 heures. Severus Rogue, Maître des potions et directeur de Serpentard, était en retard.

-« Putain. » Il grogna.

Hermione se retenait d'éclater de rire. De toute sa scolarité, elle n'avait jamais vu une seule fois Rogue en retard. Le voir s'agiter ainsi était absolument risible.

Elle attrapa sa baguette sur la table de nuit et invoqua une tasse de café. Toujours assise, nue, dans le lit de son ancien professeur, la jeune femme lui tendit sans un mot la tasse pleine et fumante. Peut-être que sa limiterai la mauvaise humeur évidente du dit professeur.

-« Merci. » Dit-il de mauvaise grâce en lui chipant la tasse. De sa main libre, il essayait tant bien que mal de finir de s'habiller. Hermione n'y tint plus et pouffa de rire.

-« Ce n'est pas drôle, sorcière. Je ne suis JAMAIS en retard. » Gronda l'homme.

-« Manifestement, il y a un début à tout. Veux-tu que je te fasse un mot d'excuse pour le professeur McGonagall ? » Elle riait toujours. Severus lui fit une grimace, mi outré, mi amusé, avant de répondre.

-« Tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi. »

-« Comme si tu étais quelqu'un d'influençable. » Répondit la jeune femme.

-« Il faut que j'y aille. Fait comme chez toi. » Il cala sa tasse vide dans ses mains, l'embrassa sur le front, et la seconde d'après, il avait disparu.

Hermione se laissa retomber en arrière sur le lit et soupira, un large sourire aux lèvres.

La lionne arriva chez elle après ce réveil en fanfare. Elle avait bu un thé, pris une douche, rangé un peu le désordre qu'ils avaient mis la veille à l'Impasse du Tisseur, puis, elle avait transplané dans son propre appartement.

-« Bonjour Miss. »

-« Bonjour Kya, comment vas-tu ? »

-« Bien Miss, merci. Et vous ? »

-« Ça va. Je vais dans la bibliothèque faire quelques recherches. » Hermione souriait a pleine dents en pensant à la veille.

-« Bien Miss. Je vous y apporterai votre déjeuné. » Kya avait un sourire en coin en voyant les étoiles dans les yeux de sa maîtresse.

-« Merci Kya. Veux-tu bien appeler Plume pour moi s'il te plait ? »

-« Oui Miss, je vais l'amené dans la bibliothèque. »

Hermione hocha la tête en la remerciant avant de quitter la pièce. Arrivée dans la bibliothèque, elle s'assit à son bureau puis saisi un parchemin vierge et une plume.

« Cher Severus,

J'espère que tes élèves survivront aux effets secondaires dus à ton réveil tardif, autrement dit, à ta mauvaise humeur.

Je te souhaite une bonne journée et je t'embrasse.

H. »

Elle roula le parchemin, le fixa à la patte de son harfang et la laissa s'envoler avec la missive. Hermione voulait juste faire savoir à Severus qu'elle pensait à lui.

Contente de sa petite plaisanterie, elle ouvrit le journal. Kya venait de lui apporter du thé, et Pattenrond se lovait sur ses genoux. La routine…

Il y avait un article dans le journal relatant l'attaque de Miss green lors de la conférence de Maîtres de Potions à Londre. La photo de la jeune criminelle couvrait la moitié de la première page. Comme il en était coutume dans la Gazette du Sorcier, la suspecte (innocente tant qu'on n'a pas prouvé qu'elle était coupable), avait été prise en photo sous tous les angles.

Hermione fixait la photo sans vraiment la voire, quand soudain, un éclair de lucidité la frappa de plein fouet. Elle bondit de son fauteuil, éjectant par la même occasion le pauvre Pattenrond, et se mis frénétiquement à la recherche du livre de « Alphonse Bertillon », celui qui traitait des prémices moldus d'identification criminelle.

Severus lui avait rendu ce livre il y a peu, lui disant qu'il n'avait rien trouvé de probant. Néanmoins, la lionne était sûre d'elle. Après d'interminables minutes perdues à chercher ce bouquin parmi d'autres livres, Hermione l'appela d'un accio.

Plume venait de rentrer dans le bureau avec un morceau de parchemin fixé à sa patte droite. La jeune femme s'en saisit et y reconnu immédiatement l'écriture atypique du Maître des Potions.

« Très spirituel, Miss Granger.

PS : Tu ne paies rien pour attendre.

S.»

Et évidemment, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire niaisement.

Se ressaisissant, elle plongea son nez dans le livre de Bertillon. Elle était certaine d'y avoir lu quelque chose d'intéressant mais ne se souvenait pas exactement de quoi.

En voyant la photo de Green, son cerveau avait fait le lien avec ce livre, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

La médicomage tournais lentement les pages, écument les mots, de plus en plus sceptique qu'en à son intuition, lorsqu'elle arriva finalement sur une page avec un énorme schéma d'oreille humaine, scrupuleusement décrite par des dizaines de noms bien spécifiques. Fossette naviculaire, conque, tragus, hélix…

Voilà ! C'était ça ! Hermione avait inconsciemment assimilée toutes ses informations quelques temps plus tôt en ayant à ce moment sous les yeux le dessin de Lestrange.

C'est justement pour cela que son cerveau l'avait ramené à ce livre.

La photo de Miss green dans le journal la montrait entre autre de face et de profile. Et sur chacun de ses clichés, ses oreilles étaient bien dégagées.

Excitée, la lionne agrandit la photo d'un coup de baguette, figea l'image mouvante de Green sur son profil, l'agrandie un peu, puis encore un peu, jusqu'à avoir une vue parfaite de son oreille. Elle l'examina attentivement.

Hermione était sur la bonne voie, elle le savait.

Il lui fallait maintenant récupérer le croquis de Lestrange. Elle était persuadée qu'elle venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose.

-« Plume ! » La jeune femme cria depuis le bureau.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'oiseau blanc entra par la fenêtre.

Hermione griffonna quelques lignes sur un morceau de parchemin qu'elle confia à la chouette.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Severus Rogue était installé à la droite de la directrice de Poudlard et avait commencé son repas depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'un hibou blanc fendit l'air tel une flèche, droit dans sa direction. Il sourit intérieurement en reconnaissant le volatile d'une certaine Maîtresse de Potions fort sexy…

Plume sautilla jusqu'à lui, interrompant le train de ses pensées quelques peu…osées, et lui tendit majestueusement sa patte. Il détacha la missive et permis à l'animal de picorer dans sa propre assiette.

« S,

Urgent.

Besoin du croquis de Lestrange.

Merci.

H. »

Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Pourquoi voulait-elle ce dessin ? Sa note n'expliquait rien. Il pensa un moment à lui demander des explications via retour de hibou mais se ravisa. Elle avait écrit « urgent ».

Severus s'excusa auprès de la directrice et quitta la grande salle par la porte derrière l'estrade des enseignants, Plume perché sur son épaule. L'oiseau attendait visiblement une réponse.

30 minutes après que sa chouette est décollée en direction de Poudlard, Hermione la vit revenir avec un rouleau plus épais fixé à sa patte. Elle s'empressa de le détacher et de le dérouler. Un plus petit bout de parchemin glissa sur le sol.

« H,

Voici le croquis.

Puis-je espérer recevoir une explication ?

S. »

« S,

J'ai une hypothèse à vérifier.

Je t'informerais de l'avancée de mes recherches.

Merci pour le croquis.

Sincèrement,

H. »

Une fois son animal messager reparti, Hermione fit de la place sur son bureau, y déroula la photo agrandie de Green ainsi qu'une copie du croquis de Lestrange. Elle s'empara du livre, d'une règle, d'un compas, d'un rapporteur, d'une plume, d'encre de différente couleur, et d'un parchemin vierge, puis commença à analyser les oreilles respectives des deux repris de justice en suivant scrupuleusement les explications techniques offertes par le livre.

Trois heures après avoir débuté son analyse méticuleuse, Hermione Granger se redressa de son bureau, soupirant aux protestations de son dos suite à sa mauvaise position.

Les deux images de Green et Lestrange étaient maculées d'encre. Des dizaines de traits barraient leurs oreilles magiquement agrandies de part et d'autre, et le parchemin autrefois vierge, était désormais couvert d'annotations, de calculs, de formules mathématique et autre.

A la fin du parchemin, une analyse comparative entre les données recueillies concluait son expertise, si amatrice soit-elle. Hermione était parvenue à une conclusion. Ses calculs étaient quasiment infaillibles, mais elle les avait tout de même revérifiés trois fois.

Épuisée, la jeune femme se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, constatant que le repas que Kya lui avait apporté plus tôt était toujours posé sur le guéridon, intact. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte que l'elfe était venu, probablement trop absorbée par ses calculs.

Après un moment, la rouge et or saisi un nouveau bout de parchemin et écrit une nouvelle note pour son amant.

« S,

Je suis parvenue à une conclusion plausible au sujet de mon hypothèse.

Peux-tu te joindre à moi ce soir pour de plus amples explications ?

J'ouvrirais mon réseau de cheminette entre 19h30 et 19h45.

Dans l'attente,

H. »

Le Maître Rogue avait été surpris de voir à nouveau cette chouette l'attendant stoïquement devant la porte de son bureau. Mais cette surprise n'était rien comparée à celle qu'il avait ressentie en lisant la missive d'Hermione, lui demandant de se joindre à elle pour lui expliquer son hypothèse.

Hypothèse à propos de quoi ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Et s'il voulait la réponse à sa question, Severus devait rejoindre Hermione pour dîner chez elle ce soir. Non pas que l'idée de la voire, même sans raison, ne lui déplaise.

Le Serpentard fit donc un détour par le bureau de la directrice afin de la prévenir de son absence. Elle se contenta de lui sourire de manière énigmatique et d'ajouter « Bien sur Severus », ce qui était tout à fait inhabituel de la part de McGonagall.

Severus ne chercha pas à comprendre ce comportement, et, à 19h35, il entre dans la cheminée de son bureau.

-« Chez Hermione Granger ! » Dit-il audiblement avant de disparaître.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Comment publier un nouveau chapitre sans avoir une pensée très émue pour Alan Rickman. Cet acteur aux multiples facettes, dont le talent n'était plus a prouver, nous a régalés de son jeu durant des années, avec des personnages plus complexes les uns que les autres.__  
__Bons nombres d'entre nous l'ont particulièrement aimé dans son incarnation de Severus Rogue.__Et je ne doute pas que tous les lecteurs et lectrices de "Sevmione" aurons étés triste d'apprendre sa subite disparition.__  
__Le 7ème art ne sera plus jamais le même sans lui.__Qu'il repose en paix._**

* * *

-« Hermione ? » Severus appela en sortant de l'âtre, époussetant les quelques cendres qui s'étaient agglutinées sur sa cape.

Il venait d'arriver dans un salon au demeurant chaleureux, plutôt spacieux, bien ordonné, et, résolument féminin. Plusieurs bouquets de fleur étaient déposés sur des guéridons et autres meubles, disposés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Des bougies odorantes (quelle idée !) scintillaient.

Un plaide rouge, et de toute évidence moelleux, recouvrait le dossier d'un grand canapé de cuir noir.

-« J'arrive ! »

La découverte des lieux fût interrompu pour l'homme par la voix désormais familière de la princesse Gryffondor. Il se tourna sur sa gauche, vers l'origine de cette voix, juste à temps pour voire une tornade de cheveux brun entrer dans le salon.

-« Bonsoir. » Lui dit Hermione, souriant timidement.

-« Bonsoir Hermione. » Il murmura en retour de sa voix suave, s'approchant d'elle, la dominant de sa hauteur et de sa carrure.

Severus se pencha et embrassa la jeune femme à pleine bouche. Tendrement mais de manière possessive. Il se recula après un moment et vit Hermione rouvrir les yeux qu'elle avait fermés automatiquement pour savourer le contact. Le sourire de la lionne s'élargit.

-« Bienvenue. »

-« Merci. Ta maison semble très…chaleureuse. Le Serpentard esquissa un léger sourire quant à l'ambiguïté délibéré de sa phrase. La jeune femme lui souris de manière entendue avant de reprendre.

-« Puis-je te conduire vers la cuisine ? J'étais en train de terminer le repas. Nous pourrions prendre un verre le temps que je finisse. »

-« Avec plaisir. »

Arrivé dans la spacieuse cuisine d'Hermione, une odeur délicieusement appétissante assaillit le nez expert du maître des potions.

-« Ça sent particulièrement bon. » Severus était plutôt avare de compliment, mais il se disait que dans une relation amoureuse (en étais-ce une ?), les éloges faisaient certainement parties du quotidien. Autant commencer maintenant.

-« Merci ! J'ai préparé une tourte à la viande. J'espère que ça te convient. » Hermione avait été un peu surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de commentaire de la part de Severus Rogue et une légère rougeur s'étendait déjà sur ses pommettes. L'homme sourit à lui-même en voyant sa réaction. « Severus Rogue : One point ! » se dit-il.

-« Bien sûr. » Il lui sourit ouvertement cette fois.

Les sourires du vert et argent n'étaient pas transcendants, genre « Colgate », comme dans le cabinet de dentiste des parents d'Hermione, mais chacun d'eux semblaient sincère, notamment lorsqu'ils étaient destinés à la sorcière.

-« Parfait alors. Je vais terminer la salade et nous pourrons dîner. »

La jeune femme tâtonnait toujours un peu. C'était tout à fait inhabituel pour elle d'avoir un homme à dîner. Et quand l'homme en question n'était autre que Severus Rogue, ça tenait carrément du surréalisme !

Le Serpentard lui proposa son aide pour achever la préparation du repas, et lorsqu'elle déclina poliment, Severus insista, suggèrent qu'il pourrait au moins dresser la table pour eux.  
Hermione écarquilla une nouvelle fois les yeux. Cette fois, c'était carrément la quatrième dimension ! Était-ce le même Rogue que celui qui agressait verbalement tout le monde ? Le Rogue réputé pour son asociabilité et son coté solitaire ? De toute évidence, cet homme avait une face cachée. Très bien cachée même.

Severus ricana au trouble évident de son hôte, puis, haussa un sourcil en attendant qu'elle se ressaisisse et lui indique où trouver la vaisselle.

Une fois attablés, Hermione et Severus débutèrent une conversation légère, parlant de tout et de rien, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

-« Tu sembles aimer cuisiner. » Avait dit Severus.

-« Oui. » Elle gloussa un peu. « Mais je le fais rarement. Uniquement les week-ends, et lorsque je ne suis pas de garde.»

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps. Mon travail phagocyte la majeure partie de mon temps et de mon énergie. Kya s'occupe le plus souvent des repas, entre autres. »

-« Kya ? » Severus demanda, intrigué.

-« Kya est le nom de l'elfe que j'emploie. »

Cette fois, c'est Severus qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Un sourire étira le coin droit de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne reprenne, amusé.

-« Tu plaisantes ? Miss Hermione Granger, présidente de la SALE, ardente partisane de l'équité inter-espèces du monde magique, emploie un elfe de maison ? »

-« Oui ! »

Hermione se renfrogna à cette remarque. Elle n'avait pas employé Kya pour asseoir sa supériorité, ni pour le plaisir d'exploiter un être magique soit disant inférieure à elle. Elle avait employé Kya par nécessité, et surtout sur l'insistance de ses amis. De plus, Kya était une elfe payée, avec des jours de congé, la liberté de mouvement, d'expression, de pensée. Bref, Kya était une elfe libre qui avait décidé de travailler pour elle.

Voyant la réaction de la jeune femme, Severus ravala son sourire et s'excusa du bout des lèvres, expliquant à Hermione qu'il avait juste voulu la taquiner, que son but n'avait certainement pas été de la blesser, et qu'il lui demandait d'être indulgente avec lui, parce que le tact n'était pas sa plus grande qualité. À son tour, la lionne s'excusa pour sa susceptibilité, et juste comme ça, le quiproquo avait été éludé.

-« Alors je dois tous les délicieux plats que tu m'as généreusement apportés à mon chevet au talent culinaire de ton elfe ? » Severus demanda, taquin à nouveau.

-« Vous apprendrez, Monsieur Rogue, que dans votre cas, j'ai fait une exception. » Hermione aussi était maintenant d'humeur joueuse.

-« Vous m'en voyez honoré, Miss. » Le Serpentard fit un arc exagéré de la tête afin d'appuyer ses mots pompeux.

Lorsque leurs desserts furent presque terminés, Severus orienta la conversation vers le motif principal de sa visite. Julia Green.  
Pour être tout à fait honnête, la renégate n'était pas le sujet principal de sa visite. Hermione l'était. Mais Green était tout de même un point important qui devait être traité. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

-« Alors Hermione, qu'as-tu découvert au sujet de Miss Green ? » L'homme ne pouvait retenir la grimace qui tordait son visage chaque fois qu'il devait prononcer ce nom. Il avait survécu au règne empli de torture du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et cette petite merdeuse avait bien failli avoir sa peau.

-« Je vais te montrer. » Répondit Hermione avant d'essuyer le coin de sa bouche pour faire disparaître les quelques traces de mousse au chocolat qui s'étaient massées aux coins de ses lèvres.

Severus sourit intérieurement à la lueur de fierté qui brillait dans le regard de sa maîtresse. C'était le même regard que celui qu'elle avait autrefois eu dans sa classe lorsqu'elle avait brassé avec succès une potion compliquée, où quand elle avait soutenu une théorie particulièrement difficile.

Ils se levèrent de concert et Hermione les guida à travers la maison jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Severus fut agréablement surpris face aux livres qui recouvraient chaque pan de mur, tapissant la pièce du sol au plafond avec des ouvrages traitant de sujets hétéroclites. Sa collection était tout à fait impressionnante compte tenue du jeune âge de la sorcière. Apparemment, elle était, comme lui, une bibliophile compulsive.

Devant le bureau de la rouge et or, Severus pu admirer deux croquis d'oreille côte à côte, chacun recouvert d'annotation, de traits, de segments, et autres types de mesure géométriques. Un Livre était ouvert devant les dessins. Cet ouvrage, il le reconnut comme étant celui écrit par un criminologue moldu du dix neuvième siècle dont il avait oublié le nom, mais qu'il se souvenait avoir survolé lors qu'Hermione et lui avaient débutés les recherche sur Green alors qu'il était toujours emprisonné dans cette foutue chambre d'hôpital, ce remettant tant bien que mal de ses blessures, poussé au cul par une horripilante, mais au combien attirante, médicomage Gryffondor.

-« Alors, le croquis de droite et celui de l'oreille de Julia Green, que j'ai récupéré dans la Gazette, figé, et agrandit. Celui de gauche est celui de Rabastan Lestrange, que j'ai copié à partir du croquis que tu m'as envoyé. »

Severus ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir, mais se contenta de hocher la tête, l'invitant à poursuivre son explication. Ce qu'elle fit.

-« Ce livre est celui d'Alphonse Bertillon. Tu te souviens sans doute que je te l'ai apporté à l'hôpital mais que nous n'en avions rien tiré de probant à l'époque. »

Nouveau hochement de tête de Severus, dont les yeux étaient rivés sur les croquis, essayant de comprendre les gribouillis qui les recouvraient.

-« Ce matin, je regardais la photo de Green dans le journal lorsque quelque chose à fait « tilt » dans mon cerveau. Je ne peux pas vraiment t'expliquer pourquoi, mais je savais que ce livre allait m'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre. J'ai une mémoire visuelle, et je me souvenais d'avoir lu et retenue les détails sur le chapitre de ce livre qui traite de l'identification criminelle grâce à l'oreille des suspects. Vois-tu, chaque oreille est unique. Même les jumeaux les plus identiques au monde n'ont pas tout à fait les mêmes oreilles. C'est un peu le même principe que les empreintes papillaires, ou digitales, si tu préfères. » Hermione fit une pause pour s'assurer que Severus la suivait toujours, et lorsqu'il lui fit signe, elle continua.

-« Néanmoins, comme pour l'ADN moldu, il existe des similitudes entre les oreilles des membres de la même famille. »

Severus analysait les informations qu'Hermione lui délivrait aussi vite que son cerveau aiguisé le lui permettait. Lorsque la jeune femme s'arrêta à la fin de cette phrase, il ne fallut à Severus que quelques secondes pour assimiler ce que la sorcière venait de lui dire.

-« Tu es en train de me dire que Julia Green et Rabastant Lestrange ont un lien de parenté ? » Les sourcils froncés, il attendait confirmation.

-« J'ai bien peur que oui. » Confirma la criminologue en herbe.

Le Serpentard se pencha d'avantage sur les croquis et commença à reprendre un par un les segments qu'Hermione avait tracés plus tôt ce matin. Il s'appuyait sur le livre de Bertillon, suivant scrupuleusement la marche à suivre. Après un long moment, Severus releva la tête et fixa Hermione.

-« Ta conclusion ? »

-« Je pense que Green est la fille de Lestrange. »

Severus était ébranlé par cette nouvelle. Il pensait à la fin de la guerre que son passé de Mangemort avait enfin été mis définitivement derrière lui. Et manifestement, il se trompait.  
Après toutes ses années, c'était la descendance de ses anciens camarades Mangemort cherchait à l'éliminer. La résignation se peignait sur ses traits. Jamais il n'en aurait fini avec son passé.

Constatant le désarroi de son amant, Hermione mit sa main sur le dos de l'homme et commença à le frotter en cercle apaisant. Severus ferma les yeux à ce contact et soupira. Il hésitait entre repousser la jeune femme, trouvant sa pitié intolérable, et la prendre dans ses bras, appréciant cette commisération rassurante. Il opta pour la seconde solution, fermant ses bras forts autour de la petite sorcière.

Hermione fut soulagée de ne pas être repoussée physiquement ou verbalement. Décidément, ce sorcier était plein de surprises. Après quelques instants de réconfort nécessaire, ils se séparèrent pour mieux se re pencher sur les conclusions de la brune.

-« Je n'ai jamais eu connaissance du fait que Lestrange a eu un enfant. » dit Severus après de longues heures passées à vérifier une nouvelle fois chacun des calculs de la jeune femme.

-« Nous devons attendre l'interrogatoire de Green sous Veritaserum pour être absolument certains de ces conclusions. » Hermione avait été triste d'avoir eu raison sur cette hypothèse, parce que ça voulait dire que quelqu'un cherchait clairement à tuer Severus. Cette seule pensée lui était tout simplement insupportable.

-« Nous devons informer Harry. Je tiens à être présent lors de cet interrogatoire. »

-« Je vais lui envoyer un hibou immédiatement. » Hermione commença à se lever, mais fut retenue par Severus.

-« Ça peut attendre demain. » Lui dit-il, la voix pleine de résignation.

Hermione se pencha alors vers lui, et s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux, passant ses bras de part et d'autre de son dos musclé, l'enlaçant tendrement. Après quelques instants, Severus passa une nouvelle fois ses propres bras autour de la jeune femme et cala sa tête contre son épaule, profitant de sa chaleur et de son réconfort.

La jeune femme fit courir ses petites mains sur le dos de son amant, puis enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux, tirant dessus légèrement pour qu'il redresse la tête. Elle le fixa intensément quelque instant, voulant lui transmettre tous les sentiments apaisant qu'elle n'osait pas dire à voix haute, puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baisé était tendre et chaleureux, puis, il se mua en quelque chose de plus intense, plus nécessiteux, chacun luttant pour conquérir la bouche de l'autre, faisant danser leurs langues dans un balai endiablé.  
Les mains de Severus étaient maintenant fermement ancrées de chaque côté de la taille d'Hermione, la tirant contre lui un peu plus à chaque instant.

La lionne gémie en sentant l'érection flagrante de son amant. Elle se cambra d'avantage et commença à onduler des hanches tout contre lui, arrachant à l'homme des grognements et autres soupirs, rendant sa culotte totalement humide en très peu de temps.  
Entendre Severus prendre du plaisir grâce à elle était tout simplement grisant.

Hermione recula sa tête et ils se fixèrent un moment, lisant le désir dans les regards de l'autre. Chacun était échevelé, les lèvres rougies par les assauts répétés de leur partenaire.

-« J'ai envie de toi. » Murmura Severus. Hermione ferma instantanément les yeux, savourant la vague de plaisir qui partait de son bas-ventre jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux touffus en entendant ses quelques mots. Jamais aucun homme n'avait eu ce pouvoir sur elle. Severus parvenait à faire trembler son corps tout entier au simple son de sa voix. Si elle mourait en cet instant, Hermione mourrait heureuse.

Elle se leva de ses genoux, encore pantelante, lui sourit lascivement, puis lui tendit la main. Severus s'en empara et ils gravirent tous les deux les marches qui les conduisirent à la chambre de la jeune femme.

L'ascension avait été lente, constamment entrecoupé de baiser, caresses, et autres murmures pleins de promesses.

Hermione poussa Severus contre la porte de sa chambre, le dos plaqué sur le bois sombre, leurs bouches toujours scellées les unes aux autres. Elle l'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard, décollant le sorcier en même temps pour éviter leurs chute.

Une fois entrés, ils se dirigèrent de concert vers le lit king size, où une fois encore, la sorcière poussa son amant.  
Il se retrouva à plat dos, chevauché par une Hermione échevelée, qui faisait sans répit courir sa bouche sur son visage et son cou.

Le Serpentard grogna à nouveau et souleva ses hanches, accentuant le contact avec celles de la jeune femme. Hermione gémit en sentant la pression de l'érection dure de Severus contre son clitoris sensible d'excitation. Elle commença à faire onduler son bassin en réponse. Leurs baisers devinrent plus urgents, plus passionnés, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione commence à embrasser le cou, puis l'épaule de Severus.

Ces petites mains progressaient le long de sa chemise, enlevant les boutons dés qu'ils se présentaient sous ses doigts. Severus haletait, savourant les caresses de sa lionne. La chemise fut bientôt écartée et Hermione entrepris de défaire la ceinture du Serpentard.

La jeune femme avait descendu son corps le long de celui du Maître des Potions, jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit au niveau de son entre-jambe.

Une fois le pantalon de Severus lui aussi supprimé, Hermione fit glisser son caleçon d'une main légère mais sure, avant de frôler l'érection désormais apparente du Serpentard du bout de ses doigts.

\- « Mmmmmm ! » Severus ne pu retenir ce gémissement.

Galvanisé par sa réaction, Hermione approcha sa bouche du membre tendu, effleurant la tête engorgé avec de doux baisés.

\- « Hermione... » Le son de la voix de Severus lui fit relever la tête. Il semblait ...embarrassé. Elle haussa un sourcil, signe de son interrogation, mais ne retira pas sa main du sexe de l'homme. A bout de souffle, le vert et argent reprit.

\- « Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça. » Il ondulait toujours des hanches en réponse à la petite main de sa maîtresse, mais il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Beaucoup de femmes étaient réticentes à offrir une fellation à un homme, et Severus ne voulait pas que la sorcière se sente obligé de faire cela pour lui. Hermione lui sourit et lécha ses lèvres de manière coquine avant de répondre.

\- « Je sais, mais j'en ai très envie. »

Severus la regarda intensément. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'en avoir envie. Ne le quittant pas des yeux, Hermione accéléra un peu ses mouvements sur sa queue et lui dit suavement :

\- « J'ai très envie de te sentir enfler dans ma bouche. Et j'ai très envie d'entendre ce que tu aura à dire lorsque ton sexe sera tout au fond de ma gorge... »

Severus gémit fort à ses mots. Cette déclaration l'excitait encore d'avantage. Il n'aurais jamais pensé que Hermione était du genre à dire ce genre de chose, mais il adorait ça.

La jeune femme se positionna confortablement entre les cuisses musclés du sorcier et pris langoureusement son sexe dans sa bouche, se contentant de suçoter la tête de son membre. L'homme frissonna en réponse, perdu dans la sensation de cette cavité chaude et humide entourant son gland.

Hermione regardait le visage de Severus. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés dés que ses lèvres avait touchées sa queue, mais le plaisir était lisible sur ses traits, excitant la jeune femme encore d'avantage.

Le scrutant toujours, la sorcière fit descendre les sexe dans sa bouche, lentement, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent le bas ventre de Severus.

Sentant la tête de sa bite taper doucement contre la gorge d'Hermione, Severus écarquilla les yeux et grogna profondément. Aucune sorcière n'avait jamais réussi à engloutir sa longueur entièrement. Ça avait d'ailleurs été l'un de ses fantasmes depuis de nombreuses années, mais il s'était fait à l'idée que compte tenue de sa taille et de son diamètre, personne ne réussirait jamais à le satisfaire.

Néanmoins, Hermione y était parvenue. Et haut la main !

\- « Oh Merlin ! » Il était impossible de garder la bouche fermé lorsque les sensations de plaisir l'inondait à ce point.

Hermione souris contre sa verge et accéléra ses mouvement de va et viens, faisant quasiment sortir son sexe de sa bouche à chaque ascension, et le reprenant jusqu'à la garde à chaque descente.

Severus était très « sonore », gémissant un peu plus fort à chaque fois. Il fit courir sa main droite dans la crinière de la jeune femme, accompagnant ses mouvements de tête. Hermione glissa sa main gauche sous les bourses de Severus, les caressants simultanément.

\- « Ahhhhhhhh ! » Severus arqua son bassin des que les doigts d'Hermione avaient atteins leurs cible. La sensation était absolument jouissive ! Après quelques minutes de se « traitement spécial », le Serpentard sentit le resserrement familier dans ses testicules, annonçant sa libération imminente.

\- « Arrêtes. » Il supplia Hermione, à bout de souffle.

La jeune femme relâcha son membre avec un « pop » audible et le regarda, ses yeux bruns devenu presque noir d'excitation. Severus eu le souffle coupé quelques instants. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus sexy dans sa vie qu'Hermione le regardant comme ça, sa bouche encore luisante de salive après la fellation royale qu'elle venait de lui offrir, le souffle court, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux priant pour l'assouvissement.

\- « Je n'ai jamais été sucé comme ça avant. C'est sans aucun doute la meilleur fellation que je n'ai jamais reçu. Mais je ne veut pas jouir comme ça. Je veut te sentir autour de moi. »

Comprenant ses paroles, Hermione ôta ses vêtements et se mis à califourchon sur les hanches de Severus, son sexe dur frottant contre son clitoris recouvert de son excitation. L'homme fit quelques mouvements lascifs, chauffant Hermione encore un peu plus, si tant est que ça soit possible, puis la jeune femme se redressa légèrement et se fit descendre tout le long du sexe de Severus, l'enveloppant dans son étroitesse humide de désire.

Ils gémirent tous les deux à la sensation, puis commencèrent à se mouvoir.

La sorcière redressa son buste et posa ses mains sur le torse musclé de son amant, basculant sa tête en arrière pour profiter pleinement de ce plaisir intense. Les mains de Severus remontèrent le long des bras d'Hermione, jusqu'à se qu'il atteigne ses épaules, puis, ils les fit glissées jusqu'à ses seins rond, taquinant ses tétons entres ses doigts expertes.

La jeune femme haleta et accéléra ses mouvements de bassin, profitant de la friction de son clitoris contre le pubis de son amant. Rajoutant à cela la stimulations des ses seins et cette magnifique queue qui la remplissait, elle était au bord du gouffre. Severus la fit définitivement basculé lorsqu'il murmura.

\- « Joui pour moi Hermione. » Et comme sur commande, elle explosa autour de lui, l'entraînant avec elle dans les affres du plaisir extrême.

Épuisés et repus, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à l'apogée de leurs plaisir. Et pas simplement physique, mais aussi émotionnel.

Severus fut quelques peu désorienté lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour reconnaître la chambre d'Hermione Granger, l'ex Miss je sais tout. SA Miss je sais tout. Miss je sais tout qui brillait par son absence. Mais où était-elle ?

Il entendit du bruit provenant du bas de la maison. Après s'être longuement étiré et avoir pousser un profond soupir de plénitude, chose qui lui était encore étrangère jusqu'à il y a quelques semaine, Severus se leva. Trouvant au pied du lit un grand peignoir noir, il l'enfila, et partit à la recherche d'Hermione.

Il l'a trouva dans la cuisine, en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Dès qu'elle le vit entré, elle lui souris de toute ses dents et lui tendit une tasse de café fumante assorti d'un clin d'œil. Severus fut touché par ce geste si familier. Il saisit la tasse et embrassa la sorcière à pleine bouche.

Reprenant son souffle, Hermione se retourna vers les fourneau, retournant les œufs frits. Severus fit le tours du comptoir et passa derrière elle, enlaçant son bras droit autour de sa taille, encore une fois dans un geste familier, tout en buvant son premier café.

Secrètement, le sorcier priait Merlin et tous les autres pour que cela devienne son quotidien.


	22. Chapter 22

En ce vendredi matin de décembre, Severus se réveilla seul à l'Impasse du Tisseur. D'ordinaire, il ne quittait pas Poudlard lors des vacances de noël, mais cette année était différente. Cette année, il avait Hermione Granger dans sa vie.

Il était 6h30 et il sortit du lit, la garde de la médicomage se terminait dans une heure et elle devait le rejoindre chez lui. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient attendus au ministère pour l'interrogatoire tant attendu de Miss Julia Green, où qui qu'elle soit.

Hermione avait été de garde durant 24 heures d'affiler, Severus décida donc de lui préparer un petit-déjeuner copieux pour l'accueillir convenablement.

Trois tasses de café plus tard, le serpentard avait fait griller du pain, frire des œufs, poêler du bacon, et réchauffer des baked bins en conserve. Ne manquait plus que sa lionne.

Il l'entendit sortir de la cheminée. Ils avaient pris la décision il y a quelques semaines de se laisser mutuellement un accès illimité à leurs cheminées respectives, en plus de modifier l'un et l'autre les sorts de protection qui couvraient leurs demeures. L'équivalent moldu d'échanger les clefs de leurs maisons, avait pensé Severus.

C'est une Hermione plus morte que vive qui entra dans la cuisine, portée par l'odeur délicieuse du petit déjeuné.

Severus sourit en coin et lui tendit une tasse de thé fort.

\- « Bonjour. » Il susurra.

\- « Bonjour Severus. » Elle prit la tasse et lui offrit un sourire fatigué.

\- « Comment vas tu ? »

\- « Épuisée. » La sorcière avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

\- « Petit-déjeuner ? » Severus fit un signe vers la table où tout était prêt.

\- « Je meurs de faim. »

Après s'être assis, ils commencèrent à manger en silence. Severus voulait laisser le temps à Hermione d'abandonner réellement l'hôpital derrière elle, au moins pour les prochaines 48 heures. Il la regardait du coin de l'œil et la vit petit à petit se relaxer. D'abord, ses épaules s'affaissaient légèrement, puis, son visage se détendait, et enfin, le signe ultime était lorsqu'elle poussa un soupir de béatitude. Ça y est, elle était vraiment avec lui maintenant.

\- « Comment c'était ? » Il trouvait important de s'intéresser à sa carrière au même titre qu'elle s'intéressait à la sienne.

\- « Long ! » Hermione lui sourit. « Entre autres, une famille entière est arrivée intoxiquée par un chou contaminé. » Son sourire s'élargit en se souvenant de ça.

\- « Un chou contaminé ? » Severus demanda.

\- « Contaminé par de l'urine de gnome à trois pattes. »

Severus ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il savait que lorsqu'un légume entrait en contact avec ce genre de « substance », les conséquences pouvaient être variées, bien que non-létale. Ça allait des simples nausées et vomissement, en passant par des diarrhées, et pouvait finir par des membres métamorphosés dans la forme de ceux des gnomes en question. Lorsque les membres étaient touchés, il était difficile de leur rendre leur aspect d'origine, puisque dés qu'un membre était traité, un autre se métamorphosait aussitôt.

\- « C'était un vrai bordel ! » Soupira Hermione.

\- « Et quand tu dis une famille entière ? » Severus demanda pour se rendre compte de l'étendue du travail à faire.

\- « Tu vois les Weasley ? » Hermione arqua un sourcil.

\- « Doux Merlin. » Severus fit une grimace, suivit d'un sourire compatissant.

Le petit déjeuné terminé, Hermione et Severus remirent la cuisine dans son état d'origine avant qu'Hermione n'aille prendre une douche. Leur rendez-vous avec Harry était à 9h30.

\- « Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir aller te coucher plutôt que de m'accompagner ? Tu tiens à peine debout. » Severus lui demanda, concerné.

\- « Tout va bien, je me coucherai en rentrant. » La jeune femme lui fit un sourire suggestif avant de reprendre. « Je veux vraiment être là. Pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, et surtout, pour te soutenir. »

Severus ne sut pas quoi répondre. Intérieurement, il était heureux qu'elle l'accompagne, mais il avait vraiment honte de l'avouer. Il avait été seul toute sa vie. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait maintenant besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Hermione le connaissait suffisamment pour ne pas s'attendre à ce qu'il lui demande d'être présente et de l'épauler. Mais elle le connaissait aussi suffisamment pour savoir ce dont il avait besoin.

Il était 9h15 lorsqu'ils transplanèrent dans l'atrium du Ministère de la Magie. C'était l'heure de pointe. Tous les sorciers et sorcières arrivaient en même temps pour prendre leurs postes. Ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au bureau des Aurors, où Harry les attendait.

\- « Mione, Severus ! » Il les accueillit en prenant Hermione dans ses bras et en serrant la main de Severus.

\- « Salut Harry, comment ça va ? »

\- « Mieux que toi apparemment. Tu as l'air terrible. » L'Auror répondit à sa meilleure amie.

\- « Elle sort de garde. » Severus avait répondu à sa place.

\- « Tu ne devrais pas plutôt être au lit alors ? » Harry demanda.

\- « Non ! Je vais bien vous deux ! Arrêtez l'inquisition, on dirait Molly ! »

Severus et Harry se regardèrent avant d'échanger un léger sourire.

Une tasse de thé pour chacun plus tard, il était l'heure de se confronter à Miss Green.

Julia Green avait été maintenue en détention provisoire dans les geôles du ministère depuis que Severus avait réussi à l'intercepter après les échauffourées de la conférence des Maîtres de Potions quelques mois plus tôt.

L'autorisation d'utiliser le Veritaserum sur elle s'était faite longuement attendre, mais enfin, ils l'avaient obtenue.

Le moment de vérité était arrivé.

Après avoir fait un long chemin à travers de nombreux couloirs sinueux et sombres, ils arrivèrent devant une immense porte en fer.

Harry fit plusieurs gestes flous avec sa baguette, et la porte s'ouvrit en un clic audible. L' Auror entra le premier et les deux autres sorciers lui emboîtèrent le pas. La porte se referma derrière eux avec un bruit sourd qui fit sursauter Hermione.

Severus se retourna vers elle et vit la peur dans ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de l'épisode « Département de Mystère », où sa sorcière, Harry, et plusieurs autres de leurs camarades avaient dû se battre contre des Mangemorts surentraînés au cours de leur cinquième année. Les entrailles du ministère devaient forcément lui rappeler ce moment particulièrement difficile. Il resserra sa main sur la sienne, l'assurant par ce geste qu'elle était en sécurité avec lui.

Hermione sentit la main de Severus resserrer son emprise sur la sienne et leva les yeux vers lui. Sans qu'elle ait à dire quoi que ce soit, il avait senti son malaise. La chaleur que sa main dégageait la rassura. Bien des années s'étaient écoulées depuis le temps où elle était une étudiante dans un pays en guerre. Tout allait bien maintenant. Elle inspira profondément et redressa la tête en signe de défi. Elle avait connu nombres d'horreurs dans la guerre, mais tout ça était derrière elle maintenant. Derrière eux tous.

Inconscient de l'inconfort momentané de son ami, Harry avança vers la seconde porte du sas de sécurité dans lequel ils étaient. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de la porte et fixa un point précis sur le milieu de celle-ci. Plusieurs bruits de verrous plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, les laissant entré dans un petit couloir. Harry se retourna vers Hermione et Severus.

\- « La première porte à gauche est un genre d'observatoire. Le mûr est charmé. Vous pouvez voir et entendre ce qu'il se passe dans la salle d'interrogatoire sans être vu. La seconde porte à gauche est la salle d'interrogatoire en question. Green y est déjà. Vous ne devez pas parler. Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je vais mener l'interrogatoire de bout en bout. Votre présence est tolérée, mais si vous perdez votre sang froid, ça peut entraîner un vice de procédure devant le Magenmagot. Vous comprenez ?» Après avoir reçu de chacun un hochement de tête affirmatif, Harry demanda. « Vous êtes prêts ? »

\- « Prête ? » Severus demanda à Hermione, sa main toujours solidement enroulée autour de la sienne.

\- « Prête. » Elle répondit, pas plus fort qu'un murmure. Elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise, mais elle voulait être là.

Severus hocha la tête vers Harry. Le jeune homme tapota sa poche pour vérifier que la fiole de Veritaserum y était bien et sortit sa baguette.

\- « C'est parti. » Dit il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Harry entra en premier. Green était devant une table simple, assise sur une chaise en métal. Les deux seuls meubles de la pièce étaient fixés au sol par magie. Green avait des chaînes qui entouraient ses poignées et ses chevilles, limitant ses mouvements. Les chaînes elles-mêmes étaient ancrées à la table. Quand elle vit entré Rogue dans la pièce, elle se raidit visiblement.

Hermione était derrière Severus, plus ou moins dissimulée par son imposante cape noire. Severus lui-même entra à la suite de Potter et ses yeux fixèrent la criminelle instantanément. Il vit son regard s'obscurcir. Si elle pouvait lancer un Avada avec ses yeux seuls, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est.

L'attention de Green fut détournée par un mouvement derrière se traître de Rogue. La seconde d'après, elle avait bondi de son siège.

\- « Sale sang de bourbe ! Je vais te crever ! Détacher moi que je la tue ! Baisse les yeux sale ordure ! Tu es indigne de- » Sa phrase fut coupé par un coup de baguette de Harry qui venait de lancer un Silencio.

Dès qu'il avait vu Green se lever, Severus s'était mis devant Hermione, la protégeant de son corps, les deux bras derrière son dos pour l'y maintenir. Dès que la criminelle se tue et qu'Harry la força à se rasseoir à l'aide d'un sort bien placé, le serpentard se retourna vers la sorcière tremblante derrière lui.

Hermione était livide. Personne ne l'avait appelé « sang de bourbe » depuis une dizaine d'années. Elle avait oublié à quel point ça pouvait faire mal. Elle ne quittait pas l'autre sorcière des yeux, comme hypnotisée. Les yeux de la détenue étaient injectés de sang, sa bouche formant toujours des mots incompréhensibles, elle avait de la bave au coin des lèvres et les veines de son cou avaient triplé de volume.

\- « Hermione... » La voie de Severus la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de le regarder. Les pupilles du sorcier étaient hypertrophiées de rage, son souffle erratique. Elle savait qu'il n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant. Tuer Julia Green.

\- « Hermione, tu devrais sortir. » Il reprit.

Hermione ne discuta pas et sortie de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle. Ça s'annonçait pire que tout ce qu'elle aurait jamais pu imaginer. Après avoir pris plusieurs inspirations profondes, l'ex Gryffondor se redressa du mûr contre lequel elle s'était affalé et se dirigea vers l'observatoire.

Quand Hermione entra dans cette pièce, elle y vit deux chaises apparemment confortables. Elle ferma doucement la porte derrière elle, avec une peur irrationnelle d'être entendue dans l'autre pièce, et se glissa in extremis dans l'une des chaises avant que ses jambes flageolantes ne lâchent.

Ce qu'elle vit de l'autre côté du mûr la fascinait. Une fascination déplacée, certes, mais fascination tout de même. Elle voyait et entendait les trois personnes dans l'autre pièce comme si elle y était encore.

\- « Julia Green, vous avez été condamné par ordonnance du Magenmagot en date du 20 décembre de cette année à subir un interrogatoire sous Veritaserum.  
Cet interrogatoire sera dirigé par Harry Potter, chef du département des Aurors du Ministère de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne.  
Seront Présent lors de cet interrogatoire, Severus Rogue, Maître de Potion, enseignant à Poudlard, École de Magie et de Sorcellerie, Écosse, victime d'une tentative de meurtre sur sa personne, dont vous êtes accusées comme étant responsable.  
Sera également présente lors de cet interrogatoire, Miss Hermione Granger, Médicomage et Maîtresse de Potion à l'Hôpital St Mangouste, en qualité de témoin.  
Comprenez-vous les chefs d'accusation dont vous aurez à répondre ? » Harry lisait l'ordonnance du Magenmagot face à l'accusée.

Toujours sous le coup du sort de silence, Green ne pouvait pas répondre. Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur Severus, qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce. La rage difficilement contenue de la jeune femme était presque palpable, même pour Hermione qui n'était pas physiquement présent avec eux.

Après quelques instants, Harry fit apparaître un bloc note et une plume à papote, ayant pour fonction de transcrire mot pour mot les questions et réponses lors de l'interrogatoire. Il sortit ensuite la fiole de sérum de sa poche et l'administra, non sans mal, à l'accusé.

Une fois certain que la potion ai fait effet, Harry s'apprêta à poser la première question alors que Severus n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il défit le sort de silence et demanda.

\- « Quels sont vos noms et prénoms ? »

\- « Astride Eugénie Lestrange. » Elle avait craché ses trois mots, forcée par la potion.

Harry se retourna et vit Severus se raidir dans le coin de la pièce.

\- « Qui sont vos parents ? »

\- « Rabastan Lestrange. » Harry fronça les sourcils et sentit la tension de Severus croître. Hermione ne s'était pas trompée.

\- « Qui est votre mère ? »

\- « Une sale sang de bourbe ! » La haine déformait les traits de la sorcière à l'évocation de sa mère.

Le cerveau d'Hermione tournait à plein régime. Comment un sang pur et partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait-il pu avoir un enfant avec une née moldu. Pourquoi la jeune femme haïssait-elle sa mère ? Pourquoi- Son auto questionnement fut interrompu par la prochaine question de Harry.

\- « Avez-vous connu votre mère ? »

\- « Non. »

\- « Qui vous à élevé ? »

\- « Mon père. »

\- « Racontez moi l'histoire de vos parents ? » Harry voulait comprendre cette histoire de mère.

\- « Mon père à violer une sale sang de bourbe, pour le bien de la cause. Les ordres étaient de ne pas tuer tout de suite. Lorsqu'il a su qu'elle était enceinte, il l'a mis sous Imperium jusqu'à ce qu'elle accouche, puis il l'a tué. »

'Charmant', pensa Severus. Cette gamine avait le discours du plus pur des sang pur. Elle était complètement endoctrinée par la propagande de Voldemort, bien qu'il soit mort depuis des années. Son taré de père lui avait sans doute bourré le crâne avec toutes ces conneries de suprématie.

\- « Êtes-vous triste de ne pas avoir connu votre mère ? » Harry voulait voir jusqu'où elle était pervertie.

\- « Bien sûr que non ! Tous ses sangs de bourbes doivent crever ! » Green, enfin, Lestrange, avait grogné sa réponse avec un sourire sadique sur le visage.

Hermione frissonna de l'autre côté du mûr. Comment une gamine de quinze ou seize ans pouvait-elle tenir des propos pareils ?

Prenant quelques secondes pour se ressaisir, Harry se prépara pour sa prochaine question. Ils allaient rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

\- « Avez-vous tenté de tuer Severus Rogue ? »

\- « Ouiiii ! » Elle siffla la réponse, retroussant sa lèvre et dévoilant ses dents. Cette fille était complètement folle.

\- « Pourquoi avez vous tenter de le tuer ? »

\- « C'est ma mission. »

\- « Votre mission ? » Harry demanda.

\- « Oui. » Elle grogna à nouveau.

\- « Qui vous à octroyer cette mission ? »

\- « Mon père. »

\- « Pourquoi votre père vous a-t-il demandé de tuer Severus Rogue ? » Les trois autres sorciers connaissaient déjà la réponse à cette question.

\- « C'EST UN PUTAIN DE TRAITRE ! » Elle hurla et cracha en direction de Severus.

'Nous y voilà' songea Severus. Il était soudainement désespéré. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas mettre définitivement tout ce passé merdique derrière lui ?

\- « Où se trouve votre père à l'heure actuelle ? » Harry repris l'interrogatoire.

\- « Je ne sais pas. »

Elle ne pouvait pas mentir, la potion était infaillible à cent pour-cent.

\- « Êtes-vous en contact avec votre père ? »

\- « Oui. »

\- « Comment ? »

\- « Par hiboux. » Lestrange se débattait sur sa chaise, essayant en vain de lutter contre le Veritaserum.

\- « Expliquez. » Harry gronda.

\- « Il m'envoie un hibou à Poudlard, me donnant des instructions, et je réponds avec le même hibou. »

\- « Vous ne pouvez pas le contacter en première ? »

\- « Non. »

\- « Votre père est-il toujours en Grande-Bretagne ? »

\- « Oui. »

\- « Reste-t-il d'autres Mangemorts inconnus par nos services ? »

\- « Non. »

\- « Comment le savez-vous ? »

\- « Mon père sait qu'il est le dernier. Il le sent avec sa marque. »

Severus ne sentait plus rien avec sa marque. Le fait d'avoir combattu pour la lumière l'avait désactivée lors de la victoire. Elle était toujours visible, mais inactive. Si Lestrange avait dit à sa fille qu'il était le dernier, ça devait être vrai.

L'interrogatoire de Julia Green, alias Astride Lestrange, prit fin peu de temps après cette dernière déclaration. Aucun doute ne subsistait. Elle avait bien tenté de tuer Severus, sur ordre de son père. Le Magenmagot statuerait bientôt sur son sort, mais elle avait tout avouée. Elle allait finir sa vie sous bonne garde à Azkaban. Les extrémistes radicaux comme elle devaient être hors d'état de nuire. Définitivement.

Après avoir regagné le bureau de Harry, Severus força Hermione à s'asseoir et invoqua une tasse de thé fort et sucré. Elle était toujours pale comme la mort et tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Entre sa longue garde, et la confrontation dont elle venait d'être témoin, elle était au bord de l'effondrement.

Pendant qu'elle se ressaisissait, Severus et Harry débrifèrent de ce qui venait de se passer.

\- « Elle est complètement folle. » Dit Harry.

\- « Comme beaucoup de Mangemorts. » Grogna Severus.

\- « Tu te rends compte que son père l'a élevé pour en faire une arme ? Une arme t'étant destiné ? »

\- « Je sais. C'est triste pour elle dans le sens ou aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à subir la doctrine d'un parent dérangé. Malheureusement, il est trop tard pour elle. Elle a été trop profondément viciée par son père. Nous ne pouvons rien faire. »

\- « Je sais. Et j'avoue que je dormirais plus tranquille en sachant qu'une déséquilibré comme elle est hors d'état de nuire. » Harry s'avachit dans son fauteuil, las de cette matinée éprouvante.

Hermione balançait son regard d'un sorcier à l'autre. Elle était d'accord avec eux, et n'avait plus la force de commenter.

\- « Il reste son père. » Severus ajouta, résigné.

\- « Ils le trouveront. » Rassura Hermione, pleine de conviction.

Après avoir salué Harry, Hermione et Severus transplanèrent à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Hermione se laissa portée à l'étage. Severus la déshabilla et la glissa sous les draps. Il allait la laisser dormir lorsque sa main le retint.

\- « Reste avec moi. » C'était presque une supplique.

Severus ôta sa redingote et se coucha sous les draps derrière elle. Il ne dormirait pas, c'était certain. Pas après une matinée pareille, mais elle avait besoin d'être rassurée.

\- « Toujours. » Il lui murmura à l'oreille avant de l'enlacer fermement.


	23. Chapter 23

Quatre ans. Quatre ans aujourd'hui qu'il l'avait fait taire avec un baiser. Le premier d'une longue série.

En se préparant devant son miroir, Severus repensait à ce moment précis. Hermione et lui s'étaient tournés autour durant des semaines avant qu'il ne fasse le premier pas, et depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés.

Cette mémoire en entraîna d'autres. En boutonnant sa chemise immaculée, l'homme souriait à son reflet. Ce n'était pas à lui-même qu'il souriait, mais au souvenir qu'il revivait en cet instant.

* * *

**Flash-back**

* * *

Severus n'aimait pas vraiment Noël. Cette fête représentait tout ce qu'il avait hait durant plus d'années qu'il ne pouvait compter. L'amour, la famille, l'amitié, la joie, le pardon...  
Mais depuis quelques mois, tous ces sentiments qu'il avait enfouis profondément en lui il y a si longtemps refaisaient doucement surface. Parce que depuis quelques mois, Hermione Granger avait refait apparition dans sa vie. Et d'une bien meilleure manière que la première fois, en tant qu'étudiante.

La jeune femme l'avait presque suppliée pour qu'il vienne passer Noël avec elle.  
De prime abord, le Serpentard s'était défilé, pas très à l'aise avec le concept même de Noël. Mais en bonne Gryffondor qu'elle était, Hermione avait insisté jusqu'à ce qu'il cède.

La sorcière l'avait accueilli sur son perron à 19h tapante. Elle portait une magnifique robe d'un rouge profond, s'arrêtant aux genoux. Ses bras étaient dénudés, et ses épaules étaient entrecoupées par un fin cordon, maintenant la robe autour de son cou gracile. Son maquillage était subtil et ses cheveux libres contre son dos.

Severus avait été submergé par la vue, remerciant intérieurement toutes les divinités qu'Hermione lui ai fait accepter de venir. Il n'aurait manqué cette vision pour rien au monde.

La soirée avait été parfaite, le repas divin, et la compagnie merveilleuse.  
Ils avaient échangé leurs cadeaux tard cette nuit là, prenant leurs temps, savourant leur moment ensemble.

Severus avait fait faire sur-mesure pour Hermione une sacoche médical en cuire brun, orné de ses initiales, « HJG », subtilement gravés en filigrane sur le devant. La jeune Médicomage avait été ravie et émue par ce présent, et elle le lui avait fait savoir à sa manière...

Après l'avoir dûment remercié, Hermione lui avait tendu un petit coffret en bois sombre, contenant le présent qu'elle avait acquis pour lui. Severus avait d'abord haussé un sourcil. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à recevoir quoi que ce soit. Puis, il avait délicatement saisi le coffret et l'avait ouvert lentement. L'éloquent Serpentard s'était retrouvé sans voix quand il vit les deux sublimes boutons de manchette aux armoiries de sa famille Prince, trônant noblement au milieu du coffret.  
Il fut touché par ce cadeau plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'exprimer.

* * *

**Fin du Flash-back**

* * *

En fixant ses magnifiques boutons de manchette à sa chemise, Severus pensait à toutes les premières fois qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble depuis quatre ans. Comme par exemple, la première fois où ils étaient sortis côte à côte, ou plutôt, main dans la main, au chemin de travers.

* * *

**Flash-back**

* * *

Il avait repoussé ce moment le plus possible. Il ne voulait pas lui faire vivre ce genre de situation. Pas à elle. Elle méritait tellement mieux.

Parce que Severus savait très bien le genre de réaction que susciteraient leur présence comme un couple dans un lieu public comme celui-ci. D'abord, ils avaient 20 ans de différence. Et bien que cela soit courant dans le monde magique, ça n'en restait pas moins un problème. Ensuite, il était l'ombre là où Hermione était la lumière, la terreur là où elle était la joie, la tristesse là où elle était le bonheur, le désespoir là où elle était la vie pure et simple.

Son rôle controversé pendant la guerre, oscillant perpétuellement entre lumière et ténèbres, n'aidait pas la population à avoir une meilleure opinion de lui. Pas qu'il en ai quoi que ce soit à foutre de l'opinion des autres, mais il ne voulait pas infliger à Hermione les regards et autres murmures malsains de tous ces gens.

Lorsqu'il s'était servi de tous ces arguments pour dissuader Hermione d'être vu avec lui, elle les avait réfutés un à un, avant de conclure en lui disant à quel point elle pouvait être fière et honorée d'être vue au côté d'un sorcier aussi exceptionnel que lui, et que si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle aurait déjà crié leur union sur tous les toits. Elle ne manquait jamais une occasion de le rassurer tacitement sur ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

Bien sûr, il avait cédé, encore une fois. Mais son pressentiment quant à la réaction des gens avait été le bon. Les regards sombres et les chuchotements, tout y était. Mais plus ils avaient été confrontés à ce genre de réaction, plus Hermione s'était rapprochée de lui, redressant fièrement la tête et souriant de toutes ses belles dents, exposant son bonheur à la vue de tous comme un pied de nez à tous ces crétins.

* * *

**Fin du Flash-back**

* * *

Les doigts de Severus travaillaient d'eux même sur les boutons de la chemise. En quatre ans, elle n'avait jamais cillé face aux nombreuses critiques qu'ils avaient reçues, plus ou moins directement.  
Merlin qu'il aimait cette femme !  
Et ça aussi, il s'en souvenait. La première fois qu'elle le lui avait dit. Il sourit au souvenir.

* * *

**Flash-back**

* * *

Severus était une fois de plus irrationnel. Il était convaincu qu'elle le quitterait un jour. Ils avaient une fois de plus cet argument dans la cuisine de l'Impasse du Tisseur.

\- « Un jour ou l'autre, tu rencontreras un homme plus jeune, plus beau, plus gentil, plus sain, plus riche, qui te fera me quitter pour lui. »

\- « Tu es ridicule Severus ! »

\- « Je suis lucide, nuance. N'importe quelle femme se rendrait compte de ce que d'autres hommes ont et que je n'ai pas. »

\- « Je ne suis pas n'importe quelle femme ! »

\- « Non, c'est vrai, tu n'es pas n'importe quelle femme. Mais ça ne fait aucune différence. »

\- « Bien sûr que ça fait une différence ! Et une différence significative même ! La différence entre n'importe quelle femme et moi, c'est que moi, je t'aime ! »

* * *

**Fin du Flash-back**

* * *

Bouclant la ceinture de son pantalon, Severus souriait toujours à tous ses souvenirs. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait sur fond de dispute, mais ça n'en restait pas moins l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Et il espérait que ce soir en soit un aussi.

Fin près, il quitta sa chambre et partit dans la cuisine se faire une tasse de thé avant d'aller chercher Hermione. Il lui avait demandé de se tenir prête pour 20h et de s'habiller en tenue de soirée, mais ne lui en avait pas dit plus.

Pour célébrer les quatre ans de leur couple, Severus avait réserver dans le meilleur restaurant gastronomique sorcier de toute la Grand-Bretagne. Il avait dû s'y prendre bien à l'avance et user un peu de son influence, mais il avait fini par avoir une table pour deux au nom de Rogue au « Papilles Magiques ». Bien que le nom fût ridicule à son humble avis, les plats servis étaient absolument succulents, le service impeccable, le cadre feutré et la discrétion assurée. De plus, un orchestre symphonique jouait tous les soirs pour les clients. C'était à ce qu'on dit un endroit extraordinaire.

Severus avait décidé de faire les choses comme un vrai gentleman ce soir. Alors au lieu de prendre la cheminette, il frappa à la porte d'entrée de la petite maison d'Hermione.

\- « Monsieur Rogue. » Kya lui ouvrit la porte et le laissa entré.

\- « Kya. » Il salua l'elfe.

\- « Miss Hermione est quasiment prête. Elle sera ici dans quelques instants. »

Et en effet, à peine la phrase terminée, le bruit des talons d'Hermione les fit se retourner vers les escaliers.

Elle était à couper le souffle. Vêtue d'une longue robe noire cintrée, moulant parfaitement ses courbes et accentuant légèrement son décolleté, Hermione descendit les escaliers tranquillement, ignorant la réaction qu'elle avait suscité chez son sorcier. Arrivée en bas, elle fit un pas vers Severus et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le saluer.

Les mains de Severus eurent vite fait de s'emparer de la sorcière qui venait d'apparaître telle une déesse, la plaquant contre son corps, approfondissant le baiser.

À bout de souffle, ils s'éloignèrent un peu l'un de l'autre, puis Severus recouvrit l'usage de la parole.

\- « Hermione, tu es exquise. » Il ronronna pour elle.

\- « Merci. Tu es toi-même absolument superbe. » Hermione rougissait, tant à cause du compliment que du baiser chauffé qu'ils venaient de partager.

\- « Si tu es prête, nous devons y aller. »

\- « Et où allons-nous ? »

\- « Tu verras. »

Lorsque Hermione se retourna pour prendre sa pochette sur le meuble d'entrée, Severus pu admirer sa jambe droite grâce à la longue fente faite dans le bas de sa robe. Il grogna son approbation et la jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui en lui souriant suggestivement.

Après avoir pris Hermione fermement dans ses bras, Severus les fit transplaner à Porthcurno, à la pointe sud-ouest du Royaume-Uni, juste devant le « Papilles Magique ».

\- « Oh mon dieu, Severus ! » Hermione s'exclama, reconnaissant le fameux restaurant dont tous les sorciers parlaient. Severus se contenta de lui sourire et de lui offrir noblement son bras pour les conduire à l'entrée.

Les yeux d'Hermione allaient de gauche à droite, de haut en bas, voulant voir tout ce que ce cadre idyllique leur offrait ce soir. Elle était absolument émerveillée. Le sorcier à son bras se délectait de sa réaction, heureux de son choix.

\- « Bonsoir Madame, Monsieur. Bienvenu au Papilles Magiques. Avez-vous une réservation ?» Leur demanda le maître d'hôtel qui se tenait humblement au bas d'un sublime escalier, derrière un pupitre soutenant un grand registre en cuir noir.

\- « Une table pour deux au nom de Rogue. » Répondit Severus.

\- « Certainement. » Répondit le maître d'hôtel. « Veuillez me suivre Monsieur et Madame Rogue. »

Le sourire d'Hermione s'était encore élargi à la mention du titre « Madame Rogue », ce qui fit intérieurement sourire Severus. 'C'est de bon augure pour la suite de la soirée' pensa-t-il.

Le maître d'hôtel gravit l'escalier en marbre suivi des deux sorciers, et après quelques instants à naviguer entre les tables déjà pleines d'autres clients, il leur indiqua une petite table ronde d'un coin isolé de la salle de restaurant, comme Severus l'avait demandé lors de sa réservation. Hermione et lui étaient « célèbres » dans le monde magique, et bien que ça hérissait Severus au plus haut point, il fallait agir en conséquence. Autrement dit, pour passer une soirée tranquille ensemble, ils devaient éviter d'être trop visibles.

Après un signe de tête au maître d'hôtel, Severus tira la chaise d'Hermione, l'invitant à s'installer, puis prit place en face d'elle. Elle était tellement belle ce soir. Et son sourire n'avait pas faibli depuis leur apparition, bien au contraire.

\- « Merci Severus. Merci de m'avoir emmené ici. C'est tellement merveilleux ! » Hermione semblait aux anges.

\- « Je voulais célébrer dignement ce jour si spécial. »

\- « Comment as-tu fait pour avoir une table ? On dit qu'il faut attendre presque un an pour espérer en obtenir une. »

\- « Je m'y suis pris suffisamment en avance et j'ai tiré quelques ficelles. Je tenais vraiment à t'inviter ici ce soir. »

Les larmes plein les yeux, Hermione se pencha par dessus la table et lui vola un baiser.

La soirée se passait comme prévue. Tout était parfait. Les plats qu'ils avaient dégustés avaient été préparés à la perfection, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi exquis.  
Entre chaque plat, Severus avait mis un point d'honneur à inviter Hermione sur la piste de danse, la faisant virevolter au son des violons, des trompettes, et autres contre-basses, tantôt sur une valse, tantôt sur un mambo. Leurs corps étaient en parfaite harmonie, et les talents de danseur de Severus n'étaient définitivement plus à prouver.

Plus de deux heures s'étaient écoulées, et chacun savourait les dernières cuillères de leurs desserts, perdu dans les yeux de l'autre. Severus se pencha en avant légèrement pour saisir la main d'Hermione dans la sienne.

\- « Hermione, j'ai besoin de te parler. »

Hermione fixa Severus, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement. Severus était toujours plutôt sérieux, mais le ton de sa voie l'avait mis en alerte. 'Que se passe-t-il ?' Songea-t-elle.

\- « Cela fait quatre ans aujourd'hui que toi et moi partageons la vie de l'autre. » Severus parlait d'une voie calme mais légèrement tremblante, contrairement à son habitude. Cela mit Hermione un peu plus sur les nerfs.

\- « Severus, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

\- « Laisse moi finir s'il te plaît. » Il semblait incertain. 'Il ne va pas me quitter ? C'est impossible ! Il ne m'aurait pas amené ici pour me dire qu'il ne voulait plus de moi ! ' Hermione commençait à hyperventiler, prise de panique.

\- « Hermione, tu as fait de ma vie un rêve. Un rêve auquel je n'aurais jamais songé même dans mes moments les plus optimistes. Tu m'as rendu à la vie. Tu m'as offert la rédemption, et plus d'amour qu'un homme comme moi devrait recevoir. Je ne peux pas imaginer de vivre sans toi à mes côtés. »

Severus se leva et fit le tour de la table sans lâcher la main qu'il tenait comme un naufragé tiendrait une bouée de sauvetage. Posant un genou à terre, il sortit un petit écrin de la poche de sa veste et fixa son amour droit dans les yeux.

\- « Hermione Jane Granger, me ferais-tu l'honneur, l'insigne honneur, de devenir ma femme ? »

L'instant d'après, Hermione était à genoux devant lui, son visage couvert de larmes de joie, l'embrassant de toute son âme.

\- « L'honneur sera pour moi Severus ! Je t'aime tellement ! »

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour un long moment, inconscient du monde qui les entoure, savourant leur nouvelle union. Puis Severus se redressa et aida Hermione à se tenir sur ses pieds. Il ouvrit l'écrin et révéla à sa future épouse une bague en argent simple et élégante, sertie d'un sublime diamant. La jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Les larmes n'avaient pas cessé de couler, et son sourire s'élargit lorsque son sorcier fit glisser le bijou sur l'annulaire de sa main droite.

Ils leur fallut un moment pour revenir à la réalité. Leurs mains toujours en contacte au-dessus de la table où ils s'étaient réinstallés. Peu de mots avaient été échangés depuis que Severus avait fait sa demande. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées. Pensées qui concernait indubitablement leur moitié respective.

Avant de quitter l'établissement, ils partagèrent une dernière valse au milieu des autres clients. Celle-ci fut beaucoup moins bien exécutée techniquement, mais qui s'en souci ?  
Severus et Hermione ne faisaient qu'un sur la piste, isolés dans leur bulle de bonheur, seul au monde.

La première partie de cette merveilleuse soirée prenait fin. Severus guida Hermione hors de la piste de danse pour rejoindre une dernière fois leur table avant de quitter le restaurant. La sorcière avait passé sa main au creux du coude de son fiancé, et elle ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de la magnifique bague qui ornait désormais son annulaire. Severus souriait au regard émerveillé de sa compagne, fière d'avoir eu le courage de lui poser la question qui avait occupé ses pensées depuis un certain temps maintenant.

Tout avait été parfait. La soirée s'était déroulée selon ses plans, et il se réjouissait à l'idée de passer le reste de la nuit profitant du corps de sa magnifique sorcière.

Severus était perdu dans ses songes érotiques lorsque le bruit très distinct d'un transplanage le fit cesser tout mouvement. Hermione et lui se retournèrent de concert, leurs instincts d'ancien combattant sur le qui-vive.

La baguette du Serpentard était déjà dans sa main droite tendis que son bras gauche passait devant Hermione avant même qu'il n'ai identifié clairement le danger. Son instinct de protection était intact même après toutes ses années. Et il était d'autant plus exacerbé par la présence de sa compagne.

Rabastan Lestrange se tenait devant eux, baguette levée, un sourire sadique gravé sur son visage. La seconde d'après, les sorts fusaient sans qu'un seul mot n'ait été prononcé.

Hermione avait repoussé le bras protecteur de Severus et s'était mise instantanément en position de combat, contrant les sortilèges et contre-attaquant férocement.

Les clients du restaurant se mettaient à l'abri tant bien que mal, derrière une colonne de marbre, sous une table... Le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux ahuris était terrifiant mais fascinant. Le grand sorcier au cheveu noir semblait nonchalant, jetant des sorts aisément. La jeune femme semblait redoutable, vêtu d'une robe longue et de talon hauts, elle se déplaçait gracieusement. Le troisième sorcier ressemblait à un fou échappé de Saint-Mangouste, la bave au coin des lèvres, un sourire horrible dévoilant ses dents tordues.

Le combat faisait rage. Hermione et Severus étaient maintenant côte à côte, faisant face au dernier Mangemort encore en vie. Leurs connaissances de l'un et de l'autre leur permirent de mener le combat sans difficulté majeur, jusqu'à ce qu'un sort de coupe n'atteigne Hermione à l'épaule, faisant couler le premier sang.

Severus se tourna une seconde vers elle, juste une seconde, pour évaluer les dégâts. Ce fut une seconde de trop.

Lestrange avait anticipé la réaction de Severus. Cette seconde d'inattention lui permit de jeter un sort. Le sort ultime.

Une lumière verte aveuglante sortie de la baguette du Mangemort, fendant l'air droit vers le dos de Severus.

Hermione vit l'Avada arrivé. Elle n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour saisir son conjoint par les épaules et mit toutes ses forces restantes pour lui faire faire demi-tour.

La seconde d'après, le sort la percutait de pleins fouets, la faisant s'effondrer, inerte, dans les bras de son futur mari.


	24. Chapter 24

J'entends des voix autour de moi, mais à chaque fois que je tente d'ouvrir mes yeux, la nuit se referme sur moi.

« Je ne bougerais pas d'ici Harry. Ils ont dit qu'elle pourrait se réveiller à nimporte quel moment. »

C'est la voix de Severus que j'entends ! Je tente une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux, de bouger, ne serait-ce qu'un doigt. Mais l'obscurité me reprend.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas. Personne n'a jamais survécu au sort de mort, à part moi, mais nous savons tous que c'est en fait grâce à l'amour de ma mère…»

Harry. Il est ici. Mais je ne sais même pas où je suis. Et le sort de mort ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? À qui parle-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Je sombre à nouveau.

« Vas au moins prendre une douche ! Ça fait trois jours que tu es là sans manger ni dormir. Ça n'aidera personne que tu te retrouves toi aussi inconscient dans un lit ! »

La litanie de Minerva m'attire vers la surface, mais pas suffisamment pour me faire émerger. Je lutte de toutes mes forces pour atteindre un niveau de conscience digne d'être reconnu des autres dans la pièce. Mais qui sont ces autres ?

Je repars…

« Hermione, je t'en supplie. Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner. Pas maintenant. Tu m'as appris à vivre Hermione, mais je ne peux pas le faire sans toi. Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie ! Je t'aime tellement. »

Une supplique.  
Severus !  
Il faut que je me réveille.  
Maintenant !  
Merlin, il y a tant de douleur dans sa voix. Je sens l'emprise serrée de sa main sur la mienne. Mais je ne parviens pas à lui rendre son étreinte.

Bordel !  
J'ai envie, besoin, de lui crier que je ne l'abandonne pas ! Mais je n'arrive même pas à bouger. Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?

Les sanglots dans sa voix me brisent le cœur. Merlin. Severus a tellement peur de ses sentiments. S'ils les expriment ainsi, c'est que la situation est grave. Il me supplie de ne pas l'abandonner. Je dois lutter encore plus dure pour le rejoindre. Je m'accroche à sa voix. Mais la nuit me reprend encore.

Une lumière violente me brûle la rétine. Je cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour chasser ce malaise. Rien ne m'a tirée de l'obscurité cette fois. Je me suis réveillée.

Enfin.

Tout mon corps me fait terriblement souffrir. Une douleur lancinante, similaire à celle qu'on peut ressentir après un doloris. Ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. Bellatrix Lestrange.

Oh mon dieu ! Lestrange !Rabastan Lestrange. Le combat au restaurant. Severus.

Merlin ! Faites que Severus aille bien.

Je l'ai entendu près de moi. C'est qu'il doit aller bien. À moins que je n'aie rêvé sa présence.

Pour avoir la réponse, une seule solution, me lever et trouver quelqu'un.

Je propulse mon torse sur le côté pour m'aider à me donner de l'élan et faire passer mes jambes sur le côté du lit. La seconde d'après, je suis à plat ventre, face contre terre, sur le sol froid de ce qui semble être une chambre d'hôpital.

Ça ne peut pas être ça. C'est probablement juste une atrophie musculaire.  
Mes jambes ne me répondent pas.  
Je me redresse et rampe à la force des bras. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite dans ma poitrine. Je sens le sang qui afflue rapidement vers mon cerveau. Je peux entendre mon pouls résonné contre mes tympans. Ma respiration s'accélère et devient superficielle.

Non.  
Par pitié, faite que ça ne soit pas cela.

Je suis accablée. L'hystérie me gagne. Je me mets à hurler, sans même tenter de m'exprimer. Je pousse des cris bestiaux, primitifs. Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Je ne peux pas avoir perdu mes jambes. Je vous en supplie seigneur, ou qui que ce soit qui veuille bien m'entendre, faites que ça ne soit pas vrai.

Je crois que mes cris ont alerté les infirmières, parce qu'il me semble que la porte s'ouvre devant moi. J'ai l'impression d'être dans du coton. J'aimerais tant que l'obscurité m'avale à nouveau.  
Merlin semble m'écouter cette fois, car je sens la nuit m'envahir de nouveau.

Severus faisait les cent pas dans le couloir. Harry était parti chercher du thé. Il voulait avoir une discussion privée avec lui, mais le serpentard ne tenait pas à faire ça au chevet d'Hermione.  
Il arpentait le couloir lorsqu'un cri à glacer le sang le fit stopper net.  
La seconde d'après, il détalait tout droit vers la chambre de sa fiancée.

Le mage noir avait vu beaucoup de choses difficiles dans sa vie, mais la vision qui l'accueillit en ouvrant la porte de la chambre d'Hermione était l'une des plus difficile à laquelle il ait dû faire face.

Hermione, son Hermione, sa lionne, la femme qu'il aimait, se traînait a même le sol sur ses bras, hurlant à pleins poumons , suffocant presque tant les larmes inondaient son doux visage.

Le cerveau de Severus eu à peine le temps d'enregistrer l'image que son corps était déjà à genoux devant celui de son aimé. Il la tira près de lui. Le plus près qu'il était humainement possible. Puis la hissa sur ses genoux, la berçant, lui caressant les cheveux. Mais elle était déjà repartie dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Hermione était de nouveau allongé dans son lit d'hôpital, endormie grâce aux sédatifs administrés plus tôt pour endiguer l'hystérie qui l'avait engloutie.  
Severus était assis sur une chaise, au plus prêt possible de son lit, tenant la main de la jeune femme fermement dans la sienne, son autre main reposant légèrement sur son ventre, au-dessus des draps blancs en coton immaculés.  
La détresse d'Hermione plus tôt aujourd'hui lui avait littéralement arraché le cœur. Des larmes silencieuses roulaient des yeux noirs du sorcier à ce souvenir.

Merlin ! Comment en étaient ils arrivés là ? Tout avait été si parfait depuis quatre ans ! Pas parfait pour le commun des mortels, certes, mais parfait pour lui, pour eux.

Il y a quatre jours maintenant, elle avait accepté de l'épouser. Ça aurait dû être l'un des jours les plus heureux de leur vie. Et ça l'avait été. Jusqu'à ce que ce malade de Lestrange ne vienne tout foutre en l'air.

Lors qu'Hermione s'était effondrée, apparemment morte dans ses bras, une haine primal s'était emparé de Severus. Il avait agi comme possédé, sous Imperium. Le sorcier avait posé l'amour de sa vie sur le sol de marbre avec toute la délicatesse du monde, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage, avant de bondir sur Lestrange et de le tuer de ses mains.

Severus ne se souvenait pas exactement de tout, mais d'après les témoins, il avait bondi sur Lestrange tel un prédateur, son aura magique pulsant autour de lui, visible de tous, puis il avait 'simplement' placé ses longues mains agiles autour du cou du criminel et l'avait fixé droit dans les yeux, l'étranglant jusqu'à ce qu'il expire son dernier souffle.

Les Aurors étaient arrivés dans un décor digne de l'apocalypse. Le restaurant avait été partiellement détruit par le combat.  
Harry Potter était de garde cette nuit là, et il avait failli s'effondrer purement et simplement à la vue de sa meilleure amie gisant sur le sol, inerte, tandis que son compagnon serrait le cou d'un homme qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme le dernier Mangemort encore en vie, mais plus pour longtemps.

Le reste s'était passé à la vitesse de la lumière pour Severus et lui. Un des Auror avait trouvé un pouls sur la gorge d'Hermione, alertant tout le monde qu'elle était encore en vie. C'était ce qui fit sortir Severus de sa transe. Il avait libéré le cadavre du Mangemort et s'était rendu à son amour en un battement de cœur. L'instant d'après, ils apparaissaient dans le hall de St-Mangouste, Severus hurlant à de détresse et d'agonie, suppliant pour que quelqu'un vienne en aide à sa fiancée.

Depuis quatre jours maintenant, les guérisseurs s'étaient relayés au chevet d'Hermione. L'ambiance était lourde dans les couloirs. L'une des leur était là, lutant pour sa vie. Tous redoublaient d'efforts pour lui offrir les meilleurs soins possibles. Tous avaient tenté sorts et contre-sorts pour la guérir. Tous avaient échoué. Tous s'étaient résigné à accepter la réalité. Hermione Granger ne serait plus jamais vraiment la même.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Severus essuya du revers de la manche les larmes qui striaient ses joues. Il n'avait que faire de la dignité en ce moment. Le Guérisseur Quinn entra dans la chambre.

\- « Maître Rogue. »

\- « Quinn. » Severus répondit simplement. Tout comme Hermione, Quinn avait était son élève. Bien que plus âgé que sa fiancée. Le jeune Monsieur Quinn avait été à Serdaigle. Son parcours scolaire avait été brillant, et il avait toujours montré beaucoup d'empathie pour les autres. Il était maintenant le chef du service 'Sorts et Enchantements' de St-Mangouste.

\- « A-t-elle refait surface ? » Le jeune homme demanda.

\- « Toujours rien, non. » La voix de Severus était comme morte.

Le Guérisseur ne dit rien en retour et débuta une longue série de sort avec sa baguette, vérifiant l'état de la sorcière.

\- « Tout va aussi bien que possible compte tenu des circonstances. »

Severus hacha simplement la tête, le regard fixé sur la jeune femme.

Les voix semblaient tirer Hermione de son sommeil, car ses paupières commençaient à battre lentement. Severus se leva doucement, plaça une main sur la joue de la jeune femme, caressant sa peau avec tout l'amour qu'il possédait.

\- « Hermione... » Il souffla doucement, sa voix éraillée par l'émotion de ses derniers jours.

\- « Sev'us. » Les cordes vocales de la jeune femme avaient étés meurtries par ses cris bestiaux. Elle battit des paupières à nouveau. Severus lui présenta une paille et elle but quelques gorgées d'eau fraîche, soulageant sa gorge à vif.

\- « Severus. » Elle répéta, plus clairement cette fois.

\- « Mon ange... » Les larmes aux yeux à nouveau, Severus se pencha en avant et effleura ses lèvres tendrement. D'ordinaire, aucun surnom n'était échangé en eux en la présence d'étrangers, mais aujourd'hui, cela n'avait même pas traversé l'esprit du sorcier. Aujourd'hui, l'amour de sa vie s'était réveillé alors qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû survivre à l'impardonnable. Sa présence à ses côtés était purement et simplement miraculeuse.

\- « Hermione. » Une voix masculine attira l'intention de la jeune femme et elle tourna la tête vers la porte.

\- « Bayron. » Elle salua son collègue. Elle se souvenait être à St-Mangouste. Tout à coup, d'autres souvenirs se précipitèrent et elle se mit à haleter et à trembler.

\- « Hermione, calme toi, je t'en prie, tout va bien. » Severus était désemparé. Il était effrayé à mort à l'idée de revivre le spectacle de son Hermione à l'agonie, hurlant et pleurant.

\- « Je n'ai pas rêvé... » Elle sanglotait durement.

\- « Non mon ange. Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé. »

Les deux amoureux pleuraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Severus n'avait jamais été un homme qui pleure. Il s'était toujours réfugié derrière ses nombreux masques pour dissimuler sa détresse. Mais comment pourrait-il le faire aujourd'hui ? Il ne voulait pas se cacher d'elle. Elle le connaissait si bien. Et par dessus tout, il ne voulait pas paraître insensible dans un moment pareil, alors que son cœur et son âme étaient brisés en milles morceaux face à la détresse de la femme qu'il aime.

\- « J'ai perdu mes jambes Severus. Mon dieu ! J'ai perdu mes jambes ! » Elle pleurait de plus belle, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux du cou de son homme, qui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il était désolé.

De longues minutes passèrent, laissant Baryon Quinn spectateur, une fois de plus, de la détresse, la souffrance, la peine, et la perte. Parfois, il haïssait son métier.

Après un très long moment, Hermione et Severus avaient plus ou moins retrouvé leur calme. Les larmes coulaient toujours sur les joues rougies de la jeune femme, et les yeux du sorcier étaient enflés et rouges. Il s'était assis sur le bord du lit, un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione.

\- « Que c'est-il passé ? » Demanda soudain Hermione. Quinn tourna la tête vers elle, s'apprêtant à répondre, mais Severus le devança.

\- « Nous revenions vers notre table lorsque Lestrange est arrivé. T'en souviens-tu ? » Il parlait doucement, l'amour et la tristesse emplissant son ton d'ordinaire si velouté.  
Hermione hocha la tête.

\- « Je me souviens que nous nous sommes battus contre lui. Je me souviens avoir reçu un sort à l'épaule. Le reste et flou. »

\- « Tu as reçu le sort et je me suis tourné pour vérifier que tu allait bien. Ce bâtard en a profité pour lancer l'avala. Tu t'es mise devant moi et à reçu le sort à ma place. » Severus finis dans un sanglot plein d'angoisse et de culpabilité. Elle l'avait sauvé. Encore.

\- « L'Avada ? Mais comment... » Hermione s'interrompit. Comment pouvait-elle être ici si elle avait été frappée par le sort de mort ? C'était impossible. Tous bonnement impossible. Personne ne survit à l'Avada Kedavra. Personne sauf Harry. Mais elle n'était pas Harry.

Severus la fixait, une lueur dans ses yeux qu'Hermione n'avait encore jamais vu.

\- « Quelqu'un t'a sauvé. » Répondit simplement Severus.

\- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que... Qui ? » Hermione était complètement largué. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ?

\- « Quelqu'un qui n'est pas encore là. » Continua Severus, toujours cette lueur dans ses yeux, avant de poser une main sur son ventre.

\- « Je ne comprends pas. De quoi tu parles ? »

\- « Tu es enceinte mon ange. Nous allons avoir un bébé. » De nouvelles larmes coulaient sur les joues du mage noir, mais cette fois, ça n'était pas des larmes de détresse.

\- « Je suis enceinte... » Hermione était ahurie. Elle se blottit plus profondément dans les bras de son fiancé, savourant sa découverte. De longues minutes passèrent ainsi avant qu'elle ne reprenne le dessus et commençât a poser des questions.

\- « Combien de temps ? »

\- « Sept semaines. » Répondit Bayron.

\- « Sept semaines... » Elle répéta, toujours hébété, caressant tendrement son ventre plat.

\- « Comment le bébé m'a-t-il 'sauvé' ? Comment est ce possible ? »

\- « Nous ne savons pas. Nous avons fait des recherc... » Bayron fut interrompu par Severus.

\- « Je pense que l'amour t 'a sauvé comme il a sauvé Harry il y a toutes ces années. Nous en avons parlé. L'amour d'une mère à sauvé un bébé cette nuit là. Et il y a quatre jours, notre amour, matérialisé par notre bébé, et probablement surtout l'amour que le bébé a pour toi, t'as sauvé. »

\- « Le bébé... Notre bébé m'a sauvé... » Hermione pleurait à nouveau.

Un autre moment passa, les deux amoureux perdus dans la réalisation de l'impossible. Leur bébé, âgé de sept semaines in vitro, avait sauvé la vie de sa maman, probablement sans même le savoir. Un fœtus de sept semaines n'avait pas de conscience, n'est-ce pas ? Mais encore une fois, un fœtus conçu par deux parents magiques, avec une puissance comme la leurs, n'était pas un fœtus 'normal'. Dans un monde magique, tout était possible, même la plus impensable des choses.

\- « Et mes jambes ? » Hermione demanda longtemps après, luttant difficilement pour ne pas pleurer.

\- « Je suis terriblement désolé Hermione. Nous ne pouvons rien faire. Tu es paraplégique. Aucune magie ne peut réparer les dégâts. L'Avada Kedavra t'a frappé en bas du dos. Et même si le sort ne t'a pas tué, il a engendré des lésions irréversibles. » Bayron était ému. Il annonçait souvent des choses difficiles à ses patients, mais Hermione était sa collègue et son amie. Une sorte de modèle pour lui tant elle était douée dans son travail de Médicomage et de Maîtresse des Potions.

\- « Laisse moi voir. »

Severus fut perdu quelques instant. Que voulait-elle voir ?

Bayron hocha une fois la tête et sorti sa baguette. Avec des mouvements complexes, il fit apparaître plusieurs images.

\- « Ma baguette. » Hermione demande. Severus la sorti de ses robes et la lui tendit, perplexe et inquiet.

Hermione se concentra sur les images, les fit s'approcher, se tourner, s'agrandir...

\- « L5-S1 » elle murmura après un long moment d'analyse. Severus la fixa d'un air interrogateur. Il avait de bonnes connaissances en guérison, mais pas à ce point. Il avait facilement compris ce que tous les guérisseurs avaient dit à propos de l'état d'Hermione, mais elle employait un jargon qu'il n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Hermione lui expliqua d'une voix empreinte de résignation et de fatalité.

\- « Tu vois, ici, c'est ma colonne vertébrale, autrement appelé rachis. Ici, » elle agrandit magiquement l'image « ce sont mes vertèbres lombaires et sacrés. Tu peux voir la moelle épinière traverser chaque vertèbre de haut en bas de mon rachis, jusqu'ici. » Elle pointa sa baguette, agrandie encore limage et traça magiquement un trait rouge « Entre la vertèbre lombaire numéro cinq et la vertèbre sacrée numéro un, la moelle épinière à été sectionné. »

Hermione pris une profonde inspiration. Les images ne pouvaient pas mentir. Elle avait vraiment perdu l'usage de ses jambes. Définitivement. Seigneur ! Comment allait-elle survivre à ça ?

Severus la serra fort dans ses bras, lui transmettant tout son amour. Il était démuni. Que pouvait-il dire ? Rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Il devrait lui montrer. Lui prouver. Lui prouver qu'ils y arriveraient, qu'ils survivraient à cette épreuve, qu'ils s'aimeraient encore, et même encore plus. Rien ne pourrait jamais changer les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle.

Rien.

Jamais.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapitre non corrigé, désolée.**_

_**Attention, fin de chapitre contenant une scène de sexe explicite. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Trois mois. Cela faisait déjà trois mois que Hermione était rentrée. Trois mois qu'elle avait perdu ses jambes. Trois mois qu'elle dépérissait chaque jour un peu plus.

Après quelques temps passés à Saint-Mangouste, ses collègues guérisseurs lui avaient permis de rentrer chez elle. Mais là était bien tout le problème. Rentrer chez elle pour y faire quoi ?

La dépendance allait la tuer. Purement et simplement. Et elle se réjouissait à cette idée. Se laisser mourir était probablement la meilleure option qui s'offrait à elle. Elle survivrait juste assez longtemps pour permettre à Severus d'avoir son bébé, puis, elle quitterait ce monde dans lequel elle n'avait définitivement plus sa place.

Depuis que sa fiancée était sortie de l'hôpital, Severus était complètement désemparé. Hermione ne parlait pas, ne mangeait pas, ne lisait pas, ne bougeait pas. Elle n'était qu'un corps à peine en vie posé sur un lit. Il aurait tant voulu crier sa fureur au monde entier ! Mais l'heure n'était pas à la colère. Il devait faire quelque chose pour la femme qu'il aimait.

En qualité de chef de famille, le Serpentard avait vu un certain nombre de ses élèves plonger dans un état dépressif, mais rien n'avait jamais été aussi extrême que le cas d'Hermione.

Le guérisseur avec lequel il avait discuté lui avait parlé du « syndrome de glissement ». D'après lui, de nombreux patients ayant subits un choc physique ou émotionnel incommensurable, et qui étaient persuadés de ne plus rien avoir à vivre, se laissaient simplement mourir. Ils se laissaient « glisser ».

Hermione se laissait définitivement glisser, mais il ne le permettrait pas. Égoïste comme il est, Severus ne la laisserait pas le quitter.

Si un jour, Merlin l'en garde, elle lui disait qu'elle le quittait pour un autre homme, parce qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, ou pour tout autre raison, si un jour son bonheur n'était plus avec lui, il la laisserait partir. Mais mourir ? Jamais !

Dès son retour à la maison, Kya et lui avait tout mis en œuvre pour lui apporter tout le confort possible. Malheureusement, sa maison était à étage, et certainement pas adaptée à un fauteuil roulant. Encore aurait-il fallu qu'elle accepte de s'y asseoir. Elle avait tout refuser en bloc, sans même une seconde pensée.

S'installer à Poudlard avec Severus ? Non.

S'installer avec Harry et Ginny ? Non.

Employer une infirmière, sorcière ou moldu ? Non.

Utiliser la magie pour modifier la maison ? Non.

Utiliser la magie pour la déplacer d'une pièce à l'autre ? Non.

C'était le seul mot qui sortait régulièrement de sa bouche ces derniers temps. Ça et sa nouvelle phrase favorite, « Laissez-moi tranquille ! ».

Depuis l'accident, le sorcier ne reconnaissait plus la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Elle était méchante, agressive, parfois même violente. Elle était lui il y a toute ces années. Elle était lui lorsqu'il attendait la délivrance salvatrice de la mort.

Le désespoir menaçait Severus. Mais il devait être fort pour eux deux. Pour eux trois en fait.

Doux Merlin ! Ils allaient avoir un bébé ! Un petit Rogue !

Malgré le fait que cette nouvelle aurait dû le faire exploser littéralement de joie, le sorcier n'arrivait pas à s'octroyer cette liberté. Pas quand son amour était le symbole même de la mort.

Il y a quelques années, les rôles avaient été inversés. Hermione l'avait extirpée de force des ténèbres dans lesquels il se trouvait. Aujourd'hui, il était bien décidé à lui rendre la pareille. Mais comment faire ?

Hermione était devenue inaccessible depuis l'accident, tant émotionnellement que physiquement. Plus rien ne l'atteignait. Elle n'était plus qu'une enveloppe de corps décharné. Son squelette était visible à travers sa peau translucide. La malnutrition commençait à se faire sentir. Malgré tout, une légère houle était visible au niveau de son ventre. Bien plus qu'elle ne devrait l'être autant à ce stade de la grossesse.

Severus cherchait une solution au « problème Hermione » lorsque Kya apparue devant lui, l'air désemparé.

\- « Miss Hermione est tombée. » souffla-t-elle.

La seconde d'après, le sorcier bondit de son siège et vola presque dans les escaliers. Il entra dans la chambre, sans savoir ce qu'il y trouverait. La pièce était vide, mais il entendait l'eau couler depuis la salle de bain.

L'appréhension le tiraillait, mais Severus franchi tout de même la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait sa sorcière.

Il la vit, affalée sur le sol de la douche, l'eau coulant sur son corps squelettique, emprise à une crise de larme quasi hystérique.

Tout habillé, Severus entra sous la douche, s'accroupit, puis posa une main sur l'épaule de sa compagne.

\- « NON ! » Hurla Hermione, reculant à son contact.

\- « Hermione... » Le sorcier murmura, blessé par sa répulsion.

\- « Ne me touche pas... » Elle sanglotait, évitant son regard.

\- « Laisse-moi t'aider. » Plaida son amant d'antan.

\- « Tu ne peux pas m'aider ! » Elle cria à nouveau. « Tu peux me rendre mes jambes ? NON ! Alors laisse-moi tranquille ! »

S'en fut trop pour Severus qui vit rouge. Les mois d'agonie qu'ils venaient de vivre, chacun de leurs côtés, plutôt que de s'entraider, l'avaient poussé à bout.

\- « Ca suffi maintenant ! » Il siffla d'une voix mortellement calme. Hermione reconnu inconsciemment le danger.

Severus s'empara d'elle, la tenant fermement par les bras, et dans un mouvement fluide, la tira vers le siège de douche. La jeune femme se débattait, frappant ses petits poings sur son torse, faisant sortir sa colère. Elle continuait de lui hurler de la laisser seule, mais Severus ne fit aucun mouvement de recul.

Au début de cet enfer, il l'écoutait attentivement, répondant à ces demandes, même si celles-ci étaient généralement de la laisser seule. Mais là, maintenant, après l'avoir vu si abattu sur le sol froid de la douche, il prit la décision de ne plus jamais prendre en compte ces paroles-ci.

A cet instant précis, il prit la décision de la forcer à se battre, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Il fallut de longues minutes pour qu'Hermione cesse de se débattre. Son corps n'était plus assez fort pour cela de toute façon. Lorsque ces mouvements devinrent erratiques, Severus s'approcha un peu plus et l'entoura de ses bras. Il fut surpris lorsque la sorcière retourna son étreinte.

Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait plus touché. Le moindre contact la faisait sursauter et s'éloigner. Mais ici, elle s'abandonnait dans le confort de ses bras, serrant compulsivement sa chemise trempée entre ses doigts.

Les larmes s'amassaient aux coins des yeux du Serpentard. Des larmes de soulagement. Il y avait peut-être un espoir après tout. Un espoir pour qu'il retrouve celle qu'il aime plus que sa vie. Celle qui portait son enfant.

Après l'épisode de la douche, les choses semblaient se régler petit à petit. Hermione mangeait un peu plus, daignait répondre lorsqu'on lui adressait la parole, même si phrases restaient courtes, et semblait accepter le contact un peu plus facilement. Mais la route était encore bien longue.

Un jour, Harry arriva à l'improviste rendre visite à sa meilleure amie et trouva Severus dans l'embrasure de la porte de chambre d'Hermione, l'observant secrètement.

Depuis l'accident au restaurant, Hermione et lui n'avait pas dormis une seule fois dans le même lit. Severus passait ces journées à Poudlard, laissant Hermione aux bons soins de Kya, mais restant toujours joignable en cas de besoin. Le soir, il transplanait chez Hermione, lui tenait compagnie, plus ou moins avec succès, puis lorsque son amour s'endormait, il allait s'installer sur le canapé.

Severus regardait Hermione qui lisait distraitement lorsqu'un bruit de pas dans les escalier le fit se retourner.

-« Comment va-t-elle ? » s'enquit Harry.

-« Comme d'habitude. » Souffla Severus avec lassitude.

-« Tu as l'air fatigué. »

-« Oh, mais je le suis, en effet. As-tu la moindre idée de l'énergie nécessaire pour se battre pour deux ? Pour trois même ? » cracha Severus.

Harry haussa un sourcil face à la véhémence de ces paroles, pas tout à fait sure de comprendre. Severus continua, la résignation encrée dans sa voix.

-« Lorsque je suis tombé amoureux d'une Gryffondor, je n'aurai jamais imaginé un seul instant qu'elle n'avait pas le courage en elle pour se battre contre quoi que ce soit. La seule femme du célèbre Trio d'Or. Elle en a vu d'autre non ? Mais depuis qu'elle a perdu ses jambes, elle se comporte en putain de Poufsouffle. Je peux à peine imaginer comme ça doit être difficile, mais merde ! c'est Hermione Granger ! La femme que j'aime ! La femme qui m'as sauvé la vie ! Ce n'est pas n'importe qui ! » Severus grognait, sifflait, grondait, tout ça à la fois.

« Je suis démuni. Elle a baissé les bras dès l'instant même où elle a ouvert les yeux dans ce putain de lit d'hôpital ! Je pensais qu'elle allait se battre, pour elle, pour nous, pour le bébé ! Mais elle se complait dans sa putain de léthargie. Elle n'essaie même pas ! Merde ! Je mourrais pour elle Harry, et je mourrais sans doute en essayant de la porter à bout de bras vers le chemin de la guérison. Mais je suis fatigué de devoir me battre seul. »

Harry Potter était complétement ahuri. Il n'avait jamais entendu Severus parler comme ça. Il avait dit putain ou merde à chaque fin de phrase, et il s'était plaint. Le chef des Serpentard ne se plaignait jamais.

Et dans tout ce petit monologue, il avait fait transpirer tout l'amour qu'il avait pour sa fiancée. Le survivant ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

-« Viens, on va aller prendre un verre. » Il finit par tirer son ami vers les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée.

Hermione avait tout entendu. Severus n'avait pas été aussi discret que ce qu'il avait l'habitude d'être. Elle réfléchit longtemps à ces paroles, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il avait raison.

Elle s'était laisser glisser dans la dépression, incapable d'imaginer une vie sans ses jambes. Elle l'avait repoussé, sans cesse. Elle avait été méchante avec lui, involontairement, mais tout de même.

Elle n'avait pas essayé.

Les paroles de son fiancé tournaient et retournaient continuellement dans sa tête. Après plusieurs jours d'intense réflexion, Hermione commençait à envisager de changer. Mais elle ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre.

Se déplacer en fauteuil roulant dans une maison à étage, dont la chambre et la salle de bain était bien sûr en haut, n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Mais peut-être pourrait-elle transplaner d'une pièce à l'autre.

La Gryffondor commençait à échafauder des plans, maintenant tout ça secret de Severus jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à une solution viable. Pour l'heure, il pensait sans doute que rien n'avait changé depuis la visite de Harry.

Mais tout avait changé. Hermione avait décider de se battre.

Hermione entrait aujourd'hui dans sa 18 ème semaine de grossesse. Son ventre commençait vraiment à ressembler à celui d'une femme enceinte, bien que le reste de son corps ressemblait à un tas d'os recouvert par quelques muscles.

Ses plans de changements commençaient à prendre forme, mais rien n'avait encore été mis en place. Elle voulait être certaine que tout fonctionnerait avant de donner de faux espoirs à son sorcier. La jeune femme était profondément dans la pensée lorsqu'une sensation étrangère l'assaillit. Un sentiment de mal de mer. La sensation passa rapidement, puis revint avec plus de force quelques instants après. Elle baissa les yeux sur son ventre tirant les couvertures dans un mouvement vif. Quelque chose arrivait au bébé.

Son cœur battait la chamade. L'inquiétude suintait dans tous son corps, quand soudain, elle vit un mouvement juste sous son nombril. Le bébé bougeait pour la première fois. La forme distinctive d'un membre humain se dessinait sous sa peau.

Les membres du bébé n'auraient pas dû être ainsi visibles, mais son corps était tellement maigre qu'il laissait entrevoir le miracle de la vie se dérouler dans son ventre.

Severus corrigeait quelques copies au coin du feu. Il était rentré de Poudlard peu de temps avant, et Hermione dormait lorsqu'il était monté la voir.

Concentré sur son travail, il sursauta violement lorsque la voix roque d'Hermione se fit entendre.

-« SEVERUS ! » Hermione hurlait depuis son lit. Sa gorge irritée par le manque de pratique. Elle entendit les pas de l'homme tambouriner sur les marches en bois.

Un Severus paniquer déboula dans la chambre pour y trouver une Hermione souriante tendant une main vers lui. Surpris, le sorcier s'arrêta net à deux pas de la porte. Ce sourire radieux lui avait tellement manqué !

-« Viens vite ! » Hermione murmura avec empressement.

Il s'approcha du lit rapidement, toujours incertain. Hermione saisit rapidement sa main et la posa directement sur son ventre découvert.

Severus ferma les yeux à la sensation de sa peau douce sous sa main. Il était comme un homme assoiffé face à un oasis. Le simple contact de leurs peaux jointe lui manquait terriblement.

Soudain, un mouvement sous ses doigts lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Il fixait sa fiancée dans l'expectative.

-« Il bouge ! » Elle murmurait toujours, comme si le son de sa voix pouvait effrayer le bébé et le faire cesser tout mouvement.

-« Il bouge. » Severus répéta bêtement, émerveillé et paniqué en même temps.

Hermione souriait, radieuse, subjuguée par la vue de son sorcier, dont les yeux étaient rivés sur son ventre, fixés sur leurs mains jointes, anticipant le prochain mouvement de leur futur enfant. Le visage de l'homme dénotait un tel degré de bonheur pur que les larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme. Elle avait perdue des mois de vie avec lui, plongée dans la dépression. Mais les premiers mouvements de leur bébé avaient été le déclic dont elle avait tant besoin pour se reprendre en main.

Ils allaient s'en sortir. Tous les trois. Ensemble.

Après plusieurs minutes passées à contempler le ventre de sa future femme, Severus leva enfin les yeux vers elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent et s'encrèrent l'un dans l'autre. Hermione attira son visage vers le siens avec sa main libre et l'embrassa avidement. Cela faisait une éternité que leurs lèvres ne s'étaient plus rencontrées.

Un sentiment d'amour pure éclata dans la poitrine se Severus. Dans ce baiser tant désiré, il retrouvait l'amour de sa vie. Enfin ! Elle était de retour après un si long moment d'absence. La route n'était peut-être pas si longue finalement.

Cette nuit-là fut la première qu'ils partagèrent depuis ce soir horrible au restaurant. Hermione avait demandée à Severus de rester avec elle. Il s'était déshabillé, comme il le faisait avant, et s'était glissé sous les draps. Après plusieurs mouvements hésitant et incertain, du fait de sa perte de motricité, Hermione avait finalement trouvée sa place dans ses bras.

C'était comme si tous ces mois d'enfer n'avaient jamais existés.

Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il faudrait du temps pour s'adapter au handicape de Hermione, mais ils aborderaient désormais les problèmes avec une volonté sans faille.

Le lendemain, Severus rentra de Poudlard par cheminette. Il sortit de l'âtre pour trouver Hermione, habillée, coiffée, et légèrement maquillée, installée dans un fauteuil roulant à côté du canapé, un livre sur dans les mains.

La première pensée de Severus était qu'il la trouvait magnifique. Puis s'en suivit la surprise. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à la trouver dans le salon, comme avant.

Hermione leva les yeux de son livre et lui fit un sourire timide. Elle appréhendait sa réaction. C'était la première fois qu'il la verrai cloué dans un fauteuil roulant.

Severus lui rendit son sourire, franchi la distance qui les séparaient, tomba à genoux devant elle et abattit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il était tellement reconnaissant qu'elle essaie enfin.

La routine s'installait à nouveau dans le foyer Granger-Rogue. Quelques ajustements étaient évidemment nécessaires, mais dans l'ensemble, chacun y mettait du sien.

Hermione transplanait maintenant d'une pièce à l'autre sans encombre. Les débuts avaient été quelques peu chaotiques, puisqu'elle avait la fâcheuse tendance à atterrir sur les meubles. Ce qui lui avait valu quelques chutes sans gravité et les premières crises de fou rire échangées avec Severus depuis des mois. Maintenant, elle métrisait cette technique parfaitement.

L'humour et l'auto dérision était devenue une arme pour elle. Une arme qui l'aidait à faire face aux problèmes quotidiens. L'une de ses phrases favorite ces jours-ci était « ça roule ! ». Elle signifiait systématiquement son accord avec cette phrase. Ce qui lui a valu quelques regards gênés de ses visiteurs avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte qu'elle plaisantait.

Elle traversait encore des moments de légère déprime, mais rien de comparable à ce dont elle s'était sortie grâce à Severus.

Le professeur Flitwick était venu plusieurs fois lui rendre visite, et ensemble, ils avaient créé plusieurs sorts, notamment un sort de lévitation applicable sur elle-même qui lui facilitait grandement la vie.

Malgré le fait d'avoir perdue ses jambes, Hermione était extrêmement reconnaissante d'être une sorcière. Elle n'osait imaginer les difficultés qu'elle aurait rencontrée si elle avait été une moldu.

Aujourd'hui, Hermione avait décidé de franchir une nouvelle étape. Aujourd'hui, elle allait faire l'amour avec son fiancé.

A 20 semaines de grossesse, les hormones de la jeune femme étaient en folies ! Mais même si elle n'avait pas été enceinte, elle avait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà retrouvé l'envie de faire l'amour à son homme.

Severus ne l'avait pas touché comme ça depuis l'accident. Elle avait terriblement peur qu'il ne la désire plus, mais elle refusait de lui poser la question. Elle trouverait la réponse elle-même.

Severus entra dans la maison par la porte cette fois. Il avait translpané depuis l'école, voulant se dégourdir les jambes après avoir passé la journée assis à son bureau.

Il fut surpris de ne pas trouver Hermione dans le salon, comme elle avait pris l'habitude de l'y attendre à la fin de la journée. Il fit le tour du rez-de-chaussée, puis, ne la trouvant nulle part fini par l'appeler.

-« En haut ! » Elle lui répondit. Sa voix était un peu bizarre.

Il gravit les marches et entra dans leur chambre.

Hermione, dans son fauteuil, faisait face à la porte. Elle portait une nuisette transparente en mousseline blanche. Sa tête était basse, légèrement rentrée dans ses épaules. Elle regardait Severus sous ses cils, anxieusement.

La bouche de Severus s'ouvrit, pas très galamment, certes, mais la vue devant lui était tellement érotique qu'il ne contrôlait déjà plus son corps.

-« Merlin, tu es exquise… » parvint-il à dire, ne détachant jamais ses yeux d'elle.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Hermione n'y vit que l'amour et le désir. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour lui redonner confiance en son plan.

Elle s'approcha de lui, souriante, et stoppa son fauteuil au plus près de son homme. Severus se pencha et l'embrassa avidement. Ce baiser étant pleins de promesses.

Après un long moment à échanger des caresses, Hermione recula sa tête et porta ses mains à la ceinture du pantalon de Severus. Il se redressa et l'observa, le regard chauffé à blanc, incertain de ce que Hermione avait prévue de faire. Il fut vite fixé lorsqu'elle libera son sexe dure comme la pierre de son pantalon et commença à le caresser de sa langue.

Le gémissement qu'émit Severus était presque bestial.

Après cinq mois d'abstinence, ce contact faisait ressurgir en lui son instinct le plus primal.

Il avait envie de la toucher, de passer sa main dans cheveux sauvages, de caresser sa joue, pour lui transmettre par le toucher tout son amour et son désir pour elle.

Lorsqu'elle le regarda, elle vit ses pupilles dilatées par le besoin. Elle se sentait femme à nouveau. Elle n'avait pas perdue le pouvoir de séduction qu'elle avait sur lui depuis le début de leur relation.

Tout en le maintenant au fond de sa gorge, Hermione pris sa main et la porta à son visage, comme elle savait qu'il aimait.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Severus pour atteindre le point de non-retour. Il était assez sûr que son amante voulait le faire jouir dans sa bouche, mais il lui demanda son accord tacitement, d'un simple regard.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme, pleine de sa verge bandée à l'extrême, s'étirèrent en un sourire lascif. Il s'avait qu'elle aimait le sucer. Exercer se pouvoir sur lui. Rien n'avait changé. Elle semblait toujours en profiter autant que lui.

-« Hermione…. » Un murmure presque agonisant franchit les lèvres du sorcier lorsqu'il se déversa dans sa gorge, la tête penchée en arrière, les yeux clos, ses deux mains encrées fermement dans la chevelure de sa lionne.

Après quelques instants, Hermione se recula un peu, un sourire fière et heureux sur les lèvres. Il la désirait toujours. Elle aurait pu pleurer de soulagement.

Lorsque Severus repris ses esprits, il baissa la tête vers sa future femme. Son regard, si intense, fit haleter Hermione.

Il s'approcha d'elle, tel un prédateur, et la tira de son fauteuil jusque dans ses bras, l'embrassant fougueusement.

-« Tu veux vraiment cela ? » Il lui demanda après l'avoir déposé sur leur lit, ses mains explorant déjà se corps qui lui avait tant manqué.

-« Oui ! S'il te plait Severus… »

Elle était tellement belle, comme ça, sous lui, échevelée, pleine de désir inassouvie.

Il prit son temps pour explorer son corps avec ses mains, ses doigts et sa langue.

Le premier orgasme d'Hermione la terrassa alors que Severus léchait son clitoris de manière experte, deux doigts s'afférant dans les profondeurs de son vagin étroit.

Lorsqu'on lui avait dit qu'elle était paraplégique, Hermione ne savait pas si elle aurait encore ce genre de sensation. Elle fut vite rassurée. Rien n'avait changé.

Quand Hermione supplia son amant retrouvé d'entrer en elle pour la énième fois, celui-ci obtempéra enfin et se positionna entre ses jambes. Il avait peur de la blesser ou de mal si prendre. Son corps n'était plus tout à fait le même entre sa grossesse et sa perte de mobilité, mais ils avaient tous les deux étés toujours ouvert sur la question du sexe, et ils avaient toujours communiqués sans honte ni gène. Suivant cette exemple, Severus entra en elle doucement et commença à lui parler. Hermione aimait qu'il lui parle pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Parfois des mots doux, parfois des mots crus, mais elle aimait ça.

Aujourd'hui, Severus choisirait les mots doux.

-« Parle-moi mon amour. Comment tu te sens ? »

-« C'est bon Severus. Continu. »

Il était concentré sur elle, sur ses besoins à elle. Lui était déjà au septième ciel. Elle était si étroite après tous ces mois de chasteté forcé qu'il aurait pu jouir tout de suite s'il n'avait pas eu un contrôle total sur son corps.

Après quelques minutes de danse amoureuse, Hermione essayait de bouger sous lui.

-« Dis mois ce que tu veux. » sa voix pleine d'érotisme aurait fait fondre l'arctique en moins de 10 secondes.

-« Lève ma jambe Severus. » Le souffle de sa sorcière était erratique. Elle était au bord du gouffre mais n'arrivait pas à y sauter.

Severus se redressa sur son coude et fit glisser sa main libre le long de la cuisse d'Hermione avant de s'en emparer et de la soulever à hauteur de son bassin.

L'angle de pénétration changea instantanément et Hermione écarquilla les yeux de plaisir.

-« Oui ! Juste comme ça ! » Elle suppliait.

-« C'est tellement bon d'être en toi. Tu m'as tellement manqué » Severus susurrait de sa voix de baryton.

Il faisait glisser son corps langoureusement à chaque pénétration, frottant leurs pelvis l'un contre l'autre, stimulant le clitoris de son amour le plus possible.

-« Plus vite… » Elle était à deux doigts de l'orgasme, mais Severus était un peu inquiet à l'idée d'accélérer.

Avant, ils avaient fait l'amour de toutes les façons possibles. Amoureusement, passionnément, presque violemment parfois. Hermione et lui aimaient quand c'était un peu « rude », mais dans son état actuel, il n'était plus sûr de lui.

-« Plus vite Severus ! » Elle insista, le fixant, les yeux pleins d'envie, les pupilles dilatées de plaisir. Elle lui sourit lascivement, l'encourageant à accélérer.

Il commença à bouger plus vite, prenant soins de ne pas écraser son ventre, maintenant toujours fermement sa cuisse contre sa hanche. Il guettait scrupuleusement le moindre signe de douleurs sur le visage d'Hermione mais n'y trouvait que des signes de plaisir pur.

-« Putain oui, comme ça, t'arrêtes pas ! » Hermione commençait à crier, basculant dans les affres de la jouissance. Elle perdait toujours le contrôle à ce moment précis.

Ils ne leur fallu que quelques mouvements de plus pour atteindre tous les deux l'orgasme. Un orgasme dévastateur.

Ils s'endormirent rapidement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la quiétude d'antan enfin retrouvée.


End file.
